Frostbitten and Lovestruck
by Berserkeroo
Summary: From the time she first met her, Elsa was smitten with the popular "princess of Laneway" — Anna — but time is of the essence! It's senior year. Can Elsa win the girl of her dreams, or has all her efforts been in vain? Elsanna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. High school. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.
1. Girl of My Dreams

**Disclaimer**: "Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck _and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N**: Hello, my lovely readers, and welcome to my first published g!p, fanfic on our beloved site of fan fiction. I have a real treat in store for ElsAnna shippers, specifically, the ones who enjoy g!p. A fanfic titled _Arendelle_ _High_ by _YouAintGotNoPancakeMix_ inspired me to write my own g!p ElsAnna so I had to give it a shout-out! This is a relatively modern take on how life is, so expect plenty of modern references, memes, and so on. This isn't a smut, but it will contain love making and plenty of fluff. X3 Now… *puts on serious face* I am only going to say this once: **if you do not like femslash; get the fuck out. If you don't like Frozen; get the fuck out. If you don't like ElsAnna; get the fuck out. If you don't like g!p; get the fuck out. If you basically think you won't like this fanfic; get the fu- aw I think you get the point. **For the sake of those who want to read/enjoy the fanfic, don't be the ass-hat who has to rock the boat and cause chaos in my reviews, because I will delete them. If you don't think this ship is for you, then get off before we set sail, otherwise, I'm going to take my large, green and blue, hyena/kangaroo feet and **kick you off**. The exit can be found in the previous page button, the close tab's button, the close window's button, or the address bar. It may sound harsh, but from what I've seen amongst my fellow Frozen Freaks, I'm getting my stance on the matter out of the way from the get-go. I will **not** tolerate your negative reviews. I only tolerate positive ones — including constructive criticism. :3 Other than that, let the ship sail on! All aboard who's coming aboard. And let the story begin! :D )

* * *

Timidly, the caress of the mid-autumn morn sent warmth to contrast the chilled of its equally cool gales. The vibrant, fall leaves left a crisp crunch underneath the soles of a pair of Converse. The owner of said shoes took a deep breath to invite the invigoration of the cold air into her awaited lungs. Another pair of steps followed alongside the first: these — not as graceful, but thrice as gruff and brash. The second tumbled before he regained his bearings. An aloof and airy chuckle arose from deep within the alcove of the first.

"Oh yuck it up Arendelle. Keep it up, I dare ya!" the male gruffed playfully before he adjusted his beanie. "Shut up Kristoff! You know not to call me that so close to school. What if someone heard you?" A pair of alert eyes scanned the circumference of the area, before she deduced that there was no harm done. "Easy Els. You look like you're going to hemorrhage from your eyes."

A firm hand went to her shoulder, which caused the female to look up at her companion. She let out a sigh before she composed herself. "Just watch it next time Bjorgman. Honestly, why do I tolerate you?" Elsa said while she rolled her eyes. "Ya put up wit' meh, cuz ya luv meh!" Kristoff replied before he lifted her off the ground in a bear hug.

The teen let out a squeal, meanwhile, in an attempt to get out of her best friend's vice._ Seriously, the boy had the strength of an ox — or as he liked to say: a reindeer._ Sometimes he didn't know that he was on the verge of making her spine snap in two. "Spine breaking… Not breathing… Dying… Slowly dying…" She managed to gag out before she went limp in his embrace.

Kristoff immediately released her from his display of affection; which only served to have the girl fall to the chilly pavement like a pile of Jell-O. He let out a chuckle with his hand on the back of his neck. "If I knew I had that kind of effect on you Elsa, I would have bought you dinner first. I'm sure Anna is going to be jealous."

That statement alone was enough to get the girl back on her feet faster than a cheetah could jump on a young wildebeest. Her hands clamped firmly over his mouth; the faint hint of a pout adorned her face. "Shut! Up! Kristoff!" she hissed through her teeth; once again, she scanned the area to see that they were alone.

In her distraction, she failed to notice his mouth move until it was too late. "Ew!" Elsa wiped her saliva-covered hand against his jacket. "There's a bit of a loogey in there for ya too," he noted with a hint of triumph on his face. "A-Aw-Aw! That's fucking **gross** bro!" Elsa immediately went to her backpack for her hand sanitizer.

She wasn't a stickler for cleanliness, but with the company she kept, she had to be prepared for moments like this.

"Having all the fun without us?"

The two turned to their left to see another pair of teens bolt down a driveway. "You two weren't going to wait for us where you? Shame on you!" a brunette teased while she secured a blue bow on her braid. Elsa rolled her eyes at the comment. "You barely made it out the door fully dressed Belle. I pity poor Gaston for waiting for you," she said while pinching the male's muscular cheek.

"No one's as patient as Gaston! When I go hunting with my father, we wake up at dawn and wait until noon to catch our prey. I can wait for my prize," Gaston snorts through his nose with pride. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, and no one's as modest as Gaston either," Kristoff replied dryly. "That is also true my friend," the black haired teen beamed.

Belle face-palmed at that. _Sometimes that boy **really** didn't get sarcasm…_

Not long after their meet-up, the group reached their destination; R. A. Laneway High School. Up front, some students had parked their various modes of transportation: cars, bikes, scooters; and those with skateboards quickly disposed of them insides their backpacks. Just then, the school bus arrived…

_And there she was: the embodiment of heaven itself; Anna Anderson — head cheerleader, leader of the dance team, **and** "princess of Laneway"._

"Elsa, you might want to close your mouth. Mosquitos are bad this time of year," she heard from her right. The platinum blonde made quick work of closing her jaw. "Shut up Ariel," Elsa mumbled. Her eyes drift over to her red-haired friend and blanched. "What the hell happened to your hair?! Did you get in a fight with a blender… and lose?"

It was true: her hair was disheveled. "So great to see you too Elsie… If you must know, one of my sisters thought it was a good idea to try and prank me at 5 A-fucking-M and run a **fork** through my hair! What am I gonna do?! Eric might see my hair!"

Kristoff took off his beanie and pulled it down onto her head. "There. It's my favorite beanie Ariel so don't ruin it," he warned. "Ugh, I can tell. It reeks like you," the girl gagged. "Hey, I can take it back and have you looking like _The Bride of Frankenstein_!"

Everyone crouched over in pain at the wail that erupted from her. "Eric is never going to like me at this rate!" she cried out. "Way to go Kristoff," Gaston grumbled with his hands pressed firm against his ears. "Fix it!" Belle added in.

"I was just being a major jerk-wad Ariel. You're too pretty to look like a reanimated corpse's bride," he quickly amended. "Sheesh, you're like a siren of the sea with those pipes of yours. You should try out for the school choir," Elsa commented. She slowly removed the safe haven that her hands provided her ears.

"No thanks Elsa. I'll stick to the swim team."

As the group walked down the hall, it became remarkably quiet in their wake. _Really? This again?_ "You'd think that after three years of attending here, that people would get used to me," Elsa spat out with little to no amusement. "Aw screw them! They can take a dildo and shove it up their-"

"Gaston!"

"Sorry Belle…" he apologized faster than his earlier barb could leave his tongue. "Your girlfriend has got you whipped Gaston," Peter laughed as he practically flew to his friend's side. "Shut up Peter!" he jeered to the sophomore. "Speaking of which, who's been keeping track? How many times have we told each other to shut up today?"

"If you don't count the "fuck you's", the "go play in traffic's", and the "go kill yourself's" … only four so far," Kristoff piped in. "Wow, that's way less than usual. I fear for our friendship," he feigned panic. "Shut up Kristoff. Damn…"

Peter scribbled away another tally mark on a clipboard. "Marking that as number five," he stated with glee. It has been a tradition that he had brought to his friends the moment he was integrated into the small group; and they've all been as close as could be ever since.

"So… Anyone have any plans after school? I'm thinking laser tag at Litwak's Arcade," the youngest out of the group chimed in his idea. "It's fricking Wednesday. It's the middle of the week," Elsa pointed out.

Most of their little group had after school activities. What? Thought they were a part of the _Go Home Club_? Hell no! Elsa was the lead voice of the mezzo-soprano section in the school choir, co-captain of the figure skating team, member of the drama club, and school treasurer. Kristoff was the vice-skip of the curling team and member of the drama club. Belle was a member of the book club, and school historian. Gaston was the captain of the archery team, captain of the armed drill team, and secretly a member of the interior decorating club._ What? Don't judge, okay?!_ Anyways, Ariel was on the swim team; duh. And Peter… well Peter was fighting tooth and nail for an expedition club, and luckily for him he has friends in high places. He also had a soft spot for the drama club, which is how he met Elsa.

"Anyone seen Mulan?" Elsa asked. That struck everyone as odd until they checked their cellphones. _Figures_. "She spoils that damn lizard of hers," Peter laughed. "Leave Mushu alone. I think it's sweet she's taking care of her little baby; and he's a bearded _dragon_, not a lizard. I swear he gets indignant about it if you even mention it. It's like he understands people," Belle chimed in.

Before another word could fall from anyone's lips, the bell rung. _First period. Ode to joy…_ The only one who seemed happy about this was Elsa. "At least try to act like a normal teenager Elsa. You couldn't look any happier if I told you that trees could grow chocolate," Kristoff chuckled as they walked to class. "Shut up Kristoff," Elsa replied. _Peter was going to get his usual quota by the end of the day at this rate._

"You know it's true. Elsa and Anna, sitting in a tree. K-I-" A sharp elbow jabbed him in the stomach. "Stahp! Just shut the hell up Kris. Quit talking!" The poor girl's face went beet red at the thought of even kissing her beloved strawberry-blonde.

"I love you too Els," he responded; but he left her alone after that. "See you in third period. And Els…" she looked up at him from the door post. "Good luck." He flashed her a thumbs up and a wink, before he headed to his class a little further down the hall.

"Oi, move yer lazy keister into the classroom. Mr. Gru is goin' to have our arses if anyone is late!" That thick accent was hard to ignore. Oh gods, why? "And good morning to you too Merida," Elsa replied with disinterest. "Shut yer gob Rimes. I already don't like ye. Now get yer arse in the class before I kick ye in there."

_Dat accent though…_

Elsa didn't bother with pondering the matter too long, and decided to get into the classroom — lest she incur the wrath of the Scott. _Wow, that sounds like a b-rated horror movie. Ha! Take that DunBroch!_

The teen walked into the class and picked a random seat. She whittled away her time to wait for the arrival of her bald teacher by staring at the copper locks up ahead._ Such soft, lovely, sexy, oh so touchable hair._ Elsa had to pinch her hand at the thought. "_Way to go Arendelle. You sound like such a creeper. Just go ahead and touch her hair while you're at it. Yeah, and then get locked up for molestation you stalker!_" Her forehead collided with the large desk in front of her.

A giggle came from in front of her.

Curious, she lifted her head up enough to have one eye steal a glance. To her surprise, a set of teal eyes looked right back at her.

Elsa sat up once she registered who was looking at her. Before she could even bring herself to even wave back, Felonious Gru walked into the classroom with a brief case in hand. "Shut your noisy faces, and keep your eyeballs on me."

_Such a charmer, ain't he?_

"Dat accent though…" a voice remarked from the back of the class. Well this started sooner than she thought. It was a custom for one of the class clowns to mock Mr. Gru's extremely thick accent. "Oi, who said that?"

_And there goes Merida._ Always defensive about how the others would mock the man's accent since she had one herself. "Leave it alone Ms. DunBroch," he commented dryly. "We will be starting new lab." The class let out a groan.

_Yes. New labs meant **new lab partners**._

Elsa let out a breath to calm herself. "Release, _and_ set free," she mumbled to herself. Now that she was composed, she had her eyes focused on her _entertaining_ teacher. He was calling out partners.

_Anastasia with Margo; Kuzco with Hiccup; Violet with … blah, blah, blah…_

"Elsa Rimes will be with Anna Andersen," Gru called off from his list without a care. No one saw it, but Elsa did a quick fist pump. "_Score one for Rimes. You go girl!_"

"Merida DunBroch will be paired with Hercules Athens."

"I'm bein' paired wit' who?" Merida asked with a scowl. "Mr. Athens," Gru repeated through gritted teeth. "You're trying to fail me aren't ye?" the redhead glared at the man. "I do not fail students. I give them what they've earned. You will be partnered with Mr. Athens."

"That's the biggest crock of shite I've ever heard. The boy is dumber than a sack o' potatoes," she scoffed. "Hey!" Hercules growled from his seat. _Sure he wasn't the brightest bulb, but was that even necessary? What did he do to her?_

"Oh, so you think you can do so much better if I gave you another partner then? Fine! Ms. Rimes is your partner, and Ms. Andersen can go with Mr. Athens," he snorted through his nose. "_**What?!**_" Merida shouted in outrage. She didn't hate Elsa, but damn it, she didn't like her very much either.

Meanwhile, Elsa was in her seat with a pout.

"_Oh way to go Mr. Gru, you kicked the poor puppy. What a villain, am I right?_" Guy muttered from his seat as he watched Elsa whimper at her lost victory. _So… **close**_! "Okay, who's the wise guy who said that?"

The rest of the class snickered.

Elsa let out a sigh as the class was brought back to attention when they entered the lab. "_Great, I'm stuck with Wrath of the Scott for the rest of the week. Hu-zzah…_"

* * *

(**A/N:** It's not much, but I hope you like it anyways. I might be able to update every other Saturday, or sooner, depending on the length of the chapter. Most of my chapters range from 7-13 pages, but sometimes they are much longer than that. Just in case some of you are wondering who Guy is, he's a character from _The Croods_ which is a DreamWorks film. There will be plenty of cameos of other characters from various other animation studios, so if you think of any, PM me, or leave it in the review. I do consider the input of my readers, and I will be putting up polls on my profile. If/when I do, I will inform you of it in an _A/N,_ so you can have your say. I will have it open for a week, and close it afterwards. If you don't vote, don't worry, I'll accept you vote via PM as well. You can make the difference between my update frequency, so keep that in mind and leave reviews. Your input and opinions matter to me. I have the story mapped out from beginning to end, but I do like to see my reviewers happy when they see I've used one of their ideas… if I can find a place to put it.

**Updated: **I wrote this update not long after posting the story, because I didn't want fans of _Arendelle High_ getting pissed so don't call me out on it. I already said above that _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ was **inspired** by _Arendelle High_. Yes, I've read _Arendelle High_. This story is going to be **different** from _Arendelle High_. _**Spoilers to Arendelle**_**_ High_:** The only similarities that these two fanfics share are that it takes place in a high school setting, Elsa supposedly fell for Anna first, and there being g!p Elsa. I would appreciate it if you guys would refrain yourselves from posting rude reviews or spamming my PMs with hate. As a fan of _Arendelle High_ I can understand wanting to come to the defense of the writer and the story — cause let's face it, _Arendelle High_ is **fucking** **awesome and hilarious**! *gives another shout-out* :D *cough* Anyways, please consider that I've updated my A/N just to state this, and give me time to continue writing so that you can see what I have in store for this pairing. Until the next update: see you guys next time.)


	2. Until You're Mine

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** It's Saturday, or at least according to my clock it's technically Saturday. I'm posting this now, because I would have broke my promise on posting on Saturdays if I didn't. I'll be busy later because I'm going to Pride and I'll probably be there all day, so I decided to give you guys your treat now. To be honest, I had this baby ready by Wednesday, but decided to just wait it out until Saturday. **Random reader:** "You bastard!" *looks at random reader* Eh, did you not read the A/N from last time? *kicks off of the ElsAnna ship* *cough* Excluding that one pesky individual, I'm thankful for the reviews, views, follows, and PMs I've been getting since I posted this. My readers enjoyment on my fics mean a lot to me, so feel free to talk to me. :D In a minute, you're going to get a bit of background info and so on. I don't want to spoil anything in this A/N, so I'll save it for the one below. Enjoy the chapter. :3)

* * *

Time ticked by at an eerie, slow pace until the bell rung. _Finally!_ The halls were flooded with the animated steps of the students. Room 1308 was one of the last to exit their classroom.

A strawberry-blonde was seen in an attempt to put away her science goggles; and finally, she was successful. Anna let out a huff before she began her trek down to her next class. "Hey Anna!" a voice called from behind her.

Anna looked behind her and gave a faint smile. "Hello Elsa," she said while she tucked back a lock of hair that wasn't even there. _So cute._ "Lovely day we're having," Elsa said while she clasped one hand with the other. _Smooth as a bed of nails_. She was seconds from a face-palm, but another bell-like giggle came from the girl of her dreams. "It's been a lovely day so far Elsa. First period is the worst class I have today."

_Okay. She's laughing and happy. That's good. That's really good. Roll with Arendelle! Ask her out. Okay, not as in out-out. _Elsa knew she wasn't that lucky. She would probably commit verbal suicide and screw it up beyond repair._ What is she looking at? _"_Oh no, it's me. I've been rambling inside of my head. Is Anna-ism contagious? Not that anything dealing with Anna is a bad thing… Oh damn it; quit rambling. Quick! Think of something blondey!_"_ Uhm… Lunch? Yeah! That'll work._

Elsa coughed before she opened her mouth. "Would you like to join me-" she coughs again "… I mean my friends and I for lunch?" _Okay, that was **way** better than earlier_. No verbal suicide so far.

A robust and haughty laugh erupted from behind Anna. "_Great. I'd rather commit actual suicide. Oh merciful Thor, smite me with your heavenly lightning and hammer! It's him…_"

Hans walked up to Anna; meanwhile, he completely ignored Elsa. "Good morning Dollface," he greeted before he kissed her on the back of the hand. Anna blushed at the gesture. Elsa growled at the cheeky sideburn-wearing bastard. _Who does he think he is?!_ The boy turned around with a look of disgust. "And good morning to you freak."

Elsa was all of five seconds away from beating the snot out of Hans, but she stopped herself. She had to remember the rules her parents set up for her to attend Laneway. _Rule One: Stay out of trouble_.

The voice of an angel stopped her from giving her actions a second thought. "Hans, that wasn't nice. Elsa can't help that she's _different_," Anna defended. Yes, it was true. Elsa Rimes-Arendelle was indeed different. She was born a hermaphrodite. "Still doesn't dismiss the fact that she's a freak," he commented.

_Hello! Still here!_

"Apologize Hans." The boy gaped at the statement. Anna's eyes bore into him to emphasize her point. "Fine, damn… Sorry Rimes." His green eyes met Anna's. "Anyways Babydoll, I was thinking that you and me could go out for lunch. The rents finally caved and bought me a car."

"_Are you **freaking** serious? What a cockblock?!_" Elsa was about to voice protest until someone else cut in. "You three! Clear the hallway," a shrill yet husky voice said through a bullhorn. The trio cringed. It was the school disciplinarian; Edna Mode. "Are you three deaf, or do I need to ram this thing into your ears. Get. To. **Class**!"

Elsa let out a whine. She hated disciplinarians. Hate is such a strong word. She was just really, _really_ terrified of them. Ms. Mode was way worse than her elementary school disciplinary — Ms. Finster. Worst of all, she was a friend of the family.

"Yes ma'am," Hans said — being the first to flee from the small banshee from hell. Elsa and Anna parted to walk to their designated classes. "Hey Elsa," Anna called from down the hall. "Sure, I'll have lunch with you."

Elsa's face lit up with a blush. _Go team Arendelle!_

* * *

The platinum blonde was one of the last to enter room 1104; the large classroom that served for both choir and theater arts. Luckily for her, she took both classes back to back. She found her seat in the middle of soprano section, and took a soothing breath. _Made it just in time_.

Elsa opened her bright crystalline eyes, and met her favorite teacher's slate eyes. She smiled and waved at Ms. Atlantica. The dark skinned woman gave her a wink and put a check on the attendance. After tending to her duties, Ursula stood proudly in front of her class to lead them into a few vocal warm ups and three songs.

The class never was really long to most of the students — especially those who were in the school choir. "Now. We're going to be watching a musical for the rest of class," the large woman informed. She put in a vibrant, red DVD into the DVD player.

The majority of the class took their seats in their small cliques to pass the time while others actually watched the musical. Elsa was amongst the few who were actually watching the film, but from time to time, her eyes would drift towards Giselle whenever she asked something about the film. Elsa had never seen the film, but for whatever reason the underclassman thought she knew everything about anything musical related. It was no secret that Elsa had a dream of being on Broadway, but she didn't know everything that there was about musicals. She remained docile since the girl was really enamored with the musical, especially since it was a romance. The girl was obsessed with scenes that had _True Love's Kiss_ and by the way the musical headed, it would be no different. However she wasn't a hypocrite. Elsa could relate with Giselle in a way, for she too was a hopeless romantic.

The soft chimes of another musical intro brought her attention back to the flashing screen. The music drop with a hint of seriousness as the male lead opened his mouth to sing: _My gift is my song: and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song._

Her eyes widened in realization as _Alessandro Safina's _brilliant opera performance began at the crescendo of the song. It hit her. It hit her like a freight train. She had the perfect plan to win the heart of Anna, but she was going to need help. She glanced over to her teacher, who was watching the musical as well.

* * *

On the other side of the school, the subject of the platinum blonde's affections was in her third period class: journalism. Anna wouldn't admit it to anyone, but despite her stereotypical role as head cheerleader, she loved to write. _Kind of geeky, but to hell with anyone who objects!_

Journalism was her second favorite class — besides creative writing, obviously. It gave her more time to write outside of her class assignments, and work on one of her story ideas. Deep down she yearned to be a children's book writer. _Who would have guessed the Princess of Laneway had such a secret?_

Anna read yesterday's issue of _The Timberwolves Times_ while the computer started up. **_There's A Mouse in the House: Superintendent Mouse Scheduled to Arrive at Laneway_**_._ She chuckled as she recalled Principal Hellman's reaction to the paper. No body knew when, but their superintendent was going to give an inspection to the school, and that put their pasty-skinned principal on edge. Principal Hellman was usually a funny, charismatic kind of guy, but when stressed, he would literally become the devil. _No seriously, it was that bad._ Some students even called him the _Lord of the Underworld_ when he snapped. Between him, Ms. Mode, and Coach Calhoun, no one dared to break the rules. _Okay, almost nobody_. There were always the few, brave souls that tried. _Idiots._

One of her colleagues brought her attention from the newspaper. "Are you going to just sit there and read the entire class period or can I use the computer," Coraline said with a lop-sided grin. Anna rolled her eyes. "Sorry dorkus, but you can't. I was just waiting for it to load. Use one of the others," she retorted with mischief in her eyes. Coraline flipped her blue hair over her shoulder before she took the computer to her right. "Find anything new _O' Princess of Laneway_," she asked as she propped her chin onto the older girl's shoulder in order read the article.

"Get off Jones," Anna said as she shrugged the younger off of her shoulder. "Don't get mad at me, because your girlfriend doesn't ask you out Anna," the bluenette responded and gave her a raspberry. "Not my girlfriend. Elsa is a friend — kind of like sister."

"What am I; chopped liver?"

"She's like an older sister, young one. You already know the jerks in this class won't give her a break and want to start another rumor. I will take no part in the rumors involving Elsa."

Another reason why Anna was in the journalism class was because she could easily be one of the first to gain access to most of the rumors before they circulated the school. Unfortunately for the hermaphrodite — in freshman year — a journalism student overheard Coach Calhoun discussing gym arrangements for Elsa's _condition_ with Principal Hellman. Needless to say, the rumor hit the school fast and the poor girl was hounded for it until she confessed. Elsa was a hot subject for the paper: most times good; other times… _not so good_.

Deep down Anna felt a twinge of guilt, because during her freshman year, she was in the classroom when the rumors first began. _But what was she supposed to do? She was an unknown freshman! Who would take her seriously? No one, that's who!_

Anna let out a sigh. "Annie, come on, you know I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just a stupid skuzzbrain. I've got nothing against Rimes," Coraline quickly amended.

"I know you didn't. You're a good kid."

"Hey, I'm a teenager too. I'm not _that_ much younger than you." Coraline Jones was very bright for her age, and because of that, she was skipped up a few grades; making her the youngest student in her grade. Anna knew this more than anyone else, because she used to babysit Coraline when they were younger.

The Editor-in-Chief called the entire room to order while the teacher was out of the class. "All right, we need some ideas circulating for tomorrow's paper. I need headliners people! Anything will do."

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose. _Wait for it, wait for it, wait fo-_

"I've heard that the Vikings are planning another raid. They're going to trash Weasletown car. Serves that twat right for almost flunking me last year," Fiona snickered. "That's good. That's real good. I want photographers keeping an eye on Wesleton's car. This is going to so hilarious," Kuzco wrote the topic down on his clipboard, or at least, the one that the teacher didn't get to look over. _Well that's surprising. At least they're not talking about-_

"Oh, what about Rimes? Has she been doing anything lately?"

_And there it goes._

Anna resigned herself to direct her attention to her computer screen, and began to type away on one of her word documents. While her hands were occupied with one thing, her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Coraline noticed that Anna wasn't paying attention to the rumors, and decided to take a few notes for her in her stead. She didn't get very far since the bell rung a little after the class discussion.

While the students filed out of the classroom, the instructor ambled his way back into the classroom with the repugnant stench of a freshly smoked cigarette. "_Jerk-off. The students would have the run of the place if you stayed your sorry ass in the classroom for at least five minutes._" Of course, Coraline would never voice her opinion towards the lazy man, but she really, really wanted to.

The blue-haired girl ran in order to catch up to Anna. "Hey, so where are we having lunch today? Stairwell, library, gym?" she ticked off while she pondered other possible locations. "Actually, I told Elsa that I would join her friends for lunch today," Anna informed while she spun the combination to her locker. Her recently manicured fingers grabbed her lunch bag from her locker.

"I'm so going to tell your parents that you've got a girlfriend and didn't tell," Coraline gasped. "Watch it Jones. You're not too big to go over my knee," Anna warned playfully. "Yes other mother. I'll just have lunch with Jack and Alice while you try not to kiss your girlfriend. Later Annie."

The girl was gone before Anna could even come up with a quip. "_That girl, I swear._"

* * *

"You're crazy Els. Absolutely delusional if you think this is going to work," Kristoff said emphatically. "It's not _that_ bad of an idea, and I'm getting desperate! This is senior year. I've only got until graduation. After that: poof! Who knows what college she'll go to? I may never see her again. I have to at least try. I talked to Ursula about it, and she said she would do it if I got the support of the drama club. Now are you going to be a negative ass or are you going to help me?" Elsa was trying not to glare at her longtime friend, but he knew anything related to Anna was a serious and sensitive subject to her.

"Easy there Snow Queen, I didn't say I wouldn't help you. I just said it sounds crazy. **Crazy as hell**, but I will help you. You know I'd do anything for you. We are family at this point," he grinned at her. "Now come on. Peter and Gaston are probably starting without us."

Elsa raised her brow at that comment. "Not if I have something to say about it." A loud clang came from the other side of the cafeteria. Her eyes cut to the noise for a brief moment, but soon disregarded it. "_Probably some underclassman that's trying to get Coach Calhoun to kill us all._" Idiots.

By the time the two arrived at the table, Kristoff's suspicions were confirmed. "Fuck you Peter!" _That was quick_. Elsa and Kristoff sat at their usual table as they watched the two argue between one another. "Who is it this time?" Kristoff asked. "Babe Ruth vs. Lance Armstrong," Belle informed with a roll of the eyes. Her chocolate eyes wandered back to the book she was reading beforehand.

Elsa scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? Babe Ruth beat Armstrong into the ground," she commented while her eyes roamed the cafeteria for the redhead. "Thank you!" Gaston shouted. "Bullshit! Did you not listen to his rhymes, he was tearing Ruth in half." Peter called out. "I have to agree with Elsa on this one Peter. Ruth killed any shot that Armstrong had of winning with that last round," Kristoff added in his two cents.

The blonde male took out a large sandwich as Peter debated a few of his points while either Gaston or Elsa shot him down. "All right fine. Babe Ruth won. Next?"

"Gandalf vs. Dumbledore," Belle offered from behind her book. She took a bite of one of the finger sandwiches to her right as the new debate began.

"Gandalf," the males agreed in unison. "No way! Dumbledore pwned him harder than Poe's poems pwn posers," Elsa replied just as quickly. "Ay, one Rap Battle at a time. Gandalf opened the battle up with the most badass line of all. The battle was over before it even began," Peter said. "Yeah, and he also got him on the Snape line," Gaston added in.

"So what?! His rhymes were a joke, _and not funny ones either_. So what if Dumby gay? Besides that _ace in the hole_, his rhymes were weak. Dumbledore literally turned him into Gandalf the Grey! That right there, is a badass wizard. He had the checkmate with Dumbledore's Army. Tell me right now that you aren't afraid of what Hermione could do."

_There was a moment of silence_. "I thought so!"

"It's still kind of creepy that Dumby's wand is kind of shaped like anal beads Els…" Kristoff remarked. "Why you gotta go there Kris?"

"Gandalf could easily defeat Dumbledore. Albus lost his hand to the curse on Marvolo's ring. Gandalf had enough sense to let somebody else take on the responsibility of the One Ring. The books even suggest that Gandalf is far more powerful than he lets on, which is one of the reasons he refuses the ring. Face it hon, Gandalf won," Belle put her book down to look at the other girl at the table.

"This is a _Rap Battle, _not a _Death Battle._ Whose side are you on? You didn't even want to participa-" Elsa paused mid-rant when she noticed Anna heading their way. _Okay, play it cool. _"_You are snow. You are ice!_"

The other four took in her silence before they looked in the general direction that Elsa's eyes went. Peter grinned quite wickedly. "Your girlfriend's coming," he commented. "I wish she was my girlfriend," Elsa replied sardonically at his teasing.

Elsa made quick work of kicking Kristoff out of the seat to her right. _Ouch._ "Geez, all you had to do was ask. Damn…" He got up from the floor and went to another seat so that Anna could sit between the two of them. "Love you too Kris," she replied as Anna arrived moments later.

"Fancy meeting you here Elsa," Anna greeted as she took her seat. "Uhm, yeah." _Yup. Cool as ice… melted into a puddle_. Make words for Anna!"So what were you all talking about," the ginger asked.

Gaston flexed his muscles and vocalized, "**_EPIC! RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!_**" Elsa wanted to face-palm so badly, but Anna was right next to her. "_Be wary of the friends you keep…_" To her surprise, Anna found Gaston's antics amusing. _Okay, not that bad. _"Okay, my turn to pick! Miley Cyrus vs. Joan of Arc," Peter suggested.

"Miley," Gaston was the first — as usual — to voice his opinion. Everyone looked at him with tilted heads. "What? Elsa already said this is a Rap Battle, not a Death Battle. I think she won."

"Are you kidding me?" All eyes were on Anna in mild surprise. _The cheerleader watched the Rap Battles? Oh snap, it's about to go down._ "What?! Joan of Arc destroyed her. Her only trump card is that Joan burned at the stake. I bet Miley doesn't even know who Joan of Arc so I count her knowledge on Joan as pure bullshit. Joan had more facts on Miley than Miley ever could on her," Anna replied while she took her lunch out of her book bag. "_Please marry me and have my children,_" Elsa thought with a clear glint of victory in her eyes.

"You know what? Fuck this. I have five people giving me the _look_ so I'm going to eat," Gaston said before he started to chow down on a rack of ribs.

The remaining five decided to follow his example and make quick work of pulling out their lunches. There wasn't any need to rush during lunch or anything. The school cut their eight classes in half; four classes one day, four classes the other. Their last classes were homeroom, and then fourth period. If someone didn't finish lunch here, they would eat during homeroom.

Another loud crash came from the other side of the cafeteria. _That's the second time this lunch period. What the hell is going on over there?_ A brown and purple blur crashed into Elsa, which caught her by surprise. Before she knew it, whoever crashed into her was already near the exit of the cafeteria. "That bastard stole my lunch," Anna commented in disbelief. A brush of swift wind brushed against her face. Her eyes went to the source, but noticed that it was swiftly closing in on the fleeing lunch thief.

_Damn, Elsa was fast._

* * *

The thief was quick — that was for sure — but unfortunately for him, his pursuer wasn't some run of the mill student. _Steal from her girl? Hell no!_ _He's going down!_

Anna may be the princess of Laneway, but Elsa was the queen of the halls. She knew the educational structure inside and out. She roamed the building frequently, and thus knew her target's route and the best way to cut him off.

Elsa skidded passed the hallway that the boy went down, and took the stairway. "Hey Rimes, slow down!" Ms. Mode shouted from her bullhorn. "Sorry," the teen apologized, but didn't slow down in her pursuit. Her ears perked as she heard the nearby stairwell open, she readied herself to pounce on the thieving boy.

The chocolate eyes of the brown-skinned teen widened in shock as he realized his pursuer was now in front of him with the glare of a pissed tigress on the prowl. **_Shit_**_!_ He turned on his heels in an attempt to go the other direction, but it was too late. The female tackled the boy to the ground. "Gotcha!" Elsa proclaimed in triumph. "Who do you think you are stealing other people's lunch, huh? Not cool man. I should knock your teeth out for trying to bully Anna," she growled; her fist was raised to strike the Arabian boy. _To hell with her parents' rule. _Elsa was going to kick his ass!

"Wait, I wasn't trying to bully anyone, I swear. I was just... hungry," he confessed. The teen couldn't even look her in the eyes. "Hungry? What? Did you forget your money at home? It still doesn't give you the right to steal from others you jerk. Use your cell to call your parents to bring you some cash or something," Elsa chastised. She refused to remove herself from the boy. "I don't have parents. My father was a notorious criminal for the mafia, and a mission went wrong. He stole money from the **wrong** guy, and the man ordered a hit to kill us. The only reason I survived was because my mom shielded me from harm, and told me to play dead." The orphaned boy finally gained the courage to look his captor in the eyes.

In that moment Elsa took the time to examine him closer. She looked within his eyes, and saw something so much deeper than a mischievous bandit. No matter how hard she dug, she couldn't see a bully, or a thief buried within him — just a poor boy who was a victim of unfortunate circumstance. Elsa let out a sigh, and got off of him. "What's your name?" she asked with an extended hand.

"A-Aladdin," he stammered, but took the offered hand. "I'm sorry for your loss, but stealing from people isn't the answer." Aladdin gawked at her in despondency. "I'm barely getting by!" he shouted. "Getting by isn't living; it's existing," she stated in a cool and collected tone. "Then what do you suppose I do?"

"Trust in me," Elsa stated with a firm, but compassionate grip on his shoulder. "You're going to come with me, and return what you stole," she said, even though it sounded more like an order.

"_Fine_."

* * *

Elsa walked with calculation in her step and head held high, though the company she had in tow didn't hold as much pride in his stride.

Belle noticed a familiar figure out of her peripheral and took her eyes off of her book. She put her book down, which signaled the rest of the table to look in the direction of her gaze. "Els is back. Aw **hellz yeah**! She's probably pissed and about to whoop his ass! Whoot whoot," Peter cheered eagerly. One thing that was a rarity was seeing Elsa get angry; and it was a sight to behold.

"Shut the hell up Peter. She would have kicked his ass by now if she was going to hurt him," Kristoff stated. The youngest out of the group just huffed at his ruffled hair, and put another tally mark on the board. Tally count: thirty-seven; and that's not even counting the text messages they were getting from Mulan. Oh well, there's still homeroom and fourth period.

Aladdin was in front of Anna with shame adorning his features. "Uhm, I'm sorry for stealing your lunch. I'm poor and can't afford food at times, but that was no reason to steal from you," he apologized before he handed her the brown bag.

Anna felt a little bad that she received her lunch back after hearing _why_ he had stolen her lunch in the first place. She didn't even want it anymore if that was the case. "Gee… thanks," she muttered.

Elsa extended her lunch bag to the Arabian teen. "Here; you can have mine. If you have issue paying for lunch, just come and find me and I'll try to work something out," she said before she placed the bag into his hands. "Wait, but I can't-" Elsa shushed him with a raised finger. "Just say thank you, and enjoy your lunch," she smiled.

"T-thanks Elsa." And with that, he took his leave to eat with his two friends — Miguel and Tulio. Elsa could barely make it out, but he was sharing the food with the other two. _He really is such a nice boy_.

Anna tilted her head at Elsa's behavior. A slight blush crept onto her face. She was highly impressed. Then a thought came to mind. "Elsa, what about you? What are you going to eat?" she inquired. "Don't worry about me Anna. Missing one lunch won't be the end of me," she chuckled at the ginger. Her laughter ceased when her stomach irrupted into an obnoxiously loud growl. "_Yes, stomach. Sing them the song of your people!_"

Elsa's face flushed in embarrassment. She didn't want to look at Anna, and decided to take her eyes to one of her other friends. Belle raised her eyebrow with a hint of a smirk tugging at the edge of her lips. The brunette pointed behind her friend as her smile grew wider. _What's her problem?_

With a sigh, Elsa resigned herself to look backwards — and to her astonishment — Anna held a slice of mango in between her finger. The platinum blonde hoped that her gulp wasn't audible, and if it wasn't the red on her face was a definite giveaway to her inhibition. Elsa decided to play it safe and extended her hand to receive the fruit. Anna rolled her eyes, and pushed the fruit into Elsa's mouth with her finger.

_Is this heaven? _"_Seriously, I could die right now and know that I died happy!_"

Elsa chewed on the fruit before another was offered. "_If I don't believe in a god, I do now. You rock Yahweh… Vishnu… Zeus… Whoever is up there, you're the man!_"

Kristoff gave her the most shit-eating grin that she had ever seen, but she wouldn't let her friend spoil her possibly once in a lifetime opportunity; and damn it, she was going to enjoy it! However, the moment didn't last long since the bell rung not long afterwards. _Damn bell._

* * *

Elsa held onto the straps of her backpack in an attempt to keep her nerves down. Sure. It's her nerves. Yeah, let's go with that. Anyways, Anna was to her right as they walked down the busy hallways.

The slightly younger girl turned to look at Elsa. "I think this is where we part ways. Bye Elsa," she said before she entered her homeroom class.

A heavy sigh escaped Elsa's red stained lips. _Why is father's name so prevalent? Why couldn't mother's company be the more popular one? People barely knew about Rimes Industries, but mention Arendelle Corp., and even the Kardashian name would have hell with competing. _"That way we could have been in homeroom together_,_" she said a little above a whisper. She knew the remainder of school was going to be a bore. No more Anna, but at least she had figure skating practice after school.

* * *

(**A/N:**So there you go folks, another chapter. Some pretty heavy stuff with Aladdin happened, but he'll be fine. I want to give you guys a hint to why I did what I did, but that would probably blow some of your minds. XD Bonus points to anyone who can guess what Elsa has planned for her confession of love to Anna. I don't mind you leaving your guesses in your reviews, but I'm also a bit of a coward and I'm really hoping that if you do guess correctly, you'll at least **_leave the_ _name_**_** out.** _It will go appreciated. If you really feel confident about it, PM me your guess. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong though. :P I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you guys next time.)


	3. Let Me Love You

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** *lounging on a beach chair while steering the ElsAnna cruise ship* Beautiful afternoon. Finished the chapter earlier today, and it's sitting nice and pretty for my viewers. *cell phone rings* Hello, Roo speaking. *ears press against my head* Are you freaking… Damn it! *pulls down alert system* Gather around folks, this is your captain speaking. We have news. I don't want to make excuses, but for this and next week, I don't think I might be able to post on Saturdays, but I will be able to do it within the week. Long story short: my aunt's house burned down a while back and now that it's fixed, I'm being paid to help her move stuff back in. I already spent most of my week doing this, but lucky for you guys, it only takes a while and write a chapter. This one is longer than the other two, and contains a lot of background detail, and hints of foreshadowing. Also, thanks for all the lovely PMs and reviews. I was damn near spiting them out of my mouth. XD Only one person came really close, but no cigar. A few were half right and the rest were completely wrong. This chapter is dropping another hint, so read on and feel free to keep guessing. I appreciate my reviews and PMs. *snickers* Even got into a small debate with one of my readers about some of the Epic Rap Battles on Youtube.

Another note, each chapter title is the name of a song, which subtly hints at what is to come in the chapter or it's relevant to the mood of the chapter. I'm also going to be answering some of the questions I had received; some of you even contacted me through deviantArt. I've gotten a few questions about Elsa and Anna's parents; even got one about Kristoff's parents. Anything you guys have regarding to them will be answered later on in the story. You can still ask me these questions in case that thought didn't occur to me. If I think it will be a spoiler, I will tell you to be patient. Another question was Anna's relationship to Hans. Hans isn't Anna's boyfriend. He's just a guy who is competing with Elsa for Anna's love, but Anna does think that he's quite _H__ansome._ *ba dum tss* Sorry about that. Some of the other questions, I can't answer in this chapter, because they contain spoilers. These questions are from some of the people who were half-right, and the one person who came really close. Also, another person asked me about the whole _Princess of Laneway_ title that Anna has, and I can't tell you guys too much about that either. It plays a significant role in the story, and there will be so much fluff because of it! X3 I'm just going to say this; it is a title given to Anna by the student body, and it's been a tradition at Laneway since it was founded. Now that those are out of the way, enjoy the chapter.)

* * *

Heavy breaths escaped the slightly parted lips of the teen as she ran down the hushed halls of the learning facility. Her moistened hands fumble around for her cellular device in her jean pocket. With a frustrated grunt, she freed her iPhone from her back pocket and glances at the time. _Five minutes until the bell_.

Oh, she wasn't running late for class; she's actually headed to her gym class. Funny story about that: during her first year attending public school, the staff had no plan on how to handle her _situation_ until the spring semester. The problem caused a fuss between the male and female gym coaches, because neither could decide the appropriate course of action. _The girls might flip out if they saw a bulge in her gym shorts in the female locker room, and the boys would probably ogle and tease her in the male locker room._ The principle was stumped until Coach Calhoun came up with a solution.

Elsa would be allowed to change in the girls' locker room if she arrived a few minutes before the first bell. That way, she could get changed before any girls arrived and the girls wouldn't feel threatened to have a hermaphrodite in their locker room. Every teacher that she had prior to her gym class gave her a pass to leave early. In a way, it was a benefit, and a curse. Why a curse? Well, with every benefit comes a catch.

The girl let out a sigh. She pushed open the gym door as the previous class' girls just exited from changing out of their gym uniform. Elsa made quick work of removing her clothes, and shoved them into her bag. She stood nearby a mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes were upon her nether regions; a wry laugh escaped her. _Couldn't just pick one, huh?_ Elsa had no qualm with her dual-sexed genitalia. They were a unique part of her, but she did despise one thing about them. Before puberty hit, she could wear any kind of skirt or dress to school, but after last summer: let's just say she can forget about skirts ever happening any time soon. She had no problem controlling her baser urges, but over her years in high school, Mother Nature hit her with her best shot.

Most guys would consider it a blessing, but to Elsa, it was also a curse in disguise._ So long skirts._

Elsa shook her head once the bell rung. She slipped her gym uniform on, and took her backpack with her. As she exited the locker room, she collided with something solid — a person. "I'm sor-," the blonde took in the image of who it was. "Anna!" her voice was a tad louder than it should have been. "H-Hi," she stammered.

Anna was about to open her mouth to greet the girl, but a sharp whistle blew next to them. "Get your namby-pamby ass into the locker room twinkle toes," Coach Calhoun barked the strawberry-blonde. The girl let out a yelp before she sprinted into the locker room. _The woman was downright vicious What kind of high school hires a high-ranking, retired marine to teach a gym class? Was this jail?! _By the way the older blonde looked down at Elsa, she reminded the girl of a prison warden. Yup, Laneway's gym class was a combination of **hell** and **prison**. "You waiting for Christmas Rimes? Get over to boys' gym. Double time; march!"

Elsa jumped before she made her way over to the other side of the gym. Here's what she meant by there being a catch. Sadly, she wasn't allowed to be in girls' gym anymore. Her first semester in the class went by fine at first, but then there were _the incident_. Elsa was the star of the female gym class; she always came out on top. She outran most of the girls, could lift more than them, and could do more exercises than required. It wasn't a problem until she played a game of basketball. After a visit to the doctor she was given a diagnosis; the hormones produced from her brain pumped out testosterone when she was physically active. It definitely explained why she was able to do much more than the others. So, she was transferred over to the male gym class the next year.

She snapped out of her reminiscence when she collided with another body. _Again?_ She looked down, and saw another head of blonde hair. "Hi Aurora," she smiled at the girl. "Godmother wanted me to tell you that she'll be picking us up a bit early on Friday," Aurora said with a modest smile. Elsa let her face drop. _Of course_. The woman was her private business tutor that was hired by her mother. _Fan-fucking-tastic._ "Maleficent has my cellphone number and could call me herself. She just wanted an excuse to check in on her _little beastie_," the taller blonde teased.

Aurora flushed at the comment. "See you tomorrow Els." And with that, she went to the girl's side of the gym to wait for class to begin. Elsa watched her leave with a look of longing. "_I miss girls' gym,_" she thought. "_Who are you kidding? You just miss Anna you lovestruck fool._" But on the bright side, at least she got to see the girl she loved; and that counted for something — right?

Darkness surrounded her as a large shadow cast down from above her. The unsuspecting girl turned to see who — or what — was behind her, but a large bicep put her into a headlock and gave her head a brash noogie. "Staring at other girls while in class with your crush? Shame on you," a familiar voice said before the owner of those strong arms pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. _If Kristoff's had the strength of an ox… reindeer… whatever, then Gaston had to be a new breed of animal_.

The girl was about to fall to the floor in a pile of limbs, but her companion had his arm around her waist before she could do so. "Damn you Gaston," she mumbled. "Can't have you falling into a pile of mush at my feet. I know you can't resist my dashing good looks. Belle would probably get jealous," Gaston laughed. "Yeah, can't let wifey get mad now can we?" Elsa replied with a mock-laugh.

After she gathered her bearings, the black-haired boy let her go. Elsa tucked her stray hairs back into place before she looked herself over, and deemed herself decent.

A short male blew on his whistle, which signaled all the boys, plus Elsa, to line up for their routine muscular inspection. There was an audible gulp that came from some of the boys. Coach Thessaly — whom they called Phil — was a hard ass. If at least one of them didn't improve or maintain their muscular build-up, then the entire class was subjected to a harsh training session.

Elsa let out a sigh. "Okay, you got this!" she encouraged herself. When her turn arrived, she flexed her muscles for the man to measure with a tape measure. Phil jabbed his pencil behind him, which signaled that she was free to go. Essentially, she gained a few centimeters since last class. _Hell yeah! _No one was going to glare at her for being the cause for the exercise from the Underworld. She gave Gaston a high-five when she stood next to him while the others were inspected.

Gaston nudged her, which caused her gaze to follow his. _Oh damn_. Some of the boys were doing last minute exercises to ensue that they passed. "These guys better not fuck it up Elsa. I can go all day with Phil's _basic training_, but if I don't have to, I don't want to," he grunted. She could only nod and agree with him.

Jim walked up to the short man with a nervous smile. Phil could just look at the boy and tell that he didn't practice. "Remove the jacket Hawkins," the stout man demanded. "But it's so col-" the boy tried to defend, before his teacher shouted, "Remove the jacket!" Most of the class face-palmed at their classmate; one of them even started sobbing.

Phil blew his whistle and pointed down to the ground for the class to start a session of push-ups. "Damn it Jim. You had one job!" Jack growled as he passed the brunette.

The class hit the floors with a series of push-ups. They were never given a number, but a time limit. Do as many push-ups as possible within ten-minutes, and if one person goes slower than the rest, then the exercise was changed to something much, **_much_** worse! "Ugh, what is life?!" Eric shouted from the center of the group.

Elsa refused to be the one to quit first. She had no problem keeping up with the boys, but when it came to these exercise session, it could break anyone. Ten minutes passed before another whistle could be heard, and they switched over to sit-ups.

Everyone paired up, and as usual, Elsa went with Gaston. Sit-ups weren't as bad in her opinion. It gave them a bit of a break when one of them held the others legs; not that Gaston ever needed it.

Gaston's shirt clung to his abs as the perspiration soaked his clothing. Three dreamy sighs came from the other side of the gym. Elsa just rolled her eyes as some of the girls watched them work out. "The Bimbettes are looking at you again bro," she warned. "Not my fault that I look good sweaty. I have Belle so let them stare. They always act thirsty," he commented with a scoff. "I don't think they're acting," she muttered to him. Her companion snickered, before their coach signaled for them to switch.

As she began, she heard a few wolf whistles headed her way. "_This is why I can't stand thots,_" she sighed. "Ignore them Rimes," Phil said while he rolled his eyes. "It's not your fault Tamora can't control her class."

The former-marine tromped over to the short male. "I'm sorry half-pint, you mind walking that one by me again?" the blonde woman sneered. _Oh, here they go again_. These two always had a rivalry about who taught gym better, and as usual, it was entertaining to watch. Both males and females circled around the feuding teachers as they verbally lashed at one another. It didn't help that some students egged them on by chanting for their respective instructors.

"We both know this co-coach thing is bullshit, and that I'm the better coach," Coach Calhoun mocked as though it was obvious. "Oh I completely agree, except for that last part. There's not room enough for the two of us as top dog lady. There's only one way to settle this," Coach Phil stated. Well this should be interesting. "Glad you see it my way. We'll let the students represent us."

_Say what?_

As if their words were a signal, the entire gym population stepped away from the feuding teachers. "That's no fair. The boys are going to win. They're bigger and stronger than us!" Margo protested before she pushed up her glasses' frames. "Yeah," the remaining girls agreed.

"Okay, then how about this. We'll play a sport where the field is even. The game is tennis, and just because I know I'll win, I'll have…" the diminutive man looked around his strapping, young males, "…Rimes as my player. It's going to hurt to see your face when you see that I turned one of your former students into a champ," he laughed. Most of the girls let out groans of disapproval. Elsa may technically be a girl, but she was a really strong one! "Fair enough," the tall woman quipped with a victorious grin. She knew exactly whom she would pick. It was a dirty play, but she was a person who preferred victory to defeat. She knew Elsa had a crush on a certain someone in her class. "Anna Andersen."

"I'm not playing against Anna," the teen shot down the coach's intentions. "Oh, and why not?"

That quieted the girl, as she wouldn't dare make her feeling known. "_I _**_hate_**_ gym!_" she thought. "Well, what do we get out of your petty dispute," Elsa decided to redirect the attention that was now on her. Phil pulled the hairs on his beard in thought. "If you win, I won't make you go through your basic training exercises when someone can't stay in shape," he offered. At the sound of the idea, numerous guys pushed and shoved against each other in attempt to replace the wary girl.

"I'll do! I'll play!" several gruff voices chorused. _Pathetic._

"Get your lazy butts back! You all backed away at first, and now you're eager to participate? Just for that; starting next class _everyone_ has to do a minimum of two-miles worth of laps per class for a month!"

"**No!**" the boys — and Elsa — wailed in dread.

"Well what about me? What do I get," Anna interrupted the male melodrama. The female coach scratched the back of her head. She was more than Anna's gym coach; she was also her dance instructor and cheerleading coach. For a moment, she thought about making a threat to make the redhead's life a living hell outside of gym, but she dismissed it. She had a bit of a soft spot for Anna. "I'll make sure that Vidia stops pestering you about being the top of the pyramid."

_Sold! Sorry Elsa._

Elsa gulped when she made eye contact with the copper-haired girl. Anna gave her an awkward smile. _This is going to suck!_

* * *

The two teens were at the center of the gym with a racket at the ready. Elsa fidgeted and looked anywhere but at Anna. "_I'm starting to think that coach from hell and prison warden don't apply to them anymore. They're both prison wardens who coach the tortured souls in hell!_" she lamented in her head. The owner of crystalline eyes looked over to her opponent and flushed at her. "_Why are the shorts so short,_" she mumbled.

The whistle from the coaches signaled the beginning of the game.

Anna bounced the ball a few times before she served. Elsa was quick to send it back at her, which surprised the copper-haired girl a bit. "_Elsa really is fast,_" she thought. Fortunately for Anna, her time as a dancer kept her on her toes.

They hit the ball between each other, until the ball went outside of court and hit the pint-sized male. "There goes my ulcer!" he shouted as the ball hit him in the gut. Everyone winced in empathy before the man got back to his feet. _False alarm._

After that stunt, Elsa knew that she had to make a point or the man would have her head for that — so she struck the ball in a hard to repel curve. "Fifteen — love," Coach Phil called with a laugh. "_Love? What love? This game is torture. I don't want to humiliate Anna in front of the class,_" Elsa murmured. She didn't want to lose either. If she lost, Phil would eat her alive.

Tamora saw the discomfort on Elsa's face, and she felt a little bad for it. "Thirty — love," the hairy trainer called before the older blonde could snap out of her thoughts. The woman bit her lip at how negatively the match was going. "Damn it Andersen," she cursed.

Anna rushed from one side of her court to the other as she sent the ball back to her opponent's field. She hated her coach for putting her up against Elsa. Her eyes flickered over to Elsa, who seemed to feel mutual on their circumstance.

And just like that, the ball fell into Elsa's court. "Thirty — fifteen!" the female coach shouted. The girl didn't want to jump for joy, but she was happy that she scored a point.

Elsa was relieved that her crush managed to score a point against her. She pondered to herself for a moment. "_If I play my cards right, maybe we can end this in deuce._" The voice of her mother roared in her ears; ending any thought of an attempt to go easy on Anna. Her mother never liked it when she tried to take the easy way out.

In her distraction, Anna served the ball and gained another point. "Thirty all!"

"Rimes, next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big, goo-goo eyes! Get in the game!" Phil shouted from the sidelines. Elsa flinched as a few of the gym students brayed at his comment. Not many of them even knew about her feelings towards Anna, so she decided to grin and bear it. By the way things were playing out, her plan might come into fruition — albeit by accident.

The former marine smiled at the way the match was going. Just like she predicted, Elsa started going easy on Anna, and let her score a few points. Only a bit more distraction, and the game would be hers.

A soft cough came from behind the blonde woman. Tamora turned her head and gaped at the presence of the large music/theater arts instructor. "Ms. Atlantica, what brings you here? I have a class to teach," she said matter-of-factly. "Doesn't look like a class to me, but I won't tell under one condition," the dark-skinned prima donna chuckled._  
_

Elsa was doing her best to keep the game in motion. The wrath of her teacher made her not want to lose, but beating Anna in front of everyone made her not want to win. "Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?" a familiar voice said. "_I'll say,_" she agreed before a thought registered. That voice wasn't in her head. "Ms. Atlantica? What is she doing here?" she whispered.

An epiphany came to her. Their conversation between second and third period bombarded its way to the forefront of her mind. "_She's going to talk about __**that**__ with coach now?!"_ she blanched. Her eyes darted across the room, but if they were focused on the match instead of her teachers, she would have seen the tennis ball headed her way.

The neon-yellow ball collided brutally against her nose — ultimately, flooring the girl in the process. "Oh my gosh," Anna squeaked before she tossed her racket away. Elsa's vision blurred at the edges. "Elsa," she heard. Her vision cleared slightly once the cheerleader entered her vision. "Did I die?" she mumbled. "No! Are you okay? Of course you're not okay! Your nose looks like Niagara Falls! Stupid Anna. Stupid, stupid, stupid," she went on. "You're not stupid Anna. Accidents happen."

By the time the teachers arrived on the scene, her vision wasn't blurred anymore. "I'm calling the match off! Rimes, how many fingers do you see," he held up his hands. "Six," she counted. "I'm fine, but my nose is bleeding," Elsa said, while holding her afflicted nose.

The coaches turned about in a panic. "_Shit, we let Arendelle get injured. We're going to lose our fucking jobs Phil!_" Calhoun hissed through gritted teeth. "_Fuck our jobs, I'm worried about my life! Her parents are going to skin us!_" he barked. The two went back and forth for a few seconds before Ursula appeared before them. "I'm sure that Elsa won't sue you two under one condition," she offered while her eyes went to the ex-marine. "Are you blackmailing me?!"

"Blackmail is such a harsh term. Let's just say that Elsa is my favorite student, and she's one of my niece's best friends. She asked me for a favor, and I just want what's best for her. I'm sure that you would gladly see it my way in exchange for overlooking this incident," the husky woman purred. Her slate eyes went to the girls on the floor. "Anna darling, why don't you take Elsa to the nurse for me please."

"Uhm, okay." Anna took Elsa by the hand — causing her to flush — and led her out of the gym.

The choir instructor directed her attention back to her colleagues. "Have we got a deal?"

* * *

One the other side of the first floor, the pair was inside the nurse's office. Elsa held her nose with her head tilted back. The nurse left the two alone to write a permit since she knew that it would take a while after the bell for the blonde's nose to stop bleeding. "I hate tennis. To hell with gym class," she muttered, which earned a laugh from the girl beside her. Her winter eyes cut over to her companion with inquiry. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. I'm the one that gave you that bloody nose," Anna apologized with her eyes trained on the ground. How could Elsa possibly get mad when her love had such an adorable and pitiful pout?

Soft, supple skin caressed the cheek of guilty-looking teen to her left. "I told you that accidents happen Anna. I can never stay mad at you," affection laced her voice. "You're too nice to me Elsa. You always show that you care about me, and I've gotta admit that it's had an effect on me. I really care about you too," Anna admitted with a wide grin.

Blood rushed to her ears, as her heart thumped with a fervor akin to horse hooves against a rustic, country road. "I-I feel the same way," Elsa confessed. She pulled Anna into an awkwardly angled hug. She had no intention to ruin the moment — or the dancer's clothes — with the blood that still seeped from her nose. At this point, she thought _to hell with her other plan_ since Anna professed her interest. She would confess, and it would be so much easier than what she originally had in store.

Anna pulled away from Elsa, holding her around the biceps. Her head tilted to the side as she looked into the taller girl's eyes. "You do? That's perfect. It could be like we're sisters!"

It was subtle, but the radiant features on Elsa's face dropped. "S-Sisters?" she stammered. "Yeah, and we can do more things together too. You can watch me cheerlead and I can watch you perform on the ice. We can even go to the mall. It'll be perfect!" the freckled female beamed as she pulled the platinum blonde back into a hug.

From her point of view, Anna couldn't see the distraught features of the hermaphrodite in her embrace; and in a way, it was a good thing, because she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Yeah, it'll be great… I'd love to have you cheering me on from the stands…"

The nurse came in and cleared her throat. "Ms. Andersen, you can return to class. I need to check one more thing with Ms. Rimes before I send her to seventh period," said Nurse MacNeille. "But-" Elsa cut the ginger off before she could complain. "It's okay Anna. I need to talk to her about some other stuff too," she lied. Truth be told, she just wanted a moment to herself to sulk before being forced back to class.

"If you say so." The door to the nurse's office closed, leaving the disconcert blonde alone.

* * *

Seventh period was on the decline, as the final moments of class slowly ticked away. During this time, Elsa had AP _world history_ with her instructor Mr. Peabody. The man was an averaged sized man with white hair, sharp emerald eyes, and a scarlet collar on his neck. Many of the female students fawned over him, and tried to get into his classes, but didn't have the mental capacity to keep up with the rigorous work in the class. Mr. Peabody enjoyed teaching his students the wonders of history that he was so passionate about, which was why he couldn't take his eyes off of one student in particular. _No it wasn't Jonathan, who was asleep in the back row._

Elsa slumped in her seat at the center of class with a glazed over countenance in her eyes. He could smell the salt from freshly shed tears upon her. "I have a class reading assignment in chapters five and eight. There will be homework on those chapters, so I'd advise you use this time wisely. Ms. Rimes, may I see you in the hallway," he asked as he walked outside of the classroom.

The girl let out a sigh. _What did she do now?_

Silence filled the halls as the two stood idly in one another's presence. Mr. Peabody cleaned his glasses before he looked down at her. "This is an abnormal comportment coming from you, Elsa. I have never witnessed your mind wander in class. Did something happen?" the man asked with concern. The ice-skater shook her head. "I don't need science to calculate that you were crying before you entered my class. As a teacher, I care for all of my students, so it's my job to ask. Has a ruffian tried to terrorize you? Is that why you were in the nurse's office?"

Elsa shook her head and decided to come clean. "No one is terrorizing me Mr. Peabody. It's quite silly actually, so I'm sorry that it's caused you to worry about me. I have a crush on a girl, and at first I thought she returned my feelings. I was about to tell her how I feel until she told me that she saw me as a sister. I'm just a little down is all," she confessed without giving the man a spare glance.

The historian nodded and listened with attentive detail. "Elsa a broken heart is not silly." He tapped his finger to his upper lip before he continued, "You know from my teachings that I have a thing about underdogs. While many warriors and leaders can try to even the odds, it's always the underdogs that have the element of surprise. Just look at Nelson Mandela. He was one of the most renowned Nobel laureates in the world. Remember how he much he struggled before his victory was won?" he inquired. "He spent twenty-seven years incarcerated, and had to fight for what he wanted and for what he believed in before he received the Nobel Peace Prize and became President. He knew that the best way to change things was to be the change. You know the saying; all is fair in love and war? Love is war. You have to be the aggressor."

Elsa pondered the advice that fell from his mouth. Usually, she prattled around and shied away from Anna when it came to matters of the heart; and look what happened! It was her senior year and she was no closer to her dream than she was three years ago. Mr. Peabody was right. She needed to take the bull by the horns and ride! She doesn't have the luxury of time that she had all those years ago, and she was more determined than ever to win Anna over. The girl knew exactly how to do it, but first — she needed to survive business management with Mr. Westleton.

The bell rung once again, and Elsa went off to her final class.

* * *

School was over. Finally!

Kristoff stood nearby the door to his class until he felt someone hip-bump him out of his daydreaming. He smiled before he offered his arm to the girl. "Shall we head home m'lady?" Elsa rolled her eyes before she took the offered arm.

"So, I heard you got nailed in the face today. I didn't know you were so-" the girl gave him a cut-throat glare that said _watch it Bjorgman_. "All right. Never mind then. How was Wesealtown?" The blue eyed beauty let out an exasperated groan. "He really makes me despise my mother. Did she really have to send her employee to babysit me?! I already agreed to her plea to take business tutoring with Maleficent! I'm legally an adult for crying out loud!"

"Your mom is pretty psycho Els. It took forever just to accept our friendship, and we've known each other since we were babies! I pity Anna when you try to bring her to meet your folks." Kristoff shook his head at the thought. "She just… cares too strongly," Elsa defended. "Is that what you call it? I may call you Snow Queen, but your mom is a bonafide ice queen."

"She's still my mom!"

The boy raised his hands up in defeat. "Just saying," and after that statement, he left the subject alone.

As they were about to exit the learning establishment, the form of the theater arts teacher oozed from the shadows nearby the front door. Kristoff flinched at the sight of the woman. He could never get used to how she was able to do that. Elsa beamed at the woman. "Hello Ursula," finally happy that the day was over. She respected the woman enough to not address her by first name during school hours.

Ursula sauntered over to her student and cupped her cheeks; inspecting her face for any indication of harm. "Glad to see you're okay angelfish," she pinched the blonde on the cheek. The voluptuous prima donna was more than Elsa's favorite teacher. Not only was she Ariel's aunt, but she was also her confidante. No one understood her as much as Ursula. _Why?_ Aside from their love of Broadway, they shared something else in common; they were both born hermaphrodites.

The woman was always in her corner, and offered her advice when things confused her — and in return — Elsa became the daughter she never had. "I just thought I would let you know that while you were out in the office, I was busy with Tammy, and I'm proud to inform you that…" she paused dramatically, "_… the show must go on._"

Elsa jumped up and down with excitement. This was her chance, and with the way Anna was currently feeling, she was going to give it her best shot!

"I can put something together by Monday, so I expect to see you after school little missy." Elsa knew that there would be no rehearsal today if that were the case.

* * *

For the next fifteen minutes, the inseparable duo walked onto the sidewalk until a white Rolls Royce came into view. "Race you to the car!" Kristoff said before he took off. "You little stinker!" she gasped before she ran after him. Naturally, Kristoff won. _Cheater_.

Elsa slipped on her seatbelt, before the chauffer turned the car around, and headed towards her family's estate on the other side of town. For the most part, Elsa was quiet until she felt her friend's knee collide with her own. "You okay Elsa," he asked.

She mumbled her reply below his hearing range. "Mind repeating that?" he asked. "I said I got sis-zoned!" she barked loud enough for him to hear, but just below the driver's hearing. Kristoff hissed in pity. "Oh, that's gotta sting." _Gee, y__a think?!_

"The friend zone is like getting into the mafia; you never get out. But the sibling-zone is like perpetual hell. After her saying that, you're still going to go along with your plan? You've got it bad."

"Negative asshole," Elsa muttered. "I'm still going to help!" Kristoff defended. "Good, because we're going to be doing a little research before Monday," she said, and held up a DVD. The brown-eyed boy's brows furrowed, before he got an idea. "Let's ask mom and pop. They're the love experts. Maybe they can give you some pointers. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna to do this thing right!"

"Kristoff, you're a genius!" She hugged him with about as much strength as he did to her. Kristoff felt the air leave his lungs for a moment, before he hugged her back. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

(**A/N**: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I know that you guys were probably happy to get this chapter early, and maybe if your lucky, I could possibly whip up another one before Saturday. Not making any promises, because I like to keep my promises. Your feedback does encourage me. X3 Also, some notes that I know I'm not going to explain: yes, other characters have a potential to be g!p. So far it's just Elsa and Ursula. Ursula made the cut, because her character design was inspired by a famous drag queen, so I thought it was a bit of a homage to the idea.)


	4. Let Me Be Your Star

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** *flies back in on the ElsAnna cruise ship via helicopter* *sigh* Sorry about that. And also sorry about the chapter I said _could_ possibly happen last Saturday, but my brother thought it was a good idea to fuck up my laptop's battery so I had to wait a few days for him to scrap up the change to get me a new one. Lucky for you guys, I did something productive with my time; I wrote the notes for the story up until chapter twelve. You see, I can whip up a chapter in a matter of a day or so if I have notes next to me when writing, so maybe I might give you guys two chapters this week since chapter five is roughly written out for you guys. We'll see if I'm lazy or not. Also, I might be a bit random next week too, because I'm going out in the country to the hunting ground where I shoot deer. Have to set up for hunting season early so that I can get some good stuff this year. I'll only be out there for a few days. but I will have my notebook with me to keep writing chapter notes. Another thing is, I don't want to be rude, but can you not spam my PMs with complaints about Elsa being sis-zoned? It's only chapter three! Three out of a story that is going to be roughly 18-20 chapters. I appreciate the other PMs, and reviews though. Thanks guys! :D Now that you've been patient, I'll be answering some questions.

Someone asked me some questions about Laneway, and one is about to be answered in this chapter. That question was; where is Laneway/where does the story take place. Got a lot of questions about when will Elsa get out of the sis-zone… I mean I got **A LOT** of those. Holy hell guys. She'll get out, but I won't tell you when. And I got a question in the reviews asking how "big" Elsa was. I answered in a PM, but I figure it won't hurt to answer it here for the mildly… okay, the excessively curious. XD I'll just copy what I wrote to that person: "Elsa is significantly above average. Before her growth spurt, she was slightly below average; so she could wear skirts with no problem. Now it's not so easy for her to hide it. She doesn't have problems controlling herself so the only one besides her who knows how big she is is Kristoff and her doctor (possibly Ursula too). The girth isn't ridiculously wide, but she is definitely longer than she is wide; hence why she now wears pants and boy gym shorts. She's still going through puberty so she does have time to grow a bit more from her current size." So there you guys go. We also find out what Elsa plans on doing to confess her love to Anna in this chapter. Also, thank you to my _reviewer — who for some weird reason I can't put their name in here —_ for suggesting song titles for the chapters. I do accept requests for animated characters to be added in, and I do accept suggested songs! :3 Funny thing that you gave me these song titles. Funny thing about One and Only is that- *Kristoff tackles me to the ground with his hand over my mouth* *muffled talk* **Kristoff: **"Shut up! Spoilers, remember?" Oh right. Hey, did I mention the cast of Frozen is onboard? Yup. They have their own private section on our lovely cruise, so don't try to sniff them out. Kristoff is right. I won't tell you guys about how fitting One and Only is, but just know that both Distance and One and Only will be used as titles, but One and Only will be coming **much** later on. *Kristoff face-palms* What? I didn't spoil anything. Get back on your side of the ship before the Frozen Freaks find you. *Kristoff runs away* Bonus points to the person who can find the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ reference! Oh, I'm going to be having so much fun for these next few chapters. *evil grin* As always, thanks for choosing _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ as your reading destination. Enjoy the chapter.)

* * *

Another day at R.A. Laneway High School was about to commence as the busy halls were littered with the hustle and bustle of the student body. A head of rusty-copper hair radiated over the crowd. The natural sheen and shade to her vibrant hair always made her stand out, which was probably another reason why she was chosen to be _Princess of Laneway._ The girl let out a sigh of frustration, as she managed to claw her way through the masses and into her classroom.

Anna scanned the barely occupied classroom and came across the wintery-blonde locks of the girl she just forged a deeper bond with. Elsa had arrived moments earlier with a book in hand, and appeared to be writing diligent notes of some sort. "_She always was so studious. Maybe she'll end up our valedictorian,_" she thought. The cheerleader smiled at the thought, and she decided to walk over to greet her.

Elsa hummed along to a tune of some sort while she busied herself with her work.

The tome on the desk below looked odd, which piqued Anna's interest. Halfway through reading, she realized that it was in a different language — _Norwegian_. It was hard to decipher since she wasn't as involved in her family heritage and language, so she eventually gave up.

"Hey Elsa. Whatcha reading?" she asked while she took a seat at the joint desk. Nary a word slipped from the older girl's mouth as she continued on with her research. Anna raised a brow at the behavior. "Elsa?" she tried once more. Again, there wasn't a respond from her. "_Am I being ignored?_" the ginger adolescent thought with a pout. One thing that Anna was very sensitive about was being shut out and being ignored.

Two teal eyes grazed by Elsa's ears, and that's when she spotted that her friend had a pair of cleverly hidden earbuds placed in them. Anna rolled her eyes at where her mind was going. "_Elsa probably can't hear me. She isn't rude and would never ignore me. Shame on you Anna Andersen,_" she mentally chastised. This time she tapped the scholastic singer on the shoulder, and in an instant those chilly blue eyes were focused on her.

Elsa slid her earbuds out of her ears, and paused the soundtrack that played on her iPhone. "I'm sorry Anna. How are you," she asked with her characteristic smile that was secretly reserved for Anna only. _Now that was the Elsa that Anna adored so much._

"I'm doing fine. I didn't get a chance to talk to you this morning. You really are fast Elsa. You just zipped passed me like a bolt of lightning," Anna chuckled. Elsa gave her a bit of a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that. I'm wearing a pair of roller shoes today, so I don't think I'll be breaking any world records. I was in a rush to get to school because had to talk to Ms. Atlantica before second period," she informed while she still jotted down a few notes here and there.

"So what are you writing?" Anna asked with curiosity filling her eyes to the brim. _Maybe Elsa enjoyed writing, just like her_. The very thought of it was enough to send a shockwave of excitement down her spine. "Nothing in particular. Personal research on an important matter," she replied while she wrote down more words in her notebook. "Oh… well if it's important, then I'll leave you alone."

"You're not bothering me. I always have time for you," Elsa terminated her writing. "No, no. It's fine. You said it's important and we can always talk later," Anna assured and took out her cellphone to occupy the time between then and the bell.

Mr. Gru walked into the class, which shut down any further attempt for her to write. The bald man scribbled something on the chalkboard with his rough English handwriting. _Was that a D or a P?_ Class was going to be a hard one, and everybody knew it. The only ones who seemed to fare well against the rigorous learning criteria were: Elsa, Hiccup, Margo, Guy, and Chel. _Help. __**HELP!**_

Hercules wasn't the brightest student when it came to chemistry, which was ironic considering that he wanted to be a firefighter. One wrong move and he could try to put out an electrical fire with an extinguisher used for heating fires. _Whoa boy_. His stunning sapphire eyes cut across the classroom as they were in the middle of a pop quiz. Classwork _and_ a pop quiz? The muscular male was convinced his teacher was a mad scientist before he started his job at Laneway.

"Mr. Athens, keep your peepers on your own testing papers or you will be taking it after school times!" Mr. Gru barked from his desk. "Yes sir." The Greek descendant passed a glance around the class one more time, and noticed that Elsa was leisurely reading a book to pass the rest of the time in class. "_She's finished? Already?!_"

The buff athlete looked back down at his exam and tried to answer the questions as best as he could. He knew what he had to do at this point.

* * *

The bell chimed over the rambunctious sounds of the students within the halls. Anna let out a sigh of relief now that she was out of the chemistry. She wasn't bad at chemistry, but she knew when Mr. Gru was in a mood to be relentless, and today was one of those days. Silently, she pitied the class to come after her, as they were unaware of the mental torment that was to unfold. Her eyes scanned the hallway in search of a familiar freckled-face. She didn't get an opportunity to talk to Elsa during class, but they did have a few moments before the next bell.

It didn't take much effort to locate the girl in question, considering that her platinum-blonde hair stood out as much as her strawberry-blonde locks. The only weird thing was that she was conversing with Hercules for whatever reason. _What could she be talking to him about?_

As the girl advanced on, she could hear him beg. "Please, please, please tutor me. Please! If I don't pass this class, I'll never make it to graduation. Chemistry is so hard and I need to understand it if I want to follow my dream," Hercules pleaded. Elsa shook her leg as hard as she could in order to get the hulking teen off of her, but he had one hell of a grip. She looked down into his shimmering wet eyes. "_Why do I have such a soft spot for pouty redheads with blue eyes,_" she berated herself mentally. "Fine."

Anna comes into her peripheral, which gave Hercules the cue to leave. "Hey, Elsa. Next class we'll be having a new lab, so I was thinking that maybe we can ask Mr. Gru to pair us up!" she suggested with her usual chipper smile. Elsa hated that she was about to make that smile vanish. "Sorry Anna. I just agreed to tutor Hercules, because he's failing chemistry. He just looked like such a sad sack, so next class I'll be asking Mr. Gru to try to pair us up for a while until he pulls his grades up," she apologized. Her teacher was evil, but he wasn't _that_ evil.

"I guess that's fine. Maybe we ca-" she was cut off by Elsa, who had started to shove textbooks and the alike into her bag. "My apologies again Anna. I… I have to go. I have meet up with Ms. Atlantica about our newest production. See you later." Just like a phantom, the blonde was gone.

_Well there went her plans to join Elsa for lunch that day_.

* * *

For the most part, the day was a blur, which was a rarity for the youthful dancer. Her days were never boring, but the day was determined to make her brain rot in her skull. She had a hunch as to why. _Elsa._

Usually, her days would be filled with seeing the artistic teen, but she had barely interacted with her for the entire day. Surprisingly, she managed to get ahold of her at the end of lunch when the girl arrived from a long chat with her theater arts teacher.

Now they chatted idly about nothing in particular as Elsa walked her to her homeroom, but even that wouldn't last long. _Why?_ Two words: _The Vikings_.

Terror heralded across the halls as screams filled the two's eardrums. "**The Vikings are going on a raid! Run for your lives!**" a girl nicknamed Tiger Lily shouted before she fled down the chaotic hall. Elsa looked at Anna and vice versa. "Uh-oh," they chorused in dread. _Who are the Vikings? _

_Well, the Vikings were a group of five rowdy teenagers — Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs — who took pride in their state — Minnesota, and their state's team: the Minnesota Vikings. As homage, they would dress in Viking-like garbs and get into as much trouble as possible; much like the Neanderthal-like behaviors of real life Vikings. And today, they were going on one of their infamous __**raids**_.

Footsteps tromped over to the pair, and at that moment, Elsa chose then to press Anna close to the locker to shield her from what was to come. Barbaric yowls of exhilaration reverberated, and that's when it happened. Elsa felt a blunt force torpedo its way into her shoulder as she took the brunt of the blow. She stared up to the white ceiling in a daze. "_I've really got to work on not getting knock on my ass in front of Anna,_" she commented before she noticed the Vikings run down the hall.

Astrid had Snotlout raised above her head as she yelled some kind of battle cry. Her eyes went back to the fallen blonde, before she gave a rushed apology to her. Elsa wasn't a target in their raid, fortunately, but she was in the way; which was why she suffered the consequences. The Valarie-clad girl used the boy as a human battering ram to gain access to the teacher's lounge. Now inside, they began their heist. "Take what you can: give nothing back!" they said in unison.

Just as Elsa managed to get to her feet, she was once again knocked back down as the quintet of rowdy teens fled from their crime scene; their loot hauled over their backs. _Damn delinquents._ Anna looked down at Elsa — who simply told her to go to her homeroom before the Vikings decided to cause more chaos.

* * *

Later on, the captain of the cheer team was in her other extracurricular activity; dance. She wasn't very pleased with how her day went. Throughout the course of the day she couldn't see her new _sister_, and it bugged her. She got to see Coraline often; hell, she lived right next door, but not Elsa.

Everything seemed great on Thursday when she deepened her bond with her. Friday was even better in her opinion; but it was Monday, and things took a fricking one-eighty! _What the hell?!_ Anna exhaled a calm breath. "_Calm down Anna. She's not ignoring you, geez! We just became sisters and she did say she was talking to Ms. Atlantica. She likes theater right? Yeah, that has to be it. They must be working on a new play or something. Don't go ruining your new friendship with your Anna-ness,_" she scolded herself. The dance leader sighed as she watched her fellow dancers gab on, and on, and on…

A sharp whistle brought the team to immediate attention; just the way Coach Calhoun liked it. "All right, ladies! The kitten-whispers and tickle fights stop now!" she barked with a look of pure scrutiny in her jagged, blue eyes. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" the team chanted as a unit. "Such cooperation today ladies. Good! Then I should take full advantage of this to announce that the dance team and drama club are going to do a collaboration for the theater arts production — Moulin Rouge," the tall blonde woman announced with a blaring voice.

For a brief moment the girls chattered amongst themselves until their coach brought them back to attention. "I said we've got a collaboration, so I want to see movement in legs ladies. Now move it!" she ordered. Most of the team jumped at her commanding voice and made a mad dash for the school auditorium.

* * *

Down the hall of the first floor, the dance team entered from the main entrance of the school auditorium, and was welcomed to a thunderous uproar between the students. "No one wants to do this crappy musical. The Prince of Egypt holds heart and will give the audience something to really think about," Ramses barked back to his fellow drama club members. "Have you no vision Ramses?! Moulin Rouge will grip the soul and captivate the heart! It's just so perfect," Giselle protested.

Giselle and Elionwy were going back and forth with Ramses and Hal. "You're all a bunch of pansies, that's what. With… with all that sentimental mushy stuff! Tell 'em Astrid!" Hal remarked. "Actually, I want to do Moulin Rouge too," the now, off-the-clock Viking commented. All eyes were on her. "What? Don't you remember that at the end of the movie? They had this hilarious fight scene. Prince of Egypt is so serious all the time. I want something both violent and funny," Astrid argued. Moses stuck his tongue out at her remark.

At this point, Elsa had enough. "Are you guys seriously debating this? Have none of you ever yearned for at least one thing in Moulin Rouge? Prince of Egypt may be a tale on freedom, but Moulin Rouge has so much more than that! It's about _beauty, truth, freedom, and __**love**__. Have none of you ever loved before,_" she stated with a passion that nearly knocked Anna off of her feet. Quite a few of the girls in the drama club swooned at her speech. In general, some students may not like Elsa, but she was downright adored in the drama club. _Oh how she wished that the girl of her dreams would swoon over her like the girls in the theater group did._

Ursula applauded Elsa's speech with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Brava prima donna, brava. It's a blazing passion like yours that is perfect to be our lead male role. You'd be the perfect Christian," she teetered from her seat in the audience. "I'll gladly accept the role Ms. Atlantica," she curtsied.

Giselle giggled with excitement. She pranced around backstage with a smile on her face. She was mumbling something about _true love._ This caused Anna to tilt her head in confusion and decided to listen in on some of the conversations that buzzed around the room.

"This might finally be the year," she could hear Pinocchio whisper to Peter and Kristoff. Both Kristoff and Peter looked at one another before they rolled their eyes at the same time as though they were in on a joke that only they knew; which was true in a way. "I highly doubt that," the curler told the short, black-haired boy. "Aw come on. It happens all the time. If Elsa is the lead, then no doubt that Esmeralda is going to be her leading lady. They work so well together. It's like they're the perfect duo," Pinocchio pointed out. "That doesn't mean that Els is going to ask Esmeralda to be her girlfriend Pinocch," Peter quipped.

To many members of the drama club, Elsa and Esmeralda seemed ideal for one another. At first, rivals; and now, an infamous duo in theatrics across the town. "You guys are shipping real people. That's kind of weird," the brunette said to Pinocchio. "Have you been on the internet lately? People ship historical figures. Google it: _Stalin and Hitler._ There is slash art of that stuff. I think my pairing is harmless in comparison." Both Kristoff and Peter shuddered at the mental image.

Anna looked over to her instructor as she talked to Ursula about choreography for the production. A loud clang came from the main entrance. All eyes were held captive by the dark-skinned, voluptuous adolescent. "Fashionably late as always," Elsa cooed from her seat on stage. "Only for you Els," Esmeralda teased as she walked over to embrace her partner. "I got the lead as Christian for Moulin Rouge," she informed her companion. "Moulin Rouge eh? Guess that makes us lover then," the jade-eyed girl purred with interest. A few _fan squeals _came from a select few members of the theater group. This confused Elsa, but she shrugged it off. Sometimes her colleagues could be really weird.

The thick, choir instructor called for attention to everyone present. "Coach Calhoun and I have come to an agreement. Now, let's get to casting. We have our _male_ lead, and let's get our female lead, shall we." Her steel iris scanned the room in a lazy gaze as she came across Anna. "You! You'll be our Satine!" she proclaimed and went along to assign other roles.

"What?!" both Anna and Esmeralda shouted in protest. "Now Ms. Atlantica really. I understand you want us to collaborate with the dance team, but integrating one of them as our _main_ _lead_ is a bit much. She probably can't act," the black-haired temptress remarked. "Hey!" the strawberry-blonde growled in offense. "I calls 'em, like I sees 'em. An ace is an ace, and a spade is a spade. I doubt you even have any experience."

"The drama club is open to all who passion to act Esmeralda. I want Anna as Satine. Just look at her. Same hair, same figure, and she's the Princess of Laneway. Think of how many students it would inspire into our little group." Several mutters resounded as one, as the theater group discussed the possibility of more students in their group. The more students are interested in a group, the more funding it would get.

Obviously outnumbered by her peers, Esmeralda yielded her stance. "Fine," she huffed her side bang out of her face. "Good, and since you've got such a fire in you, I'll make you Nini." At that, the busty girl gawked in shock. "Nini? Wh- … You know what? Fine!"

Soon after, scripts were passed out and some were given to the dancers. They did need to know their cues to enter stage and exit stage after all. Anna sat next to Elsa with a weird flush on her face. "Didn't think that I would actually be in the play. Oh wow, I'm getting nervous, which is weird, because I'm never nervous. Except for this one time when I was four and I tripped over my shoes while doing a Christmas skit. Talk about embarrassing." Elsa's laughter caused Anna to cease her tirade of nostalgic mortification, which was good. Last thing she needed was for her _sister_ to laugh at all of her follies. Right at that moment, Elsa's pale fingers interlaced with Anna's sun-kissed fingers. "You'll be fine Anna. I won't let you embarrass yourself. All you have to do is trust me. You do trust me right?" Her breath hitched in her throat as these words slipped from her lips, "I do."

Coach Calhoun called dismissal since the after school activities were to come to a close in a few minutes. Elsa took this time to walk Anna to the bus stop. Her shimmering, blue eyes sparkled as she watched Anna get on the bus. "See you at practice Elsa!" the _princess_ shouted as her bus departed.

Unknown to Elsa, her buddy Kristoff was next to her. He bumped her hip with his, which snapped her out of her daydreaming. As he opened his mouth, she was quick to stop him. "Shut up Kristoff!"

"I didn't even say anything yet."

Peter was seen in the distance with his clipboard in hand. He just had a feeling that now that Anna was around, there would be a larger total to his tallies.

* * *

(**A/N****:** Congratulations to my readers who enjoy Moulin Rouge, because you guys are getting some Moulin Rouge goodness in there, but… Uh-oh, our little Anna has some competition! It's starting to be kind of cliche/commonplace seeing the whole Belle being ideal for Elsa thing in Frozen fanfics — need I list them?— so I figured that I would give you guys some whiplash with a character you guys didn't see coming; Esmeralda from Hunchback of Notre Dame! I figured a voluptuous, temptress with an equal passion for the Arts poses a good enough threat. **Anna:** "Good enough threat? Have you seen her? How do you even compete with that? She has a rocking' bod!" Easy feistypants, I got this. *throws a chocolate bar at Anna* *Anna snorts before leaving* Also, I have the cast mapped out, but if you guys have suggested animated characters you want to see in the Moulin Rouge segment, speak now! :D This is something that may sound completely random as hell, but screw it: if any of my readers like Creepypastas, like I do, send me the names of your favorite ones. For the sake of not getting spammed with these two — no Slenderman and no Jeff the Killer. **Random reader:** "What the fuck does Creepypasta have anything to do with this story?!" Eh, don't worry about that. Now that that's settled, I'll see you guys soon.)


	5. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N: **Okay, technically it's Sunday, but give me a break okay? I just got in a few hours ago after being gone all day, and I just now got to finishing up the last segment of the chapter. Many of you have responded quite strongly about Moulin Rouge, which is good. We get to see a bit of character development in this chapter, as well as plot development. Smidgen of ElsAnna fluff, but yes Elsa is still in the sis-zone. *ducks from a wine bottle being thrown at me* Oh well fuck you too buddy! Bring it on! *coughs* No… this is a semi-peaceful ship, so I'll let it slide. Next chapter will be up sometime around Wednesday or Thursday. It depends on when I come back from the country. Now, you guys have left me some reviews and plenty of questions in the PM. You guys might want to get comfortable with this one. One of the questions will be posted below, because it contains minor spoilers to the chapter below.

Most of these are from one reader, and I was happy to answer most of them as long as they didn't require me to give spoilers. _Does Anna even like girls?_ *tail flicks a bit* This one was a bit comical to me. If Anna didn't like girls, I would have stated it from the beginning, and would integrate it as a plot device. Anna is a pansexual. She doesn't care about gender, which is another reason why she's so open to befriend Elsa regardless of her having two differing genitalia. Anna is just a bit naive to love, sort of like she is in the film. I do want to keep the characters as canon as possible; so to make a long story short: yes, Anna likes girls. She's just doesn't know what she wants or how to react to it love once she finds it. Yes she's head cheerleader, but I didn't want to give her a stereotypical personality. Not many teenagers know what love is, so it's a bit of self discovery that most of us have went through when we were in high school. _When does the ElsAnna fluff begin?_ Well, we get a bit of it below, but sadly, it's mainly one-sided/friendship. A moment of silence for the brothers and sisters in the sib-zone. *takes off hat* Okay, moving on! _Is there going to be angst?_ Well, the sub-genre is romance/drama. Maybe I'm talking about drama as in the theatrical portions of the story, or maybe some of you will end up sending me PMs saying that there's a special place in hell for people like me. Who knows? Oh, wait. I do. XD _What's the purpose of x-character(s)?_ I'll tell you right now that the main characters are going to be the ones from Frozen, though characters like Aladdin, Gaston, and Hercules do play major roles in the story later on.** _Like way later on_.** _Can we be friends?_ Sure! :D _What up with the collaboration?_ When Ursula blackmailed Calhoun and Phil, she was just looking for an excuse to get Anna into the auditorium so she could pick her to be Satine, without it looking suspicious. Ursula knew about Elsa's crush on Anna. I told you guys, Ursula is Elsa's confidante/go-to person. _Who's in on the whole charade?_ Ursula, Calhoun, Elsa — duh, Kristoff, Peter. _What's Moulin Rouge?_ Google it, Wikipedia it, hell, download it from the interwebs. _What's Esmeralda's relationship to Elsa?_ You'll find out. _Are there going to be scenes outside of Laneway?_ Yes. You'll see one down below. _Is Anna going to find out that Elsa is an Arendelle?_ Not telling._ Are there going to be moments where Anna/others almost find out Elsa is an Arendelle?_ Yes. They'll happen later on. _Will we see more of the Vikings?_ Yes. _Can I give you my ideas/theories?_ You sure can. As to if I can find somewhere to squeeze them in is up for debate. The best I can do is try. The story has a beginning, middle, and end already, but I don't mind satisfying some of your whims. _Couldn't someone just Google Rimes and figure out that Elsa's mom was married to an Arendelle?_ Yes they could, but I love how you guys think there is a loophole in this story. I did my research before even picking Elsa's mother's maiden name. As far as I've researched, Minnesota has 7-18 different families with the last name of Rimes. Elsa could simply lie and say that her last name is from a different family. Not many students knows Elsa's mother's first name or how she looks like, so researching it would be a bit difficult. At best it would just be another rumor to die off in the many that circulate about her. _When do we meet the parents of the character?!_ Got this from a few people. Just keep reading. _Will Elsa's parents find out about her crush on Anna?_ If you love someone as much as FAL!Elsa loves FAL!Anna, then you can't hide that kind of feeling from many people. _When will we see them do stuff for Moulin Rouge?_ Keep reading. _Will we see their houses?_ Maybe. _What are the parent like?_ Swear I feel like a broken record: just keep reading. _When's the next update?_ Damn, I haven't even posted this one yet. XD Anyways, as always, thanks for reading; and enjoy.)

* * *

Bone-chilling air crept into the crevices of Laneway High, as most students began to bundle up for the late autumn gales. It was always chilly up north, so it's not surprising to see many of the students garbed in thickly knitted clothing or bulky coats. Esmeralda bundled her sheer scarf around her neck in a vain attempt to stay warm. Her companion to her right scoffed at the futile attempt, and took off her scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "Better?" she asked.

"Much. You're such a sweetie Els," the Romani giggled. "That's what friends are for right?" Elsa asked, although she already knew the answer. The girl's response made the raven-haired temptress beam.

"Right," she responded, and she tucked one of her thick locks back into place. "Hey guys," Ariel greeted from her locker, as they passed her. "Hi Ariel," they said in unison. "Jinx," they said. "Double jinx. Darn," they gave up and then burst into a fit of laughter. Esmeralda looked over to her friend with keen interest. "Say Elsa. You think you could do one favor for me?"

"I don't see why not. What is it?"

The jade-eyed teen grinned at the positive feedback. "I've seen Moulin Rouge so many times it's ridiculous. I don't have many lines, but I do have that god-awful _El Tango de Roxanne_ to learn. Coach Calhoun told me that she'll choreograph the half where the dance team comes in, but the tango is something that my partner and I need to work on. Peter isn't at our lunch period today so will you be my narcoleptic Argentinian?" she asked in a husky voice; her eyes fluttered in temptation. Elsa gulped. "_Sure!_" she said a bit high.

The two rush through the lunchroom in order to cut the distance to their practice area in half. "Hey Els, where ya goin'?" Kristoff asked with a mouth half full of sandwich. "I'm helping Esmeralda with the tango scene on the football field. See you later," she said in a rushed voice as they cleared across the cafeteria and left out the door.

The group at the table stared on as the two females fled from the lunchroom. Just then, a rather clumsy set of steps echoed across the room. Gradually, they drew near the table, until a familiar, out of breath girl came into view. "Hi Anna," Mulan greeted from her seat.

Anna lifted her head after she caught her breath. "Hi," she greeted in return. Her wide, teal eyes scanned the table for Elsa, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Guys, where's Elsa?" she asked as she scanned the lunchroom for a sign of the girl.

"She's out on the football field. Why?" Gaston questioned with one of his thick brows arched. "I was hoping that she would help me with my lines, and probably some of the singing. I'm new to this kind of thing. What is Elsa doing on the football field?" the freckled-faced dancer inquired.

During that time Kristoff's face dropped as he recalled yesterday's encounter that involved Anna and Esmeralda. His safest option was to remain silent. "_Screw that noise. I ain't sayin' shit!_" he thought to himself and shoved more sandwich into his mouth — giving him an excuse to delay any response.

"She's with Esmeralda. They were walking together and she said that they were going to out there. It's an ideal place around lunch. It's spacious and secluded. Perfectly ideal for what they have in mind," Mulan responded as she took a bite out of some of her _chuka bento_. Kristoff started to slide under the table once he saw the copper-haired girl's eyes light up. Anna didn't appear mad, but her eyes read as unpredictable. Even Gaston flinched at the look in her eyes. "_Men do not run… they strategically retreat,_" Gaston whispered with a gulp. "_Some body guard you are,_" the blonde glanced to the black-haired boy. "_I fear no man, but a pissed off woman is another thing. They become she-devils!_"

Only Belle and Mulan seemed unaffected by the unreadable look in her teal eyes.

"Oh, well maybe we can all practice together?" Anna said civilly. She was never a petty person, but she didn't take kindly to being insulted either. Kristoff took a long swig of water from his bottle. Even still, he refused to have any say with what was to unfold. His eyes roamed to the exit to the cafeteria door as he watched his friend's crush exit the eatery.

* * *

In an idiosyncratic juxtaposition, the two hands — one pale and the other dark — interlocked as one: a creation of striking contrast. Passionately, the music played from the mp3 on one of the teen's hips. Movements — restrictive yet free: rhythm — immaculate and syncopated: sequence — calculated and precise with each step. The two bodies mingled into one form as the tempo changed to accentuate the severity and tone of the distressed aria.

The two gazed into one another's eyes with seriousness blazing forth with the strength of a rabid hellhound. The owner of the pale hand gripped the Romani's wrist in a tight vice as she flung her about in a controlled, false rage. Just then the darker of the two sauntered over with before she draped over the girl's shoulders.

They were used to this. This closeness. Always invading the other's personal space. For the sake of theater, there was no room for solace in ones own bubble.

This closeness never affected them, but it did affect their unknown audience. Her eyes upon another's face; her hand upon another's hand; the other's lips caress her skin. It was more than she could stand! She didn't know why it bugged her so much — that Elsa's attention belonged to another. Her focus so determined, and intimate. _Was this what working together so often did to them? Did they forge this type of intimacy? This friendship was borderline coital._

Out of impulse, she barged onto the field, which caught the eye of the platinum blond in a second. Without skipping a beat, her free hand went to the mp3 device on Esmeralda's hip. The music died down by the time the cheerleader arrived.

Poised — and with refined grace — Elsa eased her dance partner back into an erect stance. After that, she took a moment to readjust her tussled hair and flipped her French braid back over her shoulder. "What a pleasant surprise to find you out here Anna," she said as she embraced her with warm hug. "_Yeah, real pleasant,_" Esmeralda muttered. Neither of the other girls even noticed what she said, but Anna was certain she saw the raven-haired teen's mouth move.

"Is there any particular reason why you guys are randomly dancing on the football field?" she asked as she was released from her hug. Esmeralda chuckled at the question. "Yes. Esmeralda asked me to help her with _El Tango de Roxanne_ for the play since Peter is in his geometry class. I agreed since I wasn't going to do anything this lunch period, and we have homeroom right afterwards — so I could have eaten my lunch later," the figure skater said with a smile after her explanation. "I could actually use your help though. We have the lead roles — and from what I've read — I'm your love interest; so shouldn't we be practicing together?" Anna asked.

"Do I not exist? We were in the middle of practicing for _my_ dance number," Esmeralda said. It was obvious that she had enough with being ignored on the matter. "If I seem to recall, you said I don't_ even have any experience_," Anna replied with the tongue of a viper. _Seriously, what was up with this girl? Rude much._

Esmeralda growled through gritted teeth at having her words shot back at her. "Whatever," she said dismissively and stormed off of the football field. Elsa watched as her friend went off. In a way, knew that she would be on the receiving end of a verbal lashing from the girl for whatever reason.

Elsa's eyes went over to her other companion before she decided to address her once more. "I guess I'll go grab my script from the bleachers," she informed before she turned to those bleachers.

"That's okay. We can share mine," Anna said as she rummaged through her backpack until she achieved success. "Uhm… okay. I think we should start at the scene where Christian and Satine first introduce _Come What May_. The song is really vital to the musical and bits and pieces of it will be heard throughout the entire show," Elsa suggested as she leaned over Anna to get a better look at the script. After a few brief scans, she recalled some of the lines that she reviewed the night prior.

Elsa cleared her throat as she began to narrate her lines while she reenacted the scene. "All night the penniless sitar player had waited, and now, for the first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy." She paused and glanced over to Anna who did a brief read through of her lines. "Where were you last night?" she asked, her voice delicate, yet suggestive towards hints of suspicion.

Anna looked up from her script and tried to fake being ill. "I told you. I was sick," she said in a weak voice. The blonde walked over to Anna and looked her in the eye. "You don't have to lie to me." At that point, the ginger turned her back to her friend and let out a sigh. "We have to end it. Everyone knows…" she paused. "Harold knows. Sooner or later the Duke will find out too!"

Elsa rushed off a few paces with her back away from the girl she loved. Anna's eyes were now on her backside. "On opening night, I have to sleep with the Duke. And the jealousy will drive you mad," she walked passed the blonde who _feigned_ emotional torment. At that, Elsa tromped over and faced her with a look that made the girl almost jump out of her skin. "Christian," she whispered.

The whimper drove Elsa into her next phase. She pulled Anna in close to her, causing the unsuspecting strawberry-blonde to let out a squeak. She muttered a low apology before she returned to character. "Then I'll write a song. A-And we'll put it in the show, and no matter how bad things get or whatever happens, whenever you hear it or when you sing it or whistle it or hum it, then you'll know it'll mean. It'll mean that we love one another. I won't get jealous," she beseeched with such a passion and truth that made Anna's throat dry. She used that moment to look down at the script in a false excuse to look away from Elsa's glistening eyes.

"Things don't work that way, Christian. We have to end it," Anna stated with an enfeebled constitution. Her skin prickled at the breath that caressed her cheek.

"_Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before… Want to vanish inside your kiss,_" she sung on as she segued into the next scene where. "_Seasons may change, winter to spring; but I love you until the end of time. Come what may; come what may; I will love you, until my dying day._" The note rung rich, proud, and true.

"Oh wow. I just… wow. I don't think I can really do this Elsa. Just listen to you. You sound so perfect and I'll probably sound like an off-key mule or something," Anna flushed at the talent that erupted from the blonde. "Nonsense. You probably have the loveliest voice. We'll be singing together. It's not a competition. I'll help you," Elsa promised with a smile that almost reached up to her eyes.

"_Suddenly the world seem such a perfect place_," Anna started off shaky and unsure of herself. "_Suddenly, it moves with such a perfect grace,_" Elsa joined in to compliment Anna's singing range. She was a natural mezzo-soprano, which allowed her to hit a few of the lower notes that the soprano section couldn't hit. It gave her a flawless belting technique too. "_It all revolves around you,_" they harmonized as one.

"You see. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Elsa giggled at the flushed cheerleader. "_Maybe,_" Anna muttered with her eyes focused on the grass beneath them. Only Anna could be so adorable by doing something as simple as looking at the grass. Well, that was Elsa's biased anyway.

The pair could hear the faint outcry of the school's bell. "Oh shoot. We barely did anything," Anna shook her fist towards the accursed school. As she recalled there was no rehearsal after school that day, which meant that she wouldn't see Elsa after this. But that's when an idea crept into her head.

"Do you wanna go to the mall after school?" Anna asked while she twirled the end of one of her braids in between her finger. That certainly caught Elsa off guard. "T-the mall?" she stammered. "Yeah. You don't have practice or anything today do you?"

_Please don't do the pout. Please don't do the pout. Please don't do the pout._ She did the pout.

"No I don't have anything to do after school, so I guess we can go," the school treasurer rubbed the back of her head in discomfort. "_Okay, you can't possibly screw up your first time going out with her in public. Think of it as basic training for when… if we go on a date,_" she corrected herself. "Yes!" Anna cheered before she pulled the girl into a hug. It was a good thing that the girl's strength was nothing in comparison to Kristoff's or Gaston's.

* * *

_Okay… So far, so good._ School was over — obviously. They have been in the mall for a few hours; mainly window-shopping, and conversing in idle chitchat. Elsa had contained some of her feminine whimsy while browsing the store. She saw dresses. Tons of beautiful dresses. And she wanted them bad! However, she had to relent lest she draw the unwanted attention by the large sum of money she carried around. As much as she begged and pleaded with her parents, they would always give her up to **five hundred fucking dollars** just to _get by_ — key word: _get by _— for _one week_. **ONE WEEK!** What the hell did they think would happen when she went home to an estate that had several housecarls to tend to her every whim? Her allowance was more than what people earned from minimum wage; and she didn't have to work to get it! _What the fuck?!_ Eventually, she would just give it away to some charity or another in her globetrotting. _Ah, first world problems._

Anyways…

For the most part, the day went by without a hitch. Anna was absolutely radiant as she talked animatedly about writing — out of all things. Elsa never knew that she enjoyed writing, but it brought her great joy to see the girl of her dreams talk about something she loved, and felt privileged to be one of the few who knew her secret. "… and then the story ends with the princess reuniting with her family after so many years," she heard Anna finish off one of her tales. By her standards, it was a great story, but then again — remember — she's very biased when it came to Anna. She was an angel, and damn it to hell and back again if anyone would tell her otherwise.

From the top floor, Elsa watched the people down below as they skated on the mall's ice rink. She sighed in silent longing to be amongst the masses on the ice; strutting her stuff for her special someone. She resigned herself to her fate, and thanked the powers that be that she was in Anna's presence outside of school. _Best. Feeling. Ever!_

From Anna's perspective, she also enjoyed the companionship that Elsa brought along with her. She never noticed it until now, but Elsa was a great listener, and never minded when she went off and rambled to her heart's content. The gesture was endearing. Very few of her own friends would put up with it, but she never considered some of her colleagues on the cheer team as friends. Some were snobs, and the others were downright bitchy. _No thanks._

While Anna was left to her thoughts, she failed to notice that her cohort had abandoned her momentarily. Shock riddled her face as a massive box was thrust up to her eye level. She blinked in confusion until she saw who was presenting her with the box. "It's for you silly girl," Elsa hid her laugh between her free hand.

Anna took the box in hand. It wasn't too large, but it definitely wasn't small; just right. She opened the slender box to reveal its contents. _Chocolate!_ "I love chocolate! How did you know?" she asked in awe. "Who doesn't like chocolate?"

"Insane people that's who," the cheerleader stated before she bit down into the succulent confection. "Oh dear gods, these are delicious. Try one," she pushed one of the treats into Elsa's mouth before she had time to decline. "You don't have to share. I got them for you," Elsa said, though it was obvious by the way she licked her lips that she wanted more. "You are in no position to decline little missy. I don't share chocolate often, so consider yourself lucky," Anna tsked with a sense of supremacy.

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but was once again met with another chocolate. _Oh, this was filled an orange flavored cream._ _Yum!_ She could really get addicted to Anna feeding her.

"You know Elsa. We didn't really get to work on the play at all today. I'm such a noob to this kind of this, but you already have some of your lines memorized," Anna commented, significantly impressed at the feat. "I have plenty of experience, but it doesn't hurt to have Moulin Rouge on DVD either," Elsa replied in a teasing manner. "I could let you borrow it if you want to get more familiar with Satine," she offers.

Anna pondered the option, but declined. "I have a better idea. Why don't we watch it together at your house," she insinuated. If Elsa could get any paler, she would possibly be either dead or transparent. "M-m-my house!" Elsa squeaked. The ginger nodded with fervor. "No!" she said a bit to harshly. She mentally kicked herself at the disappointed look on Anna's face. "_Do you punch babies and drown kittens for fun you heartless jerk?!_" she scolded herself.

"I-I'm sorry Anna. It's just that…" she paused as she tried to come up with an excuse, "… my house is being renovated right now and it's really dangerous to walk inside." Technically it wasn't a lie. One of the buildings on her family estate was going through renovation. "I'm… even staying at Kristoff's house until construction is over." Again, it wasn't really a lie. Kristoff's parents worked for Elsa's parents — and in doing so — they were given living quarters on the family estate; so basically her house was his house and vice versa.

"Oh…" Anna whispered in realization.

_Nice save Arendelle!_

"We can watch it at my apartment then. How does this weekend sound?" she asked with her head tilted ever so slightly. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

It was after six by the time that they had left the mall. Out of pure chivalry, Elsa had walked Anna up to the bus stop and waved her off. She sighed as she pulled out her cellphone to check the time. _Just two more minutes._

A Mercedes-Benz rolled up in front of her. The tinted windows rolled down to reveal a woman with dark-brown tresses and piercing blue eyes. "Get it," she demanded. Without hesitation she opened the car door and entered the vehicle. The car pulled off of the curb and set off towards the northwestern segment of town.

"Hello mother," Elsa greeted with her spine erect and head held high. "Don't give me that. Where were you today?" the lithe woman barked. "I went to the mall with a friend. I asked Kai to tell you so you wouldn't worry," the younger stated. She didn't dare to look her mother's way at that moment. "Yes, I find out after hours of being left in the dark, worrying sick! You could get hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost."

Elsa had to laugh at that one. "I'm not a little girl anymore mother." Her eyes roved over to her mother's face. She flinched. Rosenwyn — her mother — had on her poker face. "Mama… you're making that face again," Elsa muttered with her eyes now on her lap.

Rosenwyn blinked before her appearance settled into a more maternal nature. "Sorry Elsie," she sighed. "Why didn't you call me?" the elder of the two asked with her eyes on her daughter. "You were busy, and probably wouldn't have picked up. I figured that getting one of the servants to do it would have been faster."

"I'm trying Elsa, I really am. I just can't leave the company. It'll fall apart without me. I'm trying to leave you with something that you can be proud to run when I pass," she said. Elsa let out a frustrated groan. _Not this again._ "I already told you that I don't want the company. I want to act. To sing! I love it and I'm quite good at it," she stated with hope that her mother would leave it alone. _She didn't._

"Are you still going on with the acting thing Elsa? I thought it was just a hobby. Your father and I have worked so hard to give you everything, and you want to throw it all away just to act? If you don't take over my company, what about your father's? That's five generations of Arendelle history down the drain!" Rosenwyn said with disappointment clear in her voice. "It's not a hobby, it's my dream. Your dream was to run a business that you could be proud of, not mine! Dad never forced his money or company on me, so why do you? If it's not business related, it's hard to gain your support on anything! It's like you-. Oh forget it!"

The matriarch pulled her car over and looked at the hurt expression on her daughter's face. She knew what Elsa was about to say, and it hurt just about as much as she realized she hurt her daughter. In that moment, she decided to yield. "You know I only push, because I care too strong."

Elsa knew this for a fact. Both of her parents cared too strongly, but each of them did so in their own way. She couldn't blame them after all the grief that they endured. Her mother had six miscarriages, and the one child that made it to term died while she was in labor. She was the only child that made it. The one they got right. She believed it was for that reason that her parents never shunned her for her deformity. They embraced her.

"I know," she responded.

There was a moment of silence between the two. "We… have a new musical we're working on at school. Opening night is next month," she offered, her eyes slowly rose to meet her mother's. "I'm a woman of my word Elsa, and you know I can't make a promise. I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

The rest of the ride to the large Arendelle estate was in silence, but in a peaceful, mutual silence.

* * *

(**A/N:** Told you guys to keep on reading. We finally get to see Elsa's mom, Rosenwyn. Also, just to give you guys a bit of a history on Elsa's family: Her paternal family migrated to America from Norway in the late 1800s; post slavery. They came to offer trades and since then they've been on the incline as a famous business organization. Her maternal family came to America from Germany around the time that Hitler was around. They wanted nothing to do with Nazism, so they fled as refugees. The Rimes family didn't get into business until Elsa's mother came along with a passion for learning the trade. The more you know! Not much to really say this chapter, but it does hold significance. See you guys around Wednesday or Thursday.)


	6. I'm Not At All in Love

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** Okay, so Roo is a little bit annoyed right now. Kristoff! Hans! *Kristoff and Hans show up* **Hans:** "Yeah?" Well boys, it looks like we have a few trouble makers who wanted to leave a few rude PMs, so we have to throw them off board. I figured I could use a little help, so do you fellas mind? **Kristoff and Hans:** "Uh, no." *kicks three trouble makers off my ElsAnna cruise ship* Thank you boys. Be sure to meet up for the pool party on the captain's deck at five. Oh, and Kristoff. Make sure that Sven doesn't wander too far again. We've had some of the other guests complain about him stealing the complimentary carrots. **Kristoff:** "Oh yeah. Sorry about that." It's Wednesday, and I'm back from my trip out in the country. I had to leave early unfortunately. I caught a fever while I was up there, and I still have it to tell you guys the truth. I finished the chapter though, so I guess that's all that matters. Sorry guys, but I haven't read some of the PMs that you guys have left me, because I went through enough hell trying to write this chapter with a fever. Sorry. This fever is making me feel really crappy right now, and I figured that I better post this now — while I'm still able to get on my laptop. I'm not even going to attempt to say I'll give you guys another chapter this week. As far as this fever is concerned, it just ain't happening… unless I'm miraculously cured. Plus, I'm being paid to act in another short film; yes, on top of being an animator, I can act. I will give you guys an update next week though. I can promise you that much. Some of you have flipped shit about the chapter title names so I'm here to fix that. Remember how I said that they are song titles to portray a tone to the chapter, well, listen to the actual song instead of reading the title. Some of them, like the one for this chapter, will make more sense. _**I'm Not At All in**_** Love** is from a musical called The Pajama Game. Listen to it before you jump down my throat about not getting the reverence to the chapter and its title. At the end of the story, I will post proper credits to the singers so I don't get in any trouble about copyrights or something.

I also read one PM as I was packing on Sunday though. They asked if I could kill off Hans. **Hans:** "Excuse me? How rude?! I'm just an actor!" Yeah, sorry Hans. People don't like you in the film, and they don't like you in this fanfic… even though you've only been seen once. **Hans:** "I was acting!" Anyways, you can tell Elsa and Anna to meet up for the pool party, and I'll give you a complimentary cocktail. *Hans walks off* I'm going to tell you guys this once. I have no intention on killing off characters in this story. Enjoy the chapter.)

* * *

At the heart of the Laneway High School auditorium, the faint cry of finger cymbals resonated over the nearly vacant room. Two individuals were onstage in an attempt to get in some practice before the school day began. With skill beneath her skin, the pale teen picked up a set of drumsticks before she set the beat.

Esmeralda chanted in a thick accent to the Hindi instrumental as her movements flowed with every beat that came from her companion's proficient drumming. Truthfully, she didn't require Elsa to play for her — she had the instrumentals to the entire production downloaded on her mp3 player — however, it gave them more time to bond; which was well received and enjoyed by both parties. She cast a glance over she shoulder to see that Elsa had been watching her in mild fascination. Mischief glistened in her eyes as she decided to give her friend a show. Her hips gyrated in a vivacious, tantalizing fashion.

One of the drumsticks slipped out of her grip at the bold, lewd display. The stick had crashed down on the crash symbol. "You're too easy," she laughed as she watched said girl examine the drum for any damage. "Says the temptress to the tempted," Elsa shot back with a smile akin to the cat that ate the canary. "I wish there was piano in _Hindi Sad Diamonds'_ score. I'm a pro at piano," she remarked as she went in search of the wayward drumstick. "I bet you're a pro at all sorts of things, huh Els?" the raven-haired Romani purred from behind the girl. "You're such a perv Es," the blonde huffed at her bang. "Only around you," was the response to her exasperation.

Elsa managed to find the hidden drumstick, and sat back at the throne — the stool of the drum. "Shall we take it from the top dearest," she quipped. They have always had a mocking relationship that blurred various lines. "Yeah, I want to get at least one complete practice for _Hindi Sad Diamonds_ before the bell."

The pair continued their practice session, but Elsa's mind was elsewhere. This weekend: the weekend that she was invited into Anna's apartment.

* * *

School resumed as always, and soon enough, it was sixth period. Sixth period happened to be a certain strawberry-blonde's favorite class period. _Why?_ Two words: creative writing! Creative writing brought her great joy, and the class was taught by a brilliant wordsmith; Basil Baker. It was rumored that the Englishman was a descendant of the great Sherlock Holmes. His keen analysis for detail only made the rumor that much more believable. It also made it hard to impress him when it came to his classes, but Anna happened to be one of his favorite students. In his eyes, she had so much potential to be a great literary figure.

Mr. Baker cleared his throat and began to scribble on the chalkboard in a beautiful calligraphy. "Our current assignment must adhere to the principles of narrative writing. Each of you will individually write about a subject matter pertaining to something or someone you love. This will count as twenty percent of your final grade and it will be due by the middle of next month. I expect a rough draft on my desk by the end of class," he stated as he finished writing the principles of narrative writing on the board.

Each student pulled out their writing journals and began to jot down ideas for the assignment. As usual, Mr. Baker came up with another stimulating subject that challenged their young minds.

Anna's eyes were ablaze. Her friends inside the class knew better than to try to talk to her when she was _in the zone._ She rummaged through her brain for an ideal topic. Her parents? She definitely loved them. Nah: too typical. Her older cousin? Coraline may have been like her little sister, but Rapunzel was her twin. They did everything together, and she would make an excellent subject for her paper. Hm… What about chocolate? If she could marry chocolate, she would… but she would probably get arrested for eating her spouse. _Decisions, decisions…_

The ocher, confectionary treat brought her mind to yesterday. Elsa had went out of her way and bought her a gift on their first outing. Anna giggled at the memory. "_I'll write about Elsa,_" she decided, and began to write down a few side notes.

Time ticked by as the class began to come to a close. Anna handed in her paper so that Mr. Baker could critique it. The thin, brunette man quickly roamed over the paper, before he spoke his opinion. "It's definitely an excellent start to the paper. There are traces of the principles of narrative writing present and your style evokes the emotion you feel for your girlfriend. _About time,_" he muttered the latter so that she couldn't hear him.

Anna flushed at his comment and began to stammer. "G-G-girlfriend?! Elsa is _not_ my girlfriend. I was trying to covey our sisterhood friendship," she explained with her face matching the shade of her hair. "Your sister?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Yes, my sister," she said deliberately. "You didn't say that to her face did you?" the tawny-haired Englishman asked with disbelief in his voice. "Yeah… why?" the student asked her teacher. "_The poor girl,_" Mr. Barker murmured with pity towards his former student. His somber expression confused Anna until he went back to his teacher persona.

"It doesn't matter. Ms. Andersen, your paper portrays your feelings towards Ms. Rimes as if she were a lover instead of a sister," he informed and put his index finger on one particular section. "Your introduction:_ Forging a new bond with another person is always a risk. You — a subject of searing heat amongst our fellow students — are a grand risk; but never before have I ever wanted to be so bold as to risk such a relationship with someone. There is something about you — something magnetic. I want to be near you; be there for you amidst the flurry of fire,_" he read so that only they could hear him.

"I was talking about how students mistreat her and that I want to be there for her when they try to go against her. You know what they say about her," Anna defended. "Yes, I am aware. It doesn't change my interpretation of your paper though. It's very passionate for your writing style. I have had you take my class for two years Anna, and I am familiar with how you write and the tone of voice you use. If you aren't in love, you sound like you're in the transition of being in love."

The bell ran after he finished his observation. "_I'll hand in a better rewrite that clarifies my feelings a bit better next class Mr. Baker,_" she muttered to him. Anna brisked over to her desk and shoved her paper into her bag. "Anna," he called as the remainder of the class exited the room. "There's nothing wrong with being love with Ms. Rimes; if you did have feelings for her that is. She is one of the best students you can date at Laneway," the scrawny man said as she cleared the chalkboard for his next class.

* * *

The loud, commanding voice of Coach Calhoun struck every single girl in girl's gym with fear. She was in an acutely bad mood. Margo blamed it on their coach's boyfriend being out of town to fix another government building. However, Anna paid no heed to her instructor's fuming. Her mind was elsewhere.

A pair of teal eyes went over to boy's gym where her vision roamed over the physique of a particular female. Her mind went to what Mr. Baker said. "_Well Elsa is one of the kindest people at school, and she does treat me like I'm someone special to her. Oh get that thought out of your head Andersen. She is kind to everyone,_" she shook her head. But the thought persisted with vigor. _If she wasn't special to Elsa: why would she walk her to the bus stop? Why would she chase down someone who stole her lunch? Why would she hold the door for her whenever she was in the room?_

Anna remembered a particular event in their junior year: Elsa stood out in the rain with her umbrella extended above her so that she didn't have to be out in the rain until her bus arrived to pick her up. She even offered to give her the umbrella and walk home in the rain so that she didn't get wet.

A harsh whistle blared against her ear, which snapped her out of her nostalgia. "**Andersen!** You have all the time **after school** to stare lovey-dovey eyes at Rimes! Just for that: two laps around the gym private. **Now!**" The unforgiving whine of the whistle beat against her ear again until she started to run.

On the other side of the gym, Elsa was beet red as the guys decided that now was an excellent time to heckle and hound her. "Hey Elsa. You want to hit the pull-up bars to give your _girlfriend_ something to stare at," one boy taunted. "Yeah. Don't forget to tie up your shirt so she can see your abs," another cackled.

Jack Frost came to his oldest cousin's aid. "Eh, leave her alone ya jerks. She didn't bother you," he growled as he stood at her side. "What are you going to do squirt?" Pitch snorted with a mocking grin. "I wouldn't worry about Jack, Pitch," Gaston warned with the glare of a rabid wolf.

The trio of boys simmered down once the bulk teen stepped in. "_He's always defending her. You'd swear he was in love with her,_" one of them muttered under their breath. Unfortunately, Gaston heard him. "What you say?!" the onyx-haired teen growled with his teeth bared. Elsa was quick to grab him on the arm and stop him before he got into another fight on her behalf.

"Damn it! Rimes, LeGume, Frost! Four laps around the school before the end of class!" Coach Phil scolded. "B-bu-but… Pitch, he-" Jack tried to defend until a sharp whistle pierced his eardrum. The trio ran out of the gym and began their laps.

* * *

Another day had gone by, and another practice was about to commence. Anna arrived early this time. Ever since she spent time with Elsa for the play, the more she wanted to give her all. Practice was in full swing by the time she arrived though. _Man the theater group was dedicated._ She looked across the room — and on the stage — for any sign of Elsa; but it was for naught.

Anna went around in hope to find Kristoff, but he too was gone. Peter caught a glimpse of the girl from his seat in the audience. "Hey Anna," he said while he propped his feet up on one of the seats. "Hi Peter. Is Elsa running late today or something? She's never late to anything. _Ever,_" she commented as she took a seat in one of the seats next to him. "Nah. Elsa doesn't come to rehearsals on Wednesdays. She has figure skating on Wednesday and Saturdays," he informed.

"And she also studies her lines outside of rehearsals so I don't have to worry about her, unlike you Peter," a husky voice came from behind the two. It was Ursula. Peter gave her a nervous grin and pulled out his script to study for the _narcoleptic Argentinian._

_Elsa wasn't going to be at practice. Drat!_

A thought popped up into Anna's head. "Ms. Atlantica, can I go look for Elsa? If she isn't here, I don't have my partner to practice with. I want to see if we can get together so we can get in some practice together for when she's not here," she asked.

Ursula smirked at the question, but she did her best not to laugh. "Take all the time you need Anna," she dismissed the dancer.

* * *

At this point in time Anna wished she had explored her high school a bit more. It took her ages to find the entrance to the school's ice rink, but she found it! She eased her way into the chilly room. The sound of blades cutting against the ice resonated along with the faint music that played.

As she turned to enter further within the rink, she observed the cool architecture. It left her a little unnerved that Elsa spent so much time in the place. A meaty hand startled her as it fell on her shoulder. She glanced up to see a large, Spaniard man in flamboyant clothing; the ice skating coach — Coach Eduardo Perez. Some of the students preferred to call him by his former luchador name, El Macho. "Who are you, and what business do you have in here," Coach Perez questioned. "I'm one of Elsa's friends. I was hoping to talk to her abo-" she was cut off from finishing his sentence as his strong hands turned her about and started to gently push her out of the room.

"You will not interfere with ice skating practice. We have a competition over winter break and we need to be flawless! You will distract Elsa. Out you go," he shooed her out and closed the door in her face.

Anna flinched at the echo that fell from the heavy, metallic door. _Doors. She hated doors._ Doors were meant to shut people out. A sigh escaped her slightly parted lips.

Just around the corner, Hans had just finished practice with the soccer team. It wasn't their season to play, but they did have to be prepared for anything and anyone. However, Hans wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him; a very sad Anna. His heart went out to her as she roamed towards the entrance of the school. "Hey Anna," he called out.

Anna looked over hear shoulder to see the teen run her way. "Hans? How are you?" she greeted. He looked her face over. "It's not how am I doing, it's how are you doing. You seem sad. Is there anything I can do?" the redhead asked. "It's nothing really. I was just trying to get ahold of Elsa for this play that the school is doing and the coach kicked me out is all. I'm fine," she lied.

_Hans wasn't buying it._

Hans scratched the back of his neck. "Well, erm... maybe I could practice with you for now? I'm not an actor or anything, but if it helps I could always try," he offered with grin. "I guess it couldn't hurt. By the time I get back to the auditorium, rehearsal will be over. Let's take it from this scene right here."

Elsa zipped up her book bag once her figure skating uniform was tucked and secured. Her eyes came up to see Anna, but _who was that she was with?_ Her eyes bulged at the sight. "_Anna is with Hans. He's… holding her,_" she whispered with the nail of her thumb between her teeth. She briskly took another route to the front of the school in order to avoid the pair. Her heart couldn't endure an encounter between them right then.

Her body crashed into the familiar form of the teen that had grown to become a brother to her. Kristoff grabbed her by the shoulder when she refused to greet him or meet his eye. "Elsa," he called out to her. He knew her better than anyone else, and when she got quiet, she was tremendously upset. "I don't want to talk about it. I… I need to work harder. _Now more than ever,_" she muttered the last.

Kristoff watched her exit the building before he went after her.

* * *

(**A/N****: **Okay, Hans… you better run. *pulls out walkie talkie* Attention all guards. I would like an increase in security in the wing that Hans is staying in. Please and thank you. Looks like there is a torpedo in the water ladies and gentlemen. But will it be a prominent threat to our lovely couple? We'll see. Now if you guys will excuse me, I have an awesome pool party to host with the cast of Frozen. *raises my martini in a toast to the readers* See you guys next time.)


	7. Not Giving Up On Love

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****: **I hate when my sarcasm bites me in the ass. Ask for a miracle to cure your fever, and it's gone by the next day. **Random reader:** "Yay! :D" Yeah, yeah, yeah… -_- I think I got most of this polished off pretty good, but knowing me, I'll come behind myself and tidy up any errors I find when I reread this later. Before I even get into other things: my relatives from up north are coming for a visit for the week, so I might not post a chapter next week since they'll be staying with me. Who knows?! They're coming home for the week so they may not be in the house for most of the time — meaning they won't eat up my time.

Didn't get any questions this time around, but someone did guess what I had in mind of this chapter, and now I have to bump up security again for Hans. **Hans:** "Why do people hate me so much? :(" Aw… it's okay Hans. Some of us happen to like — or maybe a better word is _tolerate_ — you on this ship. Come on people! I'll either go into debt or Hans is going to get drunk under the table with all the free cocktails I have to give him. Also, we get to see some backstory on Ursula and learn something about Esmeralda! **Random reader:** "Fuck them! I want my ElsAnna damn it!" Uhm… rude much? I'm getting to it. You'll get some not-so-friend-like ElsAnna next chapter. Anyways, as always: thanks for joining us on the ElsAnna cruise ship, and enjoy the chapter.)

* * *

_Brooding._ If any other word described what Elsa Rimes-Arendelle was doing at that moment, it would be brooding. Her companion could sense this unease. The girl was one her closest friends — if not the closest female friend she had. "Elsa," she called as she took her index finger under the girl's chin, and guided her dejected visage to face her. A pair of blue eyes glimmered up to her emerald ones. "What has my Elsa so down," Esmeralda asked with a sincere look in her eyes.

Ever since earlier this week, she wasn't able to shake her funk. What could she say: seeing the girl she liked — hell, the girl she was pretty certain she was in love with — in the arms of another? It stung. Bad! But who was she to get jealous. She was seen as nothing more than a friend, a _sister._ She shuddered at the word. "Esmeralda, I don't know what to do anymore. I like Anna. I've liked her since we were freshmen, but she just doesn't seem to get how I feel, and then I see her with _Hans!_" Elsa hissed his name with enough venom to make an Inland Taipan envious. "I've tried being subtle so I don't embarrass myself if she doesn't feel the same, but who wouldn't get all of the hand holding, opening doors, gifts, **everything**!"

"I'm more shocked that you're cheating on me with another woman," Esmeralda pulled out a handkerchief and pretended to sob. The odd gesture actually brought a smile to her face. "There she is. I was worried that I was sitting next to a stranger," the Romani beamed at her accomplishment. "Focus Es! I have a real problem," Elsa said as she got back on subject.

"Right, right, right. I am in the zone."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she continued on, "You know the plot to Moulin Rouge?" Esmeralda lifted her brow to see if she had heard correctly. "Duh. The writer is in love with the courtesan, and they put on this big production to disguise their secret love affair as a means profess their love to each other." And that's when it clicked. "Are you fucking serious? That's why I didn't get lead?! It all makes sense now. There's no way in hell Ms. Atlantica would have let Anna on stage!" she said in realization. "_Will you keep your voice down!_" the blonde shushed.

"_Sorry. _So what are your plans, Romeo? I mean Christian?"

The heiress paused at the question. She honestly had no clue. "I was just hoping that she'll get it and then I can tell her how I really feel. It's the only thing I've got. I've tried everything." Esmeralda shook her head at that response. "You've tried everything. As in _everything_?" she questioned in mischief. The question — or more so, the way that her friend looked at her while she asked the question — made her feel anxious. "What's your definition of _everything_?"

The tanned-skinned girl face-palmed. "Elsa, you're a sweetheart. Really, you are, but have you even tried to _show_ her you're interested in her outside of friendship. Holding hands, holding doors, and all that is nice; but you know who I can do that with? My **nana**." Elsa cringed at remark. _Was she really that bad at portraying her feeling? Mr. Peabody encouraged her to be an aggressor, but she didn't know how. _"I only say this because I care. Grow a pair!" Esmeralda paused at what she just said. "Damn it, you know what I mean. You can't just go with nice gestures. Compliment her, flirt, flaunt your rockin' bod. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're kind of hot; as in super hot; as in I can list some of the chicks in this lunchroom that would like to bang you right now kind of hot. Do something more than subtlety, otherwise you'll leave this school without a girlfriend and go out a virgin."

The mere mention of any possibility of making love to Anna was enough to make her hide behind her hands. As much as she hated to admit it, she Esmeralda did have a point: she was a romantic at heart, but she never grasped the concept of some of the more _risqué_ quirks in the pursuit of love. "But I suck at it," Elsa whined.

It's true. She was terrible at modern forms of courting. While her father was more liberal about her upbringing, her mother was the one that geared her to more traditional means. It was necessary for all the formal events that required her presence as the heir to both of her parent's corporate empires. She was a decent mix of both of her parents, but in the end, her mother's parenting outweighed her father's.

At the prospect of her comrade's plight, Esmeralda sought pity on her and decided to take her under her wing. "I'll teach you, and by the time opening night comes, you'll be a pro!" Elsa let out an elated squeak and hugged her. "I fricking love you Es!" she purred with excitement clear in her voice. "You say you love me, but I'm the side-chick in this relationship. Better be careful or your number one will catch on," she chuckled, but all the while, she enveloped the teen in a hug.

If only Esmeralda knew how right she was; for right in sight, a familiar _princess_ watched the events unfold from the table across the way. For this lunch period, she decided to introduce her youngest _sister_ to her older _sister_, but she was nowhere in sight, until Mulan pointed out the girl in the company of the Romani. Let's just say… the boys could be seen cowering on the other side of the table. _Damn! Why are females so scary?!_

"It's a good thing you weren't born a Super Anna otherwise, you would melt that girl's head off with your heat vision or something," Coraline said pointedly. "Yeah, well Elsa should be with me!" That brought up quite a few — okay, every — eyebrow at the table. "To help me with my lines," she added on. Ariel glanced over to Mulan and Belle. _They didn't believe her._

"You sound envious of Esmeralda," Mulan muttered from behind her thermos of dragon tea. Anna gaped at the oriental teen's response. "Envious? I'm not envious. I just don't want to look stupid on opening night. Hell, the only reason I didn't say no to Ms. Atlantica about the _Satine_ role is because I thought I would be see more of Elsa, but I'm actually seeing her less; _because of Esmeralda,_" she muttered the last bit so that no one heard her.

"_Jealous,_" Ariel whispered amongst her other friends.

Coraline looked at gave her a look that clearly stated _oh really?_ "I'm calling bull sh-" Peter was the first to cover the girl's mouth. Her shook his head at her as if to give an invisible sign for her to _shut up!_

Kristoff decided that now was a good a time as ever to talk to the feisty cheerleader. "Elsa_ **really**_ cares about you," the entire table looked at him like what he said was the understatement of the century, "… and won't let you get embarrassed on stage. I remember our _Rent_ production: she saved the show when our lead caught the flu. You just need to trust her."

She let out a sigh. "All right. I'll trust Elsa."

* * *

Right after lunch, Anna was headed to her homeroom class — once she escorted Coraline to her class that is. Just as she went down another hall, she bumped into a familiar, athletic build. "Anna," Hans said with toothy, lop-sided grin. "May I grace your presence and escort you to homeroom?" he asked with his arm extended in the most gallant of fashions. "Uhm, sure," she said, but rejected his extended arm. The boy frowned at his declined gesture, but he didn't let that deter him from anything else he had up his sleeve. "Your skin is extremely radiant this day. Did you try a new lotion," he asked as he took one index finger and caressed her bare shoulder.

Anna shuddered at the sudden contact. "No. Same thing as usual," she informed in her best attempt to recover from her blush. "Well then you naturally grow more beautiful with each day then." The girl diverted her eyes from him. "_Thank you,_" she muttered with a renewed flush to her speckled skin.

Hans took this as a sign to go even further. "I know this may sound crazy, and a bit forward even, but can I take you out on a date after school. I have my own car, and I'll pay for everything," he promised. "_There, I said it. Way to go Hansy ol' boy,_" he patted himself on the back. "I can't Hans. I have to help the dancers learn their moves for the play," Anna apologized. "Oh… well that's okay, but I'll give you my number in case you change your mind."

With skilled swiftness, he scribbled his cellphone number on the stray piece of paper and gave it to her. "My homeroom is this way, so I'll see you later maybe," he said, even though it seemed like he had made a request. "We'll see," she waved him off as he entered his class.

Anna went up a flight of stairs before she caught sight of Elsa with her arm propped up against the wall. At first, she thought that the girl was hurt or probably saddened by another vicious rumor, but the more she paid attention, the more she noticed that the blonde was mumbling something. The dancer tilted her head slightly to see that Elsa towered over someone and pressed their bodies closer to the tiled wall. "Hey baby, you must be a light switch; because every time I see you, you turn me on," she purred to the girl beneath her.

Okay, now she **needed** to know who the hell Elsa had pinned to the wall. She eased over just a hair and caught a glimpse of dark skin, wavy black hair, and… green eyes. _Esmeralda!_

Esmeralda looked up at her with hooded eyes. "Is that so? Then maybe we should play a little horizontal tango _in the dark_," she whispered the last part and snaked their fingers together. Horizontal_ tango? **Horizontal tango?!**_ "Maybe a bit later. We have to go to homeroom. After you m'lady," Elsa said as she offered her arm to escort her friend to her homeroom class. If she only looked back, she would have seen a speechless Anna with her hands against her mouth.

At that moment, she didn't know what to do or who to turn to, but she knew that she didn't want to confront Elsa after school. She just couldn't be in the room with Elsa and _Esme-fucking-ralda!_ She pulled out her cellphone and sent a text to the number that was on the paper.

* * *

Moulin Rouge rehearsal was barely in swing as both students and instructors alike came together for the production's preparations. The entire dance team was already there and so was Coach Calhoun, but where was Anna? "Has any one seen _Satine?_" Ms. Atlantica asked as she rubbed her chin in thought.

The entire room went quiet before the student body went into a silent uproar to gather information. _None of them knew where the girl was._ Elsa wrung her hands together in mild panic. _Where was she?_ _What if something happened?_ "Elsa calm down. She might be running late or something," Peter said as he patted her on the back.

Ursula let out an exasperated groan, but composed herself in seconds. "The show must go on. Esmeralda, I need you to substitute as Satine for the_ Can-Can_ scene," she instructed with her script in hand. "Uhm, yes ma'am. _You okay with this Els?_" Esmeralda asked. She knew how much she had her heart set on Anna being here, but their hearts belonged to the theater. _The show must go on._

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Working together. It's nothing new to us, right?" Elsa said, though it was clear that she was worried as to Anna's whereabouts.

"Action!" The music resounded from the stereo-speakers as Esmeralda readied herself while the dancers began to dance to the music.

* * *

The next day, Elsa arrived early — earlier than usual too — to her chemistry class. As the bell rang, she saw every student walk passed her or into the classroom. Merida didn't even bother her with a look like _that_ in her eye. As much as she tried, she didn't calm down at Anna's sudden absence.

Two minutes later, she saw her. At first, Anna wanted to opt out and pretend that she didn't see her, but Elsa was determined. She had her arm in a grip before the girl could even get to the door. Anna looked up at her friend with large eyes. She wasn't scared of Elsa, but she didn't want to confront her either; especially those big, blue eyes of hers that were filled with so much emotion, that she couldn't even list them all. She felt bad. Really bad, because she somehow knew that she was the heart of the conflict that resided within Elsa's eyes.

"Where were you after school? Nobody knew where you were and I couldn't-" Anna pulled her into a hug in an attempt to sooth her worried mind. "I'm fine Elsa. I..." she paused. She had to think of something to say to her, but she knew that Elsa hated Hans, and the truth would piss her off. "I went home after school. I thought I was getting a little sick, but it turned out to be a false alarm."

A hefty burden seemed to have lifted from Elsa's shoulders with restored tranquility and composure. "Oh," was all that escaped her lips. She would have said more, but the bell rang.

* * *

All throughout class, Elsa stole glances towards Anna or tried to ask questions about her illness — or if she could be of some assistance — but she was bound by her word to tutor Hercules, and thus she was at his side to aid him in the complexity of polymers and balancing chemical equations. Even through her worry, she made an excellent tutor, but she couldn't stay still for the life of her.

Elsa heard the familiar yet faint humming of _Come What May_ from the other side of the classroom. She glanced up to see that Anna had her eyes on her. Mr. Gru told her to _quit with the vocal noises_, but that was more than enough to satisfy Elsa until after class.

* * *

After class, the two were in deep conversation, but Anna kept to her lie and told her friend not to worry about her. "All right, but don't hesitate to call me if you need to reach me," Elsa said as she programmed her number into Anna's phone. "I look forward to seeing you this weekend."

"I'll look forward to seeing you at lunch," Anna reminded her. _What a cute moment between the two._ Time to ruin it!

Hans walked over to Anna, once again completely ignoring Elsa, and kissed the back of her hands. _This arrogant guy was really about to piss her off_. Her mother always advised her to act like a lady, but lucky for her Kristoff gave her better advice. _Act like a lady; punch like a man!_ Hell, she had both _sets_ so she might as well put the advice to good use, but she opted out to keep the peace… for now. "_He's lucky I'm more of a lover than a fighter; but that doesn't mean I can't do both._"

"So Anna, I was hoping we could go on another date this weekend? Maybe Sunday when the crowds aren't so bad so we can go see a movie," Hans offered. _Date? Wait did he say **another** date? As in they've been on one **already**?! What kind of fuckery was this?! When did this happen?_ Elsa had so many questions in her head. She was so confused.

If she couldn't stand the sight of Anna in Hans's arms, she felt downright sickened once she heard that they went on a date.

* * *

Second period had ended just seconds ago, and it annoyed Ursula thoroughly. No, her students hadn't caused her any problems. She knew how to handle wayward teenagers; it was the lack of enthusiasm from someone in particular. Elsa refused to recognize her name when she was called for attendance, she never sang, and had about as much enthusiasm as a dead fish.

Just at that moment, Kristoff arrived in the classroom to see that Elsa was curled in on herself in her usual chair in class. He failed to notice that his teacher had passed him and brought her to the _silent room_. It was a soundproofed room in the classroom where the private voice recordings could be recorded. No one could hear them and they couldn't hear anyone else.

Kristoff eased his way into the room with the two. Ms. Atlantic didn't mind his presence. She knew that he was close to Elsa. "Elsa. You have to talk to me. You're worrying me. What happened?" he asked as he got on his knees and stayed at her eye level.

Tears misted from the corners of icy blue eyes. "What have I wasted three years of my life for?" she choked out. Their teacher was about to ask for further elaboration, but she was met with a sharp remark from the girl. "**She went on a _fucking_ date with _him_!**" Elsa never had her tongue slip when it came to her elders. She had respect, but she could give less than half a damn about such things right then. "One date doesn't mean that she's dating him, and for all you know Hans is lying just to get to you. I wouldn't put it passed him for trying," Kristoff sneered. He hated Hans just as much — if not more than Elsa did. One thing that he did not tolerate was a bully that tormented his _sister._ To hell with Anna's sis-zone bullshit, if anyone at Laneway had bragging-rights to call Elsa a sister, it was **him**! When something hurt her; it hurt him too.

Ursula tapped her plump finger across her chin. "I'm going to tell you a little story about my past Elsa…"

_About thirty years ago, Ursula was once a young teenager out in the world, but the world differed far greater than it did now. It was so unforgivably cruel to those who were **unusual**. However, than never got to her since she had a kind, older brother who stuck to her as if they were twins. They were so different yet so similar, if that made any sense. _

_On one day neither of them could have known that one similarity could drive an unforgivable wedge in their relationship. Her name was Athena. Immediately, the two were smitten with the beautiful girl, but only one of them could be chosen._

_Athena had a fondness for Triton, but her heart yearned for Ursula — a woman. She knew she couldn't. That she shouldn't! Love between women was taboo in those days, but technically Ursula wasn't all woman either. It gave leeway to their relationship until society and their peers got involved. The pressure swelled and swelled until it became unbearable. Athena chose to date yet her heart still belonged to another._

_She had married Triton to save her image, but what's done in the dark came to light eventually. Ursula and Athena had affair after affair for several years after the wedding. _

"You are a boss Ms. A!" Kristoff exclaimed in shock. "I was young and in love. There is nothing I wouldn't have done for Athena, but that's in the past," the teacher said, and continued her tale.

_As far as either was concerned, nothing could tear them apart. It was fate's cruel hand that tore them apart, as Athena was bedridden from a terminal illness; and in her dying days — she decided to be honest with Triton. He had a right to know about everything before she left._

"I bet your brother was pretty mad, huh?" Elsa piped in form the floor. _At least she talked. That was a good thing._

Ursula shook her head. "I'm sure my brother knew about the affair, which is why he didn't take it so badly; what did make him reject me was what she said afterwards," she explained. "What she say?" the teens asked in curiosity. The instructor chuckled at their avid curiosity. "He disowned me when she told him that he probably wasn't the father of most, if not all, of _his _daughters."

Elsa and Kristoff's jaws dropped at the revelation. "Oh snap!" they said in unison. "At least three of the girls — Alana, Adella, and Arista — have most of my features, but I do know that I'm not Ariel's aunt. Athena was with me too much around her conception for her to be Triton's. Ariel looks so much like Athena, that it drove my brother insane to think that he didn't sire her, and he refused to let me see any of my _nieces_." The inseparable duo just gaped at the revelation. _Holy fuck! Shit got real!_ "By now most of the girls already know this, and we talk every now and then, but I think it's why Ariel — in particular — tries to avoid me. She wants to get to know me, but she's such a _daddy's girl_ that she tries to spare Triton's feelings."

_Whoa, head rush!_

"How is this supposed to help to me again?" Elsa asked out of confusion. Too much fuckery was being thrown her way in one day. "I shared this with you to point out that when things look bad, love has a way to make it work. If times were different when I was younger, maybe Athena and I could have been married, and I could have raised my daughters, but you have so much potential Elsa," Ursula cupped her pupil's cheeks as she gazed into her eyes. "I didn't give up on Athena Elsa. I stayed with her through her marriage, childbirth, and until her last breath. You have so much more than I ever did when I was younger. Most of your peers accept you; your family loves you; no one is against you liking another girl; you have people to talk to about this. If you really love her, you can't give up on love so easily. You're not a quitter."

The words of her confidante sunk in. She knew she had to try: if not for herself; than for the sake of achieving more than her teacher ever had; to achieve more than the people in the past like her had. _She had to try!_

* * *

(**A/N****:** So we find out that Esmeralda isn't a threat to our beloved ElsAnna after all. You can stop holding your breath now Anna. *Anna blushes* **Anna:** "I wasn't worried. I knew it all along!" Uh-huh, sure you did. *rolls eyes* Our main threat still remains to be Hans, but will something about Hans change? *grins wickedly, because I know stuff you guys don't* Also, some pretty heavy stuff from Ursula. Show of hands; who saw that one coming? No one? Good! Just goes to show, I got some pretty good stuff in store for you guys in the future. _**We're only just**** beginning!**_ Leave reviews and tell me what you guys think of the character development... or other stuff. See you guys next time! :3)


	8. Could This Be Love

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** Okay, I got back some pretty good feedback from last chapter, which went appreciated. It helps me make my stories better for your enjoyment. Hopefully I did a good job with some of the tips and tricks you guys gave me. Forgive me if I didn't do some of them, because I've been a little off this week. Also apologize for saying I'd update on Saturday to some of those who PM'd me. I was busy all day yesterday and today. As I said last time my relatives have came to visit, but that's not what is throwing me off and why I didn't update yesterday. This week one of my relatives passed away and I've been assisting with planning her funeral. She was one of my younger relatives and we were close, so I've also been asked to sing at her funeral. I'm not going to go any further than that, because I don't want this to get A/N to get too personal. Don't worry about me though. Writing makes me happy and will cheer me up soon. :) This chapter is a little bit longer than the others, but that shouldn't be a problem for you guys. ;D

Someone requested another Frozen fanfic, but I cannot take requests at this time. I already have two more Frozen fanfics that I want to work on; and yes they are modern g!p too. For some reason there is this consensus that some of you believe that Hans lied about going on a date with Anna. Let me remedy this. Kristoff said he believes Hans lied because Hans isn't above lying to get his way when it's necessary. However, he did not lie about going on a date with Anna last chapter. They actually did. Sorry my fellow ElsAnna shippers. We do get some ElsAnna this chapter if it helps, so I hope you guys are too mad at me. Once again, thanks for clicking on _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_. Enjoy.)

* * *

Frost coated the metallic blades on the porcelain-white ice skates. The winter-blonde sailed across the verglas surface as though she made the ice sport an art form. Right behind her a masculine body skated in parallel as their bodies intermingled as one. As she skated backwards, she slowly stretched her body outward and her right leg extended in the air. _Hold. Hold. Hold._

Almost as though he could sense her inner plight, her partner protracted his body as a support. Both of them transcended from one end of the ice to the center as the aria came to a close. "Excelente ustedos dos!" Mr. Perez cheered.

The duo lifted their brows until they deciphered their instructor's native tongue. The entire team had picked up a bit of Spanish so that his words were understood.

Kristoff and Jack came onto the ice to meet Elsa once the figure skaters were finished with their practice. She turned to greet them in return. "Kris. Jackie," she hugged the pair. Jack let out a half-hearted whine as he embraced his older cousin. He hated the nickname, but he made a special exception for her. "You love it when I call you that."

The white-haired boy looked at her. "Keyword: when _you_ do it. You are my favorite cousin," he remarked flatly. He looked around and found the hulking silhouette of his cousin's personal bodyguard. Jack waved casually at the teen.

Elsa stole a glance over her shoulder and found the black-haired boy waiting off of the ice. "Well that's my ride to Anna's house boys. Have fun pushing stones with brooms," she chuckled as the boys scowled at her.

"Curling is a very manly sport!" they chorused with indignation.

"Right. Doing household chores on ice is so macho. A real _manly_ sport would be figure skating," the heiress retorted with a fond grin.

"Ha! You think that's manly? Head-butting a ball in soccer is manly; getting in a scuffle in hockey is manly; dancing in tight clothes on ice is **not** manly," Kristoff replied as though it were final. _How wrong he was._

"Perhaps; but you'll see smart men try out for dance team, ballet, and figure skating. How many girls are on your team? None. How many are on my team? Twelve. I usually get a female as my partner, but it's impressive for judges to see _genderbending lifts_ in competitions, so that's the only reason I ever practice with a male." Elsa skated away with triumph.

Jack looked over to Kristoff with disbelief. "Hey, Elsa I want to join too! I can lift girls," he dropped his broom in an attempt to catch up to her but she was already gone. "_Damn_."

Kristoff gave him a firm pat on the back. "Eh, who needs girls on our team?" he attempted to cheer up his teammate, but deep down he envied his best friend's _special privilege._ Everyone on the figure skating team was hot. "_Lucky girl._" Oh the irony that a certain cheerleader had his friend so whipped that she could care less about her teammates.

Just outside of the school, Elsa swung her book bag over her shoulder; her ice skates hung by their laces on the side of the bag. To her right, her friend opened his mouth for the fourth time to carry her equipment. "Honestly, Gaston I'm fine. You're my friend first and my bodyguard second. You don't need to carry my stuff for me," she reminded.

True enough Kristoff was her friend since infancy but she has known Gaston since childhood. Ever since the age of nine they have been joined at the hip. Her parents introduced her to the LeGume family in her younger years.

_Around the time of the Great Depression, the LeGume family fell into debt when they first arrived to America. Fortunately for them, a family as kind as the Arendelles sought pity on them and gave them a loan until the era of monetary depletion ceased. From that day until now that debt still needed to be repaid. As a means to repay said debt, the LeGume patriarch of that time vowed a lifetime of service through his descendants until there was no longer anything to pay. The Arendelle patriarch agreed to the terms of the agreement, and every eldest LeGume was made the personal bodyguard or servant of every Arendelle heir until that day came._

Vibrations pulsated from Elsa's skirt pocket. Yes she wore a skirt. It was a tough task to get by with a skirt on; but while she practiced for figure skating, she flat refused to wear a boy's uniform. In order to remedy this, her parents bought her restrictive underwear; and voila — skirt city! Anyways, she retrieved her cellphone that vibrated in her pocket.

Elsa went to her iPhone notification and clicked on the text message.

_So excited about today. Can't wait to c u. :D_

It was obvious who sent her the message: Anna. Elsa typed away a simple message but erased it. Esmeralda had given her advice on flirting, and one way to flirt was to use texts. _But what to type?_ Time ticked by slowly as she stared down at her cellular device. Gaston rolled his eyes and swiped the phone. "Hey, give that back!" she demanded.

"You're stalling. Who is this? Anna? Want me to text her for you?" the behemoth of a boy asked in his characteristic overconfidence.

"No I don't, you arrogant asshole," she mumbled with contempt. Soon after that statement her phone was back in her possession. An idea struck her.

_Good to know. I guarantee my company will please. On my way. ;P_

Just as she sent the message she felt a bit more confident. _That wasn't so bad._ Time went by: seconds turned into minute; the regret grew more and more. "**Oh great gods, what did I do?! **She doesn't want to speak to me again. I came on too strong didn't I?" she berated herself. Before another word fell from her mouth, the familiar chime of her text message ringtone resonated.

_Sounds tempting. C u in a few Els. ;)_

Gaston peered over her shoulder and slapped her on her back for her achievement. "I knew you had it in you," he boasted. "Now get in," the bodyguard said as he opened the door to his car. Without hesitation, she entered the car as her friend escorted her a few blocks before they were in Anna's neighborhood.

Elsa exited the vehicle and began to walk towards her destination. Meanwhile, Gaston followed from a safe distance. Just because she didn't want to appear rich didn't mean he neglected his job. Her mom would skin him and put his head on a mantle if he ever tried.

* * *

Down the paved road the Arendelle heiress arrived at a creamy brick apartment complex. Out of her peripheral, she caught sight of her transportation parked further down the way. She inspected her clothing once more before she pulled out a small stuffed horse from her book bag. She giggled at the plush equine. It took her hours to browse through the entire selection before she decided to buy one of each. She came to the conclusion that it would be best if she gave them to her gradually over time.

Elsa let out a breath to soothe her nervousness. With determination she knocked on the apartment door. An exceptionally tall man answered the door. She felt tremendously small. _That's… a big man!_ "H-h-hi Mr. Andersen," she squeaked like a lost puppy.

The colossal man ushered her into his abode with a hearty greeting. He wasn't much of a speaker but he was an exuberant, hospitable host. The man stood with vibrant teal eyes. _Well that's just great. _She found out where the girl of her dreams' captivating eyes came from.

Around the corner an energetic strawberry-blonde flitted about. That explains where her crush got her hair and personality. _Oh, they even ramble just the same too._ Elsa eyed the woman further. If things with Anna worked out for the better she had something wonderful and promising to look forward to when they got older.

A gleeful squeak came from the other side of the apartment before the sound of footsteps heralded the forthcoming of a certain cheerleader. A pair of crystal blue eyes was on the girl, and boy did she get an eyeful. _Low-cuts. She wore low-cut shorts!_ Anna was about to scoop the girl into a giant hug until a stuffed horse created an invisible barrier between the two.

"Horses. They're your favorite animal if I remember correctly," Elsa chimed in from behind the plushie. _Of course she remembered._ How could she possibly forget? It's kind of important to remember the likes and dislikes of someone that she's pursuing.

Anna giggled as she took her new furry friend in her arms. "Yeah. You remembered?" she asked with a grin. Her parents decided that then was a perfect time to remind the two that they were still present.

"So this is the infamous Elsa Rimes? Anna hasn't stopped talking about you coming for days," Anna's mother chuckled. Her laughter became louder as her daughter's cheeks flushed crimson.

"_She's talked about me to her parents?_" the pale-skinned girl thought in slight astonishment.

"I haven't talked about it for days mom…"

"Oh, by the way: my name is Cecilia and this is Tony," the Andersen matriarch introduced. She whole-heartedly ignored any embarrassment she gave her daughter.

Elsa noticed a firm hand on her wrist and diverted her vision over to the scarlet-cheeked teen to her right. "We're going to go now. Bye," Anna said in a rush.

The snowy-blonde allowed herself to be led by her crush as they entered further into the apartment. It was quite spacious for an apartment. Her fascination on the small abode distracted her long enough for her to notice, at the last second, that they had passed what looked like the den. _Where were they go-… Oh dear god! _Anna's room! They were going in Anna's room!

"_This is not a part of what you had planned. Maybe some not-so-innocent snuggles and a bit of wordplay; but going into her room? For the love of all things sacred, her parents are down the hall! I am not ready. I don't think it's too late to go back outside and go home! Yup, I'm about to do that right n-_"

Anna interrupted her thought process. "… take it out."

_What? Take __**what**__ out? Did she mean? __**Was she serious?**__ Has she always been that forward?! Breathe. Breathe, damn it!_

"Huh?" Elsa asked with a raspy voice. _When did had it got so hot?!_

"I said are you going to take it out," she repeated herself as she pointed to her friend's book bag.

"_You pervert. Your mind is in the gutter…_" she berated herself. "Oh yeah. Here you go." Blithe fingers went into the bag to retrieve the DVD. As her host busied herself with the disk, she stood still and watched on.

The freckled girl giggled at Elsa as she stood in the doorway. Uncertainty adorned her companion's face so plainly. "You going to stand there all day or are you going to come in and watch the movie with me?" she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

The figure skater let out a calm breath and entered the bedroom, and soon enough, the bed. She could do this.

* * *

So far, she had done what she had resolved herself to do. The pair was side-by-side as the musical went on. Anna had her head rested upon Elsa's shoulder, and in return, Elsa has her arm wrapped around Anna to accommodate their awkward arrangement. From time to time one of them would hum the lyrics a few of the songs; and the other would follow suit soon after.

"Your singing has gotten bolder. I'm proud of you Anna. You've become more comfortable and confident in your singing. You might give me a run for my money at this rate," Elsa teased.

"Thank you. I don't think I'll be as great as you though. Theater is your passion after all."

The thrift of the passionate piano brought her attention back to the television screen. Spanish guitar soon followed afterwards before other instrumentals came into play. The beauty behind the music captivated the blonde. "I absolutely adore this scene. Such emotion. I would love to play this on piano when I have some spare time. The sheet music has proven to be just as beautifully written as it is in the movie," Elsa said as the lights from the screen flashed across her face.

That caught Anna's attention. "You play piano? You didn't tell me that."

A wintery brow rose as her eyes went to her movie-viewing companion. "Then I'll make you a promise. I'll play something for you on Monday if you come to the auditorium before school. How does that sound?" A smile crept on her lips. She knew just what she wanted to play if Anna accepted her offer.

"I would love to. I think we should spend more time together with each other. I bet you're as good with playing as you are with singing."

The compliment sent a rouge pigment to the heiress's cheeks. _Now she had to make sure it went perfectly._

Eventually the Moulin Rouge film came to a close, which saddened the couple. Anna did get a better feel of the _Satine character_ that she was intended to play so that was something. She rolled over to her backpack and found her script. "Do you want to practice since you're here?"

As far as her parents knew, Elsa went out to her practice and that she would be with a friend for most of her day; so it didn't matter when she got home as long as she made it in at a reasonable hour. "Okay. You can pick the scene then." It didn't matter which one to her. She already had her lines memorized and a rehearsal session meant more time with the girl she adored.

Anna randomly went over the script and decided on the _Elephant Love Medley_ scene. She figured with all the diverse song numbers, they should rehearse this one more than any other scene.

Elsa crept from the bed to where her acting partner was. Right on cue, Anna jumped when she saw _Christian_ appear out of nowhere. "Sorry! I didn't mean to- I saw- I saw your light on and I climbed up the-" she stammered like the lovestruck fool that she knew that she was.

"What?"

The male lead fidgeted with a random piece of clothe at the end of her sleeve. Her eyes darted up to meet her leading lady's eyes. "I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to thank you for helping get the job," she said with a hint of nervousness.

Anna's face lit up as she took the information into account. "It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway, I-I'd better… we, uh- we both have a big day tomorrow," she stuttered in kind and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Elsa withdrew into herself at the overeager persona that she played. "No, please, wait…" she practically begged. It was moments like this that made Anna forget that they were acting. She looked over her shoulder to face the pale girl.

With a renewed breath she continued onward. "Before, when we were- when we- when you thought I was the Duke; you said that you loved me, a-a-and I wondered if…"

Anna cut in with an uncharacteristic bite in her tone. "If it was just an act?"

The reaction was flawless, which made Elsa both proud and a little unnerved. "Yes," she replied in meekness.

"Of course," the teal-eyed dancer replied just as quickly. There goes the guilt. With a face as pitiful as the one her partner had portrayed, who wouldn't feel bad?

"Oh. It just felt real."

Still as committed to the role, Anna continued. "I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe," she said as if the answer was obvious.

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, though it was clear that her character had suffered a harsh blow to their heart. "Yes… Silly of me, to think you c-could fall in love with someone like me," she replied. The line was all too real. It hit close to home. Someone as talented, high-spirited, and outgoing as the girl she fell for returning her feelings? What a cruel joke.

"I can't fall in love with anyone."

The statement snapped the heiress back into her role. "Can't fall in love? But a life without love, that's terrible." Truth be told, Elsa agreed with Christian. She would rather be poor and starved than to live her life without someone she could share her heart with.

Anna once again brought her leading man back into action. "No, being on the street, that's terrible." Just like Elsa, Anna agreed with the character she portrayed. She wasn't poor, but she wasn't rich. Money never mattered to her, but a life on the street was not something she wanted either.

"No! Love is like oxygen."_ Okay, both of them agreed that Christian's statement was a bit exaggerated, but love made people do and say some crazy things._ "Love is a many-splendored thing; love lifts us up where we belong; all you need is love," she explained her character's _infallible_ logic on life and love.

"Please, don't start that again," Anna was about to walk away until she heard her partner's singing voice. She grew an appreciation and fondness for that voice.

"_All you need is love,_" Elsa started out. "_A girl has to eat,_" Anna replied flatly. "_All you need is love,_" the songstress tried again with a grin. "_She'll end up on the street,_" the cheerleader responded just as firm as she did the first time. "_All you need is love._"

At this point there was a switch in who would lead whom in song. "_Love is just a game,_" Anna sung as if her way was the true way, but what shocked her was the jazzy way that Elsa jumped back at her response. _Who knew Elsa could do jazz?_ "_I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me,_" she dared for her hostess to challenge her. "_The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee,_" Anna dismissed the attempt with the flip of her hair.

It almost worked because Elsa was distracted by the luscious tress of strawberry-blonde strands. _It's so shiny._ She stopped herself from an attempt to touch it. _Behave Arendelle._

Back and forth, the two girls gave the medley their best shot. One tried to persuade the other, but ultimately one would yield. Elsa leapt to the ledge of Anna's bed in an imitation of the dangerous fall from the elephant's head in the cinematic scene. "_Love lifts us up where we belong!_" The gesture almost made Anna burst out in laughter than to actually be concerned for her friend's safety.

Time after time, the sitar player persevered through her courtesan's rejections until they hit the climax. "_Just for one day. We could be heroes: forever and ever. We could be heroes,_" they chorused in a beautiful harmony; but that too would fade as Elsa once again took lead. "_Just because I will always love you,_" Anna joined in once more and brought the song into a close. "_Now you're in the world._"

The fiery haired teen looked up to her love interest and said, "You're gonna be bad for business. I can tell," but she halted soon after that. She knew how the film portrayed the end of the scene, and to her amazement the script didn't alter that. Man, she had to read things more often before she agreed to them. "I… erm… it says that we have to k-kiss," she said as her eyes darted across the room. "Do we really have to kiss?"

Elsa relaxed her gentle caress at the question. She pondered her response. "Not really. This is theater after all. It's nothing new to me," she shrugged and left it up to Anna whether or not if she wanted to follow the script or opt out and pretend.

Unknown to the theatrically experience out of the pair — it fueled a burning curiosity. _Did that mean what she thought it meant?_ "Have you kissed other girls," she asked, "… for the sake of theater that is?"

Without a doubt, someone upstairs was laughing their ass off at her predicament. They weren't even dating and she had to answer these kinds of questions. _Shit!_ "Yes," she replied very carefully.

Anna looked at her for a while before the inevitable demand fell from her lips. "Who?"

Elsa's eyes diverted to the random objects that littered her companion's room and the aforementioned companion's eyes. "In one play I kissed Giselle," she started off. The name threw Anna for a loop but she listened anyway. "Then there's Astrid. Don't ask. Just know… **never again!**" There was no use trying to deny it: she kissed the leader of the Vikings, but like she said — never again! The girl was rough! The confession made the girl she loved laugh, which was a good sign in comparison to what her reaction could have been. "Besides them, I haven't kissed anyone else. Usually, it's Esmeralda since we work together a lot."

The heiress busied herself via elusive eye contact — however — she failed to register the green-eyed monster that resided within her leading lady's eyes. Yes, Anna Andersen was jealous. She wouldn't admit it aloud but she envied the dark-skinned beauty.

The winter blonde felt a pair of hands on her shoulder — and before she knew it supple lips crashed onto her own. Her azure frosted eyes roamed downward and found the strawberry-blonde had clung to her blouse. Soft, lissome legs intertwined between her thighs. Weakness filled her lower extremities as she returned the gesture with earnest eagerness.

Pleasure intermingled with the newfound body heat. It drove her body in a minute rut but she didn't dare ruin the moment. A soft purr came from the girl in her arms. _Did Anna enjoy this?_ The thought alone made her constitution flimsier. In the end her legs gave out and they stumbled onto the bed.

How she reveled the skin-on-skin sensation. Electricity flowed through her veins when Anna's legs shifted. Unknown to her, she had caressed the blonde's inner thigh. Elsa used Anna's mouth to stifle the moan that built up in her throat. Heat unfurled from deep within her at their new position. In the midst of her hazed state, she failed to notice that Anna was in her lap. _She really had to pay attention to these kinds of things._

Anna jumped at the boldness of what she did; what they were doing. She couldn't take it back, and to be frank, she didn't want to! She had kissed Elsa, and Elsa kissed her back. Sure it was for the sake of theater, but was acting supposed to go this far? _Her lips felt amazing. The sensation was amazing._

Elsa snaked her arms around her waist to support the girl in her embrace, and drew their bodies closer. Anna felt like she was on cloud nine; that nothing could mar that instant — that feeling… until she was proven wrong.

Her cellphone vibrated from her pocket. To both of their surprise, she ignored the call; and ignored the jubilee of calls that followed soon after. It wasn't until she received a text message that the moment was finally killed. _Who the fuck was it that had to ruin everything?_ _Go away!_

The owner of the pesky cellphone pulled out the device and browsed through the missed calls. Her eyebrows rose at the repeated name and the text message that trailed afterward.

Curiosity outweighed common courtesy. Their close position granted Elsa easy access to the screen. She gawked at the name of the sender. _Damn him!_ It was Hans. Seriously, this sideburns wearing prick was cock-blocking and he didn't even know it. **Come on!**

The message read: _Hey gorgeous, we still on for tomorrow? ;)_

Jealousy burst forth from every cell in her body. Really? This guy was a pain in the ass! Elsa sighed as she looked away from the cellphone. What was she expecting? He actually got far enough to go on a date. The closest she ever got was this. It was rather pathetic in her opinion — even though she had not initiated the action.

Anna looked up from her cellphone and noticed the look of displeasure and melancholy. She knew that Elsa had a deep-rooted hatred for Hans. For the past few years, the guy made her life an eternal hell. She liked Hans. He was a genuinely sweet guy... when he wasn't being a jerk to her friend. _Were they really friends after what they did?_ Whatever… The point remained that she knew that if she were a true friend — she wouldn't fraternize with someone who made her friend miserable. "Elsa," Anna put her hands on top of the trouble girl's. Elsa glanced back at her. "Elsa… I'm not going on a date with Hans. He asked me if I wanted to but I said no. He's just being persistent," she admitted.

Elsa perked up at the information, but she was still upset.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

The Arendelle heiress was hesitant to respond. "It's… you lied to me yesterday. I was really worried about you, and then you said you were sick but that was a lie. You went on a date with him," hurt was prominent in her tone. She wouldn't be as down about the information if Anna hadn't lied to her about it. For all she knew Anna might be ashamed to be around her.

The teal-eyed girl flinched at how desponded she had made her. She pulled Elsa into a hug. "I'm so sorry Elsa. I promise I'll be honest with you from now on," she vowed with sincerity.

The pledge of honesty was enough for the two to reconcile and put the event in the past. Elsa's eyes were downcast on the script that lies forgotten on the bed. "Would you like to continue with practice?" she asked.

Anna browsed through the next couple of pages of the script. Heat flushed her skin from the tip of her ears down to her neck. There were **a lot** of instances that required for them to kiss. _Whoa boy…_ One kiss was enough to cause her stomach to flutter. Anything more than that would leave her brain in disrepair. "I, think that I've had enough practice for one day."

Elsa nodded and went to go retrieve her book bag and DVD until her chest collided with the strawberry-blonde. She looked down to her lap and noticed that Anna had yet to move. They both looked back at each other with a renewed flush. If they blushed anymore that day they were sure that they would pass out from a head rush.

Anna scrambled from the girl's lap and retrieved the movie from her DVD player. "Here," she mumbled. Her guest took the disk with muffled gratitude.

* * *

Cecilia opened the door to their apartment as her daughter's friend secured her bag on her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" she asked. The girl shook her head. She didn't want to impose on the family's meal. The head housemaid would scold her worse than her own mother for not being fed _properl_y — which was code for anything that wasn't made by her own hands.

"See you at school Monday. I look forward to seeing you play," Anna said from the door. She embraced her. Their eyes met for a moment, but she knew that if she tried to kiss her then that she wouldn't have the veil of acting to cover her actions. Her companion said her farewells and left the apartment.

Elsa walked a few blocks from the complex before her escort drove up to her. To put it mildly, he looked pissed off. _What the hell got into him?_ "You okay Gaston?" she asked as she entered the vehicle.

Gaston pocketed his cellphone and let out a huff. "No. Belle cancelled our date tonight because she said she offered to tutor this punk named _Adam_ in literature," he gruffed. Usually, this wouldn't be seen as a bad thing, but that's how he ended up dating Belle in the first place. He was on the verge of failing English until Belle came to the rescue; and now she had offered her aid to another. It set him in a rage.

"You need to really calm down. Belle is sweet and you're overthinking things. I'm tutoring Hercules and you don't see me trying to cuddle with him do you?"

The buff male scoffed at her attempt to quail his jealousy. "You're still single Els. I'm surprised you're not backing me up on this. I've heard about Anna going on a date with Hans," he countered.

Elsa diverted her eyes from her childhood friend. The boy looked over to her before he banged his forehead against the steering wheel. "Sorry. I'm being an insufferable ass again. I shouldn't be lashing out at you," he apologized.

"Do you trust her?" she asked with her eyes set forward this time.

Gaston scratched his chin as he thought on the matter. "I suppose."

"If you trust her then you shouldn't worry about her eyes drifting elsewhere. I don't know why but Belle actually likes you, so **don't fuck it up**!" Elsa stated with firmness.

"All right. All right. You're worse than my mother and little brother. Damn!"

The heiress grinned at her triumph. "Good. So now we can worry about something else. Bulda said that she got the stuff for our Halloween costumes this year. This is going to be so awesome," she chuckled with a hint of mischief. What their clique intended to wear this year was going to be nightmare fuel for their generation.

* * *

(**A/N****:** There was also a bit of confusion on Ursula's gender. In the end of chapter three I did state that she was a hermaphrodite like Elsa. I'm not saying any of you guys are doing this — hell I've done it, so far be it from me to be a hypocrite — but I'd advise you not to skim through the story. Some of the minute information that appears trivial or without purpose in the story _**will give you whiplash like a mother fucker later**_; so don't wonder _when the hell did this happen_ when I start throwing in _curve balls_. Did that with Ursula last chapter so that should be enough of a warning. I'm a writer who firmly believes in foreshadowing. I might surprise you guys with a chapter next week. I might not. I don't know at this time, because of the funeral. Anywho, see you guys next time. :3)


	9. You're My Zing

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****: ** Okay, my family got our priorities together and we're going to be busy with the funeral on Saturday so I can't give you guys two chapters a week this time, but on the plus side I am so stoked for this chapter! :D I had a blast writing this one! Writing is like my medicine because I'm really happy right now! I've waited longer than you guys had just to write this chapter so you better enjoy it! *wags tail* X3 I was waiting for ages when I came up with the chapter layout. Besides the Moulin Rouge chapter, this is one of the longest chapters in this story. I'd advise you guys get YouTube warmed up because we've got songs in this one! The one Elsa plays on the piano that we'll see in just a bit is what inspired what kind of emotional love I had FAL!Elsa have towards FAL!Anna. I've also got another treat in store, because I get to throw a bit of Hotel Transylvania into the mix! XP It's one of my favorite non-Disney movies, because I'm a sucker for the Chuck Jones and Tex Avery animation styles in the film. As far as chapter titles goes, I think this chapter — and another one later on — are the only ones that have a song in the chapter that shares the chapter title.

I had a few curious questions on what I had planned for my upcoming g!p fanfics, but I don't want to make this A/N too long and I'll save them for next time since I did say I'd share a few details about **_only_****_ one_** of them to you guys. Better PM me between now and next week, because I'm not answering anymore questions regarding them after that. Thanks for reading _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_. Enjoy the chapter. )

* * *

The day was surprisingly warm for the late autumn season — more surprising for the state of Minnesota. There wasn't a need for the warmer garbs for the chilly seasons. This didn't deter a certain cheerleader since she still wore a pair of fur-tipped boots. It was remarkably early in the day. Plenty of time before the school bell rang. Her boot-clad feet led her to the doors of the massive auditorium.

Melodious Viennese piano reverberated from one wall to the other as the pianist entered in a world of her own. _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: Piano Concerto No. 21 in C major._ It was her parents' favorite musical piece for her to play. In her revelry she had failed to register that she was no longer alone.

Elsa jumped once she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. A soft chin rested upon her head. The owner opened her mouth to greet her. "You play beautifully," Anna said. A grin evident on her face based off of her tone.

"Thank you," the heiress whispered; her focus never waned from the girl's embrace. The winter-blonde shifted over and made room for her audience to join her on the bench. She prepped her fingers for another song. Anna thought that the song would be _El Tango de Roxanne_ since Elsa said that she wanted to play it when she had free time, and now was as good a time as ever, but how wrong she was.

Elsa tapped away at random keys — their tunes balanced out the silence that filled the room. Her cerulean eyes went to her crush with deep sincerity. "You know, it's kind of funny. This weird theory humanity came up with. How they say that people only use ten percent of their brains. I don't believe that's so. If humans really lacked the ability to use one of their organs, it would be their heart. I believe we only use ten percent of our heart when it comes to people we care about. Love is something that we take for granted until you lose it," she stated as her fingers went across the keys with calculation.

Confusion filled the strawberry-blonde. It was a sweet and meaningful declaration, but she had no idea where the statement came from or what purpose it had. Euphonious humming came from beside her and brought her attention to the soft piano.

Elsa had her eyes on the pristine ivories of the piano. "_You are the song playing so softly in my heart. I reach for you, you seem so near yet so far. I hope and I pray you'll be with me someday. I know down inside you are mine, and I'm your true love; or am I dreaming?_"

As soon as the lyrics fell from the blonde's lips, she knew which song it was: _You Are My Song _by _David Archuleta_.

"_How can I, each time I try you say goodbye. You were there. You look my way; I touch the sky. We can share tomorrow and forevermore. I'll be there to love you so: you are my song,_" the notes fell into Elsa's lower range, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She gave the song her all. Every opportunity that she could profess how she felt, she took it. She had to. The song was coming to a close. "_We can share tomorrow and forevermore. I'll be there to love you so: you are my song; you are my song; you are my song._" The final note rang with such bold richness that it overshadowed the school bell.

Elsa rose from the musical instrument and stretched her arms above her head. She glanced at the girl who sat mesmerized by her acquired musical talent. "I think we should get going to class or they'll give us a tardy… or worse; detention," she shuddered at the latter. She had plans for Halloween night and that didn't involve detention.

Anna got to her feet and retrieved her backpack. The duo left the auditorium to go to their designated classes. Their separation wouldn't be for long. They had gym in sixth period.

* * *

Right outside of the Laneway gymnasium, a red-haired male leaned against the wall. A fiery brow twitched in thought. The teen had a select few words for a certain strawberry-blonde.

His emerald eyes beamed once said girl exited the gym. The cheery demeanor quickly dissipated at the sight of who was next to her; Elsa! It was her fault that he got stood up Sunday. Anna had called him back late on Saturday. At first he thought she was about to accept his offer for another date, but she gave him one hell of a reality check. She stated a clear displeasure on his treatment towards the hermaphrodite. He didn't know what she had to do with any of it but the _princess_ had chewed his ear off about his behavior.

Hans walked up to the pair — and as usual he ignored Elsa's presence. Anna looked at him with displeasure. He huffed out and greeted the winter-blonde, which surprised her to say the least. His gaze was once again upon the cheerleader. "We need to talk," he said.

"We have nothing to talk about Hans. I will not go on another date with you until you change your bad attitude towards Elsa," her stance on the matter was firm.

The love rivals glared at one another. Neither one of them had an issue with one another until it was clear that they both had eyes for the same person. It was rather comical. Their rivalry was so great that it deterred others from any attempt to pursue the girl that captivated them. Between Hans and Elsa, the student body feared what the two would do if another competitor got in their way.

Elsa knew that Hans hated her and she was fine with it. She had very little patience for him or his attitude, and his words were wearing thin. Hans was no better than her. As far as his logic went, Elsa had clouded Anna's judgment on him because she had a weak-spot for _the freak_. "You better stay away from my girl Rimes," he growled at her.

"One date doesn't make me _your girl_ Hans. You can't lay claims on me like I'm your property," Anna retorted. She admired him but his jealousy was one of his major weak points. His possessive nature was a major turn-off. Not like she could talk. It's funny how the pot called the kettle black.

Pyre smoldered into his emerald colored eyes. Her words struck a raw nerve and burrowed into his heart. His gaze cut over to his rival. Rage was evident in his eyes. In a blinded fury, he pushed her up against the lockers. "This is all your fault," he snarled.

Any reserve that Elsa had in regards to peace no longer dwelled within her. _Fuck this!_ She gave the teen a shove with just as much force as he dished out. "What the fuck is your problem?!" To hell with the rules her parents laid down. She was about to kick his ass!

"You!" Hans declared as he aimed a punch for her head. Fortunately for Elsa, she dodged the blow and rolled under his arm. She looked back and saw the noticeable dent in the metal.

"I'm a lover not a fighter; but I will fight for what I love," she egged him on. That was all the fuel this fire needed. The heat was on; and the fire set ablaze.

Elsa used her well-honed flexibility to bend backwards and avoid another punch that was aimed towards her throat. She went on the offensive and extended her leg out towards his stomach, but he undulated out of the way. He was an experienced fighter. She could tell by the way his feet shifted across the tiled halls.

She felt the adrenaline and testosterone flow through her system. It wasn't a new feeling. Elsa had experienced it several times before. On the plus side it evened the battlefield now that she fought with the masculine side of her brain, but it left her with bizarre effects.

One of them just came into play: she saw red.

Elsa glared at her opponent with a taunt for _bring it on_. Oh, there goes another one of those effects: arrogance. It didn't make her any difference. Her judgment was clouded, and logic and reason were dead to her. She managed to land a punch on his jaw. A haughty laugh erupted from her. "What doesn't kill me, better start running," she mocked.

Hans stared at her. _How dare she mock him?!_ No one ever dared to mock him. Everyone either respected or feared him because of the position his parents held on the business ladder. His wrath knew no bounds for her. Her condescension would be her downfall. While she mocked him, he managed to get the upper hand and tripped her with a leg sweep. Victory was upon him; however, his rival had other plans for him. Just as he pounced upon her, she rolled with the blow and kicked him off of her.

The two growled at one another before they readied themselves to continue their brawl.

On the opposite side of the hall, Gaston walked outside of the boys' locker room with a refreshed expression. A nice, hot shower in the gym did wonders when working up a sweat. He noticed a crowd on the opposite side of the hall. "The hell is going on_?_" he pondered, as he got closer. His eyes skimmed the crowd in search of his friend. The last thing he needed was for her to get near a fight.

Relief washed over him, as she wasn't amongst the rowdy bunch. His eyes cut towards a familiar strawberry-blonde up front. _Anna_? _Why is she-_ He looked up to see who was in the scuffle. **_Shit!_**

Gaston pushed his way through the masses and into the midst of the fight. With his impressive physique it was a simple matter to keep the two apart. Elsa was carelessly slung over his shoulder, even though it was obvious that she wasn't done fighting yet. Hans couldn't even get near her if he tried. "Really Rimes? You need your friends to jump me? Coward!" the redhead barked.

The black-haired bodyguard had enough of his mouth. "Like I need help to kick your sorry ass. Jumping is for bitches! I'm stopping the fight numb-nuts!" he sneered.

Jack was at his cousin's with a bottle of water. He knew the aftereffects of when her body would go into one of its hormonal spells. Gaston put her on the ground once he was certain that she could think for herself again. Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose as her body temperature started to cool down. She took the bottle and muttered a _thank you_ to her relative.

Hans stalked up to finish what he had started but was blocked off by the bulky teen. He scoffed at him. "I'm not afraid of you," he laughed. Gaston raised an atramentous brow to challenge that. Instead of his words, he resorted on his body to back up any masculine physique. He flexed his muscles with such intensity that they shredded his shirt. Some of the female onlookers squealed at his muscles and excessive body hair._ Damn he was hairy…_

Now that the fight had simmered down, Anna stepped in with a disappointment on her face. "This is getting out of control. _Whatever it is _that you two are fighting over shouldn't be worth fighting over! You two would probably make great friends if you could get over whatever issue you have with each other."

The combatants look at one another with dejection. It was at that moment that realization hit him. What had he been fighting for? A girl who took years just to figure out that he liked her, and still she rejected him after all of his exploits. His only downside was that he despised Elsa for competing for Anna's heart.

Hans' eyes went back to his opponent. Anna was right. Nothing was wrong with her. Elsa — although different — held so much promise. The only reason he had even jabbed at her being a _freak_ was because he had nothing else to tarnish her name. She was school treasurer, she was in the top five percentile of the class, she was in several extracurricular activities, hell — she was beautiful; and much like him, she took several business related classes. Clearly the girl was going places when she left Laneway, so why did he fight someone he could have befriended all those years ago? His eyes cut over to the girl he thought he cared for. Oh right. _Anna_.

Elsa glanced over to the boy as he backed away from her. "She's absolutely right. What we're fighting for **_isn't_** worth it. I'm done with it. Good luck Rimes, you're going to need it," Hans declared and walked away. His exit was enough to confuse her. _Did he just… quit?_

"_I'm not buying. He wouldn't just bow out with grace like that. Something's up and I'm telling Kristoff,"_ Jack muttered to her.

Anna walked up to the trio as she watched Hans make his exit. Elsa flinched and diverted her eyes to her feet. "_She knows..._" Disheartenment throbbed in an unforgivable pang. She knew that once she looked up, Anna would look at her differently. "_Why can't you be normal for once?! Not only have you lost your shit; but you've lost shit in front of Anna! Damn hormones,_" she chastised herself.

Out of her vision, she saw a feminine hand. _Was she about to get slapped?_ The hand went under her chin and brought her eyes to meet a pair of teal ones. She wanted to look away; to divert her eyes but she couldn't. "_Here it comes. She's going to call you a freak!_"

"I'm sorry Elsa," Anna apologized. _What?!_ She continued onward. "Hans was really being a jerk to you and you didn't deserve that." Anna was upset about the fight, but she knew that Elsa hadn't initiated the fight to begin with. At least something good came out of it. Hans said that he would cease his torment towards Elsa.

Elsa tapped on her chin to analyze the situation. This was good — very good. Anna wasn't mad at her and was the first to apologize. An idea stuck her. "I'll forgive you on one condition: you join us and Jonathan's Halloween party tomorrow night."

The princess of Laneway quirked her fiery eyebrow at the bold invitation she was given. She knew that she was already forgiven but she humored her friend. "All right. I'll go with you guys."

The blonde perked up immediately. She pulled out her phone and texted the information of their theme to her. Anna jumped as she read all of the information. She knew which character she would pick. Elsa looked over to her still shirtless friend. "You might want to put on a shirt before you get in trouble. God knows I'm going to get chewed out if my parents catch wind of what happened today."

Anna observed the muscular boy in all his glory. _He was so hairy._ The girls at school may love him, but the body hair just wasn't attractive as far as her taste went. She bet he had body hair _there _too. _Yeck!_ Her eyes roved over to her lightly freckled comrade. Her mind wandered to places it shouldn't have. "_I wonder if Elsa has body hair there,_" she thought. A mental picture of a confident, proud Elsa came to mind. She was nude and extremely flirty. The mental picture Elsa winked at her and blew kisses her way. Anna swatted away the naughty thought.

The random action caught the eyes of the trio. "Are you okay?" Jack asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Yup! See you guys tomorrow," she said in a pitch that sounded a tad too high. Anna bolted down the hall to her next class.

"Girls are so weird cuz," the ivory-haired boy stated.

"Just stay single Jackie. It's a lot easier that way," Elsa advised the freshman.

* * *

The comfort of the sunlight faded hours ago. Shadows ensnared everything within its greedy grasp. The night lapped away at the youthful feet of the teens that dared to prance about on All Hallows Eve. In contrast to the darkness, vibrant eyes splayed around the husks of the rotted tree hollows. Yesterday's warmth was long forgotten as the chilled autumn gales caressed their skin. The dampened moss beneath their shoes cushioned the sound of their footsteps as they arrived upon the eerie abode.

A pale white face lifted up to observe its surroundings. Darkness obscured half of the features present. Frosty eyes roamed over the lawn; it was identical to a cemetery — the mausoleum just on the outskirt of the yard. Elsa brushed back her black tresses and leaned against the fence. She did a final head count. _Kristoff: check; Peter: check; Mulan: check; Gaston: check; Belle: check; Ariel: check; and lastly Anna: double check!_ Their theme was flawless. Ariel snickered at Peter. His was perfect. They recycled an old elf costume from one of the theater club's older production for him.

Peter folded his arms. "You shouldn't have done that," he commented. His make-up job only added to the creepy illusion.

Ariel cringed at the statement. "Ha-ha! Jokes on you, I didn't need to go to sleep tonight anyways," she muttered.

Anna looked around at all the others in their costumes. Kristoff was Eyeless Jack; Peter was BEN Drowned; Mulan was Lost Silver; Gaston was Zalgo; Belle was Masky; Ariel was Jane the Killer; and Elsa was Laughing Jack. She looked down at her costume: Sally. "_The things you do for friends._"

While the group mingled outside their host opened the door into the haunted mansion. The clique walked into dank, musky abode. Kristoff took a deep breathe at the unclean air. "You really went all out Johnny," he commented from behind his mask.

The blue-skinned boy shrugged off the compliment. "It's Johnnystein for tonight guys, okay? And I can't take credit for this. My foreign girlfriend's dad hooked me up with some uber creepy stuff from Transylvania. Oh look, there they are. Hey Drac!" Jonathan called as a pale man in a vampire wardrobe came closer.

Dracula, as he was dubbed, perked his ears up to the howls that went on deeper within the mansion. "Listen to them — children of the night. What music they make," he said with a fanged smile on his face.

Anna was impressed with his dedication to the role. She didn't like many monsters — because they terrified her — but old school vampires were her favorite. "It's an excellent costume_ Dracula,_" she complimented.

The vampire looked over to Jonathan with an exquisite, arched eyebrow. "What does she mean by costume?" he asked.

She chuckled at his sense of humor. "That's a good one. You almost got me."

The party host just shook his head towards the man as if to leave the matter alone.

Peter held up an invisible cape. "I'm going to suck your blood. Bleh, bleh, bleh!" he said in a horrid Transylvanian accent.

"I do not say bleh, bleh, bleh!"

Everyone stared at the man with inquiry until Jonathan dragged the man away. He said a rushed, "enjoy the party," before he left. "Well that was weird," Belle commented. Her friends just shook their heads in agreement.

* * *

Music boomed from wall to wall as the party went on. Characters of all kinds mingled with one another. Their little circle had disbanded long ago. They did have a section off of the dance floor where they would meet up ever so often. It just so happened that Elsa was on the boarders of that area with a weird tasting punch in her hand. It was non-alcoholic but it still tasted… off. Whatever.

Aurora walked over to her with a curtsy. Elsa waved off the gesture and gave her a hug with her unoccupied arm. "Just because your godmother is my tutor doesn't mean you have to curtsy," she replied and took another sip of the drink. After that sip she pulled out a miniature water bottle she stored in one of her patchy pants pockets and took a swig to wash down the bizarre aftertaste.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Elsa never had a problem with being around Aurora, but the girl made her uncomfortable considering their circumstance.

If it wasn't obvious Rosenwyn had an overprotective streak in her when it came to her daughter. Even though her life at the office kept her busy, she had always found a way to keep a firm hand on Elsa's life. This included her love life. She had the _brilliant_ _plan_ to convince her husband into an arranged marriage with Maleficent's goddaughter — Aurora.

At the time it seemed ideal. Maleficent was her business tutor since middle school and she had known Aurora for just as long. However, what seemed good on paper didn't transcend very well into reality, and the idea was eventually dropped — even though it was still declared on paper that Aurora was her fiancé if neither of them married. Although it was never brought up again, the damage was done, and things got awkward after that. She really had to get that document modified once she was a little older. If things worked out with Anna — that was one thing she never wanted to be brought up.

"Would you like to dance Elsa?" she asked just as polite as ever.

No matter how uncomfortable their situation was, Aurora had always been nice to her. Plus, she had eyes for a boy named Phillip on the fencing team. _How could she say no?_ "I guess."

In their reserved spot, the remainder of the gang chatted about random things. Ariel viewed the dance floor and noticed her black and white clad friend with Aurora. "Didn't know Elsa had a thing for blondes," she commented with a chuckle.

Kristoff's face dropped at the cruel irony of what she said. She never knew about the arrangement, but that didn't make him feel any better. His eyes went over to Anna. She seemed perfectly calm. _Maybe because the girl wasn't Esmeralda, and that Elsa held her at arms length._

After the dance number came to a close the lights suddenly went out. Spotlight after spotlight beamed down on the Halloween party host. "Hey guys and ghouls, we're totally moving the party outside! If you guys remember, you all have these glowing wrist doohickeys. In order for you to get to the party you have to take the lite path of that color through the haunted house. Don't get lost or the ghosts will getcha!" he chuckled before the room went completely dark.

Elsa looked down at glowing wristband: it was purple. On the farthest door to the left, the archway glowed purple. "_Guess that's my door,_" she said and walked into the dank hall.

It's been a while since she had last seen any of her peers. She wasn't lost that was for sure, but the mansion was bigger than she expected. Another purple arrow directed her to turn down a hallway. As she turned to do so she collided with a body. She stumbled back. _Damn darkness._ She pulled out her cellphone and used her flashlight app. "Anna?"

Anna rubbed her shoulder and stumbled around to get to her feet. She staggered back and was about to fall until a familiar hand went to try to pull her upright. Although the act was chivalrous, it failed miserably. The duo tripped backwards into a bookcase. An orange bound tome fell from the shelf. Stone rubbed against stone in the most gruesome way possible. The sound alone was enough to distract the two from the revolving bookcase.

Elsa was the first to bang against the wall and try to pull books from the shelf. _Shit! They were off the path and now they were lost_. They pulled out their cellphones, but the outcome yielded futile. _Dead signal_. "What do we do now?" Anna asked as she tried to pull at one of the candlestick. The only result it bore was that candlewax coated the once clean floor.

"The only thing we can do is walk around until we bump into someone or find another arrow to guide us outside."

Hours seemed to have passed as they adventured onward into the haunted mansion. The subtlest of sounds resonated the halls. The creepy knight's armor wasn't doing any favors either. Elsa swore that one of them was staring at her until she blinked at it returned to its frontward gaze. _Creepy shit was creepy._

"Hey Els," Anna called from beside her. Her fingers interlaced into ones that belonged to the monochrome girl beside her. "This place is really creepy. I swear _Johnnystein_ got a real haunted house."

Elsa chuckled at the observation. "Well if it really is haunted, I promise I'll protect you," she vowed with a fanged grin.

A white wisp materialized from the nearby hallway. The pale tendril contorted until it formed into a human-like being. "Oh wow. Johnny did go all out. We get _ghosts_," she said with finger quotes. Her finger went in to poke the entity and her hand went right through. "Figures. Projection." The _ghost_ let out a tormented moan before it grabbed her wrist to remove her hand. Elsa turned pale as a sheet. _Projections weren't supposed to be able to touch._

Her head turned behind her. "Anna… it's real…"

That was all that needed to be said for Anna to grab Elsa and run like hell. _All aboard the nope train; next stop Fuck-that-shit-ville!_

The ghost watched on as the two bolted down the hall and out of his grasp. He let out another moan before it smacked its head. He was just trying to direct them on the right path to the party. "_Dracula isn't going to like this. Better tell Johnny…_"

* * *

Up the stairwell; down the hall; two left turns; and a quick right. They ran. It was until they came across a particular door before Anna pulled Elsa into the closet. The pair was in close proximity. Anna clung to Elsa by her black suspenders and striped shirt. "What the hell kind of party is this? Revolving bookcases, moving armor; and now ghost? You know what? I think that Dracula guy was a real vampire," she muttered in a panic.

Elsa had worked up a sweat in her costume. It didn't matter that it was autumn. All that black she wore was hot as hell! She took a calm breath and analyzed their situation. "We'll be all right. We just need to remain calm and find a way out. After that, we will never speak of this night again," she gulped. She was scared too. _Creepypasta monsters weren't scary to her, but old school monsters had a history of terror._ She wound one of her arms around the girl she loved and pulled her close.

Anna stared up to Elsa. The demented clown ensemble may have been from a tale of a twisted being that enjoyed the torment of others, but she knew that the girl behind the make-up, that those crystalline azure eyes wouldn't let harm come to her; that she was safe in her embrace. She leaned into her; their faces just centimeters apart.

Elsa leaned down also. She could feel the girl's breath tickle her lips.

A bright light blinded the two as a red-haired, blue skinned boy came into view. _Jonathan._ "About time I found- Whoa, whoa, whoa! You guys cannot make out in here. Usually I wouldn't mind, but this place isn't mine. You'll have to take it outside. Come on," he said as he went out of the closet to lead the way to the party outdoors.

Between Elsa's white make-up and all the splattered _blood_ on Anna, no one would be able to tell that there was a deep red flush on their faces. _Were they really about to make out in a closet? So close!_

* * *

Loud voices and cheers came from outside of the heavy, wooden door. Anna pushed the door open to see all of the spotlights on the large stage. Jonathan had jumped onto the stage to join a werewolf, a floating pair of sunglasses, a mummy, and a reanimated corpse. He started to rap lyrics to a song that only the people on stage knew.

"_Zinging in the air and I don't have a care. I'm winging from the zing that we share_," the gauzed monster sung in auto-tuner. A bat flew onto the stage and… turned into a girl… vampire… whatever. This night was very confusing. "_Zinging in the rain, now I'm feeling no pain_," she sung. "_It's a real time for celebrating, cause you're my zing,"_ they chorused.

Elsa took Anna by the hand and they joined their peers to watch the performance. The vampire known as Dracula came on stage to join in as they settled themselves into the masses; however, Anna was shorter than the person in front of her. She huffed at one of her stray strands of hair until a pair of feminine — yet strong — hands lifted her into the air. The freckled teen let out a squeak as she was set upon Elsa's shoulder. The girl underneath her flashed her a fanged smile.

"Elsa put me down. I'm heavy," Anna stammered; her previous blush returned with vengeance.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the comment. "Don't worry Anna, I don't bite… unless the situation calls for it," she teased as she licked over her row of false fangs. The girl on her shoulders gulped at the comment. "Besides, you forget that I'm stronger than most girls. You're light as a feather and I have no problem with you on my shoulders," she said in honesty.

The hype of the crowd brought them back to the fact that it was more than them in the area. Dracula and Jonathan continued on with the rap with all they had. "_You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling. Cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling cha-ching; next to a zing, Cupid's arrow's a little bee sting. It was a zing and a zang and a zingididy, and there was one only one lady in the zing for me. Cause when you zing (when you zing)! You better know one little thing: the only thing you're gonna sling is a wedding ring!_" A purple haze went over the stage as the crowd went wild. The pair had to admit it: the performers were impressive and they joined their peers in cheering them on. The vampire released his captives from his mist and they continued their performance well into the night.

* * *

(**A/N:** This chapter was one hell of a chapter to write, but I had fun doing it and it cheered me up to be able to write something for Hotel Transylvania. Hope you guys enjoyed some of the fluff in the chapter. This chapter's songs did consist _You Are My Song_ by David Archuleta and _You're My Zing_ from Hotel Transylvania. Don't own either of those songs or the lyrics so don't sue me. If anything I've encouraged someone out there to listen to David Archuleta or watch Hotel Transylvania. The power of ElsAnna compels you! Just stick around guys, I've got more in store for you guys. See you guys next time.)


	10. So Close

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****: ***the cast of Frozen is celebrating on the main deck of the ElsAnna ship* Oh, hey guys! Bet you're wondering why we're celebrating here? Simple my lovely readers. As of today, it is Roo's birthday! :D *random firework goes off in the background* O.O Erm… ignore that. Anyways… aside from the ElsAnna fluff we'll be getting later, this and last chapter are definitely my favorites in FAL! Why? Because it's Moulin Rouge's opening night! XD This chapter is a doozy and I can't bring myself to chop in half so please just grin and bear it. Believe me I went Edward Scissorhands on this chapter and cut out _**a lot**_ of scenes that could be used later on in the story. Also… *places on bullet proof vest* Just a precaution. -w- Security, you might want to escort the Frozen cast to the captain's deck to continue the party. **Random reader:** "What the fuck did you do?!" *looks at name of title* "You didn't…" Okay, yeah that song is from _Disney's Enchanted_. Why? Well… you'll find out.

Now on to the questions. I did say this last chapter, and I'm sticking to it: _**I'm not answering any more questions to these future fanfics after this chapter.**_ You're just going to have to wait! Most of them are the same question. _Is it going to be g!p?!_ Answered this in the A/N in chapter eight. _**They are both going to be modern g!p AU!**_ I only talked about one fanfic, which is called _Leviathan_. _What is it's content?_ Leviathan contains elements of g!p Elsa, mermaid!Elsa, dark!Elsa, human! Anna. Unlike FAL, it will be told predominantly from Anna's perspective. _Will there be frick frack?_ Why wouldn't there be? If there isn't at least a little frick frack in a g!p then that's a damn near sacrilege! _What's it about?_ Copying this straight from my word document: "_**Anna is your average girl in the small beach-town of Fallintine Reef. She has spent the majority of her life there with nothing new happening under the sun; until a storm heralds something new into her life — a leviathan-mermaid named Elsa. A friendship ensues, and possibly something so much more. ElsAnna: fluff, sexual content, no incest. G!p Elsa/Anna. Modern AU: Multiverse crossovers.**_" With no further questions. Here's your chapter of _Frostbitten and Lovestuck._ Enjoy the chapter… maybe.)

* * *

Adrenaline chorused through her veins. She was pumped. She was exited. It was the day before opening night for the Moulin Rouge play. Elsa had always got this way when time came for another show. School had let out just moments ago, but there wasn't much of rush to their pace towards the auditorium. Anna was the cause of that. Her presence alone was enough to put an end on whatever she was about to do. It was thanks to that captivating aura that she failed to notice a particularly stout man distracted with a mobile call.

Elsa stumbled and almost tripped over the man, but she remained balanced. She glanced downward with an earnest apology ready on her lips. Those words never came and her throat immediately dried. She knew who that man was. _Superintendent Mouse._

Usually, she didn't fear anyone in regards towards status, but Superintendent Mouse was a different story. The diminutive man was one of her father's wealthiest business associates. The Mouse, as he was called, owned everything; and by everything, she meant **_everything!_** Television stations; studios; amusement parks; news stations; magazines; radios; etc. See! **Everything!** His accumulated wealth made her parents appear middle class to say the least. He was powerful!

"Superintendent Mouse. It's a pleasure to see you here at Laneway," Elsa gulped and gave the man a curtsey. Her eyes cut over to Anna, whom looked confused at the sudden formality.

Superintendent Mouse chuckled at her behavior. He found it endearing that she was so respectful while her parents weren't present. "Aw, you know you don't have to be so formal with me. I'd prefer that you call me Mickey," he said in his typical upbeat attitude and extended his hand for a handshake. He smiled as she accepted and retuned the gesture. As rich as he was, he loved people — especially children — and didn't want to stand out too often. Something he shared with the teen that towered above him. "Oh dear golly, how much you've grown. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. Still as cute as ever," he gave her a wink.

Elsa loosened up a bit at his cheery demeanor. It was hard for anyone to resist his optimism and charisma. "You look like you haven't aged a day either," she complimented. She almost forgot how relaxed and openhearted he was.

Down the hall, the main entrance doors opened as the principal disbanded the last of the lingering adolescence that riddled the front of the schoolyard. The pasty-skinned man let out a sigh and considered taking a smoke break until he noticed the two teens talking with… _Damn it! Superintendent Mouse came today?!_

Principal Hellman thundered towards the unprepared teens. Anna was the first to notice him and managed to pull Elsa out of the way just in time before he could have moved her out of the way. _No need to be rude!_ "Superintendent Mouse: so good to see you. I didn't know you were coming today. Can I offer you lunch, maybe a tour around the school, or something. Come on work with me here," he said with his usual charm.

Mickey tore his eyes from the teens to the tall educational facilitator. "Hades, long time no see!" he shook hands with the taller man.

Without a shadow of a doubt the two men would be occupied with each other's company for a while. Anna laced her fingers into Elsa's, which drew said girl's attention to the strawberry-blonde. "Looks like they're going to be at it for a while. We should get ready for rehearsal," she said and pulled Elsa — like a happy puppy on a leash — towards the auditorium.

"Rehearsal?" Mickey asked in mild intrigue. "What are you lovely gals doing? Spirit squad, or something more sport oriented?" He always had an interest in youthful activities. It made for excellent research to better his amusement parks and television stations.

"We're doing a play for Moulin Rouge sir," Anna replied as she played with the blonde's fingers in her hand. A low purr rumbled in the back of Elsa's throat at the soothing gesture.

The business tycoon perked up at the sound of a musical. It's been a while since he's produced a musical from his studio and maybe it would inspire a brand new production. That, and the fact that his business partner's daughter was in the performance was enough to solidify his resolution. "Moulin Rouge huh? Sounds like one humdinger of a show! I'll make sure to get there early." In truth, he knew that his presence would mean that Elsa's parents were more likely to attend — since he knew how busy they could be — but he wouldn't let his true intentions be known.

Both Elsa and Hades paled more than they already were. _Fuck…_ If Elsa was about to make the show breathtaking for Anna, now she had to make it flawless for Superintendent Mouse.

The educational head gathered his composure with a broad smile across his features. "Only the best for our students. I was just about to finish the papers for their budget in my office. We spare no expense for our little bundles of sunshine," he said as he pinched both of the girls on their cheeks like they were toddlers. The girls let out exasperated whines and rubbed their sore cheeks at the random _endearing_ gesture.

As they walked away the heiress let out a muttered, "_spare no expense for our little bundles of sunshine my ass!_" The Arts were usually the last to gain monetary assistance from the office.

On their way to the auditorium, they came across a familiar redhead with the Laneway swim uniform in hand. Ariel turned and waved at the girl as she closed her locker. "Hi girls. Where you headed off to?" she asked.

"We're heading to the auditorium for drama club. It's the last day of practice and Ms. Atlantica is going to want us at our best. I don't know about Anna, but I might stay afterwards and see about any last minute things she wants me to do before opening night," Elsa informed.

The swim team member just raised her brow with indecision. "Is that so," she asked with a false smile. Her odd behavior raised suspicions in the two girls. "Anyways, I have to go!" Ariel pushed between the two girls, and separated their hands before she ran down the halls. _What's up with her?_ The winter-blonde decided that to address the matter later.

For now, Elsa settled with informing her instructors that Superintendent Mouse's presence at their performance. Needless to say, Coach Calhoun was less than pleased to hear that detail. "All right damn it! I want to see each and every single one of you little ladies shaking what your momma's gave ya!" the marine barked with firmness. Wolf whistles resounded throughout the entire auditorium from the males once the order was made.

* * *

Practice began to dissipate after the last of Elsa's performance came to a close. She was really outstanding, and her radiance on stage warranted the eyes of a certain cheerleader. Kristoff came up to her with a _job well done_ and punched her in the shoulder.

The buff teen snickered at the shimmering, pink sheen on the lower jaw of his friend. "You've got a little something right here," he indicated to the designated area. Elsa rubbed off the mark with the back of her hand with a slight pigment in her cheeks. She muffled a quick _thank you_. "Congrats on getting to first base. So… how did it feel to kiss her?" he probed for information.

"Better than I could ever imagine," she answered.

"Well at least you know that she must find you somewhat attractive," Peter said as he flew in from stage left.

Elsa rolled her eyes at his observation. "I'll have you fellas know that when we first rehearsed it, I told her that she didn't have to do it, and that **_she_** kissed me first," she stated with all the confidence in the world.

The boys pulled her in closer and began to whisper like girls in a locker room. "You sly dog! Spill Els, I want details! Where were you guys? Were you guys actually acting or was it legit?! Was there any tongue action," they barraged her with one question after the other.

She eventually pushed the answer-seekers away from her. "Will you two gossip mongers shut the hell up?! Be gone you horny bastard!" she hissed as she looked around the still occupied room to see if anyone was listening in. _No one in particular appeared to have heard them._ As Peter pulled out his clipboard to put down another tally for her record, her phone vibrated from her pocket.

_It's rude to keep a lady waiting. Godmother was patient enough to let you practice, but she doesn't want you to dilly-dally. Meet you in the car. :)_

Elsa looked around the room and found Aurora waiting in the back of the auditorium. Damn! She wanted to help out after practice. "That's my ride. Gotta go," she told her friends and went to meet up with her fellow blonde.

Anna tried to greet her, but she… went unnoticed? _What the fuck?_ Her eyes cut over to Elsa, whom offered her arm to her _fiancé_. She rolled her eyes and dropped the matter.

Not that far away from her Giselle caught a glimpse of Anna from her place in the audience seats. Her eyes went to the blonde who now exited the auditorium. She shook her head when she realized the look in the girl's eyes. She knew that look better than anyone else. "You like Elsa don't you," she asked from behind the girl.

Anna almost jumped out of her skin from the sudden presence of the actress. "Me, like Elsa? What… No! You're crazy. I like her as a frien-" she saw the unconvinced look on the girl's face. "_Okay I have a small crush on Elsa. Why do you care?_" she muttered so that no one besides Giselle could hear her.

Giselle let out a sigh. Her heart went out to her. Pity riddled her eyes. "I'm only warning you because I care: don't fall in love with Elsa," she said with an uncharacteristic determination in her voice. She could tell that she confused Anna with her advice so she continued.

"Two years ago, we were doing a production for _Sound of Music_," she chuckled at the irony of having songs from that musical in their current production, "… I managed to get the lead and Elsa was my leading man. Elsa… she… has a way of acting that is remarkably believable. I… got caught up in my role as _Maria_ and I thought that Elsa actually liked me. _She didn't._" Her eyes watered a bit at the memory. "I got hurt really badly when I told her that I had feelings for her. She rejected me. Elsa didn't mean any harm. I know she didn't… and I don't resent her, but... Elsa has to really be a great actress if she can manage to fool a girl into falling for her twice. I don't want you to get hurt like I did."

Shot through the heart — like a molten hot bullet. That was what she felt. She actually took a step back at what she was told. Her teeth scrapped against her lower lip as her mind went a mile a minute. "_Could it be true? No! Elsa said so: that she cares about me. That she loves m-_". Realization hit her: Elsa never once used the word _love_ when it came to how she felt about her. More pain wracked her body when the thought registered her brain. "_It's one-sided. My crush on Elsa is… one-sided._"

Anna took her book bag and left the auditorium in a hurry. Unintentionally, she rammed into the shoulder of Esmeralda. The Romani looked at her, ready to give the girl a piece of her mind until she saw that tears stained the corners of her eyes. By the time this sunk in, the sun-kissed teen was already out of the room.

She tapped her manicured finger against her chin to ponder what happened between the end of the play and the moment before Anna stormed out of the room. A pair of keen emerald eyes went down the aisle and noticed an equally saddened Giselle.

Esmeralda stormed down the aisle to investigate. "Anna walked out of here sad. Why?" she interrogated.

Giselle sighed and recapped the events that happened just moments ago.

The gypsy shook in irritation, although she knew Giselle meant no harm in what she said. "Giselle… the play was supposed to be like the movie. Elsa actually likes Anna, and wanted to confess to her; and now you fucked up all of her hard work the night before the play!" she seethed. Esmeralda wasn't mad, but she knew that if Elsa found out, she would be devastated. For the sake of both Elsa and Giselle she would keep her mouth shut about the matter. The drama department didn't need animosity between its members.

* * *

Opening night came and the auditorium was filled to the brim. People of all kinds were amongst the audience. Faculty and students were backstage preparing for the musical. Much to her surprise, Anna arrived to the school on time. She was half-tempted to remain at home, but she knew that it would hurt Elsa if she didn't show up. _She worked so hard._ Her eyes lit up as she peered at the audience; her parents showed up.

Elsa tucked a loose stand of hair into her conservative, bun-styled French braid. She looked into the audience, her eyes in search of her parents. Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder and pointed out his adoptive parents around the front. She perked up at seeing Bulda and Cliff with their thumbs up in support.

A harsh voice called the teens to attention. "Everyone get into positions," Coach Calhoun shouted with a voice that would make grown men bend in respect.

"**_Ma'am, yes ma'am!_**"

Right in the middle aisle, Ursula stood with a spotlight cast down upon her. She acted as a maestro to the Laneway band, and led them into the school's alma mater. The dark-skinned woman let out a breath before she proceeded into the introduction of _Nature Boy_.

On the far end of the stage Kristoff sat on a large plank of wood with a makeshift windmill in the backdrop. One of the stagehands behind the curtains worked the ropes to have it rotate in melancholy. His eyes cast down to Elsa as she could be heard sniveling in the background. He opened his mouth to sing the lyrics to his musical solo. "_There was a boy. A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far — very far; over land and sea…_" The lights faded in their darkness and brought illumination to the corner where Elsa curled in on herself in tormented misery. Her eyes went up to her typewriter as she lugged herself from the safe haven of her corner, and began to write _her story_. The blonde boy's face shrouded in shadow as the last of his number ended. "_This he said to me: '__**The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return**__',_" his voice somber as he left his post on the _roof_.

Elsa stood from her place at the typewriter and began to narrate the beginning of their tale. Her face looked absolutely dreadful. Tears rolled down her face as she recanted the most sorrowful part of the love-tragedy. "The most **_beautiful_** of all these… was the woman I loved: _Satine_. A courtesan — she sold her love to men. They called her _The Sparkling Diamond_, and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge," she gave a dry laugh as though she recalled a particular memory of her time in the bordello. The laughter died down as it descended into a pitiful bout of sobs. If it wasn't for the microphone, placed on her head with care, the audience would have missed her words. "_The woman I loved is… dead,_" the hushed confession escaped her lips as searing-hot droplets cascaded down her cheeks.

She looked up as Anna made a cameo on stage as an apparition of _Christian's_ tormented past. The blonde reached out for her, but Anna passed by her and exited the stage. A shuddering agony rippled through her character.

With a bereaved sigh, she returned to her typewriter and typed away on the antique technology. It was clear that whatever passion the character had was no longer in them. _Christian_ was nothing more than a husk of the _man_ he used to be.

Suddenly, her attitude perked up as her character traveled back in time; to a happier time that was nothing more than a memory. "Luckily, right at that moment, an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof," she said as she dove out of the way as Peter languidly dangled from a stage rope — apparently asleep. "He was quickly joined by a dwarf dressed as a nun," she continued her observation as Kristoff arrived on stage dressed in drag.

"How do you do? My name is _Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Monfa_!" Kristoff introduced with pride. _Damn, how many names did this character have?_ It took several retakes for him to get that part down!

Elsa was impressed at his accomplishment. _About time he got it right._ Her nose scrunched up as the scene unfolded. Character after character was introduced as they continued on. Before long they already advanced to the scene where the cast was arguing about _Audrey's_ music that would be introduced to the financier. The scene was getting out of control before she sung her part to cease their infernal bickering.

Peter arose from his _narcolepsy_ once she finished her short piece. "Whoa! The hills are alive with the sound of music! I love it," he announced. Unfortunately, _Audrey_ didn't and the drag queen left in a tizzy. He walked over to Elsa with pride. "Ah! So the boy has talent! I like him!" he declared, which led to what both Elsa and Peter deemed beyond awkward. The _Argentinian_ quickly removed his hand from the area nearby Elsa's crotch. **_Never again! _**_There were certain lines that weren't meant to be crossed when it came to acting._ One of them was: **never** going **_anywhere _**near your friend's family jewels! "Nothing funny. I just like talent…"

The audience laughed at the awkwardness between the teens.

Kristoff brought the discomfort to a close with his next line. "See Satie, with Christian, we can write the truly Bohemian revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of," he said with unbridled excitement. He went on further to explain his plan on how they would convince _Zidler_ into allowing _Christian_ to write for their show _Spectacular, Spectacular_!

Elsa backed away and immediately denied the opportunity. "I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian revolutionary," she said with uncertainty in her voice.

"What?" Kristoff looked over to Astrid — who played Satie — and Giselle — who played the doctor. Peter came in at _Christian_'s sudden lack of confidence. They barraged her with their questions on her beliefs in the inspirations of the Bohemian revolution. "Do you believe in beauty? Freedom? Truth? Love?"

At the last of the questions, Elsa actually flushed with the most genuine of smiles on her face. "Love? Love. _Above all things, I believe in love_," she confessed. Her eyes couldn't lie to any of the actors in front of her. Giselle flinched at the lovestruck look in Elsa's crystalline eyes.

The cast sung the rendition of one of the numbers of their previous production.

The group soon segued into the animated, vivacious _CanCan_ scene and boy were the skirts flying. Nothing inappropriate. The last thing the school needed were the parents complaining about the faculty allowing their children to parade around in such an erotic manner. However, the choreography and costumes were definitely teasing the boarder between appropriate and inappropriate.

Some of the male actors had their tongues lolled out like the horny teenagers they were. They were more than happy to get into character and dance alongside the dancers who posed as _The Diamond Dogs_. The stage went ablaze with the flamboyant costumes and vibrant stage lights. More girls entered from random places in the crowd and danced in the aisles nearby the audience. Needless to say, the sudden appearance of the teens drove the crowd wild as they cheered the cast onward.

All of the commotion was quickly terminated when the lights went out. A feminine voice echoed from speakers as the spotlight. Suddenly, the play went back into full swing as Anna paraded the stage in a saucy, shimmering dress. Elsa's legs buckled under the suffocating beau-… oh fuck using proper descriptive words! Let's say it how it is: **_Anna was super, mega, foxy-hot!_**

Nonetheless, she hadn't seen Anna prior to the beginning of the play, and now she knew that Ms. Mode went all out with the design for their costumes this year. Any dislike she had towards school disciplinarians went right out the window. _Thanks Ms. Mode!_

The male lead received a jab in her ribs from _Toulouse._ _What did he want?! Couldn't he see she was… supporting Anna by ogling… erm, watching her performance? _Yeah, that'll work. She was obviously being supportive. "_Might want to close your mouth Els. A fly will get in there. Got a little drool there too,_" Kristoff put his hand over his microphone so that the audience couldn't hear him as he relayed the message.

Elsa quickly closed her mouth and wiped the corner of her mouth. To her surprise nothing was there. She gave her best friend a cutthroat glare. "_Fuck you,_" she mouthed her irritation. She snapped back into her role as they went through their lines for the scene.

* * *

Considering how the play went on, Elsa was certain she could have died happy. She actually danced with Anna, which she hoped wouldn't be the last time. Elsa let out a nervous breath. It wasn't stage fright, but she had prepared this scene since day one to perfection. "_I hope Anna will trust me to lead… Hell, I hope she doesn't get pissed off with what I'm about to do!_" she thought.

Right at that moment, Anna walked in with her _smoldering temptress_ wardrobe. This was definitely one of those things that bordered appropriate and inappropriate. The dress was lacy but it covered her skin in a tasteful manner. _Chalk that up to Ms. Mode's eye for fashion._ Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Kristoff, Peter, Giselle, and Astrid embark up the stage rails to get into position _on top of the elephant_. Her friends looked particularly eager for this scene. Peter gave her two thumbs up while Kristoff mouthed a simple "_you got this_" to his friend.

The two went through their lines just as they did in rehearsals. Though not as racy as its theatrical counterpart, the scene did hold its lascivious nature; particularly Anna's flirty nature. _It definitely felt genuine_, but as far as her thought process went it might have been wishful thinking. At least Ms. Atlantica cut out the portion of the scene where Satine would boldly clutch Christian's _inspiration_; or as Toulouse called it — Christian's _talent_. She was sure that her brain would have fell out on the floor if that happened.

It didn't help that Anna flat refused some of the bizarre moments in the scene. _She was not about to roll on the damn floor like a sex-crazed demoness. Fuck that!_

Without a moment's delay, Elsa hit one of the higher notes in her vocal range with confidence. "**_My gift is my song:_**_ and this one's for you…_" Anna looked up from her position onstage towards Elsa. Her eyes went wide. It was at that moment that she realized that every moment until now, Elsa had held back when it came to her singing. The song brought her attention back to the blonde.

"_Hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words: how wonderful life is, now you're in the world,_" she sung as she began to wander her surroundings. The leading male continued as she professed her true feelings through the song. "_Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss,_" she kicked a bit of imaginary moss from her stance on stage, "_Well some of these versus, well, they, they got me quite cross._" Elsa turned her attention to face Anna with unconcealed amour reflected in her eyes.

"_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue,_" Elsa internally laughed at that particular lyric. Although hard to decipher, she knew her beloved's eye color. Tender as a compassionate caress of a lover, she pulled Anna in closer to her; their foreheads touched as she sung on. "_Anyway the thing is… What I really mean. __**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!**_"

Anna was so ensnared with the heiress's voice that she failed to notice that Elsa had completely flipped the script. With skilled swiftness, she removed the backings of her stage shoes and transformed them into roller blades. _Wait, what?_ Just as quick, she placed Anna onto her shoes and carted her off. Now back into reality, Anna clung to Elsa in mild terror. "_Holy shit how are we moving so quickly?_" She couldn't see the skates underneath Elsa's shoes, but she did recall Kristoff's advice to trust Elsa; and that's exactly what she did.

In a way it felt like they were soaring over the mist created by the offstage fog machines. Her eyes went up to Elsa in wonder as the blonde gave her the most confident look that Anna's ever seen her have. However, the mystical elation soon came to pass as the opera solo provided by Ms. Atlantica herself had gradually stopped.

Once more Elsa's voice captivated her attention as their eyes connected. "_H__ope you don't mind; I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words… How wonderful life is __**now you're in the world,**_" she announced to both Anna and the audience. She took the girl of her dreams into her arms in a romanticized twirl before she dipped her low to the ground.

Pride gushed forth from both Peter and Kristoff as they cheered for their friend's inspirational music number. It didn't matter. Neither did the praise from the audience at the immaculate _job well done_.

If any word fit how she felt right now, it would be breathless. Although she hadn't participated in this particular number, her breath was taken away by the emotion portrayed in that scene. "Oh… I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with you," she whispered the line aloud. Everyone, including Elsa was surprised at the line. _She was what?_ Anna balked at the words that slipped from her mouth. Warning signs jumped to the forefront of her mind as she recollected Giselle's warning. "… I'm in love with you: a young, talented Duke," she corrected and played it off as though she forgot her line. She berated herself. _Coward!_

The two looked at each other as they went on with their lines. They knew in just a moment the mood would be ruined by the Duke, who was played by Ramses.

* * *

The night proceeded as the First Act was about to come to a close. By this point, Anna was certain she was smitten with the girl she once considered her _sister_. At one point the title was meant to be endearing, but now it loomed over her head as a reminder of their relationship status. "_Note to self: don't ever sis-zone someone that you might want as your girlfriend later on!_ _You might end up sis-zoning yourself in the process!_"

The act ended with her last line for the _Elephant Love Medley_ scene as she allowed Elsa access to her awaiting lips. The audience applauded the students' dedication to their roles, but truth be told, there wasn't a hint of acting coming from neither Elsa nor Anna. The leading lady relished the physical contact between her and her leading man. This was as close as she _knew_ she would ever get. Once the curtain fell that meant the kiss would have to end, otherwise she could ruin whatever relationship she built with the girl that passionately held onto her.

In the Second Act, they segued into the climax of _El Tango de Roxanne_ as Elsa sang out her conflict of _Christian's_ jealousy of _Satine _being in the company of _the Duke._ Anna whispered in a broken strain, "_come what may… I will love you… until my dying day…_" Her heart ached at the thought of what was to come. Later on, she would have to lie in order to _save her Christian_.

Right after _Sad Hindi Diamonds_ ran its course, the audience applauded the number while Kristoff and Peter took center stage. The older of the two paced about with his head cast downward and pondered the situation thus far. "I know she still loves him. There's got to be a reason," he said to the _narcoleptic Argentinean_ to his left as they ascended the steps.

Peter scoffed at the observation. His character was very pessimistic about that. "How about one of them is a duke, and the other-," the remainder of his remark never came as he went limp and fell _unconscious_ down the stairs that they just came up.

Oblivious to what had occurred _Toulouse_ continued to mutter theory after theory. "Then you agree something is wrong. But what? But what?" he murmured into the microphone. Unknown to the head of the Bohemian revolution, his friend was already in pursuit of _his_ love interest on the stage below the platform.

As soon as the revelation of _Satine's_ lie was known, the teen made his way to the leading male. He gulped as the platform mechanics rose up into the air. "_It's a good thing I like mountain climbing otherwise the vertigo would be a bitch right now! Headrush!_" he thought as he clung to the handrail.

The chase scene below was tense! With every lunge and grasp Elsa made, Anna was a hair out of reach. "_Story of my life,_" the blonde thought with a scowl. Accidentally, Anna's foot caught in the fabric of her dress; and as always, Elsa went in to prevent the fall. Although it wasn't intentional, the timing made a perfect transition for them to be revealed to the remainder of the cast for the finale.

The _courtesan_ flushed when she noticed that her _sitar player_ was on top of her. Almost as if on cue, Elsa snapped back into her role. Heart retching despise was evident in her eyes as she choked on a sob. "This woman is yours now," she said as her eyes dug into Ramses, whom was seated in the audience. He actually wilted under the intensity of her glare. Soon after she flung a stack of cash towards Anna's feet with bitterness. "I owe you nothing! And you are nothing to me…" A brief shudder rolled across her skin. "_Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love,_" she whispered in a strangled voice.

Anna knew that it wasn't real, but damn it, those lines hurt! She watched the blonde walk down the center aisle towards the auditorium's main entrance/exit.

Elsa was mere seconds from the door. Meanwhile, Kristoff leapt from one platform to another, which buckled under his weight. With skilled precision, he took the nearby stage rope and shouted with a great voice, "**_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return!_**"

Those words alone halted the blonde teen from taking another step forward. Anna took in a deep breath as she looked at the silhouette of the girl she realized that she had feelings for. Everything was veiled in absolute silence. "_Never knew I could feel like this,_" she started as she saw the girl continue her exit, "_Want to vanish inside your kiss; __**every day I'm loving you more, and more**__._"

The heiress half-turned and found a pair of teal eyes was in search of contact from her own down the dark walkway. "_Listen to my heart: can you hear it sing? Come back to me and forgive everything. Seasons may change — winter to spring…_" the strawberry-blonde found the pale girl's eyes and she seemed radiate her inner glow. Elsa's eyes were locked onto the girl she immensely cared for. "I love you," she professed the line in a hushed tone without any regard towards the audience or cast around them.

Sparks flew between the two; almost like magic. She felt it. Both of them felt it. Elsa rushed up the stage with a small grin on her face and assisted her leading lady in the remainder of the song. She held Anna at arms length as they sung in harmony… or at least they did until they had to continue with the scene. "_Man these interruptions are pissing me off!_" they unknowingly agreed.

Hal snuck up nearby the stage with a toy pistol and took aim towards the couple. _He played Warner; the Duke's hit man._ Kristoff loved this part! He seized the rope and swung down to the stage like a jungle man as he warned the stars of the musical. "**They're trying to kill you! Look, he's got a gun!**" Right after he spoke the hijinks ensued!

Esmeralda was the spearhead to this comedic routine. She was a Class A act in distractions, comedy, and misdirection. She pursed her lips together and led the dancers into a cancan dance to kick the gun out of Hal's possession, but he was quick to retrieve it. A manicured finger went to her red-stained lips as she watched her friends continue to sing.

Astrid was in the midst of the chaos onstage with one of her Viking hammers in hand. "_Damn. She's going to wreck shit!_" she muttered before she tapped the mischief-maker on she shoulder. The leader of the Vikings hid her weapon of choice with a bashful grin. The dark-skinned beauty shook her head and whispered one of her plans in the girl's ear. A wide stretched across her face in the process. "I like your plans," she said.

Just as Hal managed to get into position, a whistle caught his attention. He looked over to stage right and saw the girls with two banana-cream pies in hand. His face dropped. When Ms. Atlantica told Esmeralda to improvise the comedy for this scene, he didn't think she would resort to _toon humor_. _She wouldn't dare._

The velvety desserts landed dead center of his face and chest. The girls high fived each other as the teen wiped the viscous cream off of his face. _He was mad, and they were about to meet his alter ego __**Tighten**__ in a second!_ Just as he bum-rushed across the stage, Esmeralda threw a discus above his head. "Ha! Ya missed!" Her lithe finger pointed to the circle as it ricochet across the stage and cut a rope.

At first, he thought something like glue and feathers would fall on him, but what actually happened was way worse. A small cage opened and a ticked off goat stampeded towards him. _Where the fuck did Esmeralda get a goat?!_ The animal ripped at the back of his shorts — which exposed his teddy-bear underwear. The redheaded teen had enough. He tossed the gun away and fled the stage.

The background gimmick had the audience in stitches as the remainder of the cast focused in on the final bits of the _Come What May_ _Finale_. Ramses managed to find the gun pointed it at Elsa as he shouted "_my way!_" like a spoiled brat. Unbeknownst to him, the goat came back and head-butted him off the stage.

"Way to go Djali!" Esmeralda cheered.

The curtains fell behind the cast as they went through their false curtain call. At that time, Elsa seemed so happy about how close they were to the end. She placed a chaste kiss on the back of Anna's hands as they went into position for their last scene.

Similar the movie, the leading lady went into a spell of wheezes, pants, and gasps. Time seemed to have stopped as she swooned and fell into Elsa's arms. She went into a fit as she saw the fake blood pool from Anna's mouth. "Somebody get help!" she shouted towards the others. Her eyes brightened once she felt a familiar hand clasp her by the collar. She knew the words that would fall from Anna's lips before they were spoken.

Even though it was acting, her heart cracked. She knew that the real deal would probably kill her. That feeling fueled the fire for her to continue with the remainder of her scene.

Hot, glassy droplets pooled from her shimmering crystalline eyes. The tears fell upon the freckled cheeks below. Trembles and stiffness rattled through her body as she continued on with her morning. The words of encouragement from her _courtesan_ couldn't heal that kind of wound. Even though her _love_ had _died_, there was a clear sign that even in death, she still loved her _sitar player_.

The scene faded into darkness as Kristoff took his stance to close off the play with _Nature Boy _as Elsa narrated alongside him. Faint clicks from the typewriter could be heard from the shadows of the stage.

* * *

Finally, the costumes were off and everyone could breath normally now! "Arg! This is the last time I'm working with you when it comes to romantic plays Els! You hit me right in the feels!" Peter complimented as he beat his fist against his chest.

Elsa chuckled at the bizarre accolade. "You did a good job too Peter. Sleeping and laziness is your specialty after all," she teased. The sophomore was about to reply to the half-compliment, but he knew she was right. He was a proud slacker! Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Way to go Snowflake! Mama and papa are proud of you. We'll be out front with Mr. Mouse if you want to ride home with us instead of the Bjorgmans. _

The girl scoured the masses and found two cloaked silhouettes. One of blew her a kiss, and the other gave a silent round of applause. Her parents! They came! She wanted to go up to them, but she was stopped by the sudden presence of a different set of parents; Anna's… She never had stage fright, but she feared talking to the Andersens.

Anna had just gotten out of her make-up and costume and went in search of her parents. Now that the play was over, she wanted to just go home. She didn't feel like confronting Elsa at the moment. She managed to locate her parents… right next to Elsa. Obviously they went to praise her _performance_ on stage. The dancer started to hate that word. It was nothing more than a reminder that Elsa couldn't be hers. She knew the faster she retrieved her parents, the less likely she would have to talk to the winter-blonde.

Elsa accepted the accolades. Her eyes perked up when she saw Anna headed their way. "You girls certainly blew this show out of the water! Just wow! It was like I was there. I mean is that crazy; not that you're crazy. Just listen to me I sound like-" Tony put his large, calloused hand on top of his wife's petite head.

"Hon, you're rambling again."

Cecilia closed her mouth once he pointed out her incessant chatting. Elsa found the habit endearing. It was another thing that reminded her of Anna. "It was nothing to it. I just wanted it to feel as real as possible," she said with her eyes on the girl she loved.

"It definitely felt real. You're… a great actress Elsa," Anna said as she tucked a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear.

Disappointment and sadness coursed through Elsa's body at the compliment. _That wasn't what was supposed to happen._ "_Crap I'm losing her again. I better tell her now,_" she contemplated nervously.

While she opened her mouth the cheerleader abruptly turned to her parents. "Mom, I'm really tired. Can we go home already?" she asked. By her standards she made another cowardice move. It was nothing more than a shield to stop herself from being hurt, but little did she know, she had hurt her newfound love in the process. "See you guys in class," she said in a rush before she weaved through the less-crowded auditorium.

Fragile as ice, she felt herself chip and shatter. Bulda witnessed the entire thing from nearby. "I'm so sorry honey," she offered her condolences. Like always, her _brother_, Kristoff was at her side and offered a supportive hand on her shoulder. Elsa jerked away from the sympathetic gesture.

"Just don't…" her voice cracked. "_I quit!_" she declared and fled from the auditorium to see if she could catch up to her parents. Kristoff and his parents watch the broken-hearted girl leave in a pitiful woe.

* * *

(**A/N****: ***peers around from behind bullet proof glass* Is it safe to come out? I'll just make this one brief. Yes I'm an asshole for what I just did, but you'll have your ElsAnna soon. I promise! Sooner than you think actually. Since it's my birthday week, I will be out of town, ergo, away from my laptop… meaning no twice a week chapters this time. I will be bright eyed and bushy tailed by next week, and ready to write! Hope this chapter didn't mess with you guys too badly. Love isn't easy after all. See you next time.)


	11. Distance

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** *jumps from the airplane that flew me home and lands back on the ElsAnna ship via parachute* I'm back everybody. *gets knocked over by PMs and reviews* Holy shit everybody, it was just one weekend! *coughs out random PM and reads it* Hey I am not a sadist who enjoys torturing my read-… Okay I'm lying. I love doing that! XD Now that I've recovered from my jet lag and I've settled in, I can give you guys the chapter. *bows at the cheers from my readers* I think I've angered the ElsAnna gods anyways. My whole birthday trip had ElsAnna subtext everywhere guys! 0.0 It may sound crazy, and I'm sure my namesake isn't doing me any favors for you guys to believe me, but damn it there was subtext there! I would tell you guys but that's getting into my personal life and it would make this A/N long as hell! Special shout-out to my reader who sent the song request for the chapter title. This one's for you! ;D_  
_

So now that I'm back I can be a good little Roo and publish the chapter. :3 Had more PMs that expressed how the last chapter messed them up in the feels than actual questions. Also had a reader want to share drinks with Hans so… *orders cocktails and makes reservation for my reader to meet Hans* There you go. And to answer their question: _Is Olaf in the fanfic?_ _What about Oaken?_ When I said I'm using all of the cast from Frozen, I meant everybody! _Will there be a Christmas chapter?_ Unfortunately, no. I will have a chapter during winter break, but sorry; no Christmas chapter. Sorry guys, but as much as I could benefit with writing ElsAnna fluff, I don't see any plot relevance for a chapter like that. If you guys want something like that, speak up now because that winter break chapter is coming up! It's mid-November in this chapter! _Is x-character making a cameo? I like that character._ To recant what I answered them, yes that character will be coming back, and if you guys have any suggested animated character you want in the fic you know how to contact me. ;D Someone also got confused about Elsa. _**Elsa is a hermaphrodite — hence the g!p warning. She is dual-sexed, which means she has both a penis and**__**a**** vagina!**** And just to get this out of the way since it was brought up: if there is going to be other g!p characters I will either indicate it in the story or state it in an A/N!**_ As always thanks for sticking with me, and enjoy the chapter!)

* * *

Frigid bitterness chilled the late-autumn air around the Minnesota high school. Winter was right around the corner. Time had gone by since the opening night for the _Moulin Rouge_ musical: three weeks down to the day. For most of the inhabitants of the educational facility, time had gone on as if nothing happened, but that couldn't be said for all. Discomfort rippled and swelled between two distinct cliques. The majority within the circles didn't express unease or anxiety within the presence of the other — however, the source of the conflict exist between two teenagers.

To those well informed about the events preceding the abnormal quietness, they knew that each girl had taken extreme measures to their relationship. Elsa seemed harrowed by the bane of any interaction with her once romantic interest. She regressed in the most unbecoming manner possible. After opening night, she stuck to her declaration to end her pursuit towards Anna; but she knew herself well. She knew that even seeing the girl was enough to bend her resolution. In order to remedy any form of relapse, she isolated herself from Anna — even from her friends. Every reserved amount of energy that was once spent to entice Anna was now spent on a dedication to her studies. It did wonders towards her relationship with her mother too so there was a bonus to the unfortunate situation.

While Elsa seemed to withdraw into a shell, Anna seemed to do the complete opposite. Although she was averse to any interaction with the blonde, she went out of her way to busy herself with her extracurricular activities. So much so, that her company became scarce. This obstinate avoidance seemed to fit both teens perfectly.

What seemed ideal between the two girls had caused an unbearable strain between the groups. Whenever the two girls became available for a get together, the air was insufferable. One particular instance of this intolerable atmosphere happened the previous week. All seemed well. Maybe everything could have been forgiven; but that was nothing more than wishful thinking. Anna had done nothing more than laced their fingers together, and the physical contact heralded an immediate flight response from Elsa. She nipped the display of affection in the bud and bolted from the area. Needless to say, the cheerleader abruptly left right afterwards.

To Anna the action indicated that Elsa might have known about her feelings, which terrified her. In reality the heiress's actions were so much more than that. She didn't want to regress. Just the slightest weakness in her defenses would initiate another desire to pursue the girl that she denied she still had feelings for.

* * *

On this specific day, the _Princess of Laneway_ was inside of her creative writing class. The due date for the final grade of the paper was the Friday of homecoming week. Mr. Baker had enjoyed his pupil's writing until now. He knew something had disturbed her once bubbly spirit based on the way her tone of voice changed in the paper.

The bell rang.

"Remember everyone. Papers are due next Friday!" he repeated as he erased the board. His black eyes fell on Anna as she put the last of her school supplies into her bag. "Ms. Andersen I'd love to have a brief talk with you before you head off," he said although it sounded like he wouldn't take no for an answer. Anna huffed at one of her braids and trekked over to her teacher.

"I've noticed a decline in your attitude lately. It's reflecting in your work," the writing instructor said as he held up her previous rough draft. "I will never force you to say anything you don't want to, but it is my job as your instructor to be concerned about you."

Confusion adorned her face as she looked down at her book bag. "I'm just… confused. At first I enjoyed my relationship with Elsa as sisters, but now, I may sort of … like her," she admitted. Her eyes went up to her teacher. His expression was neutral and considerate. "Things have gotten awkward between us. She's been avoiding me, and I think it's because she knows that I like her! At first I wanted to stay as far away from her as possible in order to think, but now that I've thought things over, I… I don't even know what I want."

The tall man pondered her situation before he struck his clasped hand in his palm. "It sounds like you want to confront her and confess your feelings," he stated vaguely.

"Confess? Oh no. No, no, no, no, **no!** That's insane! I can't do something like that. It will ruin the friendship we've built in the blink of an eye. I'd rather have part of her than none of her," she whispered frantic.

Mr. Baker nodded even though he knew that the confession would probably be the best news that Elsa had heard this year. "It's up to you to confront her: if not to tell her your feelings, than to mend your broken friendship." He knew of their troubled relationship through a combination of gossip and his student's recent attitude. "I'm giving you a personal assignment. You don't have to turn it in, but I want you to start a writing journal — something akin to a diary if you will. It will help you sort out your feelings, and maybe give you the courage to tell her how you feel. _One of you has to for Christ's sake,_" he muttered the last to himself.

After he gave his counsel to his student he had another matter to address. "Off you go. You'll be late for gym," he dismissed her as he organized and stacked the pile of essays on his desk.

* * *

More and more time went by. It was time for lunch, but she knew that she wouldn't join her friends at the lunch table. For one: there was a risk of running into Anna — and two: she just didn't want to. _Screw it._ She couldn't bring herself to care.

Elsa had started her walk not long after gym had ended. No one knew where she was and that was fine with her. It's been a while since she's had time to herself. _Oh look a cloud shaped like a snowflake._ Peace. Peace and silence was abundant at her destination — the football field. Her textbook was in hand.

Faint thuds echoed from nearby the field. Someone was here. Not that far away she noticed the source of the sound. _Hans._ The boy was warming up for soccer season. The sight of the teen was enough to put her legs in gear to leave, and that was what she was about to do until…

"Rimes?"

_Damn it._

The winter-blonde turned around to give him a brief amount of attention. "Yes?" she asked in an attempt to be polite.

"I don't want anything. I saw that you were leaving. You can still stay here if you want. I don't care. Need I remind you that I'm not going after Anna anymore? If you can get her you can have her," Hans scoffed as he balanced the black and white ball on his knee.

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave a hollowed laugh. "That makes two of us. I quit too. I can't do it anymore. Rejection stings too much," she said as she sat down on one of the bleacher benches.

Hans hissed in shared pain. "You finally told her, huh?" he sighed as he kneed the soccer ball up to his head and began to bounce it on his head. "Sucks don't it?"

"I didn't exactly tell her. Things were going so well, but then it went downhill. I tried but trying just doesn't seem to cut it, so… I quit," she informed.

Silence befell the two teens as they busied themselves with their previous tasks. The rhythmic thump of the soccer ball set a tranquil aura around the pair. Suddenly the tempo of the dull thud picked up, and soon, it was airborne. With a plop, the ball landed next to the blonde's feet. She raised an eyebrow and picked up the ball. Her eyes were attentive to the boy who advanced upon her to retrieve the ball.

Hans thanked her for the ball once it was back in his possession. His green eyes went down to the textbook that the girl had in her hands. _Business for the Astute: Vol. 4_. "Volume four? How did you manage to get into get into Business Management 4 this semester?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

Elsa looked up from her book. She had no reason to talk to him, but she did notice that there wasn't any malice or hostility in the air. If they truly enemies any more it would be more advantageous to not give one another a reason to hate each other. "In middle school I spent my summers going to a private study at Brookenshire Academy, so it built up a few credits to set up for my dual-courses by the time I got to high school."

"You managed to get into Brookenshire? As in **the Brookenshire**?! Now that's impressive Rimes," he congratulated her achievement.

Those words alone opened the gateway to business-oriented discussions. Every now and then they would get into a debate about their views but they were dismissed in favor of other matters.

"If you think that's cool check this out: my parents work for Arendelle Corp!" Elsa's went into a fit of giggles. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I've got connections and I'm going places," he said with a smug grin.

She shook her head and decided to leave the matter alone. How deliciously evil it would be to tell him that his family worked for her father. "All right, all right. You were saying?"

"My mom managed to get one of the Arendelle Corp executives to give her the number to Bigweld Industries' CEO a few years back. They've funded my brother's most recent project. He is such a genius! You've probably heard of him. Buddy Pine…" he was interrupted once again.

"Pine? I thought your last name was Westerguard."

"It is. Mom had Buddy before she and dad married so she gave him her maiden name. Anyways, he plans on introducing this new product he calls Super-Technology," Elsa scrunched up her nose at the name. "Just go with me on this. I should even be telling you this. This is going to revolutionize how efficient humans can be. He's going to give it a test run soon, and when that's done, I get to be at the forefront of the project with him."

Elsa tapped her finger against her cheek. _Super-Technology_? "That's kind of awesome! Congratulations. You're making a name for yourself before you get out in the world." She knew she didn't have to work hard to get recognition. It was in her pedigree to achieve greatness, but that never played a role in anything she did. Whether her mother liked it or not, she was going to be an actress.

Before any further information could be given, two familiar males were headed their way. "Elsa what the fuck? What are you doing with Hans?! Hans of all people!" Kristoff said as he pulled her away from the significantly less buff teen.

"Fuck you Bjorgman! I didn't do shit!"

The two males were at each other's throats before Jack got between them to break up the potential fight. "Ease up Kris. Hans didn't do anything. We were just talking," Elsa said as she pulled her arm free from his grip. "We aren't love rivals anymore. Loosen up."

Both Jack and Kristoff couldn't believe what she just asked them to do. _Loosen up?_ "Fuck no!" they protested. "I can't believe this Els. I'm sick of this moody shit! We're having an intervention. Now!" her friend said as he carted her off. _Sometimes she really hated that she was built so small in comparison to Kristoff_.

* * *

Every girl in their clique had gathered at the back of the _temporary buildings_. One of them in particular looked pissed. _Esmeralda_. Her green eyes went to her friend as soon as she came into view. Kristoff placed her on the ground and dusted himself off. Peter, Jack, and Gaston had abandoned him long ago. Emotions and girl-talk wasn't their forte. "Thanks Kristoff. We can handle it from here," Ariel said.

Kristoff recoiled at his dismissal. He wasn't going anywhere! "I deserve to stay here. I can be sensitive too. Plus she's _my sister_!" he asserted in finality. Most of the females present looked at him in skepticism. "All right. I'm pulling out the big guns. Besides being her best friend since we were babies I've: watched chick flicks while eating double chocolate-chip chocolate ice cream; talked about crushes; painted finger nails; been there while we both got the talk about the birds and the bees; and I was the first person she came to when she got her period! I dare any of you to top that," he challenged.

"All right you can stay. No need to get so personal like that. _Damn_," Mulan muttered.

Elsa sighed at their bickering. After lunch, she had to go to a student council meeting, and she would have preferred their company in comparison to dealing with the hell that was to come.

"I'll start," Belle said as she cleared her thought. "Elsa. We miss our friend. You're not around and we're getting worried about you."

"Worried? Worried for what? I've… just taken time to study a bit more," Elsa quipped with swiftness.

"Bullshit. We all know you're going to be either the class valedictorian or salutatorian. Grades aren't the issue Els. You're feelings are hurt and you've been taking it out on everyone, and it's not fair!" Esmeralda pointed out.

Piercing icy eyes glared over to the Romani. "Fair? Who gives a damn about what's fair?! Life's not fair, and I don't have to hear this shit!" she spat and stormed off. _How dare they persecute her!_

Besides Kristoff, Esmeralda was the first to react to Elsa's exodus. With a team effort they managed to catch up to her. "Elsa, sweetie, we're just trying to help you," she said as she enveloped her friend into a hug. Elsa sighed and leaned into the display of affection. Taking this as progress, the dark-skinned gypsy placed a platonic kiss upon her friend's crown to soothe the sadness she knew had developed over the weeks.

"Maybe I have been a bit unreasonable with my emotions… about how I'm getting over Anna. I'll be back to my old self soon. I promise," the heiress vowed.

"You don't have to give up on her if you aren't ready to. You can't force these kind of things," Belle said as she stepped closer to her distraught friend.

Elsa sent a glare over to the brunette. "**No!** I am **not** going after her again!" she hissed in opposition. Belle raised her hands up in surrender. _Okay… never mind then. _The group of friends encircled the blond in a warm hug as they slowly went back to their old ways.

* * *

On the third floor, the cheer squad ambled around the hall with various papers and décor in hand. Anna looked up as she instructed two girls to position one of the banners. "A little more to the left. No your other left… My left; your right!" she face-palmed. Being the Princess of Laneway was sometimes a pain in the ass. Why?

_Ever since the school's inception, the Princess of Laneway had been the title of the girl who was voted most popular in the upcoming graduating class. The Princess was the face of Laneway — quite literally in some cases. She had many duties: mainly ones that involved working alongside the student council in preparation for prom and homecoming. After all, she was the star of those events. Whoever was voted Princess was also the graduating class's voted Homecoming and Prom Queen. _

_But if she was to be queen why was she dubbed a princess? Simple! In Laneway's case, a princess needed a prince in order to be a queen. Traditionalism. Go figure. However, there was one perk to her role. The Princess was responsible for who would be chosen as Prince of Laneway — her King._

Now that it was Anna's year, she had to make sure that everything went according to plan. Coach Calhoun supervised her girls with as much pride as any mother hen. _Yes, she could be gentle and motherly when she wanted to be_. The instructor tapped the head of her team on the shoulder. "Andersen, we're going to shut it down in a minute. You need to get over to student council for your meeting," she informed as she tapped her wristwatch.

Saliva slithered down her throat at the impending conference. Part of her was ecstatic to go, but part of her was also hesitant. Elsa was the school treasurer on student council. She exhaled and made her way to the assembly.

After lunch let out, the student council — and their princess — were each given passes in order to discuss further details about the aspects of Homecoming Week! The theme was decided long ago to be **_Ragtime vs. Swing_**.

"We're ahead of schedule surprisingly. The second floor is done, and the third floor will be done after school. The committee and I will save the first floor for last. Kind of like a combination of the theme. Third floor is for the swingers; second floor is for ragtime; and the first is when we go all out on ragtime vs. swing!" Anna announced her progress to the council. Her eyes went towards Elsa — who seemed more interested in recording the expenses spent on homecoming rather than pay her any attention.

"Cool. If nothing else needs to be said, I'm calling: meeting adjourned," Max said and banged a toy gavel to call the assembly to an end. Now that the meeting was over, the student council decided to get out of their business persona and into _juvenile mode_. Smart phones, iPods, and portable games came out of the pockets of some of the teens. Others had decided to converse until eighth period started; this didn't include Elsa. She refused to make a possible gateway to confront Anna, but that didn't stop her from listening.

"Okay since homecoming is next week I'm assuming you've picked the Prince right Anna?" That perked up every ear in the room.

Anna flushed under the pressure of the inquisitive eyes. She noticed that Elsa's eyes remained downcast as she looked at her cellphone. Hesitantly she replied, "I have someone in mind, but I'm not too sure if they'll be interested in being my Prince," she said. Doubt riddled her since the past Princesses have chosen their boyfriends as their Princes, and her relationship with her crush was extremely rocky at the moment.

Elsa's eyes shot up — but that was it. No emotion; no reaction; nothing. Why should she care that Anna has chosen someone that wasn't her? "_No! Stop it. You have given up so this doesn't concern you anymore!_" she reprimanded herself. The words of Roxanne brought her back into the conversation that flowed around the room.

"Whoever it is can't refuse though. We have to have a Prince so they have to accept," she reminded. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Rules were rules after all.

The eighth period bell rang and everyone present collected their belongings in order to head to class or go home early. Anna decided that this was her chance to talk to Elsa. Even though she wasn't an innocent party in the rift that tore between them, she had to try and mend some of it. "Elsa!"

The teen in question flinched at the sound of her name. She turned and offered a forced smile. She had never been rude about their new friendship, but she did make an effort to keep her distance. "Hello Anna," she greeted.

Anna winced at the aloof façade that was evident within _her_ Prince. "Elsa please stop shutting me out and talk to me," she pleaded as she took a step forward. Elsa, conversely, mimicked the gesture to keep the distance.

"We are talk-"

"**That's not what I meant Elsa and you know it!**" the strawberry shouted with hurt reflected in her eyes.

The blonde let out a breath and composed herself. "We'll be late for class Anna. We can talk later," she turned to take her leave, but Anna wasn't having any of that. The smaller of the two had an iron grip on the taller one's shoulder.

"We both know there won't be a later. You're going to just run away again. Anytime I'm near you, you run away! I can't live like this anymore," she all but begged at this point.

Elsa pulled her shoulder away at the sudden contact. "_Then leave,_" she muttered over her shoulder, and began to walk away again; her arms folded over her abdomen as she did so. Selfish. She knew that much about herself; at least when it came to Anna. She couldn't… no she **_wouldn't_** settle for less. She couldn't settle for only part of Anna; she wanted all of her. So, if she couldn't have all of her, she would have to go without having any of her at all.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough Anna…" the blonde dismissed as she kept her path. _Just walk away._

"No! Why?! Why do you have to shut me out? I want you back the way you were Elsa! What has been bothering you?!" Anna said as she followed in pursuit.

At the sound of the footsteps behind her — she turned sharply on the balls of her feet without missing a beat. Her eyes were cold. They brought forth a chilled aura with them — almost as if the room temperature dropped. She was a fraction away from the girl's face. "**I said enough!**" her voice boomed against the empty hallway.

Anna was pinned on the spot from the power and irrevocability behind Elsa's voice. For once in her life her cheery demeanor couldn't lift her spirit. She buckled under the harshness of the glare; the words; all of it. Her shoulders shook and she covered her mouth. She choked out a sob as tear after tear pooled from the corner of her eyes.

A heavy, bereft sigh escaped from the hermaphrodite's lips once she took in the damage that her words have done. She wanted distance. That she could handle — but never for Anna to cry. Tears from the girl she had just hurt were something she knew she couldn't bear. "Anna… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she muttered as she pulled her into the warmest embrace that Anna's ever felt. Elsa rested her chin on Anna's head as she rubbed circles to soothe the emotional wound she inflicted. "My behavior has hurt you. I never wanted that, and I won't ask your forgiveness, but I promise that I won't shut you out again," she promised and tightened the tender grip; her arms made a shield to guard the girl she embraced away from any further harm.

The weeping dialed down bit by bit with each passing moment. Anna looked up to Elsa. Her eyes were stained red from her tearful spell. "I forgive you," she said and snuggled further into her beloved _Prince's_ bosom.

On Elsa's end, she knew she was a fool. A lovestruck puppet: one that allowed Anna to tease and pull on her heartstrings at will. Anna gave her a feeling that couldn't be replaced. It fueled something that burned deep within her. She could feel it. Even now it flared as she held the girl. "_I just can't quit you,_" she chuckled at herself.

At the end of the day Kristoff managed to catch up to his best friend and noticed that she was in a better mood that earlier.

* * *

(**A/N****:** *walks around the ship and decides to throw off bullet proof vest* Don't think I'll be needing this anymore. See, I can be nice. But if you think this is all I have up my sleeves… *chuckles* my dear readers, you don't know me very well by now. Shame on you. :P I will be going back to my biweekly update… hopefully. There's a high chance you guys will get a chapter by the weekend. Not much to say for now. I'm just going to see how you guys react to the chapter to see what my next move will be. See you guys next time! :3)


	12. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N:** I'm about to step out of my fursona and have a bit of a talk with you guys before I post the chapter. Not answering questions this time either. I feel the need to bring this up, not only because this could have happened to me, but also because it had a few readers PMing me about if I might quit writing. I might have let this slide if my readers didn't get concerned about Frostbitten and Lovestruck. If this gives me more rude remarks I don't care. It has to be said. This has happened twice — three times if I include myself. Fans are attacking authors. Is this what it's come to guys?! Note: **_I've seen most of my readers as the ones who have defended these other writers, so I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU!_**

Earlier this week I came across a fanfic. It had a familiar premise to a fanfic that we all know and love, but I knew to give the writer the B.O.D. because they only had one chapter out. Apparently this didn't occur to some people because they attacked the writer. They were so malicious that they made the writer lose heart and stopped writing. I don't know… wouldn't it be a good idea **not** to attack the writer of a g!p ElsAnna fanfic? By doing that, and disheartening a writer, you're only hurting yourself by ending another fanfic we all could be enjoying. It saddens me to see that happen to them, because that could have been me if I didn't stand my ground from the get-go. Even now I get the occasional troll… and I'm not talking about the likable ones that reside in the Valley of the Living Rock. I've been blasted with rude PMs on my own deviantArt account just to show you how far some of these people went. I'm not going to lie to you guys. If I legitimately saw someone who plagiarized another writers story I would probably be the spearhead to the riot. I even left a comment to AWickedSnowQueen when they first wrote Falling for You — before it got taken down the first time. My intentions were pure: I wanted to warn them about how their story sounded similar to Arendelle High at first; but I have a tendency to be blunt which can come off as rude and hurtful at times. I apologized just in case I offended them.

Look, all I'm saying is that this is getting out of hand and it has to stop! What's next: are we going to jump at each other's throats when someone writes an ElsAnna fanfic and it just so happens that the characters breathe? Blasphemy! You stole my idea! See how that bad that sounds?! **_I'm not pointing fingers, I'm not calling out names, I'm not antagonizing anybody, I'm not doing any of that!_** All I'm doing is proposing a solution: can we give fanfics a freaking chance to develop before we cry out plagiarism. Hell we don't even own these characters and we're damn near going to war! *face desk* Anyways, I've said what I've had to say. As always, thanks for reading Frostbitten and Lovestuck. Enjoy your chapter.)

* * *

Monday came and brought forth the festivities of Laneway's Homecoming Week. Everyone from every grade was pumped for the fêtes that were soon to unfold. A particular winter-blonde leisurely swung the chain of her ancestor's trademark pocket watch. Once she knew the theme of homecoming she managed to gain her father's approval to borrow her great-grandfather's attire — with a few alterations of course. From her feet on up she wore: a pair of black, leather, heeled shoes; a pair of freshly pressed deep-teal slacks; a black dress shirt; and a wine purple vest. Her blazer was cast nonchalantly over her shoulder as she took in the scenery around her.

Just as Anna had said, it was a fine contrast between the swing era and the ragtime era. She had the hint of a smirk on her lips. Since she no longer eluded Anna, her friends could gather without worry. As a matter of fact she was on her way to meet them at that moment — until an announcement broadcasted the school's airways.

"Attention Laneway, this is your principal — Mr. Hellman — a.k.a The Lord of the Underworld…" the mention of his given nickname earned a round of giggles from the students, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yuck it up. I'll let it slide because it's Homecoming Week!" The titular event ushered a wave of lupine howls from the student body around the school. "Everyone head to the gymnasium so we can get everything underway!"

One by one they filed into the gymnasium and settled on the bleachers. The senior class had their own private section in the stands. Elsa easily found her friends that way, but she did acknowledge her two underclassmen friends and her little cousin as she passed by. She gave Kristoff a fist bump and sat amongst the remainder of her clique.

Laneway's pale principal slunk over to the center of the gym and called everyone to attention. His actions received a bout of laughter. It wasn't anything he did; it was how he looked. Hades was bald. He shaved his head as per tradition for homecoming week. His situation wasn't made any better when Ms. Mode came up to the center and swatted him away with a rolled up newspaper. "You will move your scrawny physique and bald head out of the way! I will make the announcement. Go, go, go!" she shooed him away. Hades knew he didn't want to get hit with the paper again so he stayed a fair distance away. _The things he does for Homecoming Week._ His hair would take months to grow back to its previous _splendor_.

For the most part Elsa ignored most of the announcements and activities that were about to commence. She knew what was planned. After all she was the class treasurer. Every penny spent was recorded thanks to her. Her attention returned back to reality once she saw a familiar dancer saunter in dressed in ragtime styled apparel. She wore a saucy green dress laced with black plumage around the neck — and a feather to accessorize her hair. Her dress had a jade tail that trailed behind her as she walked. _Oh how it made her look beautiful._ Elsa paid close attention to the fishnet stocking she wore in accessory to her black boots. She looked away. "_Resolution deteriorating! Deteriorating fast!_"

Students dressed in ragtime themed garments cheered for their Princess as she made her presence known. She gave them a brief wave in order to return their kind gesture; and she blew an _ostensibly random_ kiss into the senior's section of the stands. One that just so happened to be in a certain blonde's direction. _Her resolution was almost gone by this point._

Anna took the bullhorn from Ms. Mode and greeted her fellow students in her usual cheerleading fashion. "Now that you guys are hyped, I want all seniors to come with me on the basketball court: girls on the right; guys on the left," she instructed and even gave a hand gesture to indicate where both genders were supposed to go. Each student from the graduating class arose from their seats and did as they were told.

Elsa looked at her choice of attire and sighed. "_Guess I'm a boy today,_" she shrugged. The swinger walked over to where Kristoff and Gaston were; both of who betrayed her and dressed in ragtime. "_You two aren't loyal,_" she whispered to them, which earned a chuckle from the males that towered over her. Her ears perked up when she heard Anna speak.

"The first activity is called: **_Find the Escort_**!"

Most of the teachers in attendance went over to the girl's side of the gym with blindfolds in hand. Ms. Mode took back her bullhorn once the announcement of the activity was made. "The rules are simple darlings: the girls will be blindfolded and they must find someone to escort them to the homecoming dance. You have to keep who you pick!" Chaos erupted from the basketball court until the school disciplinarian silenced them. "Quit your bellyaching! Now where was I? Ah! The Princess of Laneway gets the first pick _without_ a blindfold on. She does have the right to pick this year's Prince after all."

The vast majority of the male side of the gym gulped at the rules of the activity. Some burst into a sweat while others glanced over to the hermaphrodite among them. They already feared Elsa since she became a force to be reckoned with when it came to Anna; and after they fallout she had with Hans last month, no one wanted to be anything remotely similar to an escort. Slowly but surely most of the male population dispersed across the floor as their Princess roamed the masses in search of her Prince.

While this took place Elsa turned to her childhood friend and struck up a conversation. "This game is so bizarre. Didn't they even think that we had our own dates?" she started off. She intended for Esmeralda to be her date for homecoming but there was a high possibility of that not happening. Kristoff nodded in agreement with her; even though he had no one in particular he thought about taking this year. His chocolate brown eyes cast over her shoulder. What he saw plastered a broad smirk across his mug. At first Elsa didn't notice the action until she looked at him again. "What the hell has you so happy?" she asked as she turned around. She winced. "_Okay, now that hurts! Anna was about to pick Kristoff. Really?! That is so fucked up…_"

Anna paused about a foot away from Elsa. She pulled out the scepter — Laneway's version of a spirit stick — and a golden orb. She extends the relics out to the blonde with a timid smile. "Elsa, will you be my Prince?" Silence filled the gymnasium. The request shocked some. Well, it didn't shock them, but they definitely didn't see it coming.

Elsa stood there — _frozen_. Her mind reeled as the information rammed into her a mile a minute. Anna had just asked her to be Prince of Laneway. Technically she was male by some standards, so it wasn't like she couldn't be Prince. And just like that, the last bit of her resolve was gone. She knew that she couldn't decline her Princess's request; and she'd be the biggest fool if she ever tried.

"I accept."

Applause chorused throughout the entire gymnasium as they watched their _Prince_ be coronated. There were a few distinct "_about times_" that came from out of nowhere. As the cheers died down the rest of the festivities went underway. The _monarchial couple_ watched on from the sidelines as their peers went through the actual gameplay of: _Find the Escort_.

Anna found a few of her friends as they searched for their dates. She chuckled when she saw that Merida stumbled over to where Kristoff was. Her arm looped into the gap between Elsa's arm. Said girl looked down at her Princess. _Her Princess…_ She had to ask. It would bug her to the end of her days if she didn't. "Why did you pick me to be your Prince?"

A pristine white smile flashed her way. "I couldn't think of another person more fit to be my Prince than you," she admitted. The confession caused the blonde's cheeks to flare up in heat. Elsa opened her mouth to respond but they were both silenced by the shrill voice of their school disciplinarian.

"Sorry ma'am," they both apologized.

After each girl selected her escort — Ms. Mode announced the next activity. "Before we dismiss the assembly — **and you all go straight to class**…" she warned with a pointed glare towards a choice few individuals in the crowd — mainly the Vikings, she continued, "… I initiate the week long tradition of _Find Fenrir the Timber Wolf_!" The aforementioned mascot cartwheeled in from the boy's locker room to the center of the gym. Fenrir let out an ostentatious howl and signaled the entire student body to do so in return.

"Now everyone head to class!"

* * *

After her third period — theater arts — let out Elsa headed towards the lunchroom; Kristoff and Esmeralda were in tow. As soon as she hit the main hall she heard instant shushes once her presence was known. She walked down the hall and acknowledged the few that greeted her. "**_We love you Elsa!_**"Astrid shouted from the other end of the hall. The declaration sent another round of revelries her way.

Kristoff clasped his hand onto her shoulder with pride. "Someone's popular," he said with a hearty laugh. They finally made it to the lunchroom.

"I just hope you don't let that popularity get to that pretty little head of yours. I can't believe the Princess stole my date to the dance," Esmeralda pinched her pale friend's cheeks. She noticed that she was receiving odd glances from her friends, so she turned around. "_God damn it._" Their ragtime-clad princess just so happened to have walked up to the table at that moment. _Yay…_ _not!_

Peter got up and opted out to retrieve a soda from the vending machine. He hated tension. Every man in their clique immediately lost their spine when it came to women. It was a sad truth.

Instead of whatever the boys thought would unfold, Anna simply sat beside Elsa and left the matter alone; although she made a possessive point to lace their fingers together above the table. She wanted it to be seen by all at the table. _Elsa was hers! Got it?!_ It seemed to have worked since Gaston absentmindedly nodded in agreement.

As lunch progressed so did the affection that Anna had for her crush. It distracted most of her senses. Ever so often her eyes would drift to Anna. She had even noticed the perfume the girl had worn. It took every ounce of her dignity not to groan out at the intoxicating scent. Oh gods, it had hints of chocolate in there too! If it wasn't for the bell she was positive that the overpowering scent would have enticed her to nibble on Anna's neck.

Elsa used this moment to rise from her seat, but she remembered that a certain dancer had her chained down by their laced finger. She glanced down to see the hooded eyes of the girl she no longer could resist.

It took a moment to register that they had been walking for a while. Her eyes roved over the halls. All eyes were on them and then she noticed that Anna had her head rested upon her shoulder. "_Damn I am out of it! When did this happen?_" she pondered.

While she pondered their current situation she failed to realize another thing; that Anna had been talking to her. "Elsa!" she heard her name called out. Anna titled her head over to look the swinger-clad teen in the eye. "Did you hear what I just said?" She wanted to answer yes but her expression had already answered that question for her. Anna felt embarrassed at having to repeat herself. It took a lot of nerve just to ask and Elsa didn't even pay her any attention!

"I'm sorry. I kind of zoned out. You were saying?"

Anna let out a breath. "I was hoping that you would be my escort to the bonfire on Wednesday," she repeated.

Elsa chuckled at the anxious strawberry-blonde. "I am your Prince, Anna. I'll escort you to every event this week. There's no need to ask," she reminded.

"Oh yeah..." She wanted to smack herself for forgetting that aspect of their _courtship_.

* * *

Gasoline and charred wood filled the air of the football field. The fire was ablaze as both faculty and students arrived to the bonfire. Giddy freshmen arrived first and dispersed the grounds. Their upperclassmen arrived at their own pace. The school staff monitored the events from a distance. More likely an excuse to go for a smoke break since their time at the event was something that was done outside of their work hours; roughly equivalent to a form of charity to some of them.

The monarchial couple arrived on the scene from their mode of transportation, via Anna's parents. Like before Elsa had adorned one of her ancestor's swing fashioned attire while Anna embellished a form of ragtime wardrobe. The chilly winter air nipped at her body once they exited the vehicle. Without a moment's hesitation, Elsa removed her blazer and wrapped it around the shivering strawberry-blonde. "Aren't you going to be cold?" she asked as she tried to return the jacket.

Elsa secured one of the buttons so that Anna couldn't remove it. "Don't worry about it. The cold never bothered me anyway. And we're almost at the bonfire," she dismissed as they walked nearby the flame.

Around the fire, a group of seven had a few cups, and a large jar of green liquid. After one of the students made a remark, two males drank the liquid and began to regret it as they fanned their mouths to relieve the heat. "What are you guys doing?" Anna asked as she sat nearby the burning embers.

"Playing Never Have I Ever… and Tinker Belle is cheating!" Zak hissed while he got rid of the burn on his tongue. It was apparent that they substituted alcohol for jalapeño juice since the teachers were watching them. "Want to play?"

Not everyone had arrived yet, and they had nothing better to do, so they sat down to participate in the game. Elsa sat down and propped her leg up to rest her arm upon but Anna already occupied the crevice of her lap. Without anywhere else to go she wrapped her arm around her Princess and propped her chin upon the cheerleader's head. Once she settled into a comfortable position she tuned in on the game that started up again.

"Okay, never have I ever… had a driver's license." Elsa sighed at that one. She had more than just a driver's license. Her parents promised to give her a private jet for her twenty-first birthday ever since she achieved her pilot certificate last year. She downed a shot of the spicy liquid.

When Anna's turn came around she went with one of the easier questions. "Never have I ever… cheated on a test." The entire circle had groaned and drank from their cups. Elsa was the only one who didn't have to drink.

All eyes went up to Elsa. She had so many potentially _good ones_ she could tell, but some of them could reveal her family heritage. "Hm… Never have I ever… hit a guy in his pride," she went with the safest route. All of the males remained stationary while three of the girls took a shot. Every boy — plus Elsa — looked at them as though they asked "_why would you do that?!_" To do such a thing was downright evil!

The game went on as more people had flooded in. Anastasia swiveled her half-full cup. "Never have I ever… kissed a girl," she smirked at every guy. By then their tongues were sensitive from all the burns, but what shocked everyone was when Anna took a sip. "Wait, you've kissed a girl?!"

Anna gave a slow nod once. "Who?" Clopin asked.

On that question she leaned back into the girl who embraced her. "I'll let you guess," she teased as she snuggled under Elsa's chin. Unknown to Anna, Elsa hadn't taken her shot yet, and the poor girl almost choked on it. By saving grace they were spared the barrage of questions when Principal Hellman announced for all of the team captains to join him.

At last the bonfire kicked off with the introductions of each team. It was something to recruit uninformed underclassmen. While this went on Elsa moved nearby the snack table to grab a piece of chocolate cake. Hiccup had a finger sandwich on his plate. He noticed the girl next to him. "Long time no see Elsa," he greeted with one of the sandwiches hanging from his mouth. He piled more food onto his plate.

"We just saw each other in chemistry this morning," she reminded him.

The scrawny teen gave her a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget what classes I'm taking when I'm not working on Toothless," he said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Toothless?"

Hiccup perked up as he remembered that not many people knew about his _pet_. "Yeah, erm, Toothless is my pet. I built him. He's a dragon I made in robotics club. He's got a bit of a malfunction in his hydraulics but he's won many competitions," he informed his minor achievement. "He's about to enter another brawl in the spring so hopefully I can get one more win before graduation."

Elsa raised her brow as she nibbled on her slice of cake. "Sounds fascina-" her eyes cut over to the Vikings whom sulked around the boarders of the bonfire. "Ruffnut's at it again…" she informed him.

Hiccup face-palmed and thanked her before he went to intervene to stop his bizarre cohorts from crashing the event.

Silence rolled overhead, which confused Elsa. It was a party. Parties were noisy. Dancers flittered from all corners of the bonfire event. Her eyes met Anna. Said girl made the effort to wink at her before she joined the other dancers. Music blared as all eyes went to the girls. No one mentioned entertainment at the bonfire.

While the girls danced on Hans walked over to the snack table to grab some punch. He noticed Elsa and decided to strike up conversation. "Need I kneel in your presence Your Highness?" he quipped playfully. The _Prince_ rolled her eyes at the comment. "You know it's kind of funny that now that you've given up on her, all of a sudden, she does something like chose you to be Prince of Laneway. Fate is a bitch ain't she?" he chuckled as he drank the punch.

Elsa shrugged off his observation. "She said that she picked me because she couldn't find someone more suited to be her Prince. You know Anna is extremely friendly, but she is selective on who she keeps close. She probably picked me because we're good friends," she remarked — although she left out the latter part of her theory; her notion was that the _ruse_ was a way to bridge their healing relationship.

The two paused their conversation once the tempo changed in the music. A wolf whistle made them glance at the dancers. Anna was giving a vivacious hip display that tantalized the duo. At that moment it was like they were kittens, and Anna was a piece of yarn that dangled above their reach: instead of making an attempt to bat at _the string_ their eyes followed the hypnotic motion.

Elsa caught his eyes upon Anna and a low growl emitted from her chest. "You're staring at my Princess Hans," she stated in a voice that could chill blood.

Hans snapped out of his happy place and acknowledged her threatening tone. "Just because I'm not interested in her doesn't mean I'm blinded to the appreciation of a rockin' hot bod. If it helps my case, half the guys here are damn near eye-humping her," he stated. The low growl rose up to her throat by that point. The redhead raised his hands in surrender. "Eh, go back to chasing her if you want to. I don't give a damn." Something prickled at the back of his neck. He searched his horizon to find out that someone had been glaring at him — and it wasn't Elsa; it was Kristoff. "I just remembered that a freshman wanted more info about the soccer team."

Elsa watched as he retreated from the area. Kristoff stalked up to her as he glowered at the waning backside of the soccer team captain. "You look pissed. What did he say?" He was already in the mood to punch Hans in the throat.

She blew at her bang and decided to drop the matter. Hans was right. "Nothing. He just made an observation about almost every guy ogling Anna," she muttered in clear despise.

"Well she is hot Els." He noticed the blank look in her eyes. Another thing Kristoff hated was when Elsa did that. She picked up the habit from watching her parents during their business transactions. Expressionless. Stone-faced. He couldn't read how she felt or what she thought. "Hey I believe in bro-code. You saw her first. I'm not even into her." Relief washed over him when some form of emotion returned to her.

"Okay, new subject: are you excited about our trip to the Northern Mountains?" Kristoff asked. His eyes shimmered akin to a child's eyes on Christmas.

Elsa perked up about their planned trip. It had been a tradition between them for years. Every year — before Christmas — they would travel up to Oaken's Ski Lodge and Sauna for a few days. The frigid terrain was where both of them shined the brightest… plus they got to visit a certain furry buddy of theirs. "I hope you bought plenty of carrots with you," she chuckled.

"Way ahead of you. I wonder how big he's gotten?"

"How big who has gotten?" They looked around for the source of the voice. A cough brought their eyes downward to their petite disciplinarian. "Wipe that look off your faces. You look like you've seen a ghost." Elsa flinched at that statement. Ever since Halloween she didn't know what to believe anymore.

Kristoff decided to answer Edna's question since he was in no mood to get in trouble. "We were planning on going to the Northern Mountains over Christmas break."

The short woman pondered the idea. Her eyes roved over the student body before she had one of her _ingenious ideas_. "I'm in a spirited mood. Don't waste the trip. I will talk to Hades about this tomorrow and see about arranging a school trip," she stated in finality.

Both of them blanched at the idea. Their vacation just got ruined!

"Oh don't look that way darlings. It is beneficial to you too. Wouldn't you like to see Ms. Andersen over the winter break?" she mused to what she knew was Elsa's weakness. "You know I'd do anything for Rose's daughter," she said with clear amusement in her voice.

Kristoff knew that Edna had ensnared Elsa with ease so he resigned himself to his fate.

"I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow morning."

He looked over to his friend and shook his head. "What? I didn't even say anything," she defended.

"Exactly!"

Elsa had a clever retort ready on her tongue, but it dissolved as soon as she felt a pair of arms snake around her neck from behind her. She jumped at the sudden body heat and turned around to find herself face to face with Anna. "Hi," she greeted breathily.

"Hi…"

* * *

Friday came! The day that everyone had waited for all week! **Finally!**

Fenrir had sprinted across the halls as the Vikings closed in on him from behind. Whoever caught Fenrir got a _grand prize_ at the homecoming dance; but the chase was nothing more than an excuse to run amok for them. Anna had taken extra care to be as close to the lockers as possible. The same couldn't be said for Eric since he got trampled over in their pursuit. _The poor guy_. At least Ariel came to his aid.

Anna caught sight of Elsa and Kristoff; the latter of the two seemed disappointed. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing important. One of the staff heard about a trip we were going to take over break and now she's making a big fuss over it," Elsa said as she tried to pacify her grumpy friend. She glanced over to Anna. "We're still going to go. You wouldn't happen to want to join us on the class trip would you Anna?"

Kristoff pouted as he glowered at Elsa. "_Sellout,_" he muttered.

She ignored him and awaited Anna's response. "If you guys are going I guess I can go. If I don't include my big cousin Rapunzel coming to visit, I'm not doing anything special this year."

_Yes!_

Almost out of nowhere the bell rang. Elsa offered her arm in a gentleman's fashion. "Shall I escort you to class my Princess?" she bowed; their eyes never broke contact.

Anna took the offered arm and laughed at the charade. "You may," she said and took out her fan to hide her smile. Her teal eyes melded beautifully with the jade colored material. Her onyx eyelashes batted coyly from behind the fan.

The _royal couple_ walked down the halls in remote quietness until they arrived at Anna's homeroom. A gentle grip on her wrist stopped her advancement into the classroom. She glanced back.

Elsa released her and fished out a grand, flamboyant corsage from within her blazer. She ceremoniously pinned the floral décor to her date to the dance. "There," she said once it was secured. The swinger brought Anna's hand up to her lips and placed chaste kisses on each knuckle. "I promise you'll get the matching one for your wrist before I escort you in for the dance."

The promise — and kisses — sent a tingle down her spine as she watched her Prince walk away to her own homeroom.

* * *

Night fell and the party was about to go underway. The girls were at the entrance of their homecoming dance. Elsa fidgeted. Her arms clutched around her abdomen in discomfort. "I think I'm going to be sick," she swallowed the bile that threatened to rise from within. Perspiration seeped from her forehead.

The strawberry-blonde smirked and fastened her date's tie back into perfection. "You'll be fine Elsa. I'm right here." Her words had worked wonders to boost Elsa's self-confidence. She exhaled. _Anna was right. She could do this._

Elsa offered her arm and looked down at the slightly shorter girl. "Ready?"

"Born ready."

They walked in, hand in hand, as their peers danced to the catchy music brought by Jonathan. He offered to DJ the event for free. He glanced over the crowd and saw them walk in. "All right Timberwolves looks like the alphas have arrived," he shouted over the microphone. His announcement heralded the attention of the teens already at the event.

Slowly they traveled to their _thrones_ and watched the night carry on. They found many of their friends and associates amid the masses. However their companions never held their attention long enough. Between both of their playful advances neither would have noticed anything else. "Shall we dance?"

Right then Jonathan flipped the track: the break transcended from the hook of _Party Rock Anthem_ and beat matched it to _DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love_. How fitting.

Elsa preferred conservative dances, but she was familiar to modern dances. Apparently that did matter. Anna wouldn't allow her to take lead. She allowed her feisty dance partner to entice her with her body language.

Jonathan upped the frequency and faded into a different number.

The back to back dancing had the taller of the two a tad drained. She withdrew to the refreshment table to retrieve punch. Anna had denied Elsa's offer to bring something back for her, so she waited near the dance floor. Elsa was a fraction from returning before a familiar gypsy waltzed her way. "_Mine_," she said in a singsong voice before she took a sip of the punch in Elsa's cup.

Elsa rolled her eyes and drank the remainder of her punch — lest her greedy friend steals the rest. "You could have just asked," she said and bumped her hip against Esmeralda. The emerald-eyed girl smirked and returned the lighthearted gesture.

On the opposite side of the dance floor a certain cheerleader caught their interaction. A glint of jealousy surged through her eyes. She swerved through the crowd with the skill that a dance team captain should have, and arrived nearby the two. Elsa almost jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Sorry. Got a little thirsty and since you weren't back yet," her eyes cut to Esmeralda, "I decided to get it myself." She brushed between the friends to fetch the aforementioned drink and returned to them not long after. Her arm wrapped around Elsa's waist. Anna had no intention to make a scene, but she did want to mark her claim.

Unbeknown to the trio the possessive action sparked the intrigue of nearby onlookers. Some muttered amongst themselves on how cute their Prince and Princess looked together. "Kiss her!" one of them encouraged from the masses. Who knew two words would stimulate such a frenzy in a small room? The request echoed amongst the crowd.

Anna was in a corner on this. "_Where are the teachers when you need them?_" she muttered.

Elsa nuzzled down to her earlobe. "_Let's give them a show,_" she whispered. Anna then remembered that she had kissed for the sake of theater, and they did have an audience… _so to speak_. Plus it was her only shot for another kiss with her crush.

Anna pulled Elsa within range by her tie and looked into her eyes. Her heart hammered into her ears and drowned out the music of the DJ; their peers; everyone. Everyone accept Elsa. Without any further hesitation she pulled her into the kiss. Neither of them cared if a teacher would break up _their show_ and give them detention. All that mattered was that moment in time, and the mesmerizing sensation of their lips becoming one.

* * *

(**A/N****:** Now that the earlier A/N is out of the way, I really hope you guys have enjoyed Laneway's homecoming week… and the ElsAnna fluff. :3 I notice that not many fanfics touch up on homecoming; and I did say to that one reader that I'd answer what _Princess of Laneway_ meant. Up next is our winter break chapter. Next week is going to be rough for me because I'll be moving back into my dorm that week and I'll be focused on packing and moving. I hope I can get one chapter in next week, but no promises. Also thanks for all the birthday wishes. Don't think I've said that yet. So yeah… See you guys next time.)


	13. You're The One That I Want

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** Okay I got more mail from readers because I realized I didn't state this in my last A/N. _**I'm not going anywhere!**_That was my reason for mainly writing the intro A/N to begin with. Roo ain't going nowhere! Three of you flipped out on me because I didn't update twice this week. I already stated that I am going back to college next week. I have been packing to live in my dorm. Now that I've settled back in, I am posting the chapter. Calm down! I'm going to write fanfic no matter what happens within the fandom. It gives me an opportunity to write for characters I never thought I would be able to so that's the biggest bonus that this story offers me. Why would I give that up over a select few individuals? I also appreciate the support that I have been given by all of you. It only adds to my eagerness to write. :D Now that that's and done, onto the real A/N. The intro to the story may seem random, but I've did foreshadowing back in chapter eleven if you guys haven't noticed; and nonchalantly in chapter seven. You'll see what I mean when you read. This chapter has a lot of character and story development in it. I already told you guys that I had one hell of a story in store for you guys and you are going to see what I mean. Kind of broke the fourth wall a bit in this chapter. Don't want to give too much away in what will happen in the chapter. Also _AWickedIceQueen_ is on deck? Oh snap! Shout of to _Falling For You_! If you haven't read it. Read it… like right now. Make an extra tab in your window and read it damn it! XD Also, yes the title is from a musical; Grease.

Now onto the questions. _When is the sex coming__?_ Dude can they get together first? Seriously guys. It will come. *snickers* Pun not intended. XD I swear I'm childish. XP *cough* Anyways, the story comes first. The g!p and smut are just an aspect. If you don't like it; you'll get over it. _I like __prince!Elsa. Will we get to see more of it?_ Yup. Not in this chapter, but you will. _Is there going to be another musical in the story_? The drama club is going to mention it, but I won't put you guys through another musical chapter. Plus it wouldn't be very plot relevant. _Was the idea of having the girls blindly pick their escort an idea or has that happened to you before?_ The blindly picking an escort thing was something that happened at my mom's homecoming, and that was where my mom and dad shared their first homecoming dance. This has happened to me in elementary school too for spirit week. ^.^ _Have you read x-Frozen fanfic? It's really good!_ Okay, I've been given a lot of fanfics to read by my readers, and I appreciate it, but I get a lot of these. I love to read as much as I do writing, but can y'all not send so damn many? 0.o _Why doesn't Esmeralda tell Elsa that Anna likes her?_ I stated in the story that Esmeralda didn't want a feud between the drama club. Elsa really likes Anna, and if she found out what Giselle did — albeit with good intentions — she would be pissed! _Frostbitten and Lovestruck really relates to me. Can I talk to you?_ Uhm… sure. I've had three of you who are still in high school come talk to me. I don't know what I can do to help, but I don't mind being an outlet to listen to you. _Can you give more information on Leviathan?_ No! _Aurora is technically Elsa's __fiancé will she become a love rival towards Anna_? Highly doubt it. Aurora likes Phillip in this story. _Can there be Malora in this story?_ The fuck guys?! Come on! I don't have anything against the shipping, and probably would ship it, but Aurora is like 17 and Maleficent is in her early 40s! I don't judge relationships that have an age gap, but it's not happening in this story. _Does Kristoff get a love interest in this story?_ Yup. It will happen later on. _Do you have a Tumblr?_ No. I peek in from time to time, but I don't have one. _Will you get a Tumblr?_ Eh, I don't see the point of me having one, but I can make an account if you guys want me to. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!)

* * *

Obscure as the darkness around them, two lone figures stood in the remotely vacant room: one tall and hunched over, the other stout. The smaller of the two could be heard over the silent room. Based on its figure it was apparently female. The woman threw a file onto the softly lit, steel table. The taller of the duo — seemingly male — observed the file and took it in his hand. Dark, bold, scarlet letters branded the file. **_CLASSIFIED SUPER FILE._** The man ran his stoic eyes over the photo — a teenaged girl. "She has potential," he commented.

The woman rolled her eyes in palpable annoyance. "Oh course she does darling. That is why we're here! I've kept excellent tabs on her. She has excellent statistics, no?" she pointed out the various status bars nearby the subject's name. Her associate nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose so; and she's done remarkably well considering that her power has yet to reveal itself."

The woman chastised the man's lack of observation. "You blind moron. You have no vision. No vision at all. I am getting too old to deal with mediocre imbeciles like you in our government! Ugh! Just thinking about it gives me a headache," she sneered at the man and pressed a button. A saucer with hot tea rose from the trapdoor below. The small female sipped at the drink. "Much better. I swear you all need a woman to hold your hand and point it out for you. The weather is a clear indication! Winter came earlier than usual. Right after Homecoming it's gotten unnaturally colder. It's as clear as day; for both her, and the boy." The dark clad woman threw another file on the table.

The government official glanced over the other secretive file. Three files lie scattered in his visage. To say it shocked him would be an understatement. "There's so many Supers at this school that aren't in the system," he commented.

"A little money goes a long way in this world Mr. Dicker. A parent's instinct to protect their young will make them do anything. I trust no harm will come to these children." Her tone warned the man that she had a zero tolerance for anything otherwise; and he had no intention to provoke the woman.

"It was never my intent to do them harm. It's my job to keep secrets like this a secret. Their powers have already revealed themselves. Sooner or later something is going to happen. I just want someone closer to have eyes on the girl…"

Brightness washed over the room as another individual walked into the room. "You worry too much dear. That's probably why your face is so wrinkly at your age. I've already enlisted in some help, as you can see," their eyes on the youngest member in the room, "... Who better to spy on a Super than a Super?"

The newest amongst the pair looked at them. Her eyes roved over the files of her friends and classmates. "I'll do it, but you can't tell my parents. I know _you_ would," her stated while with her stare pointed directly at the woman.

"You're going to end up a wrinkled prune like Mr. Dicker darling. I love your mother, but I will not tell her a thing. Oh speaking of your mother, tell her that I expect her for tea when we come back from the Northern Mountains."

* * *

Winter came as the ivory flecks of snow rained down from the sky. The white billows of hoarfrost clung to the windshield of a blue Mercedes Benz Viano. The Bjorgmans were up front to chauffer the Arendelles. Jack and Kristoff sat in the middle row, while they watched a very paranoid Elsa. She opened her mouth to ask, for what seemed like the millionth time, the same question. "Are you sure that the staff at the lodge removed _everything_? As in **everything**?" The boys rolled their eyes even though Jack understood his older cousin's turmoil.

"Elsa you have so little faith in your mama. Oaken called this morning and said that they removed the last family portrait and placard," Rosenwyn informed as she pinched her daughter's cheeks in affection. Lady Arendelle held high regards for her daughter's enjoyment during the winter holidays. It was the one time of year where all of her hard work paid off. Neither her, nor her husband worked that time of the year. It was reserved strictly for familial bonding. She took the precautions that Elsa had asked of her very seriously.

Elsa batted away her mother's hand in embarrassment. "Mama stop. Kris and Jack are right there," she grumbled as heat arose to her face. The teenaged boys snickered at her mortification. "I can walk to school from here," she added with puffed out cheeks. Her parents had a natural gift in embarrassment torture.

The mother tsked at her child's disposition. "I won't hear any of that from you young lady," she chastised the winter-blonde.

The young heiress sighed as she sat between her parents. The conversation and bonding were welcomed, but the embarrassment surely wasn't. Her salvation came from the humiliating reign of terror as their school came into view... _or not_. "Have fun at the lodge Snowflake. Call us when you've reached the Northern Mountains," her father said before he ruffled her hair and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Rosenwyn rolled her eyes with mild irritation. "Honestly Gareth, you're such a child. Look what you've done. Elsa's hair is a mess," she berated him as she licked her fingertips. The businesswoman followed her natural motherly instincts and combed her fingers through her daughter's wayward tresses in an attempt to fix the damage her spouse had done.

Elsa scrambled over the seats in front of her and escaped the vehicle posthaste. Her best friend and cousin burst out in laughter as she flushed in mortification. _See what she meant about her parent caring too strongly_. Rosenwyn rolled down the window to the luxury van in expectation. The winter-blonde walked over to the car and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Bye mama. Bye papa. See you in a few days," said whispered with a smile on her face.

Lady Arendelle placed a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek and left her child in the care of the school staff.

"Mama's girl," Jack snickered.

"Shut the hell up!" Elsa muttered as she sent Peter a text message on her first tally for the day. Unfortunately, Peter wasn't going to attend the trip. He managed to gain approval from Principal Hellman to start his own adventuring club, and their first trip was over the winter break.

The trio made their way over to the bus stop to meet the rest of the school in attendance. Some students were already on the bus while others were with their parents to say their goodbyes. Elsa's eyes roamed about the front of the school and found a familiar head of copper hair; however she wasn't with her parents. She was with Mr. Peabody? _Huh?_

"Anna!" a small redheaded boy shouted as he rushed over the cheerleader.

Anna knelt down with one of the gentlest smiles Elsa had ever seen her adorn. She opened her arms for the child to jump into her arms. The boy clung to her with one of the biggest hugs he could muster.

Elsa gazed on her position nearby the rear of the bus. The sight of the girl she loved in such a nurturing status took her breath away. Her imagination got the better of her. The child in Anna's embrace melded with the imagery her mind provided. He lost his black-rimmed glasses; his orange hair darkened slightly; freckles lightly dusted across his face; and his amber eyes held a frosty blue hue instead. It was truly a beautiful mental picture until she snapped herself out of her blissful delusion. "_Man I've got it bad,_" she thought as she shook her head clear of the mental picture.

Now that her mind was clear she ran up to greet Anna and acknowledged her teacher's presence. Anna stared at the red lipstick stain provided by Elsa's mother. "_Oh great, she hasn't even been here five seconds and someone's already got too touchy feely. What part of 'don't touch what isn't yours' don't these bitches get!_" she growled in mild envy.

It took her a moment but Elsa realized that her crush had been staring at her cheek. Carefully, she brought her fingers up to her cheek and felt the lipstick. She flushed. "Ugh… mothers," she mumbled loud enough for Anna to hear. Mr. Peabody pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and gave it to his pupil. "Thank you," she said and made quick work to remove the kiss mark.

Mr. Peabody pocketed his handkerchief once she was done with it. "No problem Ms. Rimes. However, Sherman and I will be leaving relatively shortly I'm afraid. In most situations, an educator of grand bravura — such as myself — would chaperone such a voyage into the Northern Mountains, but Ms. Andersen is Sherman's babysitter while I'm away from our domicile. My son wanted to say goodbye before we do a little _travelling of sorts_ for the holidays," he informed as he looked at his adoptive son interact with his sitter. His leaf green eyes travelled over to his pupil as she watched her crush intermingle with his son. It wasn't required for him to use his years of scientific analysis to see the infatuation that rested on the surface of Elsa's amorous eyes.

The man took off his glasses and pulled out another handkerchief from his pocket. "You still love her Ms. Rimes. I can see it in your eyes. So much has happened between the two of you since I pulled you outside of class earlier in the semester. You have approached your pinnacle. Now would be as good a time as ever to tell her how you feel. _Be the aggressor_," he repeated as he cleansed his glasses in a nonchalant fashion.

Kristoff nodded his head in agreement. "Mr. Peabody got a point Els. For someone who's not your girlfriend she sure is eager for your affection. Plus you've kissed her. _A lot_," he pointed out as he casually slipped on one of his gloves. Esmeralda also agreed as she watched the conversation evolve.

"But what if she says '_no_'?"

Esmeralda sighed with a deadpanned expression. "Hey Kristoff, can I see your glove really quickly?" she asked, as the boy was mere seconds from placing the glove on. Kristoff hesitated and slowly handed over the glove. With precision and swiftness the Romani smacked her insecure friend upside her head, and went onto the bus to get her seat. _She had just about enough of her friend's romantic self-doubt._

Elsa rubbed the afflicted area on the back of her head. "That was your own fault for saying that," her best friend stated. She glared at him with accusation. _It was his glove that stuck her!_ Her anger was quelled once she saw Anna approach them.

Kristoff eased himself away from the girls and entered the bus. The girls said their goodbyes to the history teacher and followed their friends on the bus.

Once on the bus the pair scoured the vehicle in search of a seat. A chill brushed against Elsa's neck. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled to attention. She looked back, but found nothing. "_I could have sworn someone was watching me,_" she thought, but left the matter alone. She followed Anna and took her seat beside her around the back of the bus. Soon after, the bus was set in motion.

Coldness seeped into her winter clothes as she leaned against the chilled metal of the bus's window frame. The sudden warmth on her left shoulder contradicted the bitter frostiness from her right. Both sensations left her in a state of equilibrium. Elsa opened her coat and brought the girl of her dreams in a closer proximity to her body heat. As soon as she knew Anna was secured in her embrace, she wrapped the remnant of the cloth back around herself and indulged in the warmth they shared. "The ride to the Northern Mountains is long. If you get tired, I don't mind you falling asleep on me," she offered with a warm smile.

All the color from drained from Anna's face. She had no intention on falling asleep on the bus! A sad fact about Anna: she knew she snored — loudly; and no matter how shortly she rested, her hair looked like I went through hurricane season. Definitely not attractive, and definitely not something she wanted Elsa — and the rest of the students on the bus — to know. "That's okay. I don't think I'll fall asleep on the way up the mountain," she informed as she nestled further under Elsa's chin.

Although she wanted to adhere by her declaration, the gentle beat of Elsa's heart set a mollified, tranquil atmosphere in their personal cocoon. She struggled to stay awake; and by the powers that be Ms. Mode chose that moment to warrant the attention of the student body present on the bus.

"Hello darlings! I know it is early, and most of you probably would prefer to sleep instead of listen to my beautiful voice, but you'll have to wait," Edna said. A few students — who were obviously interrupted from their naps — groaned. "Just because this is a winter break does not mean I can't punish you in the spring semester!" she glared at the complainers. "I will be assigning everyone a roommate so listen closely…"

Anna flushed as she looked up to Elsa. _What if they were roomed together?_ She noticed a look of disinterest from the heiress. "You don't look very happy," she started off vaguely.

Elsa flinched as she snapped out of her daydreaming. "It's nothing. In circumstances like these the school always makes _special arrangements_ for me." She knew her options were limited to two people on the bus: Kristoff and Jack. One had been her best friend since infancy — and he has seen her nude before; so there was no cause for alarm when it came to a possibility of a negative reaction coming from him rooming with her. The other was her relative. Highly unlikely that he would find her attractive nor bully his own flesh and blood. Gaston was obviously out since she gave him the holiday off to spend time with Belle. Yeah… her parents weren't happy about that when they found out. "I don't get the privilege to room with girls because of my _endowment_ so the only possibilities are Kris or Jackie," she continued on with less enthusiasm. It wasn't anything new to her.

The information both relieved and saddened Anna. Relieved: Elsa wouldn't hear her snore during the night, and see her shambolic hair in the morning. Saddened: no alone time with Elsa. The winter-blonde had been proven right; she was roomed with Kristoff.

"Snow White will be with Anna Andersen," Edna droned on.

* * *

Some time between their arrival to the Northern Mountains the students were given an itinerary that they had to follow. Snow brushed against the seasoned tires of Laneway High's transportation but they made it to their destination — Oaken's Ski Lodge and Sauna.

"There will be a two hour rest period to settle in your rooms," Ursula informed as she looked over the itinerary.

Kristoff leapt from the bus in eagerness as he took in the scenery of his favorite vacation spot. "Hey Sven! Come here boy!" he whistled for his furry companion. Anna chuckled at his eagerness. _Nothing cuter than a boy's affection for his dog_; however, Sven wasn't a dog.

A large reindeer tromped over to the blonde with his tongue lolled out. Sven head-butted his human companion in the stomach and rubbed the tufts on his cheeks against Kristoff. A few low grunts came from the animal as he wagged his stubby tail in excitement.

Okay, Sven obviously wasn't a dog like Anna had thought. Kristoff hugged the reindeer as the creature stuck his head inside his satchel full of carrots. Elsa casually walked over to Sven and stoked his sleek coat. At least they knew that Oaken and the staff took excellent care of their beloved forest friend while they were away.

Elsa squeaked in surprise as the reindeer maneuvered himself in order to force her to mount him. She flushed as she saw her crush laugh at her shock. The young heiress dismounted the animal and dusted herself off. "Anna this is Sven. Sven this is Anna," Kristoff introduced.

Sven trotted around the cheerleader and took in her scent. His hot breath tickled against her ears. She giggled as her new friend licked her cheek. She scratched under his chin, which triggered for his leg to twitch. It was hard not to like the friendly bundle of fur when he was basically a larger, hooved version of a dog. "_Reindeers are better than people,_" he started off.

Elsa face-palmed as she watched the two interact. "_Not this again,_" she muttered in mild embarrassment.

Kristoff scoffed at her killjoy attitude. "All right Sven, let's mix it up," he said. Sven grunted with a lopsided grin on his face. "_Reindeers are better than sisters._" Elsa glared at him. "_Sven don't you think that's true?_"

"Thin ice Kristoff…"

"_Yeah, sisters will nag you, and bug you, and scrag you,_" he voiced Sven's verse.

"_Really thin ice Kristoff. You too Sven,_" she warned.

Sven snorted and licked her cheek. Elsa groaned and gave the creature a carrot. _Darn his cuteness._ Her best friend took half of the carrot from his fuzzy buddy's mouth and took a bite of the slobbery treat.

"Aw, that's fucking nasty…" Anna cringed at what she saw.

Kristoff shrugged and finished off the carrot. "You learn to tolerate it," Elsa said with a look of disgust. There was no way in hell she could get used to it, but she could tolerate it. _Sort of_.

Not that far away Jack was wandering the front of the lodge. He was just as excited to be there as Elsa and Kristoff. Like them, the wintery terrain was where he shined brightest. Snow and ice was his element! A snowball was already in his hand, and he was about to take aim for his unaware cousin until his pupils shrunk. _Shit…_ A placard nearby the front of the lodge read in large, bold letters — **_Co-owners: Rimes and Frost clan_**! Wind kicked up underneath him as he sprinted over to the offending plate to remove it. He pulled out his phone and texted his cousin of his discovery.

The text read: _Bad news Els. REALLY BAD! We need to do damage control, like now! Found the family name on a plaque out front. Going to search outside._

Elsa felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She almost dropped her phone at the discovery. None of her friends seemed to have noticed her behavior so she composed herself. "I think I'm going to settle into my room real quick. I don't want Ms. Mode chewing my head off," she lied with a genuine smile on her face. No one would have guessed she had just lied either. She could thank her parents' years of business expertise for that.

"That's a good idea. Coach Calhoun is here too; but we should hang out before we head out with the class," Anna said. Elsa nodded and texted her room number to her crush.

Kristoff shrugged and hefted his bag onto his shoulder. He patted his reindeer on the head. "We'll be right back buddy," he said. Sven snorted before he trotted off to mind his own business.

Elsa pulled Kristoff within whispering range and relayed Jack's message. "You check the east wing, I'll check the west. Jack already said he was going to cover the outside." The blond boy nodded and they dispersed in search of any further damage.

* * *

While the teens were away, one of the Rimeses' trusted employees — Kai — was in his mistress's room to unpack her luggage. He had just finished as he watched his employer's child walk into the room. So far Jack's find was the only instance where they could be exposed. "Good afternoon Madam Arendelle," he said with a slight bow.

Elsa glanced his way with a relieved smile. "Good afternoon Kai. Thank you for unpacking my bags. I want the staff to do another comb over the lodge just in case there are other bits of information that could lead to my secret being discovered. I can take it from here," she said as she dismissed her head servant. The man bowed and walked out of the room with a broad smile. He patted the large tip nestled safely in his pocket.

Kristoff bundled up to bear the brunt of the harsh, chilled winds on the mountain. He almost forgot how cold it could get. "I'm going to go hiking with Sven before the teacher force us to follow that damned itinerary. See you in about an hour," he said as he pulled on his thermal socks.

Elsa smelled her clothes in mild revulsion. Their search left her a tad sweaty. "You go ahead. I'm going to take a quick shower," she said as she went to their in-room bathroom. Now that she was in the bathroom she noticed that Kai had arranged their bathroom to accommodate her needs as if she were at home. _Should have tipped him a bit more._ "Make sure to lock the door," she reminded her friend from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" the mountain boy said dismissively as he put the last of his thermal gear on. He left the room to head outside.

* * *

A few minutes have passed since then and Anna had just finished unpacking from the wing that the girl's were staying. By now she figured that Elsa would have had enough time to unpack. She took out her phone and looked at the text message for the room number. _Room 322. Room 323. A-ha! Room 324._ She lifted her fist and playfully knocked on the door. Time ticked by and no one answered the door. _How odd_? "_Elsa?_" she muttered and put her hand on the doorknob. Surprisingly the door was unlocked. She turned the knob and walked into the room. It appeared to be empty. "_Oh well that's great. She could have at least texted me if she had left,_" she huffed.

The wooden door to the bathroom creaked open as Elsa walked out — wet — with a towel haphazardly draped against her body. She heard the door close behind her, but didn't look back. The girl chuckled as she towel dried herself off. "I take it you forgot something _again_ didn't you Kris," she teased as she ran the cotton clothe over her bare arm.

Her frosty azure irises rolled at her friend's odd silence. "You're awfully quiet. Have you fallen for my good looks," she turned around and flashed a pose to accentuate her figure. Little did she know, the person behind her wasn't Kristoff. The color in her face drained as she took in the familiar features of the girl she loved. "_Oh shit…_" she muttered as she dropped the towel.

Anna got a full body shot of Elsa's sybaritic physique. It was a sight to behold, and better than any imagery her mind could produce. She took in every detail from the curve of her breast to the freckles that allocated across her milky skin. Her eyes wandered downward to Elsa's flaccid phallus and the clandestine mons veneris that lie veiled beneath. She flushed as she stuttered, "…_ Wow_." An unyielding heat caressed her in the pit of her stomach. Her body was reacting to the carnal display in front of her. She backed up until her back hit the wall.

Meanwhile Elsa snapped into action and made a hasty grab for her towel. She wrapped her body in the security that the towel had brought, but she heard the manic rattle from the doorknob; and before she knew it — Anna left the room. The earthshattering silence filed the room as the door slammed in the cheerleader's departure.

Emotions gushed forth from every synapse in her brain. In an emotional rage she took the nearby lamp and hurled it against the wall; shattering it upon contact. She paced the room for a while as her hormones took over, until she finally calmed down. Elsa leaned against the wooden walls and slumped to the floor. Her hands covered her face as her shoulders shook. Anna had seen her. All of her. "_This is just perfect. It's one thing to be friends with a deformed degenerate, but to actually see it?! She… won't fall for someone like me now,_" she whispered through her tears.

* * *

An hour had passed and the itinerary activities had begun. Oddly the weather had gotten worse, which cancelled the skiing lessons for the day; so now Laneway High had embarked on a trek in the woods to view the scenery. Kristoff was at the front of the pack with clever facts about the area. He was so engrossed in his observations and knowledge that he failed to realize the state of misery his _sister_ was in.

Ariel on the other had had been fidgety the whole time they were walking. She glanced up and noticed the close proximity she was in to her supposed _father_. "Uhm, hi…" she greeted nervously. Anxiety racked her to the core. She had every reason to be nervous. Here she was with an opportunity to get to know Ursula — without her father around to spy on her. "_Okay. You can do this. She's just a person like you are,_" she mentally prepared herself.

Ursula looked down to the redheaded sophomore in both mild confusion and intrigue. It has been years since she had spoken directly to Ariel. The pair walked at a slower pace and lagged behind the group. "Hello Ariel. How are you?" she asked in genuine interest. This was a chance she probably wouldn't get again until Ariel graduated.

They talked about the most random of things, even Ariel's crush on Eric. "He's so sweet and he makes me laugh. I really like him. I know it sounds stupid, but it's like I could give up my whole world for him," she admitted with her gaze downcast. The hefty woman gave a hearty laugh at the statement. She knew how her _daughter_ felt. It's how she felt about Athena all those years ago; even know to a degree. It brought her immense joy to talk to her child. With contentment, she walked on with her head held high. In doing so, she noticed that another girl that she cared for seemed disheartened. Her vision scanned the area ahead of her. Something stood out; Anna had been skittish the entire time. By her surveillance something had happened between the teens.

Ariel had ended her conversation when her _father_ had yet to reply to her question. She followed the woman's gaze to her depressed friend. Usually, she would be concerned about this matter, but she couldn't bring herself to be as caring. The redhead harbored a mild jealous of Elsa's relationship to Ursula. "Why don't you go see you _favorite girl_," she hissed emphatically.

Once the words left her daughter's lips, Ursula knew something was wrong with her. Her attention went to the girl. Jealousy filled her eyes. The choir instructor sighed and came to a stop. "Ariel, let me tell you something thing: Elsa and I have a wonderful relationship. We're very similar, and we understand each other. She's like a daughter to me," the word made Ariel flinch, but her parent carried on, "… but just because I've grown to care for Elsa as if she were my own, doesn't mean I love you any less. Your sisters are grown and don't need me. They can take care of themselves. You are **my** daughter! My _youngest_ daughter; my own flesh and blood." The harsh reality of the word hit her like a bulldozer. "You are still young, and therefore, you still need me. You will always be my first priority above all things."

Ariel looked up to her devastated friend and felt guilty. Elsa was a good person, and a better friend. How could she feel such resentment towards her? "You're right. I'm sorry," she apologized and looked up to meet Ursula eye to eye.

Ursula hugged her. "It's all right."

"You can go talk to Elsa if you're still concerned. I promise I won't get jealous again," Ariel vowed.

"Thank you Ariel. We'll spend time together later. I swear it."

A mutual understanding came between them as Ursula walked over Elsa. Elsa had registered the presence of her favorite teacher and offered a half-hearted smile. "Hey," she said with tears glistening in her eyes.

It almost broke her heart to see one of her favorite students in such a state of melancholy. "I suppose this has something to do with Anna again doesn't it. You're too strong to get upset… unless it involves her," Ursula pointed out. She knew this from her honed observation skills and the words that they shared over the years.

Elsa relayed what had preceded their hike into the forest. The instructor nodded in understanding. She knew from first-hand experience how that felt. She wasn't the most confident person either when she first presented herself nude to Athena. "Anna probably thinks I'm a freak. It's true anyway," Elsa exhaled; her hot breath fogged when it came in contact with the cold air.

The way that had Anna reacted wasn't doing her self-esteem any favors, and it only enforced the belief all the more.

"You are many things Elsa. Talented. Smart. Different. But you aren't a freak. There's a difference, and don't ever say that about yourself again! You are saying these things about yourself because you're hurt by Anna's reaction. A little time to yourself will do you some good," Ursula offered her suggestions. Sometimes there were no words of wisdom. A simple moment to one's self worked wonders.

While the two chatted away, neither realized that Anna had been watching them talk from afar.

* * *

Late afternoon set in as the activities on the itinerary came to a close. Most of the students lounged around the lobby in their cliques while others rested in their rooms. A few teachers were in the lobby also. Someone had to keep an eye on the wayward youths after all. The weather had gotten remotely better, but most students were advised to stay inside for the hour — all except Elsa. With her skates in hand, the heiress walked outside.

Anna saw her walk outside in spite of the advisory of their teachers and rose from her seat. She felt bad about earlier. She knew that her reaction had hurt Elsa's feelings in some way or another. Elsa wasn't the most confident when it came to her _condition_, and Anna was supposed to be one of her friends — someone that Elsa had stated both consistently and emphatically that she really cared about.

Both girls were on the move away from the ski lodge. It was quite the journey but it wasn't unbearable. Hidden away in the thickets of the woods, a frozen lake lay concealed in a virgin-like beauty. Nothing scathed its crystalline surface. Elsa brushed her gloved fingers against the surface with a smile. No one ever came to this area of the resort. It was her hidden sanctuary. She slipped on her skates and kicked off onto the ice.

Anna watched on from afar as her crush glided in a shining beauty across the ice. Frozen fragments soared across the thick, frost-coated surface. Her ears picked up on a faint melody from the middle of the ice. Elsa appeared to be singing as she from transcended a sit-spin into an I-spin. "_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small — and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all,_" she heard from her position on the snow.

Elsa backcrossed her legs as she went into a stag jump. Her eyes met the fiery contrast of Anna's hair as she barely managed to land from her jump properly. She stood on the ice in silence.

A few minutes went by before Anna realized that Elsa had no intention on leaving the safe haven of her icy sanctuary. Just as stubborn as ever she wobbled onto the ice as though she were a fawn on its legs for the first time. Elsa saw that Anna was a failure when it came to holding her balance on the ice and resigned herself to catch the girl before she fell. Right on time she caught the clumsy cheerleader. "Uhm, thanks," she muttered before she steeled herself for what words were to come. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm pretty sure I hurt your feelings with how I acted."

Elsa hefted Anna on the safety of her ice skates to prevent the girl from any further falls. "It's fine. Accidents happen _even though I'm going to skin Kristoff when I get my hands on him_," she muttered the latter. As much as she loved her friend she was going to chew his ear **off**!

"It's not fine Elsa. You didn't deserve for me to react that way. We care about each other too much. I… didn't mean it, and I should have considered how you felt when I reacted so… so _strongly_." Once again Elsa tried to dismiss the earlier events as though they were nothing, but she could see that Anna was caught in one of her rambles. "… not that you can blame me. I mean _holy gods_ have you seen yourself naked? You're very sexy, and _way_ better than whatever I could have thought up."

Silence fell over them as the confession's words hung in the air. Anna covered her mouth — albeit too late — after her words sunk in. "_Oh shit! Shouldn't have said that! She does **not** like you like that Andersen!_" she panicked and tried to push away from Elsa.

The sudden movements almost made both of them fall, but Elsa stood steadfast in her resolve to clench onto the girl in her arms. Anna ceased her struggling and looked down at the icy. Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's waist while her other hand lifted Anna's gaze to her own. _It was now or never_. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that you find me attractive. I've waited years for this moment; to say that I like you Anna, as in romantically like you."

Anna gazed at the clear endearment prevalent in Elsa's eyes. The eyes never wavered nor deviated from hers, and that was how she knew — and felt — the sincerity of those words. She leaned into the taller girl until their foreheads touched. "I have a crush on you too Elsa. A _really_ big one. I can't believe it took me so long to see that you liked me more than a friend."

"Then will you do me the honor or being my girlfriend?" Elsa refused to hesitate anymore. _She came this far didn't she?_

"Of course!" Anna almost squeaked at the question. She gasped when she felt Elsa initiate a surprise kiss. Now she knew this was real. That Elsa was _hers_.

They were in the afterglow of their newfound relation. "What should we do?" Elsa asked in mild confusion. Like most new couples neither knew which step to take first.

Anna looked around the area. First and foremost she wanted to get off the ice. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked. Elsa giggled and agreed to the random suggestion.

* * *

After their moment alone in the snow, the new couple walked hand in hand and talked about sweet nothings on their way back to the ski lodge. Sven happened to noticed them and let out a few grunts. Kristoff turned his way. "_Elsa is back and she has that girl with her,_" Kristoff translated for his furry friend.

Esmeralda still couldn't get used to that. She swore he was the reincarnation of Dr. Dolittle because of how accurately he could guess what the animal _said_. In spite of this, she was happy to hear that her friend had returned and went up to the outcrop that the reindeer stood on. She didn't even realize that Hans was nearby trying to get a good signal for his phone.

Jack saw his cousin and got a wicked idea. While Elsa was distracted with the conversation she had with Anna, she didn't notice the large snowball headed her way until it was too late. The white ball of snow nailed her pretty hard. She wiped the snow off of her face with a glare towards her pesky cousin. "You want war Jackie? **You got it!**" she shouted as she ran to the hill. She nearly tripped on the way there. _Damn soft patches of snow_.

Once the pair made it up the outcrop a snowball ward ensued. Elsa already had her revenge with her little cousin. They don't call her _the Snow Queen_ for nothing! Hans even managed to get caught up in the festivities, and truth be told, he was terrified of the bloodlust that Elsa, Kristoff, and Jack had when it came to snow. _Nobody was safe_, not even Anna.

Elsa felt her girlfriend hit her in the shoulder with a small snowball. Mischief twinkled in her eyes as she packed together a large heap of snow into one massive snowball. The girls laughed as Elsa chased after the cheerleader. Anna had no intention on being hit with the colossal snowball, and thankfully, Esmeralda came to her aid. A well-aimed snowball collided with the giant and made it collapse on top of the winter-blonde.

Anna laughed at the surprised expression that dawned on Elsa's face. Elsa never took kindly to being laughed at though. She made a snowball and hurled it at a nearby tree. "Missed me babe," she teased. Little did she know the force of the impact was enough to send forth the flurry of snow from the branches above. Her head popped out of the snow and she fled from the chilly pile like a wet cat. "Cold, cold, cold, cold…"

Despite the well-calculated stunt, Elsa stood waiting for the girl with her jacket open. Hesitantly Anna accepted the gesture and wrapped up into the warm refuge that both Elsa body heat and the jacket provided.

"Get a room," Ariel gagged.

Anna buried herself under Elsa's chin. "She's not that lucky yet," she replied loud enough for them to hear. Elsa released Anna from her jacket and rolled her eyes at the reply. She had been patient this long; it wasn't like she couldn't wait. "Aw don't be that way," she teased as she placed a kiss on the corner of Elsa's mouth.

"Damn Els! When did that happen? My cuz got game!" Jack rolled around in the snow as he laughed.

"Shut up Jack!" Anna huffed. It was official. Anna had her first offense of telling one of them to shut up. She was a part of the gang.

Elsa rolled her eyes as her group had ascended the outcrop to go back to the lodge. Snow crunched under their thermal boots. It had been a good day by her standards.

A soft creak snapped her back to attention. She looked around herself in mild concern and sidestepped the soft patch of snow. She heard the exact same noise as her foot made contact with the snow again. That's when it happened. It collapsed under her feet. Try as she might, she couldn't manage to gain her bearings until she skidded to the nearby drop. "_Are you freaking kidding me! I finally get the girl and I'm going to die? What kind of sick fucker is writing my life?!_"

"**HELP!**" she shouted for her companions to see what had happened.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out and tried to sprint over to her. She almost stumbled over another soft patch of snow until Esmeralda grabbed her by the wrist.

The Romani pulled her back to safety. "It's too dangerous!" she warned although her eyes were full of dread for her friend nearby the gorge. Snow started to spiral in the air.

Jack looked around. His anxiety was high. "What the fuck is with this weather?!" he questioned. His words seemed to have made matters worse when the tempest gales roared overhead. "Shit!"

Kristoff looked around to assess the situation. His expertise in the mountains allowed him great insight on where the unstable snow was. "_Holy shit it's everywhere!_" he muttered. Sven snorted as he tromped about unnerved.

"You're all acting like pussies!" someone shouted.

None of them knew where the sudden outburst came from until they saw a blurred figure leap into action; someone sprinted towards the edge. It was Hans of all people. His years of soccer aided him in his quick descent down the hill. It also helped him keep his balance whenever he hit a crumbling patch of snow. Snow spilled over the edge as he skidded to where he saw the girl cling in distress.

Elsa felt a bulky gloved hand grab onto her own. "Kristoff!" she shouted. Her pupils shrunk when she saw who it was who had came to her aid. "Hans?!" she shouted in disbelief.

Hans scoffed at her shock. "Now's not the time to be picky Angelface," he gritted his teeth as he tried to pull her up. Another crackle resounded over the area. The teens looked at the ledge. Parts of it started to collapsed under their combined weight. The bitter bite of the cold seeped into his gloved hands, but he held firm.

"The edge is breaking because we're too heavy!" she said as another portion of stone chipped away.

The redheaded boy sneered at what she had implied. His finger dug in deeper to her skin. "You do not let go! Don't even think about letting go!" he growled at her. Elsa nodded and tightened her grip while he tried to pull her up.

Elsa and Hans buckled from the sudden shudder of the cliff giving in on itself. "_Shit!_" they cursed under their breath.

His fingers were numb. The storm seemed to get worse with each passing moment. Slowly, she slipped from his grip until he no longer had her in his grasp. Hans looked on as she made a desperate effort to grab his extended arm. Her body was engulfed by the whites of the storm; her eyes faded into the darkness below. Tears seeped from his eyes. His body trembled as reality set in. "**NO!**" he cried out.

Hans scrambled back when he heard another crackle from the weakened cliff. His outburst had triggered several worried cries from everyone who watched from above. He looked at the ground and over to the cliff.

Kristoff hung his head in grief. "What the hell's he doing?" Ariel asked in confusion. Her words caused him to look back up. Hans took a few cautious steps back. "He's not going to do what I think he's doing?"

"No! Hans, don't do it!" Anna shouted as she watched him run off the cliff to go after Elsa.

* * *

(**A/N****:** *singing Let It Go* *notices all the stares/glares* Oh… guess now is one of those times it's not okay to sing Let It Go considering the ending. Erm… yeah. Some may ask if the ending was necessary, and the answer is YES! I can't emphasize enough how important this chapter is to the story! Any questions, comments, or concerns can be left in the reviews; or leave me a PM. See you guys next time.)


	14. Mountain

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** *Roo ducks the random vase that was thrown at her* Holy hell, you need to calm down! **Anna:** "Don't tell me what to do! You tried to kill Elsa!" *grabs random skillet* **Kristoff:** "Fiestypants you can't do this to the writ-" *Anna points skillet towards Kristoff* "Roo you got into this on your own." *Kristoff backs up with his hands up in surrender* Some help you are Kristoff! Where the hell did you even get a skillet from?! **Anna:** "You shouldn't have made Rapunzel my cousin in this story then!" Dear sweet Oz, readers help me! *gets nailed in back of the head* Night everybody. *falls unconscious* **Kristoff:** "Well the writer is knocked out, so who's going to post the story?" **Anna:** "We will, duh." **Random reader:** "But what about my questions? 0.o" **Kristoff:** "We can't ask Roo where she put the Q/A's, so I guess we'll have to hold off on that until next time." *Kristoff reads a bit of chapter* "It's a short chapter with necessary filler, but I think you guys might like it. As Roo likes to say: _'As always, thanks for choosing Frostbitten and Lovestruck as your reading destination. Enjoy the chapter'._")

* * *

Rapid, strong pulsations throbbed against her brain. Her body unconsciously rolled against a hard, cold surface. It felt like stone. _Stone? How could the ground be covered in stone when it snowed so heavily only moments ago?_ Something shifted nearby. She flinched at the sound of what appeared to be boots scrapping against the stony floor. It echoed ominously in her ears. Panic coursed through her veins and roused her into awareness.

Frosty blue eyes peered around a cave. Mild yet sharp pain stung at the base of her skull. She bit her lip and noticed that there was a minor gash inside her mouth. The taste of copper coated her tongue as she licked her lips in thirst. "So the dead has arisen?" a familiar voice resonated from across her.

Elsa sighed in relief when she realized whom the voice belonged to; but she was curious as to how they got into the cave. She looked up at the closed off stone ceiling. Definitely didn't fall in. "How did we get in here?" she asked as fog seeped from her lips. Everything felt slow as her head swam when she decided to sit up.

Hans intently looked over to the girl who had questioned him. He raised a fiery brow as though the answer was obvious. "When you fell, I jumped after you. I fucked up my rib a little bit, but I don't think it's broken. I blacked out for a second and when I came to, I found you unconscious in the snow. The storm had settled, but I didn't think it was a good idea for us to be out in the cold, so I carried you to a cave that was a few yards away from where we fell," he explained as he blew his hot breath on his gloved hands.

"Thank you…" Confusion plagued every curvature in her face. "But why did you save me?"

Hot air trailed from his nostrils as he chuckled to himself. His striking emerald eyes leered over to the winter-blonde. "Your friends were acting like little prisses, and… I was hoping something that there could be something more between us instead of our past as love rivals," he said as he pulled his cowl up further.

Elsa held onto her head and shook it to gain a bit of clarity. "Something more? I think I can manage a friendship," she pinched the bridge of her nose as her mind cleared up a bit more.

Small puffs of vapor fluttered from his mouth as he chuckled at her words; but he would accept that; at least for now. He glanced out into the white world of snow outside. Even in the darkness the night provided it was obvious that it was nothing more than a gentle snowfall.

"_How long have I been out?_" she thought she said that in her head.

Hans pursed his lips in contemplation. His cellphone battery had died hours ago. "It was around three in the afternoon when you and Anna came back from wherever you were. The snowball fight ended around five, and you fell a few minutes after that. It was sunset when I woke up and we've been in this cave for maybe three to four hours; so I'm going to guess and say it's somewhere between nine or ten o'clock," he guesstimated.

"Ten o'clock?!"

"Yeah, you slept about a solid five hours sleepy beauty," the redhead snickered at her shock. "Surprised a damn bear hasn't dragged your ass out of this cave by now." Although it was a joke he was rather paranoid about their environment.

Elsa glared at the teen. "The Northern Mountains don't have any bears you numbskull," she shot back with an equal amount of teasing. She saw relief on his face, which made it all the more enjoyable when she would take it away. "No bears, but we do have to watch out for the wolves!"

Hans was pale as a sheet when she mentioned _w-wo-__**wolves**_! Her laughter at his terror ended when the howls of a nearby wolf pack encircled the grand white expanse outside their temporary shelter. The pair clung to each other in fear. _Don't judge._ "I'm too young and handsome get disemboweled by wolves!" he muttered; his eyes never left the entrance to the cave.

The winter-blonde glanced up to him from her position in his arms. "Geez, what am I choice cuts?" she grumbled.

"Hey I said _handsome_. I've always taken you to be more feminine than masculine. In my opinion, the word beautiful is more fitting. You would be considered too beautiful to die, hence my statement doesn't apply to you," he countered.

Elsa decided to disregard his statement. "Whatever. The point is that we have to work together to survive out here or we're fucked!"

Hans sighed but kept her close. Her body was surprisingly warm for how cold it was outside. "Yeah, and we can't go outside now. Wolves are extremely predatory at night…"

"A lot of good that's gonna do us. If we stay in here too long they'll catch our scent and we're still fucked. Plus we're both **bleeding**!" she pointed out.

"Why do you gotta be a negative bitch?" Hans growled.

"Why do you gotta to unrealistic asshole?" Elsa sneered.

Neither of them knew it, but their stare-down became a silent agreement. They knew they could befriend each other but there would forever be one going at the other's throat. Years of fighting must have instilled it as natural response, but both of them knew the other wouldn't go _too far_. Not anymore. _Some way to start a friendship_.

"Fuck it. I'll take the first watch. You can go back to sleep," he huffed.

Elsa shook her head in protest. "No, you said I've been out for like five hours. You need to go to sleep too. You looked after me for hours. It's the least I can do," she said as she watched the weather undulate outside.

Hans shrugged his shoulders and pulled her in closer. He rested his cheek against the crown of her head and dozed off. While her new friend slept her mind wandered. It's been at least eight hours, and they were going to be stuck outdoors throughout the night. Anna. Kristoff. Jack. All of them had to be worried sick right about now. _What if the staff told her parents?!_ That thought could wait. For now, her focus was set on a way to get back to her friends and family. She just had to bide her time until sunrise, and then they would leave.

* * *

Morning washed over the Northern Mountains with a citrus-like light. Everyone was in a state of unrest — quite literally in some cases. Anna was one of them. She couldn't bring herself to a state of slumber. How could she while her girlfriend was out in the harsh cold? It unsettled her down to the core just to imagine if she was hurt or even… She flinched as a lone tear fell from her cheeks.

The chaos within the lodge couldn't be contained. Some of the members on the soccer team were at the teachers throats about Hans being their captain, and key to their victory for their season. A search party had been sent out as soon as Jack informed them of what happened.

Kristoff sat on a large furred couch in contemplation. His hair was disheveled and there were worry lines creasing his brow. "This is all my fault. I should have kept a closer eye on her. Why couldn't I see that the snow was fucking unstable!" he banged his head against the arm of the couch.

Ariel had her hand on his shoulder with a look of blatant sympathy. "It's not your fault Kristoff. It was an accident. It could have happened to any of us. We were all on the slope. There… was nothing any of us could do about it." The robust male cupped his face in his hands and exhaled. He couldn't bring himself to even thank her for her encouragement. She looked from one distraught friend to another.

Jack was long gone. He was one of the people at the forefront at the search party. Anna looked lost as she stared outside from the window nearby the rafters. She finally got Elsa to like her and then this happened.

Esmeralda was nearby the front of the lodge with her rosary secured between her fingers. She wasn't the most holy person, but she had never stopped praying since she witnessed her friend plummet into the gorge. Even now she could be heard. "_Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen._"

Ariel felt a hand on her head. She turned around and found her _father_ there with open arms. She clung to her parent in much-needed comfort. Ursula stroked her hair and let out a sigh.

* * *

Hans stretched his arms above head with an exaggerated yawn. Sleeping against the stone wall almost murdered his back. If it wasn't for the fact that Elsa made a great pillow he was certain the wall would have thrown out his back. Elsa pried herself from his arms and stretched her spine nearby. She wasn't too fond about being slept on by a male who was clearly bigger than her, but what were friends for, right? "We need to get moving," she said as she dusted off specks of grit.

"Earth to Elsa, rule one of being lost: wait for help."

Elsa rolled her eyes and stood on her feet. "You want to stay here and be eaten by wolves, go ahead. I'm not going to become an overgrown mutt's chew toy! I'm going to try to get back to the lodge," she informed as she headed for the exit.

Hans shook his head but followed after her.

* * *

The two were on better terms after the night of rest, and they had made decent progress from their abandoned safe haven in the cave. Hans eyed the terrain lazily to spot a new object. "I spy with my little eye something white."

Elsa groaned and face-palmed. "This game is so stupid. Everything is freaking white or looks the same," she was a heartbeat away from clawing her own eyes out.

"No need to get so irritable and hormonal about it," Hans said in his calmest voice possible.

Fury slithered like a sporadic serpent as her eyes cut into his. She hated when people brought up her hormones. For a brief moment she recalled the instance her hormones went out of control and made her want to clobber Hans. Even though she did so out of self-defense, she hated to lose control of herself. Being born with two sets of hormones left irrational thoughts and emotions in her head. She let out a calming breath before she muttered, "I am not hormonal, and you need to cram a rat in it."

Silence hung in the air before Hans looked her way. He noticed that her body was rigid and she made a considerable amount of distance between them. Then it hit him why she was upset. "Oh… Eh, don't sweat that kind of thing. You hit like a little bitch anyways," he laughed.

Elsa scoffed at his teasing. "I hit like a little bitch? Yeah right. Jacob from Twilight could kick your ass," she quipped in an equally lighthearted manner. She couldn't enjoy her taunt since the wind blew her hair and caused her braid to smack her in the mouth.

Hans opened his mouth to make a raunchy innuendo, but she nailed him in the face with a snowball. "Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say," she warned. He hit her in the chest and another snowball war ensued.

He ran away from her when she started to pummel him with an onslaught of cold, spherical death! "Ah! Chill out. Fuck! I quit," he said as he retreated. She snickered in triumph as they made their descent down a small incline of snow. Her eyes went over to him when she saw him clutching to the left side of his chest.

"I irritated your injury didn't I?"

"How cute, you're worried about me," he goaded. Even though he had the energy to tease her, he never took another step forward.

"Ugh, you're a pain in the ass. No one can be nice to you," she rolled her eyes.

The redhead stuck his tongue out at her remark. "If you must know, I've had worse. With twelve older brothers I'm surprised I'm still in one piece." He started his pace once again after a moment of rest.

Elsa looked in the distant mountains that they were headed towards. Something familiar caught her eyes. It was tall and shined against the sunlight. _A mountain lookout tower._ She stopped and calculated their location by the position of the sun and location of the lookout tower. The only tower that was nearby the gorge was the southern tower. Her theory was proven correct when she noticed the nearby thickets had a trail. "Halle-freaking-lujah! If we take that path and cut through the woods from there, then we'll be at the ski lodge before sunset!"

As they walked the path, the heiress pondered their situation… and how her parents would react if the staff hadn't contacted already. "Hans… buddy," she said as she looked at him with her peripheral.

Hans rolled his eyes at her coy way of talking to him. "You want something don't you?" he guessed; although he already knew based on her tone that it was fact.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to need you not to tell your rents what happened. I'm going to try to convince the teachers not to tell my parents what happened so I'm hoping that you won't tell yours. If they find out why you jumped, the school is going to tell my parents, and let's just say it's not going to be pretty…"

"Are you nuts? Of course I'm not saying shit. I'm in the same situation as you. If they realized I jumped off a fucking cliff for a girl, my ass is grass! As far as my parents are gonna know: I rolled down a hill while skiing and landed wrong."

Elsa nodded once they came into an agreement.

* * *

There was a struggle inside the ski lodge. Two pairs of boots slowly skidded against the woodened floor while another gradually made progress towards their destination — the front door. "Anna this is ludicrous!" Ariel said as she tightened her grip around Anna's waist. If it wasn't obvious by now, Anna was tired of waiting and was about to go look for Elsa herself.

Kristoff couldn't help because he was too emotional distracted to do otherwise, and Esmeralda was too deeply engrossed in her prayer efforts. To put it bluntly: both of them were useless.

None of the teachers thought it was a good idea to help. Some of them found it adorable that Anna would go out into the mountains to search for Elsa. Just when she had made a significant amount of progress the front door burst open with two figures coated in snow. Hans threw off his cold coat and sprinted nearby the fireplace. "Sweet, sweet warmth!" he shouted and put his fingers to the open flame.

Elsa wasn't as dramatic with her entrance. She was in favor of brushing off the frost that stuck to her clothing. While she did so she didn't notice her girlfriend was upon her before it was too late. Her eyes swirled as she registered that she had hit the floor. _Damn, Anna could be on the varsity football team if she wanted to._

Anna scrambled from on top of Elsa with concern. "Oh geez, sorry. I just…" she stammered as she helped her girlfriend back to her feet. "You aren't hurt are you?" She meticulously scanned the heiress for any damage she could have inflicted.

"I'm fi-"

All of a sudden Elsa felt another person slam into her frame. Esmeralda muttered a silent _thank you_ to whatever god that be. Then she felt another from Kristoff, and then Jack, and finally Ariel. She wasn't one for group hugs, but she allowed it for this occasion. For all she knew they probably assumed she might have died. "I'm all right really. I have a cut in my mouth from the fall, but Hans took good care of me while we found our way back. He might have bruised his rib though," she informed and glanced at her friend warm himself nearby the fire.

Hans shrugged off her words. "It seemed like the right thing to do. I'm not for that sentimental crap so you can keep your hugs to yourself," he said and left the matter at that.

* * *

One thing that Elsa loved was that her family name and wealth could either buy or threaten the silence of the Laneway staff. It didn't hurt that her family had a reputation for making unpleasant individuals_ disappear_ whenever they invoked an Arendelle's wrath. Fortunately for the staff that wasn't required. With their silence taken care of Elsa headed towards her room to take an afternoon name.

On her way there she collided with a familiar face. Violet tucked her hair behind her ear before she decided that it was best to just leave it to shroud half of her face. "Must have been one nasty fall huh? Glad that you're okay," she said as eyed Elsa's body. Not a single scratch.

Elsa smiled and looked herself over as well. "Yeah. I don't know how I managed to get away with a small cut in my mouth. Hans bruised his rib and here I am fit as a fiddle," she laughed at the coincidence

"Yeah. It's definitely abnormal. A rarity I'd say," Violet said and ended her observation. "See you later Elsa," she said before she went down the hall. After she walked a few more feet, she pulled out a file and checked a statistic box. _Superhuman resilience: maybe._

Elsa walked into her room with the intent to relax. She jumped into the softness of her bed and closed her eyes. She was on the verge of sleep until she felt a pressure on the side of her bed. _Someone was in the room_. It frightened her because she was positive that she locked the door. Her eyes cut over to the intruder and she slumped against her bed in relief when she saw that it was only Anna. "You have a talent for getting into my room Snowdrop," she muffled through her pillows.

Anna raised her eyebrows at the pet name, but she could question that later. "After you left, I asked Kristoff if I could borrow his key so I could _visit_." Elsa hummed and hugged Anna around her waistline. She felt too tired to give a full-body hug.

Anna bent down and placed a small kiss on Elsa's forehead before she moved to straddle her girlfriend's hips. Elsa opened her mouth to question her, but the strawberry-blonde shushed her. Curiosity got the better of her when she felt the girl roll up the back of her shirt until it was at her shoulders. Elsa propped herself up on her elbows to ask what she was about to do, but she was thwarted once again by a warm kiss placed on her lips.

Lithe fingers glided across her skin before they kneaded into her muscular tissue. Elsa's eyes widened but gradually lost their surprise. She slid back onto her sheets without protest. Anna chuckled when she heard Elsa purr like a kitten by her ministration. Maybe snow leopard was more fitting considering her girlfriend's love of winter.

Teal eyes roamed over the curved expanse of Elsa's back. From time to time her hands would deviate from their task and caress a certain patch of skin. One lone nail raked against the base of the heiress's back. Elsa stifled her moan in her sheets before she sent a warning look over her shoulder. "Don't arouse something you don't want." Lust danced a passionate tango in her irises, and both sets of hormones swam through her veins with the vitality of an Olympic swimmer.

Anna knew she didn't want something like that so soon. They just started their relationship the afternoon before, and she wasn't the kind of girl to sleep with someone she just started dating. The both needed the closure after what happened yesterday. She went back into her massage until it lulled her girlfriend into a deep sleep.

After her fingers had worked their magic their owner slowly rolled Elsa's shirt back down; she wrapped her arms around the winter-blonde. To hell with it. She almost lost the girl she loved, and Elsa would have to find out about her snoring sooner or later. Unconsciously Elsa had pulled her closer. _Seems like someone was a cuddler in her sleep._

* * *

(**A/N****:** *Anna ties Roo up with rope* See, I fixed it Anna. Happy ending. Better? **Anna: **"What have you learned Roo?" *Roo glares at Anna with a wicked smile* I've learned nothing! *cackles like a maniac* *Anna raises skillet to smack Roo with it* Well guys. Leave anything you have to say in the reviews or PM me. *get whacked in the head again* See you guys next time. *faints*)


	15. Secrets

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****: ***Roo hisses in pain as Kristoff wraps her head with gauze* **Kristoff:** "It's your own fault. You know that Anna is a firecracker." Oh shut up Kristoff!*notices readers nearby* Hi guys. College has been smooth so far, but I do want to make sure you all know that at the most I'll try to give you guys a chapter a week. Can't manage two a week with all that I'm doing this year. Can't even make a promise on giving a chapter per week. I don't know if I'll even be able to keep up with either posting on either a Wednesday or Saturday. Anyways, on with the story. There's loads of character development, and spoilers to the Mr. Peabody and Sherman film if you haven't seen it. Not much, if any fluff this chapter, but we'll get back to our girls by next chapter.

Now onto the questions. Got loads of questions related to Elsa's possible powers. I wonder where y'all got that idea from. *Roo looks away with guilty smile on her face* All jokes aside I will be selective about answering them, and more so about posting them in the PMs. Also a lot of people are questioning Hans and Elsa's relationship. Well obviously they're friends, or maybe there's more to it. I'll never tell! ;D _Why did Anna punch Elsa in chapter 14?_ As feisty as Anna is she didn't punch Elsa, she tackled her with love. X3 _Does Anna get to meet Elsa's parents?_ Nope. _Why?_ Not telling. Ain't I an evil bastard. ;3 _Is Hans going to be a Super?_ Nope! _Don't know if I should like Hans or not?_ Do whatever you want with him. Just don't kill him. _What the fuck with the random angst in chapter 13 and 14? They finally got together and then that shit happened?!_ It's all relevant. Did I not say that at my bottom A/N? I told you that this story is deeply connected to itself. If you read carefully you'll see how the story will progress. _Will you write a spin-off of FAL that centers around Ursula and Ariel's new __family dynamic?_ As good of an idea as that is, I cannot! That's too much work! DX I can add more Ursula and Ariel family bonding, but I can't dedicate a whole fanfic to it. _Will Elsa break the fourth wall again? That was hilarious!_ Possibly. Either her or another character. The questions are out of the way and we can begin our update! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!)

* * *

Snow coated the grounds of the early January morn. In spite of the cold, winter weather the spring semester had begun on that day. Children, tweens, teenagers; all were headed to their various designated learning institutes. A black Mazda rolled through the streets at a leisurely pace. Its inhabitants were remotely quiet. Just moments ago the mother had dropped her son off to his middle school while her daughter road shotgun to Laneway.

The car undulated from a random bump in the road. The teenaged girl jumped in response. Helen watched her daughter, but left the matter alone. The girl calmed down. She saw no danger nearby. Another bump rippled through the car. Violet wasn't able to take it anymore; she veiled herself in her invisibility powers.

Helen sighed and pulled the car over. She stroked her child's invisible hair with reassurance. This encouraged Violet to come out of her withdrawal. "It's okay Sweetie. Nothing is going to happen," she reminded her.

The Super looked at her mother as if she hadn't heard correctly. _Nothing was going to happen? What fantasy world did she live in?! _Doubt riddled ever feature in her face. "Are you kidding? Do you not remember what happened in Rochester? That was cutting it too close to home! For Christ's sake we killed a guy!" she shouted.

Mrs. Parr pinched the bridge of her nose in collected thought. She opened her eyes and turned her full focus to her panicked daughter. "Mr. Dicker said he would handle Rochester," she said in the gentlest voice possible.

"Just because they government is going to cover it up doesn't justify murder mom!"

"These things happen in our line of work Sugar. It's a casualty of being a Super… or a villain. We can't help that Syndrome is dead. If anything it's a good thing. If he had lived then he would continue to execute Supers without mercy. You know he would have came back for your brother Vi," the more experience Super reminded her somberly.

Violet tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back to her mom. "His family knows he's dead. How… can I go to school knowing that I had a hand in killing one of my classmate's brother?" she said in fear.

"E is going to look after you. She always had a soft spot for Supers. If you're really unsure you can always call for help," Helen said as she tapped on her GPS engraved into her concealed super suit. Her daughter nodded in understanding, and got out of the car once they pulled up to Laneway.

Once she made it to the front of the school she loosened up a bit more. "_Easy Vi. You are a Parr; an Incredible! There is no one after you,_" she soothed her nerves. All guilt washed away by the time she walked to the main gate. However her relief didn't last for long. She heard a car door slam in the nearby student parking lot. She cringed when she saw Hans in all his seething rage.

Violet booked it, but inadvertently crashed into someone. She looked down and noticed that it was Elsa. "Sorry. Gotta go!" she said in a hurried panic. She did not want to be nearby Hans of all people at the moment.

The small group watched the black-haired teen enter the school. "She's acting strange today. More strange than usual," Elsa remarked as she got to her feet. She then spots Hans as he tromped her way. She raised a hand to wave at him, but he deliberately ignored her. The heiress lowered her hand with a scowl. "You don't need to be a rude asshole so early in the morning ya know!"

For a moment Hans paused his stride and pulled out his cellphone before he put it back in his front pocket. Not long afterwards she heard her ringtone go off. _Shit, forgot to put it on vibrate!_ She pulled out her phone, quickly put it on vibrate, and glanced at the text message.

Message read as: _In a __**really**__ bad mood Angelface. Need someone to talk to. Meet me on the football field at lunch._

Kristoff rolled his eyes at the redhead's bad attitude. "You sure you want to be friends with someone like Hans?" he asked. That became a constant question that he asked over the holidays.

"He said he's in a really bad mood and wants to talk about it with someone, so I'm assuming he's being more of an ass than usual for a reason," she defended. Her _brother_ lifted his hands in peace and left the matter alone; at least for now.

Any thought or concern towards her new friend disappeared once she saw the bus pull up to the front of the school. A familiar girl with freckles strutted off of the bus and over to her girlfriend. "Laneway I have arrived," she announced to the open sky.

"**We love you Princess Anna!**" Miguel shouted from one of the school's windows. His friend Tulio pulled him back inside, and scolded him about possibly getting into trouble on the first day back.

Elsa ignored one of Anna's fans and pulled her love into her arms. She placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Anna's nose. "Morning Snowdrop. Miss me?" she said with a quirked eyebrow.

Over the Christmas holidays they only saw each other twice; once was for a date at a sushi bar, and the other was to deliver a gift… or maybe _gifts_ is the better term. Elsa lost her mind with the amount of gifts she had bought her girlfriend. If Kristoff hadn't reminded her that she had an identity to hide, she would have given them all to her. _Damn first world problems!_

By Kristoff's insistence she had gave Anna a semi-homemade gift: a miniature, crystalline horse attached to a silver necklace. In return, Anna had made Elsa two batches of double-chocolate chip cookies from scratch. _Who knew Anna could bake?_ Elsa didn't, and she almost killed Jack and Gaston when they tried to take one. _She wasn't sharing so __**back**__**off**__!_

Her reminiscence was interrupted when Peter made a strangled noise when he saw the cutesy public display of affection. "So lovey-dovey. Not even Valentine's Day," he gagged between breaths.

Mulan smacked him in the back of the head and stuffed her arms back into her sleeves. "I think it's sweet. Don't you Mushu?" she asked as her pet eased his head outside of her hoodie. She scratched him on top of his scaly head with fondness.

"One of these days Ms. Mode is going to catch you with him," Belle warned. She flinched when the bearded dragon went back into his owner's hoodie at the mention of Mulan getting in trouble because of him. "_I swear he __**really**__ understands humans,_" she thought to herself, slightly freaked out.

As the group walked into Laneway for another glorious semester, the airways were brought to life with the sounds of muffled static. Principal Hellman cleared his throat for a brief announcement. "Attention Laneway there seems to be a bit of miscalculation in the nurse's immunization records, and three students need a government recommended injection pronto. Will: Hercules Athens, Elsa Rimes," Jack laughed at his cousin's predicament, "… and Jack Frost go to the nurse's office to get their vaccination. If not, the nurse will come and get you herself." He ceased his laughter when he heard his name on the list of needed vaccinations.

Elsa scratched her chin in minor confusion. _How odd?_ Her parents were sticklers when it came to her, especially her health. She was vaccinated for everything — even foreign diseases. Her record should have been up to date. The same could be said about Jack. His mother was the same way as her mother; then again, they were sisters.

The pair walked over to the office and noticed a man in a business suit. They pressed up against the wall to eavesdrop. What they saw surprised them. Miasma seeped from the iffy looking case that contained the injections. If that didn't add to their suspicion then the odd color of the serum surely did. _It was black!_ No: it wasn't a really dark red that could be confused for black; it was legitimately pitch black.

Jack jumped when he thought he saw a crackle of energy flow inside the empty space of the barrel of the syringe, between the serum and the plunger. The pair eased away from the office with as much stealth as they could muster. "I'm a man. I'm not afraid of needles, but that shit looks fucking **creepy**," he grimaced.

Elsa was concerned too. Neither of them required an injection until they hit the age of twenty-five. Their doctor even said so on their last visit. In hasty judgment they bolted down the halls away from the nurse's office. Something was up.

Anna tilted her head at her girlfriend's behavior. "Does Elsa have trypanophobia?" she asked Kristoff.

The blonde shook his head in confusion. "Nah, Els is okay with shots. Maybe she and Jack are playing a prank on the nurse."

Nurse MacNeille sauntered out of her office. "Hello nurse!" two boys howled towards the blonde woman. Their sister face-palmed and muttered something about _boys being stupid_.

The nurse tsked at the absence of the three that were required to get their injections. "_Fine. We can do this the hard way_," she muttered. Her persuit was halted by the sound of the bell.

* * *

Half of the day was already over with. Both Jack and Elsa had evaded the nurse at every turn. Elsa relied heavily on her resources, specifically Aladdin. Somehow he always knew how to stay one jump ahead.

After she promised to assist him in his poverty, he was informed of her heritage and given a job as an assistant. It was the only thing she could think of, and it had paid off on this day.

Jack, on the other hand, had relied on fewer resources and his own cunning. It was lunch and he figured that he had a few moments to eat before the nurse prowled the lunchroom in search of him. He found Hercules slumped against the table with the rest of the football team. _He looked… drained._ The Greek had rubbed his arm frequently too. "Aw hell, the nurse got Herc," he muttered and scrambled to his feet with a few snack items now placed in his bag.

"You are really spooked about getting a shot Jack," Ariel pointed out.

The white-haired boy shook his head and turned on his heels to leave, but he collided with the one person he was trying to avoid.

Nurse MacNeille was quick with her injection, and none of his friends could see how ominous it looked at it went into his veins.

Everything in the room began to waft around in distortion. Something indescribable rushed through his veins and felt as though it was slowly depleting his energy. He stumbled back into the table with his friends. "What was in that shot?" he growled as his pupils shifted between contracted to dilated.

Nurse MacNeille wrote down a few notes on her clipboard before she addressed him. "It's a government recommended immunization Mr. Frost. All of you are required to take it. You'll be fine. The side effects cause a _little_ sleepiness. You can sleep in my office if you want to," she offered.

The sound of sleep sounded like music to his ears. As upset as he was, he was too tired to be angered about his shot. Jack stifled a yawn as he made his way to the nurse's office.

* * *

While lunch was still in session Elsa made her way over to the football field. For one: Hans requested for her to meet him; and two: the nurse wouldn't check the outside of the building first. She saw him lying on his back as he tossed his soccer ball in the air. Hans heard her footsteps and sat up. A few blades of grass flew when he rustled his red hair.

Elsa sat on the nearby bench. "So… what has you so upset?" she asked cautiously. Certain things required a more delicate approach, and she didn't know what had him irate.

"You remember my brother, Buddy, right?"

She mulled over the name before she nodded. "Yeah. The one you said had created some kind of Super-Technology. You were going to help him after the test run," she recalled their conversation that they had last semester on that very same football field.

"Precisely. He was one of my brothers that I actually liked — looked up to even. He had to do his field test earlier than expected; over the Christmas holiday." Ironic that the happiest time of year had caused him such unbridled rage and despise. "This group of people not only destroyed his research, but they **murdered him!**" he growled as he recalled the day that his parents told him of his brother's fate.

Elsa's shoulders sank in unadulterated sympathy and grief. She wouldn't wish that kind of ill will on her worst enemy, let alone her own friend. "I am so sorry for your lost Hans," she mollified and she pulled him into a hug.

Her arms were like a calmative to his anguish. He tightened his grip around her and buried his nose into her neck. She heard him mutter, but couldn't make out what he said. "I didn't catch that," she whispered.

"I said that I appreciate the hug. It helps," Hans said. Elsa felt him smile into the exposed skin between her shirt and clavicle. "I'll avenge my brother. Any involved in his murder is as good as dead! _Them_, and everyone _like them_," he vowed with venom laced in voice.

Elsa loosened up her embrace and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She was concerned he would do something stupid. "Don't. Hans, I'm serious. You'll get yourself killed," she pulled away from him.

Hans rolled his eyes frivolously and shoved snow down her back. The winter-blonde jumped from the bench and shook the back of her shirt to remove the cold substance. "You bastard!" she tackled him to the ground.

The pair rolled around on the ground in a play spar. Ever so often Elsa would have an advantage until she felt him pin her. She grunted as her back slammed against the sleet-covered earth. The heiress struggled under his weight and slowly bucked him off of her. Her eyes saw something in the distance. _Oh shit, the nurse! _"Get off. The nurse is outside! You have to help me," she stated as she hid behind him.

The soccer team captain looked confused on why she was so afraid of a needle, but went along with it. "Fine. Come on. We can cut through the bleachers and make a run for it to the boys' locker room. After that, you're on your own Angelface," he said as he took her by the hand and weaved through the metallic support beams.

* * *

Through the locker room, up the stairwell to the third floor, hang a right, and book it to room 3316. Yeah, Hans was a huge sucker. He escorted her the whole way to class instead of leaving her to fend for herself.

Time ticked by at an eerie, slow pace. Elsa had her eyes on the clock the entire class. Would it sound paranoid if she thought the minute hand went back a minute ever so often? "_Come on! Please I just gotta make it one more class,_" she thought. In honesty she had contemplated skipping her eighth period class, but she had Mr. Weasletown… erm… Wesleton. He would tell her mother that she hadn't attended his class. Swear the old buzzard was an ass kisser.

While in her contemplative state she failed to recognize that class had let out moments ago. She snapped to attention and brushed passed Jonathan, who was asleep most of the class. As she walked out the door, she spotted the nurse lurking the halls; headed her way. _Shit!_ Elsa back-peddled into the classroom and bumped into her history teacher. "Mr. Peabody, please **hide me!**" she begged.

Mr. Peabody raised his ivory brow and pondered her request. He didn't have an eighth period class to teach, and his baser instincts had a distinct dislike of needles. "Very well. Hide behind my desk. She's coming."

Elsa didn't have to be told twice. She scampered behind the desk before the blonde woman entered the room. Nurse MacNeille looked around the room and gruffed in mild frustration. "Honestly, that girl… Mr. Peabody have you seen Elsa," she asked in her sweetest voice.

The historical teacher nodded as he cleaned his glasses. "You just missed her. She's probably in her eighth period by now. Best of luck ma'am," he said as he placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He watched as the woman left his class, and gave his student the all clear.

Johnny yawned as he looked at his classmate arise from behind her hidey-hole. The commotion had roused him from his nap. Not like it mattered. He didn't have an eighth period class. "Never took you for a trypanophobe Rimes. You're afraid of a little needle. Big scaredy-cat," he teased as he walked passed her.

Elsa scoffed at his jab and stuck her leg out to trip him. Regrettably she actually caused him to lose his balance. However, Mr. Peabody lunged out to try to prevent the fall. Jonathan staggered and clenched at his teacher's collar, accidentally ripping off the red accessory in the process.

Elsa was quick to amend her small joke. "I'm sorry Johnny. I didn't meant to actually make you fall," she said as she helped the shaggy teen to his feet.

"I'm cool Elsa," he said as he dusted himself off.

Her eyes cut over to her teacher who was curled in on himself. "I'm sorry Mr. Pea-_body_?" she said the latter with inquisition. Static glitched around the man before his image was replaced with a white dog. Elsa gawked and began to panic. "Oh crap, we turned Mr. Peabody into a dog!"

Jonathan peered over her shoulder and smiled. "Cool. Mr. Peabody is a dog!" he laughed. His excitement left when his words clicked inside his brain. "Oh shit, Mr. Peabody's a dog!" he cursed. "We could get expelled for this bro! We are so screwed. How did he turn into a dog?!"

The beagle rose to his hind legs and waved his hands to get their attention. "Will you two please be quiet? I do not want all of Laneway to know this!" he spoke in his usual professional voice.

Elsa leaned against Jonathan to support her. She thought she was about to faint. "H-h-he talked. Dogs don't talk! Why is the dog talking?!" she ran her fingers through her hair.

Mr. Peabody shook his head and resorted to drastic measures. He lifted his white paws and wafted them about in a hypnotic way as he said, "Look her, and over here, and…" he snapped.

Neither of the students looked phased by the ancient Balinese hypnosis. Jonathan clapped after his teacher snapped his fingers. _Wait do dogs have fingers? _Whatever… "Are you a magician too Mr. P? Cause that's like totally awesomeness! I met this one old guy in Vegas, who said he studied magic and illusions under Houdini, and I was like 'nuh-uh', and he was like 'yeah-huh'. It was super crazy, but he was a nice old dude," he recapped his trip to Vegas.

Mr. Peabody snapped his fingers again in confusion. "I don't understand. Why isn't my hypnosis working?" he muttered to himself.

It was at this moment Jonathan face-palmed as he realized what his teacher was talking about. "Wait, wait, wait…" he said as he dug into his eyes to pick out his contact lenses. "I'm wearing contacts. I guess these babies work against vampires and ancient hypnotic practices too."

"Preposterous!" the white dog scoffed.

Realization hit her as she just noticed that her teacher tried to wipe her memory; however, her ears perked on what Jonathan just said. "Wait did you say vampires?" The mention of the mythical blood-sucking creatures earned Mr. Peabody's attention also.

Johnny realized that he said too much. "Okay, I'll spill as long as you don't tell anybody." He wasn't serious about many things, but his monster friends were a different story. After gaining their word he retold his tale on how he met his friends at Hotel Transylvania.

"So… the monsters at the Halloween party were real? That means that werewolf kid actually tried to eat my pants!" Elsa stated; not as freaked out about it now, but she never would have guessed that monsters were real. Then again her teacher turned into a talking dog before her eyes.

The scraggly teen nodded at her confusion. He freaked out on his first time too. "Kids will be kids, even monster kids. The only reason most of my friends were at Drac's old American mansion was because they wanted to be supportive for Mavis when she said she wanted to meet my family. Kind of a big deal when you _zing_ with someone," he shrugged his shoulders.

"What's a zing?" Mr. Peabody asked, not familiar with the origins of the word, or way his pupil was using it.

"Kind of like _love at first sight_; true love at that. The way Elsa looks at Anna you'd swear that they zinged years ago," Jonathan snickered. "I really love Mavis and we're working on people accepting monsters, but people are so… negative."

Mr. Peabody concurred. "It's for that same reason that I've hidden the fact that I'm a dog. I'm not the only anthropomorphic animal. There are more of us than people realize. One of the most powerful men on this planet — Superintendent Mouse — is an anthropomorphic mouse." Elsa blanched at the mention of her father's business associate being a mouse. She listened in to find out more, and why someone like Mr. Peabody was teaching at Laneway.

_Three years ago, his son triggered the events that led to their need to flee from New York. After a conflict at his son's elementary school, he was required to host an event at his former condo to mend the broken fence between the two families. As a scientist he kept most of his inventions at home, even his greatest creation of all — the WABAC. It was a time machine._

_During the night of the get together, Sherman, and his now-friend Penny, had snuck into the time machine and used the WABAC inappropriately for its time travel capabilities. Unfortunately, one thing led to another, and their adventured led to a disruption of the space-time continuum. With his clever wit, Mr. Peabody and his son were able to divert the impending Armageddon by not travelling backwards in time, but forward. All should have been well afterward, but Peabody was no fool._

"After that, I knew without a shadow of a doubt we had to leave New York as soon as possible. The WABAC may have been my idea, my invention, but someone else funded it when I first started out on the project. I lied to the financier when I realized they intended to exploit the WABAC for their own personal gain. They would have manipulated history, and by the laws of space-time, if you rewrite history you could either save or destroyed the universe! By temporal calculation the percentile of our destruction was too high! I couldn't let that happen so I told them that it was a failure. Ever since then I kept it a secret and used it to teach Sherman my love of history," Mr. Peabody paused his story to collect the remainder of his thoughts.

"After what happened in New York, I had to abandon my dog form, or we'd both be _hounded_ by that greedy financier. I couldn't risk it so we fled, and Superintendent Mouse gave me a cloaking device that most of us anthros use so I could pretend to be human," he gave a dry laugh, "I must say that it's a bit easier to pretend to be human. It's easier for me to be a good father to Sherman, and no one would belittle my intelligence for being a dog."

Johnny's heart sunk in the bottom of his chest. "That's… racist," he sighed in disapproval.

Elsa was more furious than she was hurt. "Who do they think they are? Humanity has the nerve to be unforgivably cruel. They'll shun you or treat you like a freak of nature if you're different," she looked over to the two males. "Both of you have told me your inner most secret, and I think it's only fair that I do the same. I am not Elsa Rimes. My name is Elsa Arendelle — heiress of the Arendelle family. I've always wanted to be normal so I tried to hide behind my mother's maiden name, but I'm not a normal girl; and I could care less about that sort of thing anymore!"

"You have my word on it Elsa. I'm not going to tell anybody," Jonathan promised. He knew by the passion in her eyes that she meant what she said. She held no prejudice or judgment. That was how he knew that his secret would be safe with her.

Her eyes went back to her teacher. "Mr. Peabody, you're the world's most extraordinary dog. You have a brilliant mind. Your heart is as big as your brain. You invented **time travel**! No one should treat you any less than you deserve; and if you ever miss the challenge that science gave you then the door will always be open at Arendelle Corp and Rimes Inc."

Tears stung at the corner of his eyes but they didn't fall. "Thank you Ms. Aren-" he paused to correct himself, "… Elsa. Not many would be accepting to being taught by a dog, let alone hire one at a company as prestigious as the ones owned by your parents."

The bell rang, which surprised the trio inside of the history classroom. None of them kept track of the time, and it was already 3:45 pm. School was over.

* * *

Jonathan had helped Elsa to the front of the school undetected. She was relieved to see Kristoff waiting for her at their usual spot, but she felt a firm hand on her arm. All the color in her face drained when she saw the nurse with the dreadful injection in hand. Before she could retaliate Nurse MacNeille had already administered the serum into her bloodstream and was off to her office.

Words couldn't describe the feeling. It was an odd mixture of vertigo and nausea all wrapped up into a state of catalepsy. Kristoff already had Jack leaning against him in exhaustion, and he couldn't catch her. Fortunately, Jonathan was right there. "I got ya Els," he confirmed as he walked with the trio to their destination.

Ever so often Kristoff would look at him suspiciously. "It's all right Kris. He knows," Elsa slurred. She didn't have the will to battle with his brashness. Kristoff left it alone after being informed.

* * *

Half an hour passed as the trio traveled the roads of their hometown until they reached the Arendelle Family Estate. On the way to Arendelle Manor Jack was dropped off to Frost Manor since it neighbored the Arendelle main household. "Thanks guy Gerda I think I'm gonna lie down before I hurl," he said with his tongue lolled out as he gagged. A servant nearby escorted him into his home.

Elsa was sprawled out in Kristoff's lap and groaned. "Ugh Jackie don't say hurl..." she lurched as she clutched her stomach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it until we can get you to the bathroom. I don't want vomit on my favorite jeans," Kristoff said as he hefted his best friend into his arms. As soon as she was settled in his arms, she went limp. Somehow she remained conscious. "_What the hell was in that shot?_" he pondered in concern.

Kristoff walked inside the Parlor and found his adoptive mother. "Bulda where are my parents," Elsa muttered from her friend's shoulder.

The hefty woman noticed the teenagers enter the room. She squinted her eyes and saw that her employer's daughter wasn't looking too well. "They're in the Family Room. You don't look too good Honey," Bulda stroked the girl's blonde hair. All she received in response was a small whimper.

Kristoff walked over to the Family Room where the pair found Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle enjoying a romantic tango together. It was one of the few times they had to themselves, and they loved every moment of it. Rosenwyn giggled like a schoolgirl when her husband dipped her to the ground. Gareth chuckled, but his eyes were brought up when he noticed that they weren't alone. "Care to dance Snowflake?" he asked as lighthearted as ever. Upon further inspection he noticed that his daughter looked paler, clammy, and that she was completely exhausted.

Rosenwyn followed his gave from her dipped position. Even upside down a mother's eyes never lied. She corrected her posture, and walked over to them. She brushed her daughter's bangs out of the way. "Is she sick?" she whispered.

Elsa leaned into her mother's cold hands. "The school was told to give me and Jack these government injections. They looked weird and we didn't want to take them, but the nurse got us," she muttered.

"Is this kind of thing even legal?! The government can't just force someone to get a shot, can they?" Kristoff asked.

Lady Arendelle flinched away from her daughter once the question rolled off of his tongue.

Gareth stepped up to his fragile _snowflake_ and placed a kiss on her crown. "We… know what shot they gave Elsa. It's complicated to explain right now. We've neglected to give her the shot because of the strange side effects it has on _certain people_," he explained as vague as he could.

"What kind of people?" The elder Arendelles noticed a pair of frosty blue eyes upon them.

"People that are _really special_," Rosenwyn stated after she managed to compose herself.

Elsa looked between her parents and realized that she wasn't going to get any more information out of them. "Kris take me to my bed. I'm just going to go to bed early," she mumbled.

"The side effects should wear off by morning, and if not, you can take a skip day tomorrow," Rosenwyn stated as if it were fact. Her daughter nodded before she and her best friend made their exit. On the way out, she heard her parents mutter amongst themselves. Her mother distinctly said something about "calling her sister" about the incident.

Elsa plopped down in the comfort of her large mattress and sheets as sleep consumed her consciousness.

* * *

(**A/N****:** **Random reader:** "Wait, what the fuck just happened?!" Easy my lovely reader all will be revealed in due time, until then you have to just sit there and read. You can also shoot me PMs or leave your questions in the reviews. I'll get you guys before the next update that's for sure. _See you guys next time_.)


	16. One Step At A Time

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** Roo wants to tell you guys something. **I'm not fricking happy right now.** The introduction of super powers, among other things, has been really messing with you guys. I get that. It's confusing, and you have every right to be skeptical. I don't blame any of you. However I did give hints to it if you ever decide to reread the story. This whole fanfiction has hints on how the story will progress, and to be honest I gave one hell of a hint to how the story was going to end weeks ago! This isn't what has me a little irritated though. Far from it. It's when I've gotten a few rude PMs from readers that attacked me! It's four in particular that really made me want to write this. Two of those four readers have blatantly insulted/attacked me by saying I have no idea what I'm doing because no one knows what I have up my sleeves. Okay I have stated in one of my A/Ns that I had a beginning, middle, and end already set for this story. That means that the powers were already apart of the story before I decided to post the story on the website! The only unplanned bits are the ones I encouraged from my readers… and that's only if I can find a place to put. I've turned down a lot of suggestions. Do you think I didn't know that the powers thing would throw some of you guys for a loop? That's what last chapter was for, and if you wouldn't have attacked me **_and fucking waited a damn chapter_** then you would have saw why I had last chapter in the story!

The powers aren't even a major plot device right now. I encourage you to really read this chapter's introductory segment because you might see something important without me ruining the surprise. I wanted to introduce the idea now so that the story doesn't give you guys a _wtf_ moment later! **_Everything I have written has a purpose behind it! EVERYTHING!_** I have not lied or made false promises to any of you guys so a little faith would be appreciated. As for that one reader who got extremely hostile and anyone who thinks like this reader?**_ I don't "owe you" a damn thing! This is my story and I decide how it goes!_** If you don't like it, may I direct you to what I said in my first A/N: get the fuck out! I said I don't want people like this reading my fanfic and I still mean it. More of you are also throwing a lot of questions about Hans. All of you are asking and I've said it: Hans likes Elsa. I've had a lot of readers ask this about any other male characters in the story. **Elsa can like guys if she wanted.** **Random reader: **"But Roo she's got a dick…" So? She's also got a vagina too. If this was a Helsa fanfic he could still have sex with her as a woman. Hans don't give a shit! If he wants something he'll do whatever it takes to get it. The 'Hans liking Elsa' aspect sounds weird to a lot of you, but here's something you guys haven't considered: it makes perfect sense if you view these characters in canon. Hans has an attraction to power in the movie, which hasn't changed in FAL. Elsa was the only person in the school to challenge his status as a rich kid — not knowing she's an Arendelle — and she physically fought him to show that she'll never back down to him. That sparked his attraction to her. She was seen as a powerful person in his eyes; therefore he wants Elsa. An anonymous reviewer left a statement saying that Elsa and Hans were acting like stupid lovebirds. Halle-fucking-lujah brother! :D I was hoping someone would bring this up. This friendship/relationship they have is for Hans' character motivation. If you don't know what that is Google it. If I don't do certain things now they'll be sloppy later and seemed rushed. Also a bit of homage to How To Train Your Dragon 2. If you've seen the movie, you'll love it. If not, then… whatever.

Now that I've gotten most of my irritation out of the way I can answer a few of the more rational questions. _Elsa, Jack, and Herc have powers? Coolness!_ Yup, and you're about to find out where it comes from in this chapter. _Hans likes Elsa? Does that mean he's gay?_ Got this from a lot of people. You can buy into a hermaphrodite with hidden super powers falling in love with a cheerleader, but you can't buy that he could have been gay. Look, he's not gay. I already answered that in my rant. I just find it kind of unbelievable that you some get put off by something that could be seen as male homosexuality. Really? -_- _Shit was simple at first. Why did it get complicated?_ Who told you guys that this was a simple fanfic? I never said it was. _Confused… Help?_ Everything will be explained in due time. _So Mickey is actually an anthro mouse?_ Yup, and Mr. Baker — who was based off of Basil of Baker Street from Disney's Great Mouse Detective — is too. There a lot more but I already made this A/N long enough with my rant so… As always thanks for clicking _Frostbitten and Lovestruck._ Enjoy!)

* * *

Four people sat at an elongated steel table: three adults, one teenager. At the head of the table two files were up for discussion between those who were present. Edna was about to open both files but the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Mirage, now reformed, had noted the sudden change in temperature. No relief came in spite of their efforts to turn up the thermostat. Something was off.

Frost crackled, hissed, and twisted across the large steel doors before a harsh gale forced the door open. A distorted wail creaked as the door bent in on itself from the brunt of the cold and the severity of the winds. The sudden intrusion startled the four until two pairs of eyes pierced through the onslaught of harsh winter air. The owner of the lavender pair stalked boldly with ice lapping at her heels, while the other — the owner of a set of blue eyes — hovered ominously from above. She watched as her sister made her way over to the four at the table.

Edna opened her arms with a wide smile spread across her face. "Dar-" She — and the other adults — were pinned against the wall with jagged ice scraped against their skin and sharp icicles aimed between their eyes. The intruder could easily kill them if she desired but that wasn't why she was there. "You forced our children to take Serum X!" her question reinforced with incredulous malice.

Edna shifted her neck to find a minor bit of comfort. _Supers could be such drama queens._ At least they were better than uppity models. _Super_ models? Yeah right. "You know that you couldn't have kept this a secret for long. You knew that Elsa," her eyes wandered over to the airborne Super nearby, "… and Jack were born with powers and they haven't had a single lesson in learning how to control their powers. Something has started to trigger their powers, but I haven't found out what exactly."

The hovering Super spat at the excuse spewed at her and her sister. "That gives you no right to vaccinate our kids without our consent!" Celyn snarled as she the temperature dropped further.

Up until then Mr. Dicker had remained silent. "Yes, but what you and Mrs. Arendelle had done was beyond illegal. You bought out the hospital so that they would remain silent about your children being Supers. You kept them off record for years! We're willing to let this slide because of your assistance in the past, and even compensate or the brash tactics used to vaccinate Ms. Arendelle and Mr. Frost."

No one could blame the two mothers for their actions. They wanted their children to be protected and viewed as normal. Not every Super produced offspring with powers. Jack's sister, Emily, was a clear indication of that. Elsa was born dual-sexed. She was already different enough. No parent wanted their child to be a target of speculation.

Rosenwyn scoffed as she walked around the room. Her eyes cut over to Violet who had a shield erected to defend herself from their powers. She looked back up to the government worker. "You think this is about money? I'm a successful business woman and wife to one of the wealthiest men in the Americas!" she boasted with her chin held high. "You betrayed me. You betrayed my sister. You gave them a standard dosage of Serum X you fool!" Her maternal instincts flared at their careless mistake.

Serum X: a serum that was created after the fall of the Supers back in the early eighties. In order to keep Supers in line — after Congress created a law to ensue that Supers never saved people in exchange for being acquitted of any law suits — the government created the serum to nullify Supers of their powers. As irrational as the reason for its creation was the government wasn't cruel enough to forcefully inject Supers with the serum. Its main purpose was to serve for the generation that came after the fall of the Supers. Parents would be held accountable if their offspring were never taught to respect the clause set by Congress or if they didn't have control over their powers; but even that was up for debate after the events in Rochester.

The fury within the wielders of the winter elements was highly justified. In the right amount Serum X would nullify a Super's powers for a year or so, but a Super who has never been exposed to Serum X would be given a lower dosage than the standard given to a Super who has came into contact with it before. Similar to how the immune system can handle a foreign body that it has encountered before. However, Serum X affected a Super's powers down to their DNA. If handled carelessly, the serum would render a super either crippled for life or the worst-case scenario — dead.

"My little boy had been sick for four days! My niece was sick for six!" Celyn commented as cold as the element she conjured.

"Consider their attendance flawless. I'll put in a word with Mr. Hellman sometime next week. We'll cover it up and say that they had a bad reaction to their immunizations. He won't be any wiser darling. Elsa and Jack will be as normal as you wanted them to be for a while," Edna stated.

A question was upon her lips at the mention of the teenagers' sense of normalcy. Rosenywn lowered them from the walls as she asked, "In Elsa and Jack's case, how long would a standard nullify their powers?"

Mr. Dicker shuddered as he was released from his icy restraints. "A standard at their age, and their situation, would probably nullify them for around five years or so, unless... there is another strong trigger interference. That's been something we haven't been able to pinpoint. Something started to trigger Elsa over the course of her puberty years, and something more recently caused her powers to expose itself. Jack has had a steady inclination as he matured, and something during the winter holidays was a huge trigger for him."

Edna pressed a button and summoned two cups of hot chocolate in front of the women. The sisters glared at the cups. _Damn their weakness to chocolate._ "You are their mothers darlings, so I'm assuming that you could shed some insight on this," she coaxed as she stirred her coffee with a biscotti. Her stubby fingers eased the teens' Super files over to their parents. Rosenwyn and Celyn sat at the table as the files went up for discussion.

* * *

On that same day, on the opposite side of town, a familiar clique was headed downtown. They were invited by Hiccup to attend the robot-fighting league hosted by the state. Toothless was one of the most well crafted robotic innovations created at Laneway and retained the highest AI in the robotic program's history.

For Hiccup the day couldn't be more exciting; he even managed to get Astrid to come — even though she pointedly stated that she would meet them there. Usually the Vikings wouldn't associate with anything that they deemed _geeky_, but hey, it was progress. Astrid wasn't the only one who was reluctant to attend. Peter and Gaston didn't want to risk social suicide; but Belle came up with a clever plan to ensue their attendance. _Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade!_ Funny how easily they could be persuaded by the mention of one of the best arcades in the US.

Surprisingly the convention that hosted the robot-fighting league was packed. Student, scientists, investors, and all the alike walked about to inspect the numerous advanced technologies presented. "There are so many people here. Look at all this fancy stuff," Kristoff said to no one in particular as his eyes wandered from one side of the convention to the other.

Hiccup shrugged as he ran his hand through his short, brown hair. "It's like this every year. Oh here's the security checkpoint," he said as he took Toothless out of his backpack for the inspection. After the security guards gave him the thumbs up activated his robotic pet.

Faint humming reverberated from the inside of the robotic dragon as his system started. _His_ mechanical eyelids slowly snapped open, and gave a few experimental blinks to test his ocular awareness. His green eyes flashed a bit brighter once the test was completed. The onyx robot looked up at his creator and the people around him.

Toothless made a few chirps as his struck a defensive pose near his master. A red grid flashed over his green eyes as he analyzed the group of people. He put away his scanner as he deemed them non-threatening. "He's actually kind of cute," Anna said as she knelt down to look the small dragon in the eye.

Hesitantly he tromped over to her with a slight sway in his tail. Toothless rubbed against her knee like a cat as she stroked his metallic exterior. After a few friendly strokes he bit her olive colored capris pulled on them expectantly. His eyes started flashing.

Hiccup pulled out a canister of fish oil. "You are so greedy Toothless," he chuckled as he applied the oil into his pet's open mouth — feeding the liquid to its oil tank. With that taken care of they were ready to head to the arena.

When they arrived at the arena, Hiccup bumped into a familiar face. Maximus Wits, better known as _Megamind_. Maximus always made it to the statewide competitions. He lived up to his reputation, but aside from the occasional peacocking he was one of the better competitors to go up against. Victory was always the goal but he never let the glory get to his head too much.

Megamind glanced down at the small dragon. "You almost got me last year until your _pet_ experienced that faulty hydraulic error. You did take care of that didn't you? I'd hate to have so little competition this year. Rather boring don't you think?" he extended his unoccupied hand. His other hand was occupied in carrying his fish.

Hiccup shook the offered hand with a cocky grin. "I fixed that problem months ago. I'll give you some real competition Maximus! Toothless is ready to win," he said as his pet chirped in agreement.

"What the hell is up with your fish dude?" Peter questioned as he neared the bowl.

"There is nothing wrong with… my pet," the gothic clad teen looked around the room to ponder an explanation. "He's a rare ancestor of the modern piranha. Good luck Hiccup. I'll make your defeat swift," he said before he entered the arena.

* * *

Cheers chorused throughout the arena as fans and competitors entered the booths. Hiccup had abandoned his friends to position himself in the competitors' booth. He looked on as Megamind proved to have upped his game since last year. It appeared that he meant it when he said that he would make his opponent's defeats swift. If he blinked, he would have missed the preliminary fight.

Hiccup had done fairly well. Toothless had rose to the top of the leaderboard fairly quickly, and the support from his classmates only spurred him to do better. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of a blonde teenager. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. _Astrid!_ Now he had to win. Geeks like him don't invite hotties like her and lost in front of them.

Toothless crept onto the battle arena as Megamind unleashed his animatronic prototype out for the spar. "_And begin!_" the announcer's voice boomed over the speakers.

Toothless rolled out the way of a large mechanical foot as his AI calculated and anticipated his opponent's next move. His empty mouth dropped open and a set of razor sharp teeth unsheathed. Complex mathematics scrolled down his eyes as he leapt to the right and lunged at the oncoming arm. With success the robotic Night Fury latched onto the arm and ripped out a few of the wires.

The animatronic grabbed the dragon and flung him across the arena. Toothless shook his body as a warning symbol flashed over his eyes. Hiccup gasped when he saw the alert appear on his controller screen. _Warning: Hydraulic System Locked._ Shit! Unless Hiccup did it via controller his pet couldn't unlock his hydraulic system.

The metal reptile chirped in panic. Just because he was a robot didn't mean he didn't know what danger was. He evaded the onslaught of attacks from his heavy hitting rival. He hissed; his _ears_ flared in an attempt to intimidate his opponent, but it didn't work.

Megamind chuckled as he realized that the hydraulic system failed. "_Let's make this quick_," he snickered.

Hiccup hit an emergency button on his controller. Toothless' tailfin fanned out and activated the defective hydraulic system. His wings spanned out as he pounced onto the animatronic. His fangs went to work and began to rip out the wirework around the neck. The animatronic didn't stand a chance. It flailed its arms in an attempt to get rid of Toothless, but its servomechanism began to spark.

The announcer came on the speakers. "Minnesota State Champion: Hiccup Haddock and Toothless!" Everyone from the stands stood and cheered for the victor as he took a bow.

Celebrations and congratulations went out to the state-champion and his pet once he exited the arena. "Seems like Toothless isn't so toothless after all," Gaston said as he poked the metal creature on his head. Toothless unsheathed his teeth and snapped at him. The burly teen pulled his finger back as the robot appeared to be laughing at him.

"Yeah, but now Toothless has to have another repair on his hydraulics. I just installed the addition to his tailfin as a fail safe since he got banged up pretty badly last year. Until then I'm going to have to control his hydraulic system myself," Hiccup said as he inspected the injury to his pet.

Astrid strode over to the group and punched the tech genius in the arm. "Is it always gonna be this way, cause I think you get a sick satisfaction fro-" she places a kiss on his cheek. Almost everyone there dropped their jaw. _Did the leader of the Vikings just kiss the uncool?_ "I could get used to it…"

Hiccup slammed his fist in his open palm as he realized that he almost forgot something. "Got something for you. Ta-da!" he pulled out another robotic dragon. The dragon opened its eyes once it was activated and blinked curiously at the Viking leader. "I call it a Deadly Nadder, but you name it if you want."

The Deadly Nadder tromped over to her before it flexed its wings. "I think I'll name _her_ Stormfly. She looks awesome! Thanks dork," she ruffled his hair.

Elsa grinned as she watched Hiccup hit it off with the other drama club member. She had a soft spot for the underdogs. Hell, she was an underdog not that long ago. To their disappointment Megamind had exited the arena at that time.

"Congratulations Haddock. You finally beat me. To be frank I'm kind of glad. You helped point out a few flaws in my prototype for this body suit I'm building. The arms don't have enough joint flexibility to reach the neck," he said as his animatronic trailed behind him. The neck sparked a bit from the bite wound inflicted by Toothless. That was on his fix-list once he got home.

The animatronic jerked once more. The Night Fury growled as he watched the machine come closer. His green eyes gleamed at the menacing robot as he reared up on his hind legs. Something wasn't right.

The prototype jerked and lunged forward. Elsa slowly eased in front of Anna as they backed away. A pair of red eyes went their way at the sudden movement. _Damn it!_ "Look out!" she shouted as pushed her girlfriend out of the way. The winter-blonde evaded the robot as it swiped its clawed hand their way, though it left her with a tattered shirt. She shielded the downed cheerleader as the robot took another step.

Nothing worse than a faulty robot gone rouge. "Oh dear Odin. Elsa! Anna!" Hiccup panicked. His concerned shout triggered the prototype to focus its attention on him. _Uh-oh_.

Megamind pulled out his control to shut off his robot but the animatronic wasn't responding. His green eyes went to the exposed circuitry at his creation's neck. Toothless had destroyed the wires embedded in the robot's neck that connected to the servomechanism. It was locked so the fail-safe wouldn't trigger. He looked over to Hiccup as he staggered back.

Absentmindedly, Astrid was about to rush upon the robot until he spoke to her. "Astrid, don't. You'll get hurt," he begged. She was the toughest girl he knew, but robotics was his calling. A human girl — no matter how tough — didn't stand a chance against a robot that was built on a level this sophisticated.

Toothless scanned the scenario as the prototype advanced upon his maker. A pair of warning signs flashed over his eyes as the threat was detected to be deadly. Neon blue heat waved coated the armored spikes down his spine as they divided in two. His nose and some of the crevices in his metallic hide glowed in that same searing intensity. His hostile growl transcended into a battle cry.

Armed and dangerous, Toothless leapt between the robot and his best friend. The Night Fury opened his mouth, blue miasma seeped out as he did so, and he unleashed blast after powerful blast of plasma energy. He roared in the defense of his creator, and shot another bout of plasma until the prototype shut down from the rise of its external temperature. The dragon snorted blue embers once the hazard was disabled.

If everyone was amused by the match in the arena they were beyond stunned at the brawl between the two robots now. "Holy shit I want one! That was fucking awesome!" Peter cheered.

Spectators drew near as the battle came to a close; some asked if the teens were okay. No one was injured. Toothless disengaged his _Titan Wing mode_. His movements had slowed considerable as he tromped over to Hiccup. It was faint, but he could barely use any energy to flash his eyes.

Hiccup noticed the telltale sign of Toothless' low fish oil supply. "Thanks buddy," he whispered to his metallic pal as the dragon shut down. He picked up the downed Night Fury. In order to save his inventor the robot depleted the remainder of his energy. He looked around to his invited guests as they checked to see if the other was okay. "You guys go ahead to Litwak's. I've got to head home and work on Toothless."

Megamind stopped his departure. "I can't say how sorry I am. My prototype could have killed you. No hard feelings, right?" Hiccup smirked and extended his hand. He knew that robotics was tricky, and a faulty servomechanism would cause any robot to go rouge. They shook hands and left the building on a brighter note.

* * *

All the chaos that ensued at the robotic convention was behind them as the group walked a little further downtown to Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. Each pair dispersed across the great expanse of entertainment: Kristoff and Jack went into the arcade to play Mortal Kombat; Gaston flaunted his superiority in the gun booths to win his girlfriend random prizes; Mulan and Ariel were in the fun center playing air hockey. Lastly Elsa and Anna were left alone with nothing in particular in mind.

Elsa looked around the establishment to find something to entertain them. "_Arcade game? Nah. Skeeball? Pass. Wack-a-mole? Are you trying to bore Anna to death?_" she racked her brain for an idea. Nothing came to mind so she decided to ask. "Anything you want to do Snowdrop?"

"Go-karts?" Anna offered.

"Sounds like fun to me."

With their decision finalized the couple headed over towards the southern end of the arcade and exit the main building. Outside there were two race tracks: one built for the uncompetitive racers, the other built for the competitive. Both had readied themselves for the track.

Anna flipped up the protective visor on her helmet. "Hey babe do you feel like being beat with dignity or do you want to tag team and own the track," she quipped with a wink towards the heiress.

Elsa rolled her eyes from behind her visor as she weighed her options. "When you put it that way can I really refuse?" Her helmet may have concealed her smirk, but her girlfriend was acutely aware of her tone.

The couple entered one of the dual-seated go-karts as they lined up with the remainder of the competition. Some of the racers decided to ride solo. Anna even pointed out that she spotted a few of their classmates in the race. This was about to be fun. The Prince and Princess of Laneway were about to make their subjects bow down.

Impatience streamed from her pores as they waited for the signal to change. _Red. Yellow. Yellow._ _Green!_ Elsa's body snapped back a bit at the force of their race. She decided not to drive in favor of watching her lover whip their kart around the track. Glee was the first emotion she could see in the girl. Then again, this was Anna. Anna was the sweetest girl she knew but she had a passionate, competitive streak.

She looked back as a few of the racers behind them cut in front of one another in an attempt to catch up, however, she doubted that any of them ever would. It was the final lap and they were so close to the end. Victory was within reach.

Out of the blue a couple zoomed close to curve of the track; the female was the driver. They dropped their jaws as the girl flipped up her visor — revealing her smug hazel eyes — and performed a flawless drift on the edge of the curve. The racer whipped around the corner and took off at impressive speed; thus pulling off a close victory.

Anna pulled the go-kart to a stop as they parked nearby the winners. _Who the hell were these people? _The mystery racer removed her helmet as they approached her. Based on her youthful appearance she was a few years younger than them. A large teenaged boy came up from behind her. "Top shelf?" he offered as his fist at their accomplishment

"Hellz yeah!" she cheered as they bumped fists at their teamwork.

"I so want a rematch," the strawberry-blonde said. "You don't just come out of nowhere like that!"

The black-haired girl snickered and eyed the two older teens. "You're not from around here are you?" she asked although she knew, based on their shock, that they didn't know her reputation around the track. "The name's Vanellope von Schweetz; proud ruler of the racetracks."

Elsa tilted her head. "You're named after a type of sweet?" she questioned.

"Sue me! It's a family tradition. My family has run a candy based company for generations and we get named after something confection based," Vanellope explained. Elsa raised her hands peacefully after he question had been answered. She was a child of two business tycoons so she wasn't going to judge.

"Anyways, I would race you again, but I'd kick your prissy butt without breaking a sweat. Racing is my passion. I could compete in NASCAR if I wanted to."

Anna scoffed at that, and challenged her again. "All right, you're funeral," Vanellope warned as she got back into her favorite go-kart. She watched as Anna got into another kart. "Be back lickety-split Stinkbrain," she winked at the behemoth of a boy.

Ralph waved her off as he and Elsa went to watch from the sidelines. By the time they arrived to the sidelines the race had already started with the girls neck and neck. The buff teen watched his girlfriend flaunt her skills. Vanellope had drove backwards for some of the race, which lost her a bit of the lead — until she swerved into another drift and took off down half the track. He shook his head at the girl's peacocking.

"That girl is such a spitfire," he commented with fondness.

Elsa smirked as she watched her poor girlfriend get obliterated by Vanellope. "Yeah, Anna is a bit of a firecracker too. Guess both of our girls are bundles of fire."

"You said it sister."

Before they knew it their respective girlfriends approached them. Vanellope looked victorious while Anna pouted. The cheerleader snuggled under Elsa's chin and started muttering something inaudible. Most likely, her lost to her opponent for the second time. "I warned you that I would win," she said as she climbed onto her boyfriend's shoulder.

Elsa placed a chaste kiss on Anna's crown and pacified the girl. It wasn't necessary, and to be frank, she knew Anna didn't care about winning; she just wanted an excuse to cuddle. She brought her arm around her girlfriend's waist and brought her back inside the arcade to have fun elsewhere.

Both girls jumped when a set of hands clapped them on their shoulders. Anna turned around and found Peter and the rest of the group just a few feet away. "There you guys are! Been looking for you guys all over the place. We're about to play a round of laser tag!"

Kristoff whined as he shimmied away from his friends. "Let's not…" he grumbled. Elsa, Jack, and Gaston smirked evilly at his turmoil and grabbed him. The three teens dragged him over to the fun center where the laser tag field was.

Anna looked over to Kristoff in mild confusion. "Why doesn't he want to play?"

Elsa's grin got wider as she recalled their first time playing laser tag at the arcade. "Kris had a… _bad experience_ playing laser tag when we were kids. Ever since he tries to avoid playing; or at least at the one in Litwak's."

In Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade there is one of the best-built laser tag fields in the country. It wasn't surprising seeing as the arcade had one hell of a reputation. The laser tag field was made more exciting when the employees got involved. Some of the workers entered the competition as false players for the costumers to either rack up on points or take out players. The game had two teams, and sometimes the employees had to balance out the playing field if a team got too far behind.

Everyone strapped on their vests and was assigned one of the two types of guns. After their preparations had been handled the small group of friends walked onto the laser tag field. Darkness encompassed the room. The only sign of light was the glow from the oblong wall structures. A groan of agony echoed across the field's horizon. "Ugh, the sounds… I don't like them…" Kristoff whimpered.

Elsa patted him on the back with a wicked grin. "You'll be fine you fraidy-cat." She ran into the maze to take advantage of the head start each player was given.

A deafening siren blared overhead and signaled the start of the hunt.

Obviously someone like Gaston excelled at this game. Years of hunting only made bringing down his rivals easy. When he had another player cornered, he failed to see Mulan with her laser aimed at his back. His vest flashed red. The bodyguard groaned and leaned up against the wall. He couldn't attack for a while, but at least he couldn't be attacked for points either.

Smoothly and quietly, Anna moved with glided steps. Stealth situated in the confines of the soles of her shoes. Not a sound could be heard in this particular region of the laser tag field. She peered over the edge and found Peter ready to strike one of the random players on her ragtag team. As she edged closer, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her out of sight. The other hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Calm down dear or they'll hear you," Elsa chuckled and pulled Anna into a hug. The cheerleader sighed in relief when she recognized her girlfriend's face. She punched the laughing girl.

"Not funny. You almost gave me a heart attack!" she hissed.

Elsa placed an apologetic kiss on each knuckle. "If I didn't then that guy over there would have got you," she whispered and directed her significant other's teal eyes over to one of the players that rushed passed their hiding spot.

Anna looked at Elsa's style of gun and saw that she was on the other team. "So you decided to take me out yourself? How romantic," she drawled while she rolled her eyes.

"A coup de grâce would be better if it came from someone who likes you as much as I do, but I like you when your running around being feisty," the heiress winked at the girl in her arms.

"Then that makes you a traitor to your team."

Elsa rolled her eyes and could give less than a damn about something like that. "I'd commit the highest act of treason for you," she admitted with a smile of affection.

Anna's eyes gravitated towards the ground as her face flushed scarlet. Two fingers tilted her face up to meet the gaze of the taller girl. Her abashed nature seemed to have dwindled; yet at the same time it seemed to have skyrocketed through the roof. Subconsciously she had been walking backwards until the wall that separated them from the other players enclosed her.

A small squeak rose from her throat as she felt the wall pressed against her back, and her girlfriend barely a hair away. Her gun abandoned on the floor. She looked at Elsa's lips as the canine teeth raked across their owner's lower lip in desire.

Elsa leaned down and softly nibbled upon her girlfriend's lower lip. Gradually the gentle bite transcended into something more. Anna pulled Elsa down further and ran her tongue on the blonde's lower lip; ever so often she suckled on it. She released the girl's lower lip from its pleasurable torture in order to deepen the kiss. Her fingers ran through a hole in her lover's tattered shirt.

She jumped at the sudden sensation of Anna's fingers. Elsa moaned as their tongues danced in a lucid, lucrative waltz. Ever so gently Anna peppered a few chaste kisses on her mouth until she stopped entirely. Clear displeasure irrupted from the heiress as she felt their lips depart.

Anna scraped her nails across the older girl's semi-exposed, firm abdomen. "It's okay if you want to touch me babe… that is, if you want to," she encouraged. Usually, she was the one who made their kisses more physical while Elsa kept any intimacy to a minimal.

Experimentally Elsa started with the curvature of Anna's waistline until they snaked around to the girl's spine. They picked up right where they left off; Anna being the tease that she was, and Elsa charting out new grounds. Her hands migrated south — playing with the arc of the back on their descent down — until they found purchase upon her girlfriend's ass.

Anna jumped at the sudden boldness but didn't mind the contact at all. In fact it goaded one of her own curiosities to travel austral. At a unhurried pace her fingers slid downward until they caressed the underside of Elsa's concealed shaft.

Although her encouragement had good intention she had no idea what she spurred within her lover. Elsa's brain had worked overtime to compensate with the additional activities to the kiss; and that's when she got concerned. A familiar tingling sensation flowed through her veins.

Lust clouded her eyes, and her brain. She hoisted her girlfriend up by the back of the knees and pinned her lover between the wall and her hidden arousal. If Anna had little room when her back was against the wall, she had no room to move whatsoever now.

Elsa looked up to her girlfriend and was fraction away from continuing were their make-out session left off until a loud siren blared overhead. That was the signal that ended the laser tag gameplay. The loudness startled her back into reality; almost as if it snapped her out of a deep hypnosis.

All players exited the laser tag field to look at their team's score. The green team won, with the MVP noted to be none other that Gunner Four; Mulan. She had been on fire the entire match had been a flawless victory for her. No damage taken and a grand total of thirty attacks. As they glanced on they saw that two of their friends were near the bottom with the lower scored players.

"Damn Elsa, if Mulan didn't go juggernaut on this round your average would suck!" Peter commented since he faired well in the game; he was near the upper bracket.

Elsa shrugged. "Everyone has a bad game every now and again," she offered aloofly. At least she had not been hit often.

"Damn Anna. What the fuck is up with your score? No hits, but you're kind of down there for the yellow team," Jack pointed out. He didn't have the best score, but he was in the middle. That was something, right?

"I'm not really great at laser tag," Anna lied. She had no intention on explaining her horrendous score.

"Daddy is going to want me back in about two hours so I got to catch the bus no or he'll fillet me!" Ariel said as she pulled out her phone.

Mulan did likewise. "Oh papa is going to be so furious. Later!" she said as she bolted from arcade.

"Guess we're all going home," Jack guessed.

Elsa glanced over to her distracted girlfriend. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to walk Anna home first," which was code for pick her up afterwards.

* * *

The couple walked joint at the hip with their fingers woven together down the Minnesota sidewalk to Anna's apartment. Before this instance a shroud of silenced draped over them on the bus ride that took them closer to the apartment. In spite of what would appear affection to the passersby both were a little anxious.

Anna didn't like when Elsa became silent. Silence reminded her of that dark period where she had been ignored by the winter-blonde. "You're a lot quieter than usual," she stated. "Please don't do the shutting me out thing again."

Elsa winced — not because she had no inclination on addressing the matter, but that Anna considered that she was about to be shut out again. "I'm just a little unnerved about earlier. I'm sorry about that," she apologized as she wrung her hands out of old habit.

Anna blushed as the recollected the steamy moment that had not that long ago. "It's okay Elsa. We're together. That's what couples do. I told you that you could touch me. I wasn't exactly innocent with my touches either," she reminded her apprehensive significant other.

Elsa abruptly guided them away from the public eye as she leaned against one of the nearby buildings. "Do you remember why I can't be in girls' gym anymore?" she asked.

"Because you have a dick?"

"That's the cause of it, in a way. Anna having two sets of sexual organs messes with my body in a way you probably won't understand. I look like a girl, I have breasts, I have a vagina, and I produce estrogen. Just because I appear physically female doesn't mean that all of me acts female. I have testosterone from my male half. I can have very primal reactions when I am physically active: from the sports I play to the intimate things I do with you. I dislocated a girl's leg freshman year because of this. It's something hard to control. _I… don't want to hurt you if we ever decide to take our relationship further_."

Anna pulled Elsa's stress-stricken face down to her eye level. Her thumb rubbed against her girlfriend's cheek as she smirked. "Elsa, I trust you. My mama always told me that I should save something special like this with someone I trusted. You would never hurt me," she peppered kisses upon her the blonde's face. _One on the forehead; one on the left cheek; one on the right cheek; one on the nose; and one on the corner of the mouth._ She pulled her into a hug.

Elsa returned the warm gesture and placed a kiss upon Anna's head. "You give the best hugs," she muttered.

Now with that emotional hurdle out of the way of their relationship the two walked the remainder of the distance to Anna's apartment as jubilant as always. They gave each other a parting kiss before Elsa walked down the stairs. She stopped just before her head disappeared down the steps. "You know. I like kissing you," she winked.

Anna held her stomach as she laughed at the random statement. "You better like kissing me because there's a lot more of them in your future," she blew a kiss towards Elsa before she went inside her apartment.

Down the block a white Chevy Cruze parked in wait for the Arendelle heiress. She sat down in the car with three teenaged boys grinning wickedly at her. "What?!" she asked. The looks on their face creeped her out.

"I don't know; you tell us. Here we are cruising down the street, following you to pick you up, and you drag Anna into an alley. Then when you come out you've got lip gloss all over your mug Els!" Gaston snickered.

Elsa pulled down the front the front-seat visor's window and saw what they meant. She wiped them away with flushed cheeks. "All of you can burn in hell," she muttered as they laughed at her flustered composure.

Jack nudged her in the rib as he continued to exploit his cousin's embarrassment. "Ha! You pulled her in the alley to give her the D didn't you?" he stretched out across the backseat after the words fell from his mouth.

"N-n-n-**no**!" she sputtered as the heat returned to her cheeks.

Kristoff enjoyed her mild humiliation but he decided to save her. "Eh you guys know Elsa. She'd want their precious first time to be special and perfect. Oh boy is that going to be a doozy for you!"

Gaston shook his head. "She'll be all right because I'm going to give her a class in Women Pleasure 101!"

"Mother of the gods I'll walk home!" Elsa was tempted to jump out of a moving car.

"Virgin 1 and Virgin 2 over there can't teach you shit so of course I have to teach you the moves… unless you want to tell your parents that you have a girlfriend you haven't told them about yet and that you want to rock her world?"

"**Shut up and drive!**"

* * *

(**A/N****:** See! I knew what I was doing. I knew when I would need to fade out a plot device to get back to the heart of the story! The injection last chapter was extremely relevant. As you can see Elsa and Jack got their powers from their mothers. Rosenwyn and Celyn were Supers before the fall of the Supers. Rosenwyn has a more complicated backstory than just being Elsa's mother; and Celyn plays an important role down the line. However, we don't have to worry about that for a while because Elsa and Jack were injected with Serum X. It affected their powers down to their DNA since being a Super is hereditary so you guys can rest assured until it's brought up later. Also for all the people who couldn't stand me not having much interaction between Elsa and Anna between chapter 14 and 15 I didn't even plan to develop Elsa and Hans' relationship for that long. Really shows your patience. -_- But I digress… _See you guys next time._)


	17. Patience

**Disclaimer: **"Frozen" and all characters related to the movie belong to The Walt Disney Company. Frozen was created by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and Shane Morris. The Snow Queen was published by Hans Christian Andersen, and redistributed by the Walt Disney Company as "Frozen". _Frostbitten and Lovestruck_ and any characters not associated with Frozen or any other multiverse crossover characters thereof, belong to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

(**A/N****:** Hello my lovely readers. Before we get the ship back on course I would like to apologize for that last A/N, mainly because a lot of you guys felt the need to apologize for how others were to me. Also thanks to those who sent encouragement. To tell the truth, it was a combination of _bad timing_, real life stress, and not needing to deal with internet bullshit. Some of my readers who have been PMing me know what I mean by "bad timing" and I appreciate the kindness. And since my real life friend "Tenshi" reads this fanfic, she kind of chewed my ear off for actually giving a fuck about what they think. Thank you Tenshi. XP I have too much real life stuff to deal with, and writing is my escape from that so again, I apologize. That kind of reaction won't happen again, but I lost it. I'm only human and I have my limits. Also, one of my bisexual readers got a little offended because of how I described Elsa's romantic life style. Let me get this out of the way. _I know the difference between a bisexual and a hermaphrodite._ I was explaining the logic on why Hans thinks he could peruse Elsa. That was **Hans' perspective** not mine. By his logic, Elsa being dual-sexed means that he has a chance to be with her. I have everyone character's sexuality laid out. For now there is only one bisexual in the story and that's Jack! You'll learn Peter's sexuality in the story. Elsa is a homoromantic pansexual; meaning she has an romantic interest in women, but her sexuality is not limited or inhibited by gender. So to reiterate from my last A/N, Elsa can date guys if she wanted to it's just highly unlikely that she would enjoy the romantic aspect of dating a male. She wouldn't mind having sex with a male though. The only reason she has the homoromantic label is because she identifies her dominant gender as female. She has a penis, and sometimes she feels like a boy, but usually she identifies as female. She has had male crushes before she met Anna. I should have explained that a bit better, or at least told it from an author's perspective. This same reader asked me about Anna's sexuality. She's a pansexual. She isn't limited by a preference of dating either gender, unlike Elsa. True love is true love to her. Going to say this now, what I plan on doing with Merida may seem left field, and in a way… it kind of is since I didn't put much emphasis on it. It was a last minute addition to FAL. Right before I posted chapter two, but just go with it. Character development with Esmeralda in this chapter. _**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE TRIGGERS! IT CONTAINS A BIT OF BIGOTRY!**_

I'm narrowing down some of the of questions I answer this time because I got a lot of them. This isn't even scratching the surface! DX And some of my readers had figured out a surprise I had in store for you guys around the end of the story. Hell, I had to bribe two of my readers who figured out how the story ended. Nobody told y'all to do that. TT_TT _So Jack and Elsa's moms were Supers?_ Yup. They were some of the younger Supers that came in around the end of the Supers era. I didn't give too much information on Celyn and Rose's pasts because I'll get into it at a later date. The most I will tell you guys is that Rose and Celyn were a fighting duo, and it was rare that they ever fought crime separately. _So, Elsa and Jack's moms were Supers. Are there any more Supers out there?_ Yup. I've mentioned a few of them, some even by name. I highly doubt I'll be able to squeeze this into the story but Maleficent was a Super. She started off as a Super villain, but Rose and Celyn convinced her to come over to the good side and now she can be a good godmother to Aurora. Maleficent's powers are a mixture of Hawkgirl and her abilities in the live-action film. _Elsa's parents don't know about Anna yet? Get your shit together Elsa!_ Just keep reading my friend. ;D _Will we get to see some Astrid/Hiccup?_ Highly unlikely. Maybe in the background, but nothing that would get its own section of the story. _They went into a fun center? Oh hell __no!_ I got this from a lot of people. Y'all play too much Five Night at Freddy's. XD _Arendelle High just updated so I want to know if FAL!Elsa likes superheroes?_ Who doesn't like superheroes?! D: _Well, what's her favorite?_ Depends on what you mean. FAL has Supers in it so she could/does have a favorite hero from her own universe. _Wait, Anna's a virgin?_ Yup. _Is Anna going to be a Super too?_ No. Anna does have the Super gene in her DNA but it's a regressive trait. She is related to someone with powers though; and no it's not her parents. There is basic science in this fanfic which I put in my A/N below. I don't want this to be longer than it needs to be. _How many crossovers are there in FAL?_ Several! There will be more later on but for now you guys are safe from anymore crossovers. _I want more Toothless!_ Hiccup and Toothless do come in way later. _Will we get to see the Parrs?_ Hellz yeah! X3 _If Jack's mom has powers then is she like a Guardian or some shit from the ROTG movie, or not?_ I do intend on incorporating things from Rise of the Guardians, but no, Celyn wasn't a Guardian. She worked with Rose as a crime fighting duo. The Guardians do exist in FAL. North is Elsa and Jack's grandfather who was a quintet of Supers. This happened in the past but it will be relevant to future chapters. :3 _I really hate Helsa, but will we have a scene of Hans claiming his love for Elsa or not?_ You have no idea how much I hate Helsa. Hans will not claim his love for Elsa in FAL, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave his feelings hidden. *phew* Now that that's out of the way I'm going to give you guys what you want. _As always thanks for reading Frostbitten and Lovestruck. Enjoy the chapter._)

* * *

Clear, trimmed nails rapped against a pale, freckled cheek in a quick rhythm. The owner of the nails had her eyes shift from one side of the hallway to the other. If it wasn't obvious, she was paranoid. Beyond paranoid in fact. Her reason was fairly pathetic in her opinion. Why the paranoia? To put it simply, three teenaged boys who were like family — hell, one of them _was_ family — had tormented her the entire weekend and had done so for the majority of the week. Nobody knew why she hid behind her hands whenever they spoke. Must have been an inside joke. Funny thing about that: _she was the joke!_ They made her weekend a living hell.

Gaston, as earnest as he was, had been at the forefront of her humiliation. Sure he was the only close male friend she had that _wasn't_ a virgin but the guy just wasn't good with words… **at all**. She would rather chew glass than hear him explain the process of _Women Pleasure 101_. He was unpleasantly descriptive of his various female conquests up until he reached his sexual moments with Belle. That was where she drew the line. Nobody wanted to know about something like that. She had lunch with Belle everyday. How could anyone look at their friend the same after they knew what they've done in the sheets? She didn't know how, and quite frankly, she didn't want to figure it out.

Kristoff and Jack were worse. If they kept up their act someone would think they were in the closet gays. Yeah… it was **that bad!** It was the combination of all three of their _efforts_ that made her avoid them like the plague.

Another hand came up to her face and grabbed her fidgety fingers. She looked over and remembered that she gotten up from her desk with Anna to leave their first period class. Her Princess kissed her restless fingers and playfully nipped on one of the tips for good measure. "Babe you're tense," she said as she laced their fingers together.

Elsa caressed Anna's fingers as her mind wandered a bit. She pondered on what she should say. "_Good relationships need honesty,_" she told herself. "It's a little embarrassing. I… It's just… Jack, Kris, and Gaston have been hounding me about my-, I mean our sex life and-" a finger shushed her about whatever else was about to fall from her lips.

Anna pulled her Prince into a hug. "There's no need for us to rush into this kind of thing Elsa. I've waited seventeen years, and I'm still a virgin. I can wait. We both need to be comfortable about this."

Even though the words were meant to comfort her, it left a mixture of despondency and dissatisfaction in its wake. Her emotions and body were ready, and they were willing; but something held her back, and she knew exactly what it was. As much as she wanted to she couldn't tell Anna why. Guilt was one of the problems, and pride the other. Guilt: because she had failed to tell her parents about her girlfriend yet. She knew she could never bring herself to touch Anna so intimately without accomplishing this task. Pride: because she knew she was inexperienced. The last thing she wanted was to mess up, or worse, harm her girlfriend.

"I- I am ready Anna, I just… have a few things that I need to get in check first." _Well that's just great. She was back to stuttering like a fool._ Oh how the emotion known as love could bring the greatest amongst men to nothing more than a puddle at the feet of their beloved.

The cheerleader wanted to question this further but they were in front of the classroom and Mr. Gru happened to have walked out the door. "Hey quit with the love puppy eyes of yours and get to class. You make me give you detention," he exasperated in his thick accent. They heard him continue on about _teenagers these days_. Anna ignored the man and blew her girlfriend a kiss.

Elsa grasped at the air as if she caught something. "Oh guess I'm going to save that for later. Zip it, lock it, put it in my pocket," she said and pocketed the invisible kiss. The random cuteness of the statement made the girl she loved giggle; and soon enough she was headed to her second period class.

Once she saw her girlfriend go she turned around to head to her own second period, but she bumped into something that felt like a person but was as firm as a stonewall. Elsa looked down and saw Merida. Of course it was Merida. She was the only person shorter than her that could be as unyielding as a mountain. _What did she want now?_ One idea after the other went through her mind until it dawned upon her that the girl actually looked like she had something to say in comparison to shouting at her.

Elsa tapped her bottom lip. "_Does she want my help? Hercules doesn't really need my help anymore and he's been doing really well this semester,_" she pondered. Two words snapped her out of that thought, and proved her wrong.

"I'm sorry."

_Sorry? Wait, what?_ "Huh?"

Merida grumbled under her breath. "Don't ye dare make me go an' say it again. Ye heard me. I said I'm sorry for how I've treated ye o'er the years…" the Scot muttered.

"You're going to have to elaborate here. You're a very… proud person so I'm assuming you want something."

The redhead rolled her eyes before she pondered how to put what she had in words. "Yer right in a way. Has it ever crossed yer mind why I ne'er liked ye?" she asked. Now that she mentioned it, _why didn't Merida like her?_ She never expected everyone to like her. Some of the students still taunted her in spite of being their crowned Prince. Elsa almost jumped as Merida went into a rant on when they first met. At first Merida was indifferent to say the least, but something caused her to become hostile.

"… then I saw ye in the hall wit' him an' got mad. Hell, can ye blame me? That laddie is perfect an' 'ere ye are bein' overly chummy wit' him. Nippin' him on the cheek, carting ye around like yer some sort of royal, an' all that intimate jargon. Swear I was closer than brown on horse shite to clockin' ye in yer head." If it wasn't obvious, _him_ was none other than her best friend and _brother_, Kristoff. Piece by piece the conversation, albeit hard to translate was coming together. _Dat accent though. Seriously, where's a damn translator?_

Elsa face-palmed once she thought about her intimacy with her closest friends. It was nothing but platonic on their end but she wouldn't be surprised if others figured one was dating the other. "_Wouldn't put it passed anyone if they thought Es and I were a couple either. Damn we're stupid_." It clicked as to why Merida never liked her but she wasn't about to jump the gun based on a hunch. "So… you like Kris, and you were jealous of me?"

For once Elsa saw something warm and kind within the brash Scot. "Aye. Kristoff's my type. He's a nice bloke, yet he's a manly kind o' jimmy that ain't a sexist git, unlike yer ot'er friend," she was of course referring to Gaston. "Had I knew ye liked Andersen so much the I wouldn't have bothered ye, so as I said earlier; sorry."

"Then I accept your apology."

"Good, now ye can help me bag Kristoff then," Merida said as if that was the end of the matter.

Was it her or did any mention of helping Merida get Kristoff fly right over her head? "The fuck?"

The redhead tapped her cheek before an idea struck her. "Ye help me an' I promise that I'll never be an unbearable bitch to ye again," she offered.

Elsa weighed in her options. On one hand, Kristoff was single and, if she thought about it, someone like Merida seemed to _fit_ him. On the other hand, she was about to sell out her friend for her own personal gain; even though he's been an insufferable ass about her sex life lately. The worst he could do was reject Merida so it was a win-win in her book. Two birds, one stone. "Fine. I'll help you. Kris and I were going to head to the animal shelter on Friday, but I was considering asking Anna if she wanted to go since she's got a weak spot for animals. So maybe I could say you wanted to tag along so it wouldn't be so obvious," she offered her plan.

Merida had a secret love for animals as well, which made the idea sound perfect. "Sounds like a good idea. Ye won't regret it Rimes," she punched the winter-blonde in the shoulder before she bolted off to class.

* * *

Superiority was etched into her smile as she watched her best male friend in their third period class. Ms. Atlantica left the trio alone though. The woman was biased with what she allowed them to get away with during class.

Kristoff wasn't enjoying Elsa's triumph. Call it paranoia but he knew that she had something in store for him. "Never took you as the petty type Els," he commented.

"I'm not being petty. I'm simply happy Kris. If you weren't guilty about being a pain in the ass then you wouldn't feel scared right now," she quipped.

"Me, scared of you? Ha! I'm talking to she who is scared to touch her own girlfriend. From one friend to another, you're worrying me if you'll keep your v-card forever," he snickered.

The blonde growled at his remark. She knew he hadn't meant to come off as hurtful but a low blow was a low blow. Before she could make a comeback their other friend decided to stop their bickering. "At least she has a girlfriend unlike you Kristoff. Lay off her. You, Jack, and Gaston have been pressuring her but two of you are fucking virgins! How the hell can you give advice on something you've never done?" Elsa laughed in triumph once Esmeralda came to her aid, however her victory was short-lived. "And you. You are one hell of a coward my friend. You work years to get Anna, and now that you have her you basically gave her your balls before you even fucked her. I understand being nervous but have some confidence for Christ's sake!"

Both blondes flinched at their lectures. Esmeralda was a great friend but she never sugarcoated a damn thing. The dark-skinned teen looked between them and sighed. "Look, I'll be the one to give Elsa the sex advice. She needs a more feminine approach to this kind of thing," she stated as if that were the end of the matter.

Elsa fiddled with her fingers and gave brief, sporadic glances towards the Romani. Esmeralda put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "It won't be that bad Els. Who was your first kiss?"

"You were."

"Exactly. I've always been your go-to person on these kind of things," her eyes went to Kristoff who looked at her as if he heard incorrectly, "Okay, I'm your female go-to person for these kind of things and I'm not a virgin unlike you Kris." The boy looked a little indignant about her observation but let it go. "I've helped with your low self-esteem and _intimate know-how_ for years so who better than me?" Elsa knew she couldn't argue with that kind of logic. "I'll meet you in the backstage of the auditorium."

* * *

Right after the third period bell rung, students filtered into the lunchroom to converse with friends or dine on their meals. The Prince and Princess' cliques were together at their usual table at the far corner of the cafeteria. While others had a more solid food to eat, Jack was stuck with a _special_ type of soup made by his mother. From time to time his stomach would still get upset. _Damn injection_. Fortunately the soup seemed to do the trick. Mother definitely knew best and he was grateful for it. His mother had made extra in case Elsa succumbed to the same ailment, but she wasn't in the lunchroom.

At that moment he spotted his cousin's significant other. She had Chel and Fiona on both of her sides. The two girls made way for their friend, and cheer captain, to sit next to her girlfriend only for them to notice her lack of presence. As perceptive as ever Anna noticed that Elsa wasn't the only one missing. Jack's frosty eyes roved up to meet her before they darted back towards his thermos. "_Uh-oh, ladylove looks mad._"

Anna downplayed her observation and sat amongst the teens at the table. "So, Elsa and Esmeralda running late?" Kristoff flinched at the question. If no one knew then things could — and by _could_ he meant _would_ — get ugly.

"I don't think they'll make it today. Ms. Atlantica said that Les Misérables is going to be our next production so Els and Es said they were going to go help," he said as he removed his gloves so he wouldn't get food on the cottony material.

Peter looked at Kristoff and scratched his chin at what he said. It wasn't the first time the two would volunteer for pre-production assistance but the script wasn't even written yet. One look at Anna and he knew he didn't want to gain her attention on the matter.

Good thing he had no need to worry about that. Ariel seemed to have gained her attention just fine. "That's weird. I just talked with mo-, erm, Ms. Atlantica before lunch. She said she was in a rush to the teacher's lounge," she said as she picked at the salad she bought in line not that long ago.

If looks could kill Ariel would have died. No, it wasn't by Anna. It was Kristoff. The blonde winced when he felt the heated gaze that came from the little spitfire his _sister_ loved so much. Now under pressure to tell the truth, he licked his dried lips and ran through another possibility. _Way to go Ariel._

Just as he opened his mouth Coraline stopped him. "He hesitated," she stated. The freshman had nothing against Kristoff but she had a low tolerance for someone who lied to her best friend. He was caught in his lie before he could even lie! _Damn these perceptive women!_

"Kristoff," Anna warned.

"Okay, okay! Esmeralda is helping Elsa with a _personal problem_. Happy?" Kristoff caved under the heated glare. The strawberry-blonde wasn't a fool. She may not be a good liar, but she knew a half-truth when she heard it.

"Personal problem? What could be so personal that she could tell Esmeralda and not me," she snapped. Everyone at the table knew where this came from. Some of them were a little surprised by it but Anna was apparently still jealous of Esmeralda.

Jack screwed the thermos cap back on his lunch and looked over to Anna. He didn't need to be present to know what his cousin and her friend were talking about. Kristoff may have had a few years on him when it came to having a relationship with Elsa, but he was just as observant about her as anyone else. Rule one on Arendelle Manor: _family sticks together_. That included having each other's back through emotional problems. "I'm not saying anything new because everyone from our side of the table knows this to be fact: Elsa is usually a pretty confident person, but she has some pretty heavy self-esteem issues. Her pride is probably getting in the way of wanting to talk to you about it. As a guy, and Elsa's cousin, it's a blow to the ego when you have to go to your ladylove and appear weak. I know it sounds stupid but I know my cousin. That's probably what's going through her head right now. No shade but out of all the chicks at this table Esmeralda is Elsa's female go-to friend. They are really close and I'll tell you why," he started off.

_Four years ago — before Jack even attended Laneway — Elsa had joined the school's drama club. That was when she first met Esmeralda, but she was extremely different from how she acted now. Esmeralda knew she had a talent for drama, much like Elsa, and they started off as rivals more than theatrical comrades. Down the line their rivalry never dwindled, in fact, it seemed to get worse. Hatred never sprouted from this; just a mutual unease. With the way the girls acted it was highly unlikely that the two would ever befriend one another… until something — or better yet, someone — forced them together. His name was Claude Frollo, the former Principal._

_The man was one of those 'holier than thou' types, and he was a prejudice bigot. Under his guidance, the student body was far worse to the outcasts. Hiccup was ostracized for his 'demonic sciences'; Elsa was slandered for being born a 'debauched rug-munching abomination'; Esmeralda, for simply being a foreigner. Ex-principal Frollo's own adoptive son was ostracized by his caregiver. It was inhumane, and it was why they banded together against him. At one point Esmeralda was caught by the principal in an attempt to assist Quasimodo in his maltreatment by his so called 'father.' It incurred his wrath, but with the assistance of Elsa and Hiccup, the Romani was able to get away._

_Their protest eventually touched the heart of the school, and dialed down the hatred. Life was well for the outcasts, the little guy had won — or so it was thought. The ex-principal began to act funny, or at least funnier than usual. Something about him changed since the day Esmeralda stood her ground against him, and it set a fire in his skin._

_One day their rehearsal for 'Little Shop of Horrors' was canceled due to an emergency in Ms. Atlantica's family. Everyone had been informed about the cancellation but they forgot to check their phones for the update. With nothing better to do they began to talk while Elsa practiced on her cello. They were the only ones in the room when their principal arrived in the auditorium with a crazed look in his eyes. To say it startled them would have been the understatement of the year. The man had went mad! He even had the gall to blame Elsa's 'carnal prowess' — as if she could control the feeling of desire itself — on why he had lusted after the gypsy._

_With their combined efforts they managed to keep his pedophiliac advances at bay, but the real hero was none other than Frollo's own son. Quasimodo was a stagehand who happened to have been in the auditorium at the time. He leapt into action to buy them enough time to get away from the sex-crazed man. The battle was tough but the girls managed to get help from the then Vice-principal Hellman. He got ahold of the authorities, and the fiend was charged with sexual assault, endangerment of a child, and attempted rape of a minor. If it wasn't for the combined efforts of Elsa and Quasimodo there was no doubt about it; Frollo would have raped her, and who knows what else to her. And since then, the two knew that there was that special someone who looked out for them when trust and friendship needed to be tested._

Anna remembered that dark year. It was another reason she knew she could do nothing to defend Elsa. The newspaper was the last of her worries. Her ex-principal was a monster, and they all knew it. She… never knew to what degree though. "_He truly was a sick bastard,_" she glowered. With the added insight, she knew why Elsa and Esmeralda were so close, but it only added to her insecurity. They had so much in common and they had a history to prove the durability of their relationship. She and Elsa… didn't have that. Her heart felt heavy at her emotional plight. As far as her feelings went, she considered that Elsa might be her _the One_, yet someone like Esmeralda could probably waltz right in and take her if she wanted.

Fiona looked at her distressed friend. She knew that Anna was a reasonable person but love made fools out of everyone. "Anna, no one is saying you have to trust Esmeralda, but if you really like Elsa then you do have to trust her," she said as she rubbed soothing circles in the cheerleader's back. Her words left the Princess to her thoughts about her faraway Prince.

* * *

Homeroom was about to start. All students bustled the halls to make it to their designated classrooms. Anna was walking with Tinker Bell since they had the same homeroom. "Tink" had been going on about how she hoped Coach Calhoun would go easy on them this semester. The girl was a freshman and therefore she had no clue what she had gotten into when she signed up to be a cheerleader. _The poor soul._

"That's highly unlikely Tink. Coach will ease up since Laneway doesn't play many sports during the spring," she informed. A sigh of relief came from the petite girl.

Two familiar people walked in the opposite direction. Of course it was none other than Elsa and Esmeralda. A small growl escaped her when they crossed paths and not even a single greeting came from either of them. To hell with if she sounded petty. She was envious of Esmeralda and that's all there was to it. Sure, she learned the dynamic of Elsa and Esmeralda's relationship — and she could accept most of it, but damn it if it didn't piss her off that Elsa had issues talking to her… then again, she wasn't an innocent party in this either. She had her fair share of secrets; but that's beside the point!

Tinker Bell wasn't making the matter any better either. The underclassman had her fair share of jealousy when it came to other females; particularly Wendy. She's been crushing on Peter all year and then Wendy came into the picture and ruined it with her sweet demeanor. Neither of the girls knew that Peter is an asexual so they've been at each other's throats for a while.

The situation didn't bode well with Anna at all, but she went to her class regardless of how she felt. Upon her entrance to homeroom she received a text message. The sender was none other than her girlfriend.

_Hi Snowdrop. I saw you in the hall but we were in a rush to class. I felt a little bad that I didn't at least say hi, especially since you looked a little upset about something._

Heat rose to her cheeks once she read the message, and now she felt silly about her jealousy. She looked over to her occupied teacher and replied back.

Elsa looked down at her hip when she felt her phone vibrate. She smiled at the message. Now was as good a time as ever to put her plan into action.

_Kris and I are going to head to the animal shelter this Friday. Volunteering is one of his hobbies, and he asked if I wanted to go. I thought I would invite you to go since you love animals so much. Are you in?_

Anna's eyes widened at the invitation. Where there's an animal shelter there were adorable puppies and kittens!

_Of course I'm in! You can't hog the bundles of cuteness for yourself babe. X3_

Elsa raised her brow and smirked: _I know you think I'm cute, but you'll always be beautiful. ;3_ She typed in three more words. _I love you._ Her thumb hovered over the send button but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Gaston's words continued to haunt her. "_How can you say you love her yet you're hiding her from your parents!_" She deleted the last three words and sent the message.

She propped her chin upon the palm of her hand. Seconds later she went through her contacts and sent another text message.

* * *

Ten o'clock rolled by at the Arendelle Manor. The owners of the family estate reclined in the main household's library. Rosenwyn sipped on a cup of hot chocolate mixed with whiskey while her husband sat nearby with a book in hand. The brunette heard footsteps outside the library. Her pristine cup clanked once she rested it upon an ivory saucer.

The parents set their eyes upon their daughter once the girl pushed the double doors open. Gareth set his book down before he went to the fireplace. The business tycoon prodded the flames with a fireplace iron and threw another log into the hearth.

Warmth washed over the room with a renewed vigor.

Once he was back in his plush seat he cleared his throat to address his daughter. It was rare — if ever — that Elsa requested both of them to be present; not that they minded. Business may have been a huge priority but family came first. "Is there something on your mind Snowflake?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

Her equanimity was rigid but her courage wouldn't buckle. "I'm dating someone," she blurted out rather hurried. _Yup courage for days._ Elsa saw her mother's composure shift in the soft chair.

Rosenwyn caressed the brim of her cup with her fingertips. The woman's silence made the teenager nervous. "So you've reconsidered the nullification to previous marriage contract?" she questioned. Her eyes never left her daughter.

Elsa exhaled through her nose but remained as calm as she could be. "No. It's not Aurora. My girlfriend's name is Anna," she said.

Gareth twisted the end of his mustache with inquiry. "Anna, huh? It's a lovely name. What is she like? What kind of upbringing has she had? And what of her aspirations, hm?" he prodded.

Relief quailed the anxiety in the winter-blonde teen. Silent appreciation went towards her father when he intercepted any comment her mother could have made. "Anna is very beautiful. She has the most incredible eyes, her hair is like molten copper, and her smile is to die for. Her personality is A-1. She's kind, friendly, feisty, and caring. A real go-getter. Her family is a part of the working class but they live nicely. I've been over to their apartment. Very beautiful by the way. And she dreams to be a writer one day," she counted off the basic things she loved about her girlfriend. There was a larger list but that could be held for a later date. "I've liked her for a while and I'm happy we're finally together."

Rosenwyn cast a _look_ over to her spouse, which silenced any of his further questions. "I don't approve of this Elsa. You're dating a commoner who isn't worthy of your status. You will end your relationship with this girl tomorrow," she stated in finality.

Shock prominently reflected in Elsa's eyes. She looked over to her father for any assistance on the matter. Her mother wasn't a bigot, and far from narrow-minded, but the statement was just too much. Sometime snapped inside her once she realized her requested assistance from her father fell on deaf ears. "How can you not approve over something so trivial as money? This is beyond shocking coming from you! And you know what? I'll still date Anna regardless of if you approve or not!"

Nothing. Not a single emotion; nor did she bat of an eye. The Arendelle matriarch was as impenetrable as a fortress made of ice. Her lover looked between the two women before he nodded his head towards the woman.

Rosenwyn smirked at her daughter and softened her frigid demeanor. "Seems like our little girl has finally developed her own spine," she said to Gareth. Her words confused the teenager. "We were scared for you for a moment. You're almost out of high school after all. We thought all of our coddling might have made you too afraid to stand your ground against us."

Gareth picked up right where his wife left off. "Exactly. We've known all about Ms. Andersen the whole time but didn't want to push the matter until you were ready," he chuckled as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"I'm fine with whomever you desire to be with Elsa but my only concern is that this girl will use you for your money," the brunette said.

Elsa couldn't refute her mother's logic. Gold diggers weren't uncommon amongst people of her status, but she had a good eye of character to know that Anna's interest in her was genuine. "I haven't told her that I'm an Arendelle yet… but she's worth telling my secret to eventually. I was considering telling her the night before prom."

The Arendelle patriarch laughed heartily at her suggestion. "So you're bringing out the big guns then Snowflake?" His words sent a spell of merriment around the room.

Elsa still eyed her mother not certain on if she was genuine in her words or not. As nice of a woman as Rosenwyn was — or better yet, as nice as a woman as her mother was _to her_ — she was a tad merciless. She decided to leave the matter alone and left her parents to get back to their jobs.

Gareth's attention went to his wife once their daughter was out of the room. His lover was calm on the outside but her frozen not-so-hot chocolate said otherwise. "You know I don't like _this_," she said as she bit into her thumb's nail in an unladylike manner. She held no ill will against commoners but her maternal love for her only child clouded most of her common sense.

Her husband pulled her into a comforting kiss as he stroked her hair. "Elsa has a good eye of judgment dearest. If she can't see it then she has Kristoff, Jack, and Gaston to look out for her too," he soothed.

"And if she breaks Elsa's heart?"

The man was silent for a moment before he offered his best response. "We can't shield her from everything. _If_ something like this were to happen the best we could do is be there with our hands ready to pick up the pieces," he muttered.

Rosenwyn sighed and waved her hand in the air. A cold air swept across the room, and eventually extinguished the flame in the fireplace. They had work to do and she had no reason to remain in the room any longer.

* * *

(**A/N****:** Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Originally I wanted to write Esmeralda's backstory in detail but I sort of wussed out. I didn't want to risk there being triggers in this chapter, and triggers aren't something that's supposed to be a big issue in this story. Just to answer this question:yes the drama club is working on a new production, but I will not put you guys through another musical. _But__…_ just because I'm not putting you through another musical doesn't mean I'm done with the musical aspect in FAL. _Moulin Rouge is still a prominent plot element in the storyline_. You don't have to read the next paragraph but it's for those who want more fun facts about FAL.

Now onto that science I told you guys about. When I thought about adding powers into FAL I looked at how the genetics in the Incredibles worked. Super parents seemed to pass the gene onto their kids, but for the majority of the film we thought Jack-Jack didn't have any powers. It got my inner science nerd thinking. The mechanics of Super gene heredity is complex yet simple. The Super gene isn't a dominant trait. Let's face it, if everyone had powers the world would be fucked, so it needs to be a form of regressive gene. Now since it's a recessive gene, I had to think on the mechanics of how Elsa and Jack could have the same type of powers since the Parrs clearly displayed different and unique abilities. Simple solution: they have powers because her family has a stronger Super gene than most Supers. Most Supers — as seen in the Incredibles — have powers that diversify from parent to child. Helen being able to stretch her body while Dash can run at high speeds for example. Unlike the Parrs, the Rimes family is much different. The Rimes don't have a type of gene that could alternate the power from parent to child, so all of the Rimes family has a signature power of the winter elements; snow, ice, northern winds, etc. I figured that if a family had to always alter the Super gene from parent to child it would be weaker because the gene has to go through a transition, whereas a family with a gene that has a consistent stasis then the gene could reinforce itself and become stronger — hence the likelihood of the child having powers is far greater than that of another child that had Super parents. So let's say this, if Violet had a child chance is that the child "could" have powers. This would depend on if the father was a Super or not. Even if they were a Super then it is still about a 40-60 chance. Elsa on the other hand has a reinforced gene, making it almost as common as her other strands of DNA. If Elsa were to have a child the odds would be doubled in comparison to another Super. If she were to have a child with a Super then the child "would" have powers without a doubt but even if she had a child with a normal human the odds would still be way higher than another Super. The same can be said about Jack since his powers stem from that same strand of DNA. This is why Jack and Elsa will have a similar set of ice powers, although they will be distinctly different. You guys saw it with Rosenwyn and Celyn. There's more to it than this but I highly doubt that I'll be able to explain this when explaining the history behind the Rimes family's powers.

**Another announcement:** I have a new Elsanna fanfic that I'm working on. Of course it's g!p, but it's not Elsa. It's Anna! :D I think that there isn't enough g!p Anna out there so I figured I would let you guys know that I'm not limited to strictly g!p Elsa. :3 The plot is basically done, but I'm still roughly fleshing out what happens in each chapter. It won't be something that I'm posting soon, but I bet you guys will love it. Anna is a kitsune and Elsa is a teacher in this story so I hope that adds a bit of interest. It's going to be longer than FAL. Probably 32 chapters long to say the least. It will have plenty of frick-frack! Anywho… _See you guys next time._)


End file.
